I Kissed Ya
by sweetandlovely
Summary: If chocolate be the food of love, play on...' A stranger approaches Summerbay intent on making 'a scene', but her journey is interrupted by 'a force' to be reckoned with. A CJ fic.
1. Chapter 1

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 1

A pair of round headlights shone brightly as they travelled along the road heading towards Summer Bay. Music played loudly in the little green car as it motored along; it's windows down, trying to let in as much cool air as possible during the hot, sultry evening.

A voice could be heard; a singing voice, bellowing out a song playing on the radio in the little classic Austin Mini Countryman.

"**...**_**Mmm, you got a way about ya, now I can't live without ya-er-er, Never knew what I missed 'til I kissed ya, uh huh, I kissed ya, Oh yeah!"**_

It was nine o'clock and the road was quiet and dark. The brunette, with a pony tail, enthusiastically sang along to an old Everly Brothers song. A Police vehicle, concealed in a quiet lay-by, started up its engine and pulled away; discreetly following the little green car, at a distance.

"_**You don't realise what ya doin' to me, and I didn't realise what a kiss could be..."**_

Suddenly, the girl's singing was interrupted by a loud, piecing "_Woo-woo!" _and the blue flashing lights from the Police vehicle, lit up the dark road.

The girl glanced in her rear view mirror.

"Shit!" She muttered to herself and checked her speed.

She pulled her car into the side of the road and yanked up the handbrake and switched off the engine. The Police vehicle pulled in behind the little green car; the siren was silenced, but the blue light continued to flash. A figure got out and slowly walked over to the Mini.

The brunette took a deep breath as the Police Officer stopped at her window and stooped down to look in at the driver.

"Good evening." The brunette said shyly, with a half smile at the Police Officer.

The Police Officer nodded.

"Is this your vehicle?" She asked, coldly.

"Yes."

The Police Officer regarded the driver for a few moments and then flipped open a note pad and proceeded to walk around the car with a torch, checking tyres and windscreen wiper blades. The Officer walked back to the open window and looked in at the girl.

"Your name, please."

"Joey Collins. I don't think I was speeding, Officer." The girl pointed out, nervously.

"No." The Officer concurred. "But you have a rear off-side tail light out and some wear to the front near-side tyre." She said, continuing to write in her note pad.

The brunette swallowed and closed her eyes for a brief moment.

"Are you giving me a ticket?" She asked; watching as the Police Officer closed her note book and fumbled in her pocket for something.

The Officer didn't answer.

"Emm, are-are you booking me for...?"

"I heard what you said the first time." The Officer interrupted. "No, I'm not booking you, but I expect the bulb to be replaced and the tyre changed as soon as possible. If you continue to motor in this area, I expect your vehicle to be completely sound."

The brunette nodded her head; mentally shivering at the coldness of the Police Officer's tone, but marvelling at the brightness of her blue eyes, shining beneath her Police cap.

"Can I go then?" The girl asked, hopefully.

The Officer regarded her for a moment.

"You can, but I want you to report to Yabbie Creek Police Station as soon as the repairs are done. Ask for me." The Police Officer said, handing the girl a card.

The girl read the name on the card.

'_Senior Constable Charlie Buckton'_

The girl nodded nervously and placed the card on the dashboard shelf.

"Good night." The Senior Constable said and began to walk back to her own vehicle.

"Oh! By the way, Senior Constable," The brunette called out as she started up her engine. "Your off-side headlight is out!" she said with a grin and pulled away.

Senior Constable Charlie Buckton looked down at her dim headlight, then back at the little green car driving away, and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 2

Joey pulled up at the beach. She took out a sheet of paper from her bag and turning on the car's interior light, studied it. She laid the paper down on the passenger seat and frowned. Looking about her, she noticed a couple walking along on the sand towards her and jumping out of the car, waved to them.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for the caravan park." She said, as the couple walked up to her.

"Straight along that road and to the right." The man indicated with his hand. "Keep going straight and you can't miss it."

"Many thanks!" Joey waved, getting back into her car and pulling away.

***

The Senior Constable walked into the Police Station; glad her shift had finished. It had been an unusually quiet evening, which had prompted her to stalk traffic instead. Even that had been fruitless.

"I'm off." She called out to her staff as they busied themselves with their duties.

"Night, Senior!"

"Good night!" The Senior Constable said with a yawn as she made for the door.

***

Joey knocked on a bungalow door in the caravan park and as she waited for a response, she glanced around at the trees and shrubs which made eerie shapes in the moonlight. She shifted uneasily and cursed herself for being such a lightweight. After a few moments, the door opened and a young lad of about sixteen stood before her and smiled.

"Hey! Can I help you?"

"Hey! Erm, I have a reservation in one of your vans." Joey said, indicating with her thumb towards the scattered array of caravans. "My name's Collins, Miss. Joey Collins."

"Hold on a moment." The young boy said. "Miles!" He yelled; looking back behind him.

"Yo!" Miles replied; shimmying to the door.

"Miles, Miss. Collins has a van reserved." Jai informed Miles who was the manager of the park.

"Great! Hey! How are you doing?" Miles said, nervously shaking his shoulders.

"Hi, fine thanks. I wrote asking for a reservation for an indefinite period. I hope you've received it?" Joey asked, with concern.

"Yeah! No worries. Please come in and I'll get the keys and we can work out finances." Miles said lightly jerking his head and dancing into the house.

Joey followed the man; grinning at his twitchy antics.

***

"Hey Charlie!" Ruby greeted her sister as Charlie Buckton walked into the house.

"Hey Rubes." Charlie replied unbuckling her utility belt and throwing it onto the table.

Ruby glanced at her sister. Ruby was sixteen going on seventy years old and knew exactly how to read her elder sister in every which way. She allowed her very little slack and expected much of her guardian/relative.

"Had a bad evening?" She asked, flicking her unruly hair from her face.

"Not bad, but uneventful apart from... Well, never mind. I'm going for a shower." Charlie said, leaving the room; her sister's eyes following her.

***

"This is your van." Miles said to Joey as he jigged about. "I hope you'll be comfortable, but let us know if there's anything we can do to improve your stay, won't you?" He said, pushing his long curly locks behind his ears.

"I will. Thanks." Joey said, accepting the key. "Oh! There is one thing. I was stopped by some stroppy Police Officer on my way here. I have a bulb and tyre problem with my car. I was wondering where I can get it fixed. I think she'll clap me in irons if I don't!" Joey said, pulling a face.

"Constable Watson?" Miles asked in surprise.

"No, that wasn't the name. She was a Senior Constable someone or another." Joey said with a frown.

"Oh! Have you had an encounter with Charlie?" He asked with a grin.

"You might say that!" Joey said with a shiver.

"Ah, Charlie's lovely. She comes over a bit prickly at times, but she's a good mate."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend!" Joey said, eating her words.

Miles laughed at Joey's discomfort.

"No worries. I'll sort out a local garage card for you in the morning and pop it under the caravan door. Have a good night!" He waved, bouncing off back to his bungalow.

Joey unlocked the door and switched on the light. She looked about the caravan which was to become her temporary dwelling. It was basic but comfortable enough. It had a kettle and a bed which thankfully was already made up. She walked back to her car and removed the luggage and carried it over to the caravan and closed the door behind her.

***

Charlie left the bathroom after her shower rubbing her long, damp hair with a towel. She glanced at her sister who was eating a doughnut.

"You'll get fat!" She warned, with a grin.

Ruby looked up and began to protest, choking on a large mouthful of the sugary delight. Charlie took full advantage by bending over and taking a bite herself and walked away chewing and grinning as Ruby gasped for breath!

***

The following morning, Joey woke up hungry. She hadn't eaten properly since lunchtime yesterday and felt ready to tackle anything from a bowl of Cornflakes to a woolly mammoth if one was unfortunate enough to cross her path! She showered and dressed; and finding the local garage card which Miles had kindly pushed under the caravan door, grabbed her purse and headed out in search of sustenance.

Walking along the beach on a gloriously warm, sunny morning, Joey spied a cafe not too far away and grinned with pleasure as she smelt the aroma of good cooking coming from within; her stomach growling in anticipation.

***

Charlie accepted the coffee and paper bag containing a chocolate muffin which Irene Roberts handed over and thanked her.

"Enjoy, darl." Irene grinned as she waved Charlie goodbye.

Charlie headed for the door. It was her day off and having been for a long jog, now intended to relax on the beach for half an hour before heading for home, showering and writing out a shopping list for the weekly groceries.

Joey opened the door to The Diner as Charlie was about to walk out.

"Sorry." Joey said, holding the door for the runner to exit.

"Thank you. Oh! Hi." Charlie said, recognising the young brunette from the evening before and smiled prettily.

Joey looked at the girl and casually returned her greeting and walked up to the counter to order her meal.

As Charlie held the door, her eyes followed the brunette, feeling a little disappointed at her lack of response to her friendly greeting. She shrugged her shoulders and left.

***

Joey sat back in her chair and felt much happier with a full stomach.

"How was your meal, darl?" The friendly waitress asked as she came over to clear plates.

"Wonderful!" Joey purred, dabbing her lips with a paper napkin. "My compliments to the chef!"

"Good." Irene said, with a smile. "You're new around here aren't you, love?"

"Yes. I arrived last night. I'm staying over at the caravan park." Joey said, sipping her coffee.

"On holiday?"

"No. I have a friend who's putting on a musical production locally and has asked for some help. I do scenery and stuff." Joey explained as Irene stood listening with interest to the new girl's story.

"Oh! That wouldn't be the youth production, would it?" Irene asked.

"Yeah, I think it is. I've gotta find a place called the 'Yabbie Creek Playhouse'. Is it local to here?" Joey asked.

"Not far. Just over at Yabbie Creek." Irene grinned.

"Yeah! I suppose it would be!" Joey chuckled, feeling a little stupid. "I'm looking for a local garage too." She said, taking the business card from her pocket and handing it to Irene.

"Oh, that's down the coast road a bit. A guy called Hugo runs it."

"Is he any good?" Joey asked with some concern.

"Gordon only knows, love. I don't have a car, but he's a decent enough fella and the nearest."

"I'll make him my next stop! Don't want the cops after me again!"

***

Joey left The Diner and headed back to get her car. She followed the instructions Irene had given and pulled up in front of a small, oily looking establishment.

"Hello!" Joey called, trying to make herself heard over the radio playing loudly in the pits. "Anyone here?"

Suddenly a head popped up from beneath a car bonnet and a curly haired, stubbly faced guy grinned at the pretty brunette.

"Can I help you, beautiful?"

"Oh!" Joey said in surprise. "I need some things done to my car. I wondered if you could help, please."

"Sure!" The curly, stubbly man said, wiping his hands on a dirty rag and walking towards Joey.

"The name's Hugo!" He said, holding out his grubby paw as he introduced himself.

"Joey." She said, taking the mechanic's rough, oil impregnated hand.

Hugo held onto Joey's hand for a whisker longer than necessary and Joey looked down at their entwined paws. Hugo released her hand and winked then grinned.

"What seems to be your problem?" He asked.

"I was stopped by the Police last night. I have a tail light out and a dodgy tyre. I wondered if you can sort them out for me, please?"

"Yeah, no worries, though I hope we can get you a match for that tyre. Little 'uns, aren't they? Haven't seen an Austin Mini in a while. Bit of a rarity these days!" He said, running his hand lovingly over her bonnet. "Still, I'll see what I can do. Do you wanna leave her with me? I'll give you a buzz later and let you know when you can pick her up?"

"Fine." Joey said, handing over her car keys to Hugo.

"So you got copped, did you?" Hugo asked with a grin.

"Sure did."

"They're a bit keen about cars being in good shape round here. Still I'm not complaining. Keeps me in business!" Hugo said with a chuckle.

"Sure you're not in league with that Senior Constable?" Joey asked with a grin.

"No, but I'd like to be!" Hugo replied with a wink. "Afraid I don't tick the right boxes though!"

Joey laughed.

"Never mind, you're probably better off by yourself. Here's my phone number." Joey said, scribbling down the digits on a piece of paper.

"Thanks. Give you a shout later."

***

Joey left the garage and walked back along the coast road mentally making a list of things she would need to stock the caravan, at the supermarket. Then, she took out her mobile phone and scrolled through the contact names until she found a particular one and pressed the call button. She smiled as the recipient picked up.

"Hey sexy! How you doin'?"


	3. Chapter 3

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 3

"_Hey! Joey, its Hugo_." A voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, Hugo. Any luck with that tyre?" Joey asked, hopefully.

"_Yeah! A guy I know in Yabbie Creek happened to have one. It's not a brand newie but it's perfectly sound. We'll use that as your spare and I'll hang your current one_."

"Great!" Joey enthused. "Were you able to sort the tail light?"

"_Yeah, no worries with that. Give me half an hour and it'll be ready for you_!"

"You're a star!"

"_I know_!"

Joey smirked.

_"I might wave the bill if you come out with me for a drink tonight." _Hugo suggested hopefully.

"Perhaps I don't drink, Hugo."

_"In that case, I'm sure we might find something that you do, do!"_

"Bye for now, Hugo."

***

"Fancy coming food shopping with me, Rubes?" Charlie asked as her sister finished her lunch.

"Oh no, Charlz, I couldn't possibly!" Ruby said with sorrow. "I've arranged to meet Nic and Annie later. We're studying together." She said, with integrity.

Charlie looked at her 'butter wouldn't melt' sister and sighed.

"Well, I'll let you off this time, but you haven't helped me for about six weeks now. You eat the food just the same as me, so you're gonna have to start pulling your weight around here!"

"Of course Charlie. Next time you go, I will be pleased to accompany you." Ruby smirked.

Charlie shook her head as she walked into her bedroom muttering to herself.

***

"There you go, Joey! As good as new!" Hugo said proudly; standing back and admiring his job of installing a new tail light bulb!

"Wonderful!" Joey said in mock admiration. "Truly, I don't know how you do it, Hugo!"

"Trade secrets." Hugo said confidentially, tapping the side of his nose and giving her a wink. "So, what about that date?"

Joey closed her eyes briefly and shook her head.

"It's kind of you Hugo, but I don't think I'm the type of girl that can give you what you want!"

Hugo stared back at Joey for a few moments.

My God, the bay's full of them!" He muttered to himself.

"Which way to the supermarket?" Joey called as she started up her engine.

"That way!" Hugo replied in a dejected tone. as he revved up an engine and waved her goodbye.

***

Charlie drove into the supermarket car park. She pulled up in a space and got out, grabbing her bag off the passenger seat and heading towards the trolley park.

Joey pulled up in a vacant car park space and got out of her car. She looked about her for the entrance leading into the supermarket. Spotting it, she walked over and took a shopping trolley and ventured in.

Charlie pushed her trolley around selecting items of everyday use like bread, milk and chocolate and then, headed for the deli counter.

Joey, unfortunately, had selected a trolley with a dodgy wheel and staggered up the isle cursing her bad fortune and with one determined, ill-timed push, smashed right into another trolley heading in the opposite direction.

"Oh! Sorry, it's this bloody trolley's fault!" Joey hissed, giving the wheel a swift kick.

"That's okay, as long as this wheel has better tread on it than your car tyre!" The other shopper replied with a chuckle.

Joey looked up into the same beautiful, bright blue eyes she had encountered the previous evening. Her mouth fell open at the sight of the 'Senior Constable from hell' looking like a 'heavenly angel' dressed in tight jeans and a prettily patterned loose fitting blouse.

"Hi, it seems we're destined to keep bumping into each other today!" Charlie said with a smile.

"Are we?" Joey asked, nervously.

"At The Diner, this morning!" Charlie reminded Joey, in dismay.

Joey's face was a blank.

"You held the door for me." Charlie reminded her.

Slowly the penny dropped and Joey apologised for her forgetfulness.

"So, you're shopping, I see." Charlie said and immediately kicked herself for stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I'm staying at the Caravan Park and I need some stuff. Oh, by the way, I've had my car sorted out. It should be in perfect order now!" Joey said, with timidity.

Charlie looked down and frowned a little.

"You know, I'm off duty at the moment so please don't worry. I'm sure it can be checked next time you're in town." Charlie said, kindly.

Joey smiled, gratefully; surprised at Charlie's warmth.

"Well, I'd better get on, if I don't injure myself with this stupid trolley in the mean time!" Joey said, unhooking it from Charlie's and smiling sheepishly.

Charlie smiled, but was sorry they were parting.

"Well, see you around, I guess." Charlie said; sighing.

"Yes. Bye." Joey replied, and hastened away.

Charlie watched with disappointment as the other girl departed. She tried to forget Joey's big brown eyes and rosy cheeks and focus instead on her own shopping. She put three more bars of chocolate in the trolley and headed for the cakes.

***

Standing in the queue at the check-out, Charlie glanced down at her watch. As she raised her eyes again, they fell upon Joey Collins two tills over, watching her selection of goods being scanned. Charlie studied the girl. Her long, dark brown hair was loose today and hung gracefully over her bare shoulders. She wore tiny, gold stud earrings, which came into view as she tucked her hair behind her ears when it hindered her in her grocery packing, and a plain gold chain hung around her delicate neck; coming to rest at her breast. Her cheeks were rosy pink and her lips were plump and smiling as she spoke to the check-out girl. Something the girl said amused Joey making her laugh and she exposed a beautiful white smile which made Charlie quiver.

As if realising she was being watched, Joey looked up to discover the Senior Constable's beautiful blue eyes watching her, until they became confused and looked down in embarrassment. Joey's heart gave an involuntary thud. She looked back at the girl on the till and paid what she owed for the shopping and hastily left. Charlie watched; her heart beating rapidly.

***

"Charlie, did you hear the Yabbie Creek Playhouse is doing a musical production this year?" Ruby asked as Charlie unloaded the shopping.

"No, do tell." Charlie said, with little interest.

"They're doing a youth production of '_Calamity Jane_' – we wanted it to be '_Grease_' or '_The Rocky Horror Show_' but they said they were too expensive to produce."

"And?" Charlie said, filling the fridge with salad, cheese and chocolate.

Ruby looked at the pile of chocolate bars filling up the fridge shelves and frowned.

"Bad time of the month, huh?"

"What?" Charlie asked, looking at her sister with a frown.

"All the chocolate."

"Oh, no. I-I just got a bit carried away, that's all."

"I should think you did!" Ruby said with a grin.

Suddenly her face dropped.

"Oh no, there's not a love interest on the scene, is there?"

"NO! Why do you say that?" Charlie asked in astonishment; spinning round and staring at her sister.

"Well, you always stock pile chocolate when you fancy someone!" Ruby said, with a grin.

"Do I?" Charlie asked in surprise.

"You certainly do. So come on, names please!" Ruby said leaning against the stove with her arms folded.

Charlie's face reddened as she continued to fill the cupboards.


	4. Chapter 4

I Kissed Ya

**_Thank you all for your kind reviews! Please keep them coming! S&L xx_**

Chapter 4

Joey finished filling the cupboards with food and goodies and picked up the kettle to make a coffee when her mobile phone began to ring.

"Hello." She said, plugging the kettle into the mains. "Hey, Sexy! Are you ready for me? ... Good, well, keep it hot, I'll be right over! ...Bye." Joey said, finishing the call with a smile on her face.

She unplugged the kettle and picked up a note book and tape measure and headed out to her car; ready to make a journey into Yabbie Creek.

***

Charlie walked down to the beach with a half eaten bar of chocolate in her hand. She sighed looking out to sea and then the sound of a passing car caught her ear. She looked up to see Joey's little green Mini Countryman with its unfamiliar whiny engine sounds travelling along the Yabbie Creek Road. Charlie's heart gave a little leap of delight at the sight and she watched until both girl and car were out of view.

***

The door to the Yabbie Creek Playhouse was opened by a very flamboyant man of uncertain years.

"Joey, darling!" He enthused pulling Joey in for a hug.

"Hello sexy!" Joey grinned as Bobby Ramsbottom loosened his grip. "How are you, you old fop?"

"Oh, fine and dandy love, fine and dandy!" He said with a flip of his wrist. "I'm surprised you made it in that old wreck of yours!" Bobby said, indicating to Joey's car.

"Shhhr, you'll upset her!" Joey said with a grin. "She's already been upset enough in the last twenty four hours without you making it worse!"

"What can you be speaking of?" Bobby asked, leading Joey into the little theatre.

"She was undressed and humiliated by a cop last night on the way to Summerbay!" Joey said, with sadness.

"No! Not by that scrummy Police Officer, Angelo?" Bobby asked, licking his lips.

Joey swallowed, remembering Charlie's bright blue eyes.

"No, a female one."

"Oh, no!" Bobby said with disappointment. "But then again, that would have suited you much better, love. Is she pretty?" Bobby asked with a wink of his eye.

Joey took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yes, she is! In fact, she's quite beautiful!"

"Oh, that must be the infamous Senior Constable; all long nails and legs right up to her...!" He said raising his eyes. "Lucky bitch!"

Joey laughed at her friend and gave him a hug.

"So who's this Angelo, then?" Joey asked.

"Oh, darling, he's divine! Like a young Apollo." He enthused with a limp wrist and then sighed. "But he's as straight as telegraph pole!"

"Well, you could have lots of fun 'unstraightening' him!" Joey suggested, with a wink.

"Oh darling, just give me the chance to meet him in a corner, one dark night!"

Joey laughed.

"It's great to see you, Bob. So, where do I start?"

***

Ruby ran into the kitchen as Charlie prepared their meal.

"Hey, Charlz."

"Hey!" Charlie said, turning to Ruby with a smile.

"Annie, Nic and I are all going to have auditions for 'Calamity Jane'!" She said, excitedly.

"You're kidding me?" Charlie said incredulously.

"No, we thought it was about time the playhouse got some real talent!" Ruby said, with a smile.

"Yes, but where are they gonna get this 'real' talent from?" Charlie asked; grinning to herself.

"Charlie!" Ruby cried.

Charlie laughed.

"So what's with the amateur dramatics all of a sudden?" Charlie asked, taking a lasagne from the oven.

"We thought it might be good fun." Ruby smiled. "Nothing much goes on around here during the holidays, so it might make for a pleasant distraction for us. Ooh! That smells good!"

Charlie looked at Ruby in disbelief.

"Since when have you had nothing to do during the holidays? You're never in!" She exclaimed with a grin. "Okay, which boy is auditioning for the part of '_Wild Bill Hickok'_?"

Ruby's cheeks reddened as she was rumbled and Charlie giggled.

"There's gonna be a 'Country and Western' evening tonight at the Surf Club as a pre-thingy to the show!" Ruby said. "You'll come, won't you?"

"You're joking!"

"Please Charlie; I need your support in this!" Ruby whined.

"Why? You're not standing for election, Rubes; you're just up for a bit part in a tin-pot musical!"

"Oh come on, it'll be a fun evening out! I'm sure we can find you a sheriff's badge to wear!"

Charlie grinned.

"Okay, if I must, but don't expect me to stop all night! I'd rather read a good book!"

"Brilliant! The director's gonna be there tonight, and I'm hoping to impress!"

"Well, good luck to you. I hope you get the part. Err, which part, would that be exactly?" Charlie asked, with a frown.

Ruby shifted uncomfortably and mumbled something quietly.

"Sorry, I didn't hear what you said." Charlie said; enjoying making her sister feel uncomfortable for a change.

"The part of 'Calamity Jane'!" Ruby said, dramatically.

"Oh my God!" Charlie laughed. "Well, you'd better get your buck-skins out of mothballs! But before you do, hand me over that salad bowl, please."

***

Later that evening, Joey sat in her caravan with sketches of landscapes and saloon bars all over the floor and making notes on measurements of stage dimensions and scenery proportions, when suddenly; there was a knock at the door. She got to her feet and opened it to find a smiling Miles gyrating in front of her.

"Hey Joey. We're all off to the Surf Club tonight. They're having a sort of 'Country and Western' theme evening which heralds the approach of the new Youth Theatre production of 'Calamity Jane'. We wondered if you might like to join us?" He suggested, shaking his shoulders.

"That's very kind of you," Joey said doubtfully, "but I'm rather busy planning stage and scenery for that show at the moment. I'm not really sure I can spare the time."

"That's all the more reason for you to be there!" Miles said, enthusiastically flicking his curls from his face. "Bobby Ramsbottom, the producer/director will be there; I guess you've met him." Miles said, "So, you've got to come!" He said twitching his fingers.

Joey took a deep breath and looked back at her work.

"Well, I suppose it won't hurt to have an hour or so away from it." She said with a sigh. "What time are you off?"

"In about half an hour." Miles said, shaking his foot. "We'll give you a shout."

And with that, he waved goodbye and sashayed back to his bungalow.

***

"Charlie, how do I look?" Ruby asked, walking into Charlie's bedroom wearing a waistcoat with a fringe and a short skirt with tassels.

"Like a tart!" Charlie said, smoothing out a red, close-fitting vest top against black skinny jeans.

"Charlie!" Ruby cried.

"You look the business!" Charlie chuckled and gave Ruby's pouting face a little slap. "Have you boots to go with that outfit or just a rifle?"

"I have a hat but no boots." Ruby answered, fretfully.

Charlie chewed her cheek for a moment and suddenly her eyes lit up.

"I have just the thing!" She said, making for her wardrobe.

Charlie fished about for a few moments and suddenly stood up with a look of triumph.

"Hey Presto!" She cried, producing a genuine pair of leather cowboy boots. "Any use?"

"Wow!" Ruby enthused. "They're the dogs... "

"Okay, I think I get the picture." Charlie grinned. "Give 'em a polish up and they'll be perfect!" She said with a wink.

***

Miles, his partner Kirsty, Jai, Nic and Joey arrived at the Surf Club together. Nic was dressed to kill in tight fitting blue jeans and a very close-fitting check blouse, unbuttoned a little lower than was necessary. Her cowgirl hat was perched cunningly to one side, as she confidently looked about her.

They made for a spare table in the corner and Miles bounced off to get a round of drinks. Joey accepted her drink gratefully and looked about the crowded club. It was small but large enough for the Summerbay community. Her interest, however, was captured by another group of people entering the establishment a moment or two later. Two pretty 'cowgirls' giggled and waved their way towards Nic, followed by a good looking blond boy of about eighteen wearing cowboy chaps and a plaid shirt; his 'ten-gallon' hat perched way back on his head. And lastly, Irene the nice lady from The Diner accompanied by the Senior Constable, Charlie Buckton. The sight of Charlie causing Joey to gasp inwardly. Charlie's bright blue eyes smiled happily as she approached the table and her pretty appearance was not lost on Joey.

"G'day loves!" Irene said, as she neared their table. "Can we join you? Doesn't seem to be any other tables available."

"Yeah! Shift up everyone!" Miles quivered as he stood up and shuffled along.

"Good on ya, love."

Irene perched on the edge of Annie's seat but Charlie was left standing; there being no other chair to be had. Joey looked up at Charlie's beautiful figure before her and stood up; shyly.

"You can sit here if you like." She said indicating to her chair.

"No, that's fine, thank you." Charlie said, leaning against the wall.

"Or, we could share?" Joey offered, with a blush.

Charlie looked at the chair and smiled.

"Okay, as long as I'm not crowding you!"

"S'truth, loves! Neither of you are likely to crowd the other. You're both built like a pair of whippets!" Irene said with a chuckle.

Charlie and Joey glanced at each other and smiled. Joey sat down and made room for Charlie to sit, likewise. They sat with their shoulders and arms touching and Charlie felt a shiver of delight at their near contact. She swallowed and nodded gratefully, as Joey asked if she had enough room.

"Good evening boys and girls, or should I say 'Cowboys and Cowgirls!" Alf Stewart said with a microphone in his hand. "Welcome to our Country and Western theme night; funds in aid of The Youth Theatre Company's production of 'Calamity Jane!'" He announced and everyone cheered and clapped.

Joey shifted a little uneasily, not knowing what to expect and Charlie felt a little embarrassed, knowing what was possibly coming!

A curtain, which was around a make-shift stage, was pulled back and a group of five guys with musical instruments and an amply proportioned Colleen, dressed in a blonde wig and Western gear, started the proceeding by playing and singing, somewhat flatly, 'The Deadwood Stage'.

Charlie tried to suppress a grin and felt Joey's body shaking with laughter against her own. She turned slightly to Joey and said,

"She's hardly 'Doris Day', is she?"

Joey laughed all the more and Charlie started to laugh too.

Ruby shot Charlie a look. She was taking it all very seriously, but the damage was done as the two older girls rocked with laughter; holding their hands over their mouths in an attempt to stop. At last, Charlie stood up and said to Joey through her tears,

"I'm sorry; I'm going to have to go outside!"

"I'll come with you!" Joey said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

They weaved their way between the crowded tables and chairs heading for the exit. As soon as the night air hit them, they exploded with laughter leaning against each other for support, in the yellowy moonlight.


	5. Chapter 5

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 5

"Oh God!" Charlie cried, holding her stomach.

Joey glanced at Charlie bent over in agony, and grinned.

"I must say, the entertainment you provide in Summerbay is cutting edge!"

"You'd better believe it!" Charlie said, glancing back at Joey, who had taken a paper tissue from her jeans pocket and was dabbing her wet cheeks.

Charlie stood up right and looked up at the starry sky.

"Well, I'm not sure if I can face going back in there again, just at the moment. I think I'll head for home." She said and looked at Joey again. "D'you fancy a glass of wine? I have some in the fridge."

Joey looked at the Senior Constable, who at that moment looked more like a 'Vogue' model than a Police Officer; her back straight and her figure trim and well disciplined. She felt butterflies in her stomach dancing around and was torn between running off and following Charlie to her home.

"Joey, darling!"

The intruder's voice made both the girls jump as they stood alone outside the Surf Club looking into each other's eyes.

"Bobby!" Joey managed to say after tearing her eyes from Charlie's.

"I haven't missed anything, have I?" Bobby asked, touching Joey's arm.

"No, definitely not. I think you'll probably run straight into it when you walk in!"

"Oh fab! You're not leaving, are you?" Bobby asked with a frown; giving Charlie a quick look.

"Erm, I... " Joey stammered, glancing at Charlie.

"Oh look! It's the lovely Senior Constable! How are you, dear?" Bobby enthused when he recognised Charlie in her civvies.

"I'm well, thank you." Charlie said, glancing at Joey.

"This is Bobby Ramsbottom, Charlie. He's directing and producing the show!"

"Delighted to meet you." Charlie said, holding out her hand to Bobby and smiling.

"Ooh! Just look at her beautiful hands, Joey. You could take a leaf or two out of this young lady's book!"

Joey blushed.

"Delighted to meet you at long last, Senior Constable or may I call you 'Charlie'? Don't mind me; I just have a thing about beautiful hands!" He said, winking. "I say, is your pretty colleague in there this evening?" Bobby asked, inclining his head towards the Surf Club door.

Charlie frowned wondering who Bobby was referring to.

"I think he means someone called 'Angelo'?" Joey suggested, grinning at Bobby.

"Oh!" Charlie laughed. "No, I don't think he is, but he may turn up later."

"Oh Heavenly!" Bobby enthused, clapping his hands together. "So, where are you girls off to in such a rush?" Bobby asked, looking from one girl to the other.

"Well, I'm off home." Charlie said, giving Joey a quick look.

"Oh! Such a shame! And how about you, my pet?" Bobby enquired, looking at Joey.

Joey blushed and muttered something about stage plans and scenery.

"Maybe you should ask the Senior Constable's opinion about that 'dressing room' stage set you were worried about. I'm sure she wouldn't mind checking you out – I mean 'it' out." Bobby blundered, purposely.

Joey blushed again and glanced at Charlie who was grinning to herself.

"You won't say 'no' will you, Charlie love?" Bobby asked, laying a limp hand on Charlie's forearm. "She can be so indecisive!"

"Well, if you'd like me to?" Charlie said, looking at Joey and praying that she would invite her.

"Then yes!" Joey said, her hands shaking slightly. "If you've nothing better to do?"

"No, I don't." Charlie said, looking directly at Joey.

Joey breathed in and held her breath.

"Well, that's settled then!" Bobby chirped, happily. "Must go in and make an appearance! The social touch, you know! Chuffed to little mint balls to have met you, Charlie! Have a nice evening!" He said, winking his eye.

Joey blushed again and shifted uncomfortably. They watched Bobby enter the building and then looked at each other.

"You really don't have to look at those plans. I-It's not necessary, you know!" Joey stammered.

"I'm interested to see your work. Are you heavily involved in this production?" Charlie asked, starting to walk away from the club in case Joey changed her mind and went back in.

"I'm in charge of scenery and sets. It's my profession. I usually work in the City but Bobby's an old friend of mine and asked if I could give him a helping hand with this project. I know he's an old fart, but he has a heart of gold and does so much to help young people."

"Very commendable." The Senior Constable said, nodding her head. "Have you worked on many shows in the City?"

"A few." Joey answered, modestly.

"Some names?" Charlie prompted.

Joey breathed in.

"I did the scenery for '_Les Mis' _and '_Mamma Mia' _but my favourite was '_Mary Poppins'_!" Joey enthused.

"You designed it?" Charlie asked, incredulously.

"No, the big shows which start out in places like London and New York usually have a specific lay out. I modify it to fit. I have designed, but for modest productions, home grown stuff, so to speak."

"And amateur productions like _'Calamity Jane'_?" Charlie asked.

"That's right."

Charlie smiled.

"It must be very satisfying work. So how long do you think you'll be in Summerbay? And I'm asking as a friend, not as a Police Officer!" Charlie hastily added.

Joey smiled.

"Well, Bobby wants to start rehearsals as soon as he can and then is booked to go live in three months time. I guess my work will take me six weeks or so. I don't think Bobby is hiring any set builders, so I guess that will be down to me too! So it might take a bit longer. I might have to dash away every so often if I get a job in the City, but I won't let him down."

***

Within no time, the girls found themselves at the Caravan Park. Joey took a deep breath and put her hand into her jeans pocket and drew out the key to the van door. She glanced up at Charlie who stood at her side and half smiled.

"You'll have to excuse the mess. I wasn't expecting visitors."

"No worries." Charlie said, following Joey into the van.

Joey quickly picked up plans and designs which littered the caravan floor and threw them onto her bed.

"Would you like a coffee or I do have wine, but I'm afraid the only glasses they provide in the caravan are tumblers!"

"Coffee's fine, thanks." Charlie smiled. "Do you have family living in the City, Joey?"

"Yes. Far too many of them actually! It's nice to get away for a while."

"Crowd you, do they?" Charlie asked, fingering a piece of fabric which was lying on the table.

"Only when they come to visit which, is far too often!" Joey laughed. "I'm a bit of a loner, but I think they take this to mean that I'm a bit 'lonely'. I do try to explain, but it doesn't often work."

"Do you ever 'tread the boards' yourself?" Charlie asked, sitting down on a chair.

"No, never!" Joey replied. "Why do you ask?"

"You have a lovely singing voice. I just thought you might dabble from time to time."

"Singing voice?" Joey spun round to face Charlie with a frown.

"Yeah, the other night; I heard you singing. You carry a tune well."

Joey continued to frown and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"You were singing when I pulled you over!" Charlie laughed. "_**Never knew what I missed 'til I kissed ya!**__"_

"Oh!" Joey blushed. "Nobody was meant to hear that!"

"Don't know why you're so shy about it." Charlie said, leaving the seat where she'd placed herself and walking towards Joey.

Joey's heart began to beat rapidly as Charlie slowly approached her.

"You are very shy, aren't you?" Charlie said as she neared Joey.

Joey swallowed and blinked. She could smell Charlie's lightly fragranced skin as her arm gently brushed against her.

"I-I think the kettles boiling!" Joey stuttered and quickly walked towards the steaming appliance; her temples, throbbing.

Charlie watched Joeys retreat but made no attempt to follow her.

"How do you like your coffee, Charlie?" Joey asked after a moment, nervously.

"As it comes, please." Charlie said, smiling reassuringly at Joey and took her seat again.

Joey handed Charlie the mug and sat down on a chair opposite.

"So, this plan you want my 'professional' advice on." Charlie said, after she'd sipped her coffee.

"Oh, yes!" Joey said, jumping up and shuffling through the pile of plans on the bed and taking out one in particular.

She laid it on the table and Charlie walked over to look at it.

"I'm having a problem with this bit," Joey said pointing to a section on the plan. "I can't decide if the dressing table should be here or there!" She glanced up at Charlie who wasn't looking at the plan at all; her eyes focused only on Joey.

"I thought ..." Joey swallowed.

Suddenly, she couldn't breathe.

Charlie raised her hand and brushed a few stray hairs away from Joey's face. Joey's big brown eyes stared back at Charlie. She tried to drag her gaze away, but was caught, like a rabbit in the brightness of Charlie Buckton's blue eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 6

Charlie leaned in closer and her lips gently brushed against Joey's. She waited for a reaction but it never came. Charlie swallowed and stepped back.

"I'm sorry." She said, blushing. "I was out of line. I think I'd better leave you to your work."

Charlie felt sick with embarrassment over her mistake and looked about quickly to retrieve her belongings.

Joey stood watching Charlie as she picked up her bag and made for the door. Charlie opened it and looked back at Joey with a self conscious smile.

"Sorry, I guess I got it wrong."

Charlie left the caravan, closing the door quietly behind her.

***

"Okay kiddies!" Bobby Ramsbottom yelled out at the large group of teenagers who had assembled for auditions. "Girls over here, and boys over there!" He said pointing with his limp wrist.

One or two of the kids sniggered but Bobby was quick to pick up on it.

"Okay, we don't need any hecklers at such an early stage in the proceedings, thank you very much. In fact, I think we'll see you chaps first!" He said, dragging two very red faced, spotty teenage boys onto the stage. "Now, maybe you'd like to share with us, what's so very funny?" Bobby said sitting on a stool and crossing one leg over the other; his chest thrust out like a Peacock.

The boys shifted uncomfortably on the stage glancing at one another, while their audience tittered appreciatively.

"Well, if you're not going to delight us with an entertaining recitation, you might as well go back home to Mummy, for we only want truly dedicated individuals up here who are willing to share their talent with the world!" Bobby said throwing his arms out in a flamboyant gesture.

The two boys gladly stepped off the stage and made for the exit. They glanced back and when they thought Bobby wasn't looking, poked their tongues out and fled. The rest of the company giggled.

"Riff Raff." Bobby scoffed.

Joey grinned, hearing the altercation from her position in the props room, back stage. She knew Bobby was more than capable of handling a bunch of teenagers. She had seen him in action with stroppy City kids in far worse circumstances, so she knew he would manage here.

***

The boys and girls having been split into groups were to be subjected to reciting half a page of dialogue and sing a verse of a favourite song from the show. Bobby was not looking for perfection, but he liked dedication and enthusiasm.

Half way through the auditions, Bobby called a recess and the kids went in search of a drinks machine. Bobby wandered back stage to find Joey, who was busily measuring out large sheets of plasterboard.

"How's it going?" Joey asked as she looked up from her work.

"Better than I expected, love." Bobby said, with excitement.

"Have you mentally picked out the leading group yet?"

"Well, there's one or two that take the eye. Mind you, there are one or two frights as well, but I can keep them at the back amongst the trees!" Bobby said, with a wink.

"Don't be mean." Joey said with a smile.

"So," Bobby said, moving closer to Joey and changing the subject. "How was the other night?"

"The other night?" Joey asked, glancing up with a frown.

"You and the lovely Senior Constable, with her adorable hands!"

Joey looked away and continued with her work.

"Oh come on! Pray tell." Bobby urged.

"We just had a coffee and then she left." Joey said simply; keeping her eyes averted.

Bobby watched Joey knowing there had been more to the evening than she was letting by.

"Pardon my curiosity, but why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did nothing happen? My goodness Joey Collins! You don't mean to say you let that beautiful vision of a woman disappear off without a by-your-leave?"

Joey remained silent.

"Ah! So she didn't just disappear off, something did happen!" Bobby said, narrowing his eyes.

"Bobby, can we just leave it, please?" Joey said; a little irritation creeping into her voice.

Bobby stared at her for a few moments.

"Oh well, that's your funeral." He said leaving Joey to her work and flouncing off.

***

Joey sat back on her heels and taking a deep breath, closed her eyes for a few moments. Yes, she hadn't reacted when Charlie Buckton had made an advance on her, but Charlie was so beautiful and confident that she scared the life out of Joey. She laid down her tape measure and got to her feet. She walked around the corner and stood in the wings to the far side of the stage. A pretty young girl, who Joey recognised as part of the 'Country and Western' crowd at the Surf Club, walked up the steps and onto the stage. She glanced at Joey and smiled shyly. Joey smiled back encouragingly and crossed her fingers for the girl. The girl nodded back gratefully and turned to the director.

"Okay, love. What's your name?"

"Ruby Buckton." The young girl said, nervously.

"Oh! Really?" Bobby said. "I think I've met your family!"

Ruby smiled sheepishly, wondering if Charlie had experienced some of Mr. Ramsbottom's famous wit at the Police Officer's expense, and had she acted upon it accordingly? And if so, would Mr. Ramsbottom hold it against Ruby during her audition?

Joey stared at the young girl on stage. Could this be a relation of Charlie's? There couldn't be too many 'Buckton' families living in a town the size of Summerbay, surely?

"Okay, read the dialogue highlighted, sweetie – no need for gestures or emoting today!" Bobby said, brushing some fluff from his velvet trousers.

Ruby Buckton gave Joey another glance and Joey smiled back in return. Ruby read the lines adequately and then sang a few lines of a song.

"That'll do, dear!" Bobby said with a wave of his hand, after Ruby had finished.

Ruby glanced once more at Joey and Joey gave her the thumbs up. Ruby smiled in return and left the stage.

***

At the end of the auditions, the teenagers left in the happy knowledge that none would be omitted from the show on the basis of being unworthy, but instead would be invited to take a lesser roll or simply to be chorus line, or if they preferred, help backstage.

Joey walked around to the front of the stage when the last of the teenagers left the theatre. Bobby was busily writing notes and hadn't noticed Joey's appearance.

"How did the second half pan out?" She asked.

"Oh! Joey love! You made me jump! I was miles away!"

"Best place for you!" Joey laughed, jumping off the stage and joining Bobby in the front row seats.

"I'll treat that remark with the contempt it deserves!" Bobby said, with a two-fingered gesture.

Joey chucked and looked back towards the stage.

"Found your 'Calamity' yet?"

"Well, a possible one, but I suppose you're going to beg me to give the part to that pretty little 'Buckton' girl, aren't you?"

Joey looked quickly at her friend.

"I wouldn't dream of doing something like that!" Joey protested.

"Well, she has a moderate talent for singing and she enunciates clearly, which is always a bonus on stage and certainly with her good looks would keep the audience's interest, but she's lacking a little stage presence. If she had a little more of the confidence which her busty, blonde friend, Nicola has, she'd be perfect! But just for you, Joey love, I would give her the part tomorrow and work my 'Pygmalion Effect' on her!" Bobby said, wriggling his shoulders excitedly in his seat.

Joey smiled appreciatively at her friend.

"I don't even know the kid. You must pick who you think will do the job best, Bobby." Joey said, rising from her seat. "I'm just going to finish off then I'm heading back to the bay."

"Okay, sweetie. Thanks for your help today." Bobby called, waving his kerchief at Joey.

***

Joey's little green car pulled up outside The Diner. Joey jumped out and opened the stable-style doors at the back of the motor and moved some rolls of material around, leaving space for other things. She closed the doors and walked into the eatery.

"G'day, love!" Irene said, with a big smile. "Haven't seen you since the theme evening at the Surf Club. How are you doing?"

"Fine thanks, Irene. Sorry I didn't get to speak to you before I left. It wasn't my sort of thing and I had a lot to do back at the caravan."

"That's alright, darl. We enjoyed ourselves, anyway. What alit be?" Irene asked, picking up her order book.

"I need some empty boxes if you have any, Irene. I'm helping with this theatre production and I need boxes and crates urgently."

"No worries, love. Plenty out back. I'll get you some as you decide what you want to eat." Irene said, slipping away.

***

As Joey considered the menu, Charlie Buckton entered The Diner and paused as she saw Joey standing at the counter. She was about to turn and leave when Colleen Smart button-holed her.

"Good evening, Senior Constable Buckton!"

"Good evening, Colleen." Charlie said quietly, not wishing to alert a particular person to her presence in the room.

"And how are you, Senior Constable?"

"Very well, thanks Colleen. Erm, you'll have to excuse me... " Charlie said, realising that Joey was on the verge of turning around.

Charlie bolted for the door, but heard someone call out her name. She opened the door and made a speedy exit and hurried to her Police vehicle.

"Charlie!" Joey called as she chased after the Police Officer.

Charlie stood facing the car, but not opening the door; waiting for the inevitable.

"Charlie, I'm so glad I've seen you." Joey said as she caught up with Charlie. "I just wanted to apologise for the other evening. I think I made you feel a little uncomfortable. Please accept my apology." Joey said sincerely.

Charlie turned around, feeling a little humble.

"Nothing to apologise for. Erm, well, I'd better be getting along. I might see you around." Charlie said and opened the car door. She paused for a moment and glanced back at Joey shyly, but suddenly became a Police Officer again. "Don't forget you still have to report to the Police Station about your car."

Joey nodded.

Charlie got in a closed the door. She looked up at Joey and gave her a little smile; started the engine and pulled away. Joey watched as Charlie drove off; her heart doing somersaults.


	7. Chapter 7

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 7

Joey unloaded the empty boxes and crates from her car and carried them around to the back entrance of the Yabbie Creek Playhouse. She could hear the teenagers all arriving, desperate to learn how their auditions had gone and to find out which part they would have within the show. She locked her car and closed the back entrance door behind her as she walked in carrying the last of the boxes.

***

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. I use that term loosely as I'm not sure yet if there are any amongst you!" Bobby said with a grin. "After I give you the results of the audition, we may well find out! It might be a good opportunity to mention that though I put up with a fair bit, I do not tolerate 'attitude' in my productions. The first sign of it and you're out!"

Joey grinned hearing Bobby's lecture. She dropped off the boxes and made her way around to the stage. The teenagers all looked up as she walked over and Bobby, noticing he had lost their attention, looked up likewise.

"Joey, love. What is it?"

"I need to slip out down to the Police Station to get my car checked out. I shouldn't be too long." She said, her eyes meeting those of Ruby Buckton's. Ruby smiled and Joey smiled back.

"Up and at her!" Bobby said, winking at his friend.

Joey frowned and was about to protest when she remembered where she was. She smiled and made her way to the exit.

***

Joey parked in a space marked out for visitors of Yabbie Creek Police Station. She jumped out and locked the car and made her way to the entrance. She opened the door and walked in. A good looking Policeman in dark blue overalls looked up and smiled at the pretty girl.

"Good morning. Can I help you?" He said, walking to the counter.

"Erm, I was looking for Senior Constable Buckton." Joey said, blushing as she mentioned Charlie's name.

Charlie's office door was open and upon hearing her name, leaned over her desk trying to see who it was. She hoped it was a certain someone in particular and seeing Joey Collins standing in front of Angelo, her heart started to pound and she slumped back into her chair and waited.

"May I ask your name and what business you have with the Senior Constable, please?"

"My name's Joey Collins and I'm here because she asked me to bring my car in to be checked."

"Just a moment." The good looking Police Constable said.

Angelo walked over and knocked on the Senior Constable's office door.

"Charlie, there's a Joey Collins to see you about a car."

"Right." Charlie said, glancing up at Angelo. "You'd better ask her to come in."

"I can deal with it if you like? It'll save you the bother." Angelo volunteered kindly.

"No, that's okay thanks, Angelo. I'll deal with it." Charlie answered quickly.

Angelo frowned and waved Joey over.

Joey walked into Charlie's office and smiled as Charlie looked up from her work.

"Have I called in at a bad time?" Joey asked, nervously ringing her hands.

"No, not at all." Charlie said, rising from her seat.

She walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a file with some blank forms in it. She attached one to a clip-board and looked back at Joey.

"Where did you park your car?"

"In one of the visitor bays." Joey said, indicating with her thumb.

Charlie nodded and walked towards her office door. Joey followed, sheepishly.

***

Charlie walked around the little green Mini and ticked several boxes.

"Would you mind turning on the ignition and then, switch on your lights, please?" Charlie asked, officiously.

Joey opened the car door and did as she was asked. Her hand shook a little as Charlie checked her rear lights.

"That's fine, thank you." Charlie said, ticking some more boxes.

Joey switched off the ignition and waited for further instruction. Charlie checked the replaced tyre and ticked a box. She wrote some additional notes and signed the bottom of the form. She unclipped it and peeled off the carbonised copy and handed it to Joey.

"This is for your records." Charlie said briefly glancing into Joey's eyes.

"Thank you." Joey replied in a small voice.

"Well, I think that's all." The Senior Constable said and swallowed.

Joey nodded and looked at Charlie. Charlie was as cold as she had been on their first meeting; the night she pulled Joey over. Joey had met the warm, friendly side of Charlie Buckton and now she craved more.

"Well, I'd better get back to the theatre. The kids will all know their fete by now." Joey paused for a moment and licked her dry lips. "Is Ruby Buckton a relative of yours?" She asked, trying to detain Charlie longer.

Charlie nodded her head.

"She's my younger sister."

Joey nodded.

"Well, I'd better let you go now. But Charlie, I... "

"Thank you for coming in. Goodbye." Charlie said and hastily walked away.

Joey swallowed and watched as Charlie almost ran back into the Police Station. She started the car's engine and drove away sadly.

***

"Well, here's the list of parts and players." Bobby said, handing a sheet of paper to Joey.

Joey accepted it and scanned the names.

"Wow! You gave the 'Calamity' roll to Ruby Buckton!" Joey said, looking up at Bobby in surprise.

"Well, I think she's dedicated enough to pull it off. Up until last night, I was going to give the part to busty Nicola, but there's something sadly lacking about her and I can't put my finger on it." Bobby said, winking at Joey.

"No there isn't! You just wanted to give the part to Ruby Buckton, didn't you, Bobby?"

"Ooh! You know me too well, love. She's such a little darling and I do think it will go a long way to bring you and that beautiful sister of hers together. You know how I love a 'sappy' ending!" He grinned thrusting his shoulders up to his ears.

"Bobby!" Joey cried, exasperated. "Things are not going to happen between Charlie and me! I thought I told you to drop it!" Joey said, suddenly feeling choked up at her own sentiment.

Bobby frowned at Joey's unhappy face.

"There now," He said, taking Joey into his arm and hugging her. "It'll all work out for the best, you wait and see."

Joey felt some tears escape but quickly wiped them away before Bobby had a chance to discover them.

"I think I'd better get back to my job." Joey said, extricating herself from Bobby's arms and hurrying back stage.

***

"Charlie!" Ruby yelled. "Charlie!"

Charlie hurried out of her room anxiously hearing the cries of her sister.

"What's wrong?" She said as they met in the hall.

"I've got the part! I've got the part!" Ruby cried, happily.

Charlie blinked a few times and then smiled at her excited sister.

"That's wonderful, Rubes! Which part?"

"No less than '_Calamity Jane_'!" Ruby enthused, clapping her hands together.

"Wow!" Charlie said. "Obviously they didn't hear you sing!"

Ruby slapped Charlie's arm and Charlie pulled her in for a hug.

"Well done, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you! When do you start rehearsals?"

"On Monday. I'm so excited, Charlz. I was so sure that Nic had got the part coz she was so much better than me!"

"Well, the director obviously didn't think so!" Charlie said, kindly.

"But everyone will be thinking that Nic should have got it!" Ruby cried in a sudden fit of nerves.

"Well, at least they can't say you slept with him for it!" Charlie laughed.

Ruby chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that! I wonder why he did it though?"

Charlie was quiet for a few moments.

"Rubes. Do you know Joey Collins who is doing work for Mr. Ramsbottom?"

"Ah ha."

"How well do you know her?" Charlie asked, fiddling with her finger nails.

"Not at all, really. I only saw her briefly at the Surf Club thing the other week and then you stole her away! But at the theatre, she mostly keeps herself to herself. She's friendly enough. She always has a smile or a cheery word. She seems nice enough. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing." Charlie said, walking into the kitchen.

Ruby followed and watched as Charlie opened the fridge and took out a chocolate bar. Over the last few days, the chocolate supply had taken quite a nosedive.

"Charlie. Are you, by any chance, a little smitten with Joey Collins?"

Charlie looked up quickly and blushed.

"No! Of course not! What gives you that Idea?" Charlie said, trying to laugh it off.

"Well, it seems to me that since she rolled into town, you've done nothing but eat chocolate!"

"I like chocolate!" Charlie said, chewing on a mouthful.

"Yeah! That might be so, but not in the proportions you're going through at the moment!" Ruby said gesturing at the current bar.

Charlie blushed again and sat at the table.

"Charlie, if you like her, why don't you ask her out?" Ruby said sitting down next to Charlie and laying her hand on Charlie's arm.

"I don't think she's interested, Rubes." Charlie said sadly.

"Have you tried for her already?"

Charlie nodded her head.

"On the night of the Country and Western thing. But she didn't respond. I was almost certain that..."

"Maybe it's her first time out, Charlie or maybe you just frightened her off!"

"Rubes!"

"Only joking, sis. I'd be careful keep eating all that chocolate though. You'll get terrible spots!" Ruby said, leaving the kitchen, quickly.

Charlie took one more bite and slammed the chocolate bar on the kitchen table. Ruby was right, she was eating far too much of the stuff. She sighed and rested her head on her palms, in frustration.


	8. Chapter 8

I Kissed Ya

**_Hi everyone! Thanks as always for your great reviews; I love to hear from you all - my apologises for the appalling spelling mistake in chapter 7 - ('fete' instead of fate! doughnut!) I noticed it when I was checking something! How these little critters creep in, I just don't know!! (the spelling mistakes, not the doughnuts - I know how they creep in!! lol.) :) S&L xx_**

Chapter 8

Joey spent most of the day bolting scenery together. Once in position, she was able to ascertain how well it looked. Some of the displays were fine, others were diabolical and she stood with her hands on her hips looking at them with disappointment.

"Shit!" She muttered to herself and threw the screwdriver to the stage floor in frustration.

"Temper, temper!" A little voice said from behind.

Joey spun around to see Ruby Buckton just arrived, with her rehearsal costume slung over her shoulder; grinning.

"Oh, Hi Ruby. Sorry, you weren't meant to hear that!"

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked, laying down her things and joining Joey on stage.

"I just can't seem to get this bit right. I've had problems with it right from the word go. Even when your sister... " Joey stopped, not meaning to broach the subject.

"When my sister what?" Ruby asked, quickly picking up on Joey's foe par, with interest.

Joey glanced at the young girl; her face turning scarlet.

"It's nothing. I was just saying that even in the early stages of the show, I was having problems with the 'dressing room' stage set. I'd tried to explain it to Charlie and... "

"It's no good saying anything to Charlie at the moment. She's away with the fairies! Does nothing but eat chocolate all day long! It's a sure sign that she's in love." Ruby explained.

Joey looked up sharply at Ruby and swallowed.

"Is there someone special in her life then?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know. I guess there must be, but I haven't met her yet, at least I don't think so. My sister's gay, you see. She doesn't bang on about it. She's just accepts it and gets on with life. She never makes a song and dance about anything, but when she falls in love, Oh My God! Does she fall hard! She becomes totally devoted to her lover! That's her problem you see, she falls in love then gets kicked in the teeth! Then she starts on with the old chocolate thing. It's sad to watch. Sometimes I worry I'll come home one day, and she'll just be a big brown blob of chocolate on the floor where she's exploded! BANG!"

Joey chuckled.

"You are a very caring sister, Ruby."

"Well, someone's gotta look out for her." Ruby sighed and looked back at the scenery. "Have you tried turning that bit around?"

Joey looked back at her problematic scenery.

"Oh my God, Ruby! I think you're right! Where's that screwdriver?"

***

Charlie was cleaning the bathroom when her mobile phone started to ring. She pulled off her rubber gloves with a snap, and ran into the lounge to pick up the call.

"Hey Rubes! Oh, where is it then? Okay, just a minute... " Charlie ran into Ruby's bedroom and saw a script lying on the bed. "Yeah, it's here, Rubes. Do you want me to pop it by? Okay, sweetheart, I'll get there as soon as I can. I'm just finishing cleaning the bathroom, then, I'll come. Okay. Bye!"

Charlie flipped the phone shut and walked back to the bathroom.

***

"Okay, Ruby love. From the top. Geoffrey love, are you in place?"

"Coming, Mr. Ramsbottom!" Geoff Campbell called as he ran to join Ruby on stage.

"Okay, let's go from _'Oh Bill, I really wanted all those things...' _Over to you, Ruby."

***

Charlie entered the Yabbie Creek Playhouse at the rear entrance. The front entrance had been locked in a bid to keep out 'would be' intruders – a little idiosyncrasy of Bobby Ramsbottom. She could hear voices on stage and therefore, crept about not wishing to disturb the players. Upon recognising her sister's voice, she stopped and peeped out onto the stage from the wings.

"_Oh Bill, I really wanted all those things!" _Calamity/Ruby

"_Well, I was kinda hankering for 'em myself." _Hickok/Geoff

"_There'll never be another man like him, not for me, not ever!" _Calamity/Ruby

Charlie smiled; proudly watching her sister, on stage, in her first roll.

"_It won't be easy getting her out of my system either, she was so, beautiful and ..." _Hickok/Geoff

"Okay, loves this is where you, Geoffrey, take Ruby into your arms and kiss her – hearty, mind!" Bobby directed. "We want no flim-flam here!"

"They make a handsome couple, don't they?"

"OH!"

Charlie jumped as someone behind her, spoke.

"S'truth! You made me jump!"

"Sorry!" Joey whispered. "Charlie, may I talk to you for a moment?"

Charlie was a little unsure, but nodded her head and followed Joey around to the small props room at the back of the theatre. As they entered the room, Joey turned to Charlie and tried to smile.

"Charlie, I..." Joey paused as she looked into Charlie's bright blue eyes. "I'm frightened of ... " Joey moved closer to Charlie as her words became disjointed. "I want you to ...again."

The piano on the stage started to play the opening bars of the big song of the show and Ruby started to sing.

"_Once, I had a secret love that lived within the heart of me. Oh! Too soon my secret love became inpatient to be free..."_

Joey moved even closer to Charlie until they could feel each other's breath on their lips.

"_So I told a friendly star the way that dreamers often do, just how wonderful you are and why I'm so in love with you."_

Joey's lips brushed against Charlie's; her heart beating rapidly. Staring into each other's eyes, their lips met again, mutually this time, but only for a matter of moments.

"_Now I shout it from the highest hill, even told the golden daffodil, at last my heart's an open door and my Secret Love's no secret, any more."_

As their mouths touched again their lips moved gently around, enjoying the softness of their new found intimacy.

"_Now I shout if from the highest hill, even told the golden daffodil, at last my heart's an open door and my Secret Love's no secret, any more."_

"That was fan-dabby-dozy Ruby, love. Very well done!" Bobby cried enthusiastically, clapping his hands.

Charlie wound her arms around Joey's waist and pulled her closer as their lips became accustomed to each other. Joey's arms slid up Charlie's back and came to rest on her shoulders; gently pulling Charlie nearer. Charlie's tongue pressed on Joey's lips which parted allowing Charlie to enter and as their tongues met, the sensation caused an explosion of new feelings between them and they softly moaned as their kiss intensified.

After some minutes they gently parted. They stood only an inch away from one another; their chests rising and falling as they fought for breath. Joey's lips broke into a smile and Charlie pulled her in for a hug.

"Charlie." Joey murmured.

"Mmm."

"I never dreamed it could be like this. I was so frightened because I thought it was all too good to be true! How could someone as beautiful as you, make me feel so wonderful?"

Charlie laughed and pulled away a little from Joey.

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"How can anyone deserve to make love to you?"

"Deserve to make love to me? What's so special about me?" Charlie asked, smiling.

"You look like a goddess, Charlie!" Joey announced; her eyes shining.

"But I'm not! I'm just flesh and blood like everyone else. I want you but I don't know if I deserve you or not, but to be quite frank I don't give a damn! What I can't believe is that you want me too! I was beginning to think ..."

"I've wanted you ever since I saw you look in at me through my car window, with your beautiful bright blue eyes, Charlie." Joey paused for a moment and swallowed. "But I feel intimidated by you; you frighten me!"

"I frighten you!" Charlie said, loosening her grip on Joey's waist and stepping back. "I frighten you now?"

Joey nodded.

"Dear God!" Charlie said, walking backwards away from Joey. "What a terrible thing to say!" She took one or two deep breaths and looked back into Joey's pleading eyes. "I don't know what to say!"

Joey eyes fell to the floor and she closed them for a brief moment.

Charlie ran her hands along some boxes which were stacked in the corner of the small room.

"Does this mean that you can't be with me, because I frighten you?" She said, her voice trembling a little.

Joey looked up into Charlie's anxious face.

"I want to be with you, Charlie, more than I've ever wanted anything, but I'm still scared."

Charlie's tongue moistened her bottom lip as she tried to understand Joey's words.

"Joey. I don't understand this! It doesn't make any sense. I'm sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable. I don't know what I can do to make the feeling go away. All I know is ..." Charlie paused for a moment, knowing she could be signing her own death warrant. "All I know is that I'm in love with you." She said, as her eyes fell to the floor. "I don't mean to frighten anyone."

Joey remained silent. Charlie glanced up at Joey but couldn't read her face.

"Well, I'd better get this to Rubes." Charlie said, picking up the discarded script from the floor. "It's my... only... reason for being here." She said, looking at Joey again. "I'll- I'll just go and... " Charlie turned around and almost ran out of the props room, leaving Joey alone.


	9. Chapter 9

I Kissed Ya

**_Okay, I know I've been really mean leaving you all wondering what the .... is going on, but this chapter should help clear the mist a little. S&L xx_**

Chapter 9

Charlie caught Ruby's eye as she stood in the wings waving the script. Ruby smiled and trotted over to join her sister.

"Hey! Thanks Sis. Did you hear me singing?" Ruby asked; her eyes shining with excitement.

"Erm, yeah." Charlie said; her mind in turmoil.

"Charlie? Are you alright? You look sick!"

"I do feel a little under the weather. Here's what you wanted, honey. I'm gonna shoot." Charlie said, handing Ruby the book and turning to hurry away.

"Charlie, did you see Joey when you walked through?"

Charlie paused for a moment and turned to face her sister, with a sigh.

"No Rubes. See you later. You're doing really well!" Charlie said, making for the rear exit.

Ruby's eyes followed her sister. She knew her well enough to know that something had just occurred which had disturbed Charlie. Ruby frowned and was about to join the others when she heard footsteps coming from the props room. Joey walked aimlessly along; her mind deep in thought but her eyes wearing the same lost expression as Charlie's had.

"Hey Joey!" Ruby said quietly.

Joey was startled by Ruby's greeting.

"Oh! Ruby! I didn't know anyone would be here."

"I was just talking to my sister. She popped my script in which I'd forgotten to bring tonight." Ruby said, waving the script in the air as proof. "Are you alright, Joey? You look sick!"

"I'm okay." Joey said in a small voice. "Just a bit tired."

Joey turned and walked back to the props room leaving Ruby deep in thought.

***

Charlie drove down to the beach, parked and slowly got out of her car. She walked along a grassy bank and then jumped down onto the soft sand. She listened to the sea as it whooshed and gurgled onto the shoreline and looked up into the dark, starry sky. She sighed and closed her eyes against the pain she was feeling in her heart. Why did she always wear her heart on her sleeve? She'd fallen in love with Joey so quickly and was now reaping the rewards of her impetuousness. She opened her eyes and walked a little further along and sat down on the sand, hugging her knees and watching the rollers coming in towards the shore.

She pondered over possible reasons for Joey feeling as she did, but was unable to come up with an answer. In her role as Senior Constable, she had to be stern and aloof at times, but surely Joey could see through that if she liked her well enough? But perhaps that was the problem. Perhaps Joey didn't like her enough! Maybe Charlie was a mere distraction for her while she was living and working in the area. Charlie had done it again! She'd fallen in love with someone and allowed it to cloud her judgement.

She resolutely got to her feet and brushed the sand off her bottom. She walked back to the car and headed for home; with chocolate on her mind!

***

The Yabbie Creek Youth Players collected their things together noisily and said goodnight to Bobby and each other as they made ready to leave.

"Ruby love!" Bobby said, beckoning the girl to his side.

"You were a bit off during the last part of this session! Earlier on you were wonderful! What happened?"

Ruby looked away from the director. She sighed and was about to speak when her attention was taken by someone walking across the stage towards them.

"I'm so worried about my sister, Bobby." Ruby said when Joey was within ear-shot. "She kindly dropped off my script this evening and when she gave it to me, she looked quite ill. I don't know what to do!" Ruby sighed, glancing at Joey.

"Darling! I'm so sorry to hear that." Bobby said, also glancing at Joey. "The beautiful lady doesn't want her good looks dashed by ill health! You hurry home and tend to her needs. Please give her my fondest, won't you?" Bobby over enthused; giving Ruby a quick wink.

"I don't think her looks particularly worry Charlie." Ruby said, truthfully. "I'm more worried about her soul." She said turning and looking at Joey, who was now standing by her side.

Joey cast her eyes down guiltily and swallowed. Bobby looked from Ruby to Joey and back again.

"Well, you trot off home now, dearie, and check up on your sister." Bobby said, gently pushing Ruby towards the exit. "See you on Wednesday night."

Ruby nodded and gave Joey a long stare before she left.

***

"So, why have you got a face like a wet weekend in the Brisbane?" Bobby asked, looking at Joey.

"I've just sorta fucked-up my life." Joey replied quietly; her eyes still watching the open door by which Ruby had left.

"Ooh! Harsh words, Joey love!" Bobby said, grinning at his young friend. "Surely it can't be as bad as all that?" He asked seriously.

Joey looked up at her friend and sighed.

"Why is it that I can't accept things? Why do I always ruin it by worrying if I'm good enough or does she really like me?"

"Joey." Bobby said, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder. "You've got to let Amy go. She was no good for you. She only wanted to play; that's all she ever has! If you have the chance of someone better darling, take it!"

Joey looked into Bobby's eyes and sighed again.

"But I've just broken Charlie's heart!" She said, catching her breath and closing her eyes.

"Hearts heal, Joey love. I think the lovely Senior Constable has been helping yours to heal since you arrived in town, hasn't she?"

Joey stared at the '_Black hills_' back drop and nodded.

***

Charlie checked the date on a box of eggs and placed them carefully into her shopping trolley. She pushed the trolley around the corner into the confectionery aisle. She selected her preference and piled the chocolate bars high, neatly next to the eggs. She began to move again when another trolley hurtled around the corner of the aisle and collided with her own.

_CRASH!_

"Sorry!"

Charlie looked up and saw a very pale-faced Joey standing before her. Charlie untangled the trolleys and manoeuvred her's out of the way, without a word.

"Charlie!" Joey cried, as the Police Officer hurried by. "I'm sorry I ..."

Joey watched as Charlie disappeared down the next aisle. She pushed her trolley with all her might determined to meet her at the other end. She skated around the corner; almost knocking over a man with a basket over his arm.

"Oi! Watch it!" He cried, in anger.

"Sorry! I'm chasing someone!" Joey cried as she skidded to a halt.

"Silly cow!" He hissed.

Joey desperately looked about her for signs of Charlie but could see none. She frowned and bit her lip and began to push the trolley with a little more decorum; checking each aisle in turn as she walked by.

***

Charlie's heart beat fast as she made her bread selection. She surreptitiously glanced over her shoulder, worried about encountering Joey again, but was relieved not to see her. She moved on towards the pasta.

***

Joey stood for a few moments looking about her and eyeing the queues at the checkout. She sighed with regret assuming Charlie must have got to the exit and left before she had a chance to talk to her. She rounded the next aisle and her eyes lit up as she saw Charlie walking along the top end of the shop. In excitement, Joey determinedly shoved her trolley forward and started to run with it.

***

Charlie glanced down the next aisle, but seeing no trace of Joey or her trolley, assumed she had left the store and calmly picked up a carton of fruit juice.

***

Joey could see Charlie just ahead of her and about to walk down the next aisle. She scooted around the corner and smashed, straight into a tin-pyramid of baked beans.

_CRASH!_

Joey stared in shock as she watched the tins scatter around her in slow motion. Charlie stopped and turned around hearing the commotion and noticed that Joey was at the heart of the disturbance. Charlie's heart bled for Joey as the display of tins cascaded and rolled in every which way over the shop floor. Fellow shoppers stopped and stared in dismay, and some to titter, over the young woman's bad luck. Joey looked pale and felt breathless, not knowing where to turn first.

Charlie took a few steps towards Joey when suddenly, Miles appeared from the shampoo aisle and offered his services to Joey, with a twitch of his shoulders. Joey gratefully accepted and they stooped to pick up the rolling stock.

Charlie stood trance-like as she watched Joey and Miles crawling around on their hands and knees, collecting the merchandise, until a rogue tin rolled over to her foot and stopped. Charlie looked down at the escapee tin and bent to retrieve it. She straightened up and looked at Joey and very slowly walked towards her.

***

Joey's face was glowing with embarrassment; wishing the world would open and swallow her up, when suddenly, a pair of pretty scandals stepped up and stopped close by. Joey slowly looked up and saw Charlie's concerned face looking down.

"Yours, I think." Charlie said with a reassuring smile and handed over the tin to Joey.

Joey looked at the tin which Charlie had rescued and promptly burst into tears. Charlie was on her knees in a split second and had taken the distraught girl into her arms and held her fast.

"It's okay." Charlie murmured, rubbing her back and glancing at Miles.

Miles smiled and shrugged back his curls; continuing to pile up the last of the naughty, runaway tins.

***

Charlie helped Joey to her feet and gave her a tissue to dry her tears.

"I'm so sorry!" Joey sobbed; blowing her nose.

"Hey! Worse things happen at sea!" Charlie was quick to remind her.

"No, I'm sorry for the other night." Joey sniffled.

Charlie looked at Joey and felt her heart lurch in her chest.

"Joey, let's finish up here and maybe we can talk outside." Charlie suggested, as calmly as she was able.

***

Joey thanked Miles for his kindness and he waved them goodbye as he sauntered merrily back to the shampoos and conditioners.

Joey looked at Charlie; her face a mixture of sadness and embarrassment.

Suddenly Charlie began to laugh struggling to stop herself. Joey grinned and felt an overwhelming urge to join in with Charlie's merriment.

"Oh, dear God!" She sighed. "It could only happen to me!"

"Come on!" Charlie said taking her hand and walking back to rescue their shopping trolleys. "Let's go and pay for this stuff."

***

The two young women packed away the shopping in their respective vehicles and walked to meet each other, shyly.

"Feeling better now?" Charlie asked; touching Joey's hand.

Joey nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Charlie. I suppose I was on a security camera doing that!" She said grimacing.

"No doubt about it! We often look at the film in this store when there's been an incident. I could ask for the tape tomorrow, if you'd like to see yourself in action!"

Joey chuckled and closed her eyes. Charlie lifted her hand to Joey's face and stroked it, tenderly.

"Why do I frighten you, Joey?" Charlie asked quietly; her heart waiting to break.

Joey lifted her hand and covered Charlie's with her own.

"You frighten me because I worry that you will break my heart, just like..."

"Joey, I'm not going to break your heart!" Charlie implored, taking hold of her shoulders. "You don't realise what you mean to me! Since that night in your caravan when I kissed you, my life changed. You're on my mind all the time, Joey!"

Joey closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again as a tear escaped.

"Why do you think I'm going to hurt you?" Charlie asked gently; her eyes pleading for an answer.

"Because she did and she was as beautiful as you!"

Charlie looked blankly at Joey.

"She fooled around with me, Charlie! She was like a cat with a mouse. I just couldn't escape. She made my life a misery! I couldn't stand it!" Joey said, turning away from Charlie and wiping her eyes.

"Joey! I don't know and I care less who 'she' was, but I'm not 'her'! If it makes you feel any better, I'll wear a mask for the rest of my life, but please, don't push me away for something, someone else has done to you!" Charlie pleaded.

Joey turned back to Charlie and threw herself into her arms.

"I'm sorry." She said, shedding more tears.

Charlie raised Joey's face to her own and tenderly kissed her lips. Someone walked by and cleared their throat, reminding them they were in a supermarket car park and not alone!

"Maybe we should head back to the bay and meet up later." Charlie suggested with a grin.

Joey nodded.

"Are you okay to drive?" Charlie asked, brushing away Joey's tears with her thumbs. "We can always collect your car later, if you like?"

"No, I'll be fine. Meet me at the caravan?" Joey asked, shyly.

Charlie nodded.

They smiled one last time at each other and then, went their separate ways.


	10. Chapter 10

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 10

Charlie smiled as she unpacked the weekly groceries. Ruby watched in fascination as she placed the butter in the salad box and washing up liquid in the bread-bin and smiled gently.

"Charlie?" Ruby said, turning a page of her script, distractedly. "How are things with you?"

"Huh? Oh, fine thanks, Honey. And you?" Charlie replied, smiling at her sister, with a handful of chocolate bars.

"Where do you intend to put those?" Ruby asked, eyeing the confectionery suspiciously.

"I – erm... well, the fridge of course, why?"

"Just wondered." Ruby said, jumping to her feet and rearranging the butter and washing up liquid.

Charlie stood with her mouth ajar.

"Your mind seems elsewhere." Ruby observed, hoping it was in a better place than it had been a few days previously.

"Yeah, just a bit distracted. Work stuff, you know." Charlie related, desperately trying to find a feasible excuse for her exacting sister.

Ruby didn't push it, just nodded slowly and returned to her studies.

"I'm slipping out for a while, Rubes. You'll be okay, won't you?" Charlie asked, a little guiltily.

"Yeah, fine. Nic will be by later and we'll make our own way into Yabbie for our rehearsal."

"Good." Charlie smiled, hardly comprehending Ruby's words; her mind in a different place altogether. "Well, don't waste too much time at the Surf Club; I expect you have homework or something to do." She said, hurrying through to the bathroom.

"Okay, Charlie." Ruby said, with a smirk on her face.

***

Joey placed the last of her purchases in the little cupboard and gently closed the door. Her hand remained gripped to the handle as her mind drifted away to Charlie. Her heart jolted at the realisation that she might arrive at any moment. She smiled, but still felt a little nervous at the prospect. She moved to the sink and splashed some water on her face and brushed her teeth; gargling with the minty water.

***

Charlie pulled up outside the caravan park and stepped out of her car. She reached back in to retrieve a bottle of wine and smiled as she cleverly concealed something in her handbag. Closing and locking the car door, she looked over to where Joey's temporary dwelling was situated and walked over.

***

Joey pulled on a fresh top and ran her fingers through her long, dark hair in an attempt to liven it up. She contemplated adding a little more make-up, but a light tap on the caravan door made her jump and drop the contents of the little bag, which rolled around on the floor.

"Oh, bugger it!" She cursed. "Just coming!" She called out to her visitor.

She kicked the make-up to one side and hurried to open the door.

"Hey Joey!" Miles said, standing in front of her, gently swaying. "Everything alright now?"

Joey smiled appreciatively at the kind man.

"I'm fine, thanks Miles. Thanks for your help earlier. Don't know what I'd have done without you!" Joey said sincerely. "I'd ask you in, but I'm expecting company." She said, glancing over Miles's shoulder in hopes of seeing Charlie.

"Yeah, no worries. Was just passing. Enjoy the rest of the day!" Miles called as he began to leave.

Joey's smiling eyes followed him as he jigged away, back towards his bungalow.

"Hey!" A gentle voice said, capturing Joey's attention.

Joey smiled shyly as the Senior Constable stood before her.

"Hey. Come in."

Charlie smiled uncertainly but stepped up into the caravan.

"Here." She said, presenting Joey with the chilled bottle. "Thought this might chase the blues."

"Mmm, it'll certainly help. Sit down." Joey said, indicating to a seat and placed the bottle in the fridge.

"Oh, there is one other thing." Charlie said, rummaging around in her handbag. "Thought you might make use of this." She said handing Joey a tin of Baked Beans and grinning.

Joey exploded with laughter but accepted Charlie's kind offering.

"Well, you'll excuse me if I don't go into raptures, but it's much appreciated!"

Charlie smiled enjoying the brightness which laughing had brought to Joey's big brown eyes. She slowly got to her feet and took Joey's hand. She looked down at it for a moment and then back into her eyes. Her heart rate started to increase with just the touch of Joey's soft hand in her own but then, a sudden wave of uncertainty washed over her.

"Do you really like me?" She asked quietly.

Joey nodded.

"But I still frighten you – a little, maybe?" Charlie asked, tentatively.

Joey stared into Charlie's eyes for a moment.

"Not so much, now. It's not really 'you' as a person who frightens me, Charlie. It's the circumstances. Does that sound bizarre?"

Charlie squeezed Joey's hand and shook her head.

"No. When someone's been hurt, they do all sorts of extraordinary things. My sister tells me I start to binge on ..."

"Chocolate?" Joey suggested, with a grin.

Charlie's eyes widened in surprise.

"How do you know that?"

"Each time I see you in the supermarket, your trolley is laden with the stuff!"

Charlie grinned; embarrassed at being rumbled.

"My sister didn't say anything...?"

"Ruby? No. Why would she?" Joey replied; feigning innocence.

The two girls stood for a few moments lost in each other's eyes.

Charlie's lips parted as if to say more, but she could think of no other words to convince Joey that she was safe. She made a slight movement towards Joey, but stopped, not wishing to cross any boundaries which Joey might have. She noticed Joey's dark pupils enlarging as they stared back into her own eyes and how Joey slowly moistened her lips with her tongue.

Joey took the initiative and stepped closer and placed her soft lips on Charlie's.

Charlie closed her eyes breathing in the wonderful sensations which Joey's lips were bestowing. She tentatively wound her arms around Joey's waist and gently pulled her close. Joey placed her arms around Charlie's neck; their lips moving together, sensuously.

***

Ruby, Nic and the others gathered in the Yabbie Creek Playhouse; all ready for another evening of rehearsal. The ensemble took their positions in 'The Golden Garter' ready to sing and dance to 'The Windy City' when Geoff Campbell and Xavier Austin; showing off in front of Ruby and Nic, accidentally fell against and tore a section of scenery.

"Oh my goodness!" Bobby cried, throwing his hands into the air and closing his eyes. "Boys! Whatever are you doing? Oh for shame! Just look at what your big, fat feet have done, Xavier love!"

"It wasn't my fault, Bobby, it was his!" Xavier cried, pushing Geoff and laughing.

"You big tart!" Nic scoffed under hooded eyes. "Grow up the pair of you!"

Ruby sighed and shook her head slowly.

"I'm sure Geoff couldn't help it!" His younger sister, Annie put in; jumping to her brother's defence.

"Joey love! Can you spare me a tick?" Bobby yelled out over the din of the squabbling teenagers.

Bobby waited; tapping his foot on the wooden stage.

"Joey! Pray, indulge us with a moment of your valuable time, please."

Still Joey didn't appear.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! JOEY!" Bobby bellowed, making himself and the rest of the company jump. "Oh! Sorry my loves! I was a tad austere, wasn't I?"

Ruby giggled and Nic nudged her.

"Oh, where is the silly bitch?" Bobby said with a sigh and minced off back stage in search of Joey.

Ruby's eyes narrowed as she chewed the inside of her cheek.

***

Bobby came flouncing back on stage.

"Has anyone seen the fair Joey this evening?" He asked with a frown.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well, I'd better ring her. You lot, continue with the 'Windy City' scene." He called as he walked back stage again.

***

Charlie's hand found the soft, warm flesh between Joey's cropped top and shorts and slipped up between them. Immediately, she felt Joey tense and as quickly as she entered, she withdrew again. Joey's lips gently pulled away from Charlie's.

"I'm sorry, Charlie, I-I don't think..." Joey stammered, by way of an apology.

Charlie placed her finger on Joey's lips to hush her and smiled reassuringly into her worried eyes.

"Do you fancy a walk down to the beach? Maybe we could take that bottle of wine and the tin of baked beans with us?" She said grinning. "We might catch the last couple of hours of sun."

Joey smiled back gratefully.

"I have some savoury snacks or chocolate cake, if you prefer?" Joey suggested quickly.

"Savoury snacks sound perfect." Charlie said. "If you really don't fancy the beans, that is!"

Grinning back at Charlie, Joey hastily shoved the wine, glasses and snacks into a bag and they left the caravan, heading off down to the beach, hand in hand.

***

A moment later, Joey's discarded mobile phone began to ring.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring._

"Damnation!" Bobby yelled in exasperation and marched back to the stage. "Well, I don't know where the silly mare is! I've tried her three times and she's still not picking up!"

"Bobby." Ruby said, quietly sideling up to him. "I think I might know where she is."

"Where, in God's name!" Bobby yelled, three quarters of the way to a flounce.

Ruby, taking Bobby's arm, looked about her and whispered in his ear.

"She might be with my sister."

Bobby took a deep breath, ready to yell again, when Ruby's words dawned on him.

"Really?" He asked confidentially. "Oooh-er!"

"I'll give Charlie a ring if you like?"

"Be an angel, my sweet!"

Ruby pressed some buttons and put the mobile phone to her ear.

***

Joey lay back on the sand with one arm behind her neck; her eyes closed, enjoying the early evening sun. Charlie lay on her side facing Joey; enjoying looking at the younger woman; storing away details of her features, in her mind, for when she was alone. Suddenly she smiled and picked up a handful of loose sand. She slowly released it, letting it fall in a little pile on Joey's tummy. Joey opened her eyes and grinned at Charlie's mischief. Charlie smiled back.

"What are you smiling at?" Joey said eyeing Charlie, suspiciously.

"You." Charlie said simply, drawing a pattern in the sand on Joey's stomach with her finger.

Joey closed her eyes again, enjoying the sensuous, scratchy feeling of Charlie's finger and the sand against her tender skin. Charlie carried on smiling as Joey opened her eyes again; she frowned at Charlie.

"What?"

"Has anyone ever told you just how beautiful you are?"

Joey blushed.

"My mum!" She giggled.

"Then, everyone else is blind!" Charlie said moving her head and kissing the underside of Joey's upper arm.

"_**Things have really changed since I kissed ya, uh-huh, my life's not the same now that I've kissed ya, oh yeah." **_Charlie quietly crooned.

Joey giggled.

"Have they never told you how your eyes change from deep brown to hazel when the sun shines in them and how your lips turn up at the corners giving the impression that you are always going to break into a smile? And how you have eleven little brown freckles over your nose?"

Joey stared at Charlie; her breath captured for a moment and struggling for a suitable retort. Upon finding none, she shyly smiled and closed her eyes again, relaxing as Charlie ran her finger down her forehead and over her nose and along her lips.

"What if I'd never pulled you over that night?" Charlie asked as she bent over and took Joey's ear lobe into her mouth; flicking it with her tongue.

Joey giggled again and murmured,

"Thank God for a dodgy rear lamp!"

"And a bald tyre!" Charlie gently reminded Joey.

"Oh yes! And a bald tyre, Officer." Joey whispered as Charlie's lips lightly kissed their way from her ear lobe towards her lips.

Their lips met in a very brief kiss. Charlie's mouth hovered just above Joey's; so closely that their sweet breath mingled together for a moment. Charlie's lips touched the squidgy, softness of Joey's once more and then again; in a new game to excite Joey. The sweet, delicate butterfly kisses continued, sometimes landing just to the side of Joey's lips, other times, right on centre, 'til at last Charlie sensuously licked Joey's lips, with her tongue, very slowly.

Joey, in a bid to feel more of Charlie, raised her head a little, but Charlie did the same, teasing her, with a grin. Joey lowered her head with a little moan of frustration and Charlie caught her pouting bottom lip within her own and gently held it. With the excruciating torture that Charlie was inflicting on her, Joey quickly wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck, pulling her down, forcing their lips together properly; her tongue demanding immediate entry into Charlie's smiling mouth and their tongues danced together, happily. Charlie could feel a warm, yearning deep inside for Joey, wanting her so terribly, but trying to ride-out the immense wave of passion.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring._

"Oh hell!" Charlie moaned, collecting herself and rolling away from Joey. "I bet this is work." She said, flipping open her phone and glancing apologetically at Joey.

"Charlie Buckton!" She answered, tartly.

"Hey, Charlz, it's me. Is Joey with you?" Ruby asked, innocently.

"Yes, she's with me. Why? Anything wrong?" Charlie asked, glancing at Joey again.

"Actually, yes! You're keeping her from her work!" Ruby chuckled.

"Hold on, I'll pass you over." Charlie muttered ungraciously. "It's for you!"

"For me?" Joey mouthed.

Charlie nodded.

"Hello." Joey said, propping herself up on her elbow.

"I've got Bobby for you!" Ruby said, handing over her phone to Bobby who had a wicked grin on his lips.

"Darling! Who's a naughty girl, then?" He asked, giving Ruby a wink.

"I-I err, what's the time?" Joey asked, feeling confused all of a sudden.

Charlie held up her watch to Joey.

"Bobby, I don't think I can make it this evening. I've sort of gone down with something." She said, glancing at Charlie.

Charlie tried to suppress a laugh.

"Of course you have, love. I guess you've gone down with the beautiful Senior Constable, haven't you?"

"Bobby!" Joey cried. "Not yet - I mean no I haven't! Stop putting words in my mouth!"

"I'm sure you've got much better things to do with your mouth, sweetie!" Bobby said, with another wink at Ruby.

Ruby blushed and clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Bobby! I'm ending this call right now. I'll see you tomorrow!" Joey said and flipped the phone, shut.

"What happened?" Charlie asked, accepting the phone which Joey handed her.

"He was getting a bit rude." Joey said, blushing. "And I don't think he believed me!"

"I don't think I would've believed you, either!" Charlie grinned.

Joey gave a little shiver and goose bumps appeared over her forearms. Charlie looked up into the rapidly darkening sky.

"We're losing daylight now. Do you want to head back or shall we stop off at The Diner for something?"

"Let's head back. I'm not really ready to eat yet, are you?" Joey asked, looking into Charlie's eyes.

"No. Probably not." The Police Officer whispered quietly.

But before they had a chance to shift, Charlie's lips resumed their position and they hungrily kissed away the last few moments of daylight.


	11. Chapter 11

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 11

The girls arrived back at Joey's caravan; the bright moonlight having guided their footsteps on their delightful walk home; pausing occasionally to meet in a long, delirious kiss or to hug and tease one another. Charlie held the picnic bag as Joey rummaged in her pocket for the caravan door key. She sighed with relief as she found it at last, and placed it in the key hole; turning it and pushing the door open. She stepped up into the van, but Charlie remained outside, not wishing to trespass without sanction. Joey turned and looked at Charlie. She smiled, and put out her hand; silently inviting Charlie to join her. After a few moments, Charlie accepted and climbed the steps into the dark caravan. Joey closed the door behind them, making no attempt to flood the caravan with artificial electric light, but instead, pulled Charlie close, in the natural light of the moon's illumination.

The girls stood facing each other; their eyes becoming accustomed to the soft light. Taking hold of Charlie's wrists, Joey encouraged Charlie to put them around her waist and thus done, wrapped her own arms around Charlie's neck. Their lips were just a breath apart and Charlie could feel her own breathing becoming erratic as her heart beat faster.

"Charlie." Joey said, quietly.

"Yes." Charlie barely whispered, in reply.

"Do you fancy baked beans on toast for dinner?"

Charlie, who had worked herself up into what can only be described as a frenzy, blanched at Joey's rather untimely suggestion and lifted her up off her feet and marched her to the caravan door, threatening to deposit her in the nearest dustbin. Joey laughed and screamed until Charlie put her down and instead tickled Joey until she was doubled up and crying with laughter. In a stroke of good fortune, Joey managed to capture Charlie's busy hands and dragged her over towards the bed. Charlie tried to resist; to a degree, but at last allowed herself to be taken prisoner and conveyed to Joey's chosen destination; their humour sobering as they arrived.

***

Joey sat down on the edge of her bed and entreated Charlie to do likewise. Charlie sat; her eyes shining in the moonlight. Joey lifted her hands and began to unbutton Charlie's shirt; just the occasional touch of Joey's finger tips against her skin thrilled Charlie and her breathing became became shallow, until she grabbed Joey's hands in her own and gave her a look of entreaty.

"Joey, you don't have to do this."

Joey just looked at Charlie and squeezed her fingers, then, gently brushing them aside, continued. Charlie's heart thudded in her chest so vigorously that she was sure Joey could hear. Joey opened the unbuttoned shirt and lifted it over Charlie's shoulders allowing it to drape like a stole. She gently ran her finger tips down Charlie's exposed flesh and back up to her neck. She leaned forward and kissed Charlie's collarbone and Charlie threw her head backwards as she felt the warm moisture of Joey's lips and tongue against her skin.

Joey gently pushed Charlie backwards until she lay back on the bed and concentrated on Charlie's ear lobe. A fire, deep within Charlie throbbed unmercifully as Joey continued her sensuous torture.

Suddenly, Joey stopped and looked down at Charlie. Charlie, not knowing if to stay where she was or to move, smiled back into Joey's eyes; trying to reassure her.

"Joey, you are sweetest, loveliest girl I know. Don't ever be frightened by me. I'll do my best never to hurt you."

Joey looked into Charlie's bright eyes. She brushed a few stray hairs behind Charlie's ear and took a breath.

"Amy played with me, Charlie. She took everything I gave her and laughed at me. I was just her plaything. And I allowed her to do it. Makes me a bit of an idiot, doesn't it?" Joey said, sighing and picking at the bed linen.

"Then Amy was selfish and a fool." Charlie said, sitting upright; pulling her shirt back over her shoulders. "And I'm sad that she's made you distrust me too, Joey. Words are cheap and I could be telling you all sorts of nonsense, but I want you to believe me when I say I care for you deeply and only want your happiness."

"I do believe you, Charlie and I do trust you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here, on my bed at this moment." Joey said, resting her hands on Charlie's shoulders; gently pushing her down again and leaning over her. "But maybe we can just take it slow."

Charlie looked into Joey's eyes and smiled.

"We can go as slow as you like, Joey."

"Maybe you can stay with me tonight?" Joey asked, feeling her cheeks blushing in the darkness.

"If you want me to."

Joey nodded. She smoothed Charlie's hair back over her forehead and Charlie put one arm around Joey's waist and their lips met gently.

***

Ruby arrived home from rehearsals in Yabbie Creek. The house was in darkness and switching on the light, she checked for messages on the answer phone. There were none. She walked into the kitchen and yawned. She opened the fridge and took out some juice and poured herself a glass.

Bleep, Bleep.

She glanced at her mobile phone having received a text message. Putting down the glass and swallowing the juice in her mouth, she picked up the phone to read the text. It was from Charlie.

'_Hey, Rubes. Staying over with Joey – no funny ideas, please! Will see you in the morning.'_

Ruby smiled as she read her sister's 'innocent' communication and quickly composed her reply.

'_Yeah, right! As if anyone would believe that! Have fun!_'

Charlie picked up Ruby's message and she opened her mouth in disbelief.

"What?" Joey asked, as she passed a plate to Charlie.

"My sister is incorrigible! She cried.

"Why?" Joey asked, holding out her hand for Charlie's phone.

Charlie passed it to Joey and watched her face as she read the message. Joey's lips broke into a grin.

"Well, I suppose you can't blame her for assuming, can you?" She said, handing back the phone.

"Well, at least I'd like my sister to believe me when I tell her something!" Charlie said with a frown.

Joey lit a candle and opened another bottle of wine.

"Well, maybe just feed her with what she expects to hear, then." Joey suggested.

"Why?" Charlie asked innocently.

"At sixteen, it's all about sex, isn't it?"

"I suppose, but at that age, I was struggling with a few issues of my own. When you realise you're not quite the same as the rest of the gang, it's a bit daunting."

"Did you have a bad time?" Joey asked sitting across the table from Charlie.

"I wouldn't say bad, but confusing. How about you?"

Joey pulled a little face.

"I think I knew a lot earlier than sixteen. The trick is reading the signs."

"I've never been good at signs!" Charlie laughed. "Hey! This pasta is lovely, but beans on toast would have done just as well!"

Joey chuckled and took hold of Charlie's hand.

"See, you're not reading the signs now, are you?"

Charlie frowned as Joey grinned.

"What signs?"

"The sign saying '_I'm trying to woo you with proper food and not beans on toast!'_"

Charlie chuckled and blushed.

"Were you with Amy for long?" Charlie asked, suddenly.

Joey stopped eating and put down her knife and fork. She studied her food and was silent for a few moments. Charlie feared she had misread the signs, but at last, Joey took a deep breath and looked up.

"About four years off and on. We met at a premier of one of the show's I'd worked on. She was vivacious and glamorous. She quite turned my head!" Joey said, picking up her glass of wine and taking a sip. "My word, things moved so quickly. Before I could count to ten, she had me wrapped around her little finger and I danced attendance whenever she twitched. Have you ever had a relationship with someone where your every thought or movement is made only to please that person?"

Charlie shook her head, but now feared she was beginning to experience it for herself.

"Everything I did was with Amy in mind. I wouldn't go out with friends just in case Amy might be in town that night, or I wouldn't buy a particular type of underwear just in case Amy didn't approve. I changed my shampoo just because it suited Amy! It was like being possessed by an Alien force!" Joey said, working herself into a frenzy. "I lost myself completely!"

Charlie gently took Joey's hand and sighed.

"Don't torture yourself, Joey. I wish I hadn't mentioned her now." Charlie said; guilt washing over her.

"It's alright." Joey said, smiling. "I can't change what's happened, but it doesn't stop me from feeling a fool for being used."

"Do you ever see her now?" Charlie asked, toying with her knife.

"Sometimes." Joey admitted.

Charlie felt a wave of panic flow through her veins.

"Do...do you still have feelings for her, Joey?" Charlie asked; barely audibly.

Joey's eyes fell to her plate. Charlie's heart began to pound.

"I don't know." Joey answered, honestly.

Charlie felt sick. What if Amy was to come back into Joey's life again and steel her away?

After a few moments of silence Joey looked at Charlie's pale face and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. I was only trying to be honest with you."

Charlie swallowed and tried to look jolly, though deep inside, she felt sick.

"Honesty is best." She managed to say at last and rose to clear the table.

***

Joey loaned Charlie some nightwear and they made themselves ready for bed.

Joey was acutely aware that Charlie had been very quiet since they had eaten. She knew it was her confession concerning Amy which had been the cause and she would have given much to take back her words, rather than see the life go out of the girl whom had come to mean so much to her.

"Which side of the bed do you prefer?" Joey asked lightly.

Charlie shook her head.

"I'll be fine on the sofa." She said, "If you have a spare blanket."

"Charlie!" Joey cried, walking towards her quickly. "I thought that..."

"Maybe it will be for the best." Charlie said, wishing she could go home.

Joey was crestfallen. She wanted to spend the night in Charlie's arms even if there was to be no other contact than that.

"Alright." She said quietly and opened up a cupboard which contained spare blankets and pillows.

Charlie watched Joey as she reached for the items; feeling her throat beginning to close with emotion.

Joey handed Charlie the items and watched as she made up her bed.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. I just wish I could... "

"Goodnight, Joey." Charlie said climbing onto the sofa and covering herself over with the blanket.

Joey swallowed and fought back tears, knowing she had once again, upset the kindest person she had ever known.


	12. Chapter 12

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 12

Charlie awoke in the middle of the night. She moved and felt a twinge of pain where she had been cramped on the little sofa. She tossed and turned for a while and then threw off the blanket; sitting upright. The moon was still bright, casting a soft glow over the caravan. Charlie rubbed her shoulder trying to bring back some life into it and quietly got up and walked over to a window, opposite. She looked out into the still of the night and sighed. Glancing around, she could see the edge of Joey's bed at the far end of the van. She sat down and leant her forehead again the cool glass window and sighed again. A silent tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek. She was in a caravan, sleeping on an uncomfortable sofa, in someone else's nightwear, with no chocolate and in love with someone who had a problem with decisiveness. Charlie had patience; in fact, she had lots of patience, but now was agitated and hurt by the person to whom she had gladly given her heart. Suddenly, a little movement in the room made her jump and look round. Joey stood before her.

"Charlie, I can't bear that I've hurt you and that you hate me for it! Please don't hate me!" Joey pleaded, falling to her knees in front of Charlie and taking her hands.

Charlie sighed.

"I don't hate you, Joey. I'm just confused! I have such a strong feeling for you and just when I think you might feel the same way, you say something which completely bemuses me! Please don't toy with me. I'm not that strong." Charlie said; her eyes filling with tears.

"Charlie, I'm not toying with you. I feel too much for you to ever do that. I just need you to be patient with me!"

"I told you this afternoon that I would go as slowly as you like, but I'm only human, Joey and if there's a chance you might swan off with this Amy person again, I would rather you told me now so I can go off and lick my wounds before you completely destroy me!"

Joey stared at Charlie still gripping her hands.

"Charlie, I promise you, I will never go off with Amy or anyone else. My feelings for you are too strong! I answered you honestly when I said I didn't know what my feelings for Amy were and I still don't! I spent so long being told what to feel, that now, I just don't know. But with you, Charlie, you make me feel warm and alive inside! You are kind and considerate; you make me feel important, as if I really do matter. You make me feel - loved."

Charlie closed her eyes and sighed. She wanted to believe Joey's words but twice, within the space of a few days, Joey had accepted her love and then pushed it away. She hung her head and tears dripped from her eyes.

"Oh Charlie!" Joey cried, scooping Charlie into her arms and cradling her. "Please don't cry!" She croaked, through her own tears.

Charlie raised her head and looked into Joey's glistening brown eyes.

"Will we forever be tormenting each other like this?" Charlie asked quietly.

"No Charlie, because you aren't the one with issues, it's me!" Joey explained hastily. "But I am addressing them and if you will be a little patient with me, I will overcome! I promise you!"

Charlie looked into Joey pleading eyes, begging for her life, and felt her own heart melt before her.

"Charlie." Joey said, standing up and pulling Charlie with her. "Please love me. Love me now!" She said, taking Charlie's hand and leading her into the bedroom.

***

They stood holding each other's hands in the moonlight. Charlie feeling frightened and Joey needing to be loved. Joey released one of Charlie's hands and placed it to the side of her neck; Charlie immediately succumbing to Joey's touch leaning into her hand. Joey pulled Charlie nearer; their mouths almost touching. Charlie wound her free hand around Joey's waist; feeling her bare flesh where her top and shorts didn't quite meet. It was soft and warm and she moved her hand slowly but cautiously.

"Charlie." Joey breathed against Charlie's mouth.

Charlie could hold back no longer. She pulled Joey close and kissed her fervently demonstrating her desires and Joey, equally as desirous, began to tear Charlie's night clothes away from her body; her hands wanting nothing more than Charlie's nakedness against her own flesh.

Charlie kissed Joey's neck and lifted her top over her head and threw it onto the bed; her hands sweeping over Joey's ribs and up onto her breasts; hearing a soft gasp from Joey as she felt Charlie's touch against her skin. Joey fell back onto the bed and Charlie lowered herself over Joey, looking deep into her brown eyes; her pupils, large and black and pleading with Charlie to envelop her in the love and security she craved.

Joey moved over to one side and Charlie lay flat on her back. Joey rolled over and on top and kissed along her collar bone and down to her smooth shoulders; her hands covering Charlie's breasts and massaging them gently.

Charlie could feel the intensity of Joey's touch against her skin. But was Joey doing this for the right reasons? Perhaps she felt she had to prove something to Charlie, just to keep her near. Charlie suddenly felt anxious and wondered if to stop Joey before she went too far.

Joey, for the first time in her life, was free! She wasn't restricted as she had been on other occasions; Charlie was giving her this freedom, but also the love she craved and this heightened her passion, even more as her tongue found Charlie's breast and massaged it's nipple, greedily.

"Joey, don't if you... " Charlie breathed as she enjoyed the sensuous feel of Joey on her. "Don't if you're not ready."

"Charlie, I want and need you." Joey signed, leaving Charlie's breast and finding her lips again.

Joey uttered these words with such fervour that Charlie was left in no doubt of Joey's feelings and silently surrendered to her own. She covered Joey's breast with her palm and felt Joey's response as she thrust herself against Charlie's thigh.

Joey felt the intense heat building up inside and ached for Charlie to ease it. Charlie's hand slid down Joey's side and over her buttocks and she took hold of the damp flesh, digging her finger nails in deeply and making Joey gasp even more. Joey thrust herself once again at Charlie until she moved to where Joey needed her; her touch evoking a dramatic cry from Joey's lips as she began to enjoy the enthralling sensations of Charlie's arousal. Her body moved in rhythm with Charlie's touch and her heart thudded as she felt Charlie's love wash over her, healing her from within. Her body tensed and then shuddered as the thundering release rushed from her and she cried out in pure happiness and relief. Charlie continued her gentle movement against Joey until she calmed and kissed her lips lovingly until Joey was still.

Tears filled Joey's eyes as she lay in Charlie's arms; the tears falling onto Charlie's skin, like raindrops. Charlie looked at Joey with concern and gently wiped the tears with her finger tips.

"Joey?" She whispered.

Joey sobbed against Charlie's breast and Charlie held her tight; not asking for explanations but hoping that somehow, Joey had found herself, at last.

***

The girls awoke to a bright sunny morning. The birds twittered merrily outside and the smell of someone else's breakfast cooking in a neighbouring caravan, evoked rumbles from their stomachs.

"Are you awake, Senior Constable?" Joey whispered against Charlie's ear.

"Mmm."

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"Mmm."

"Is this all you have to say to me?"

"Mmm."

"What if I tell you it's ten thirty and you're late for work?"

"What!" Charlie cried as she sat bolt upright.

Joey giggled and kissed Charlie's cheek.

"Don't panic. It's only six thirty." She whispered.

"Ugh!" Charlie cried and flopped back onto the messy bed.

She opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling of the caravan. Joey leaned over and smoothed her tousled hair. Charlie smiled up into Joey's eyes.

"Charlie. I think I've fallen head over heels in love with you!" Joey said suddenly.

Charlie smiled and touched Joey's face with her finger tips.

"Thank you for telling me, Joey. I was the one who was frightened last night. I wasn't sure what was going on in that pretty head of yours, but now, I feel as if we are the same person." She said, gently pulling Joey's head nearer and capturing her lips. "I'm so in love with you too. Or at least I would be if you'd give me some breakfast!" She said, with a grin.

Joey smiled broadly and jumped from their warm bed with vigour. Charlie watched Joey; enjoying her pretty curves and the way her long hair hung to the front of one shoulder and to the back of the other. Then, she froze as she heard Joey's shriek of alarm.

Miles, who had been walking a few yards from Joey's caravan, saw movement and looked up. He gave Joey a cheery wave and promptly tumbled over, seeing Joey standing naked before the caravan window. Joey shrieked, dived for cover and blushed all over.

"What is it!" Charlie cried as she jumped out of bed just in time to see Miles picking himself off the ground; his shoulders and legs gyrating alarmingly.

Charlie ducked and giggled as she appreciated the comical tableau which had just played out.

"Oh my God!" Joey cried. "How can I ever look Miles in the face again?"

"I think you might find it will be Miles who will have the problem looking you in the face again, sweetheart!" Charlie said, closing the caravan curtains.

She helped Joey off the floor and took her in her arms; still laughing and said,

"Oh God! I wish I'd have had a camera!"


	13. Chapter 13

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 13

"I've just had to chase off Trey Palmer and his cronies; they were playing around your friend's car a while ago." Constable Rosetta said as he walked into the Police station.

Charlie looked up from the computer in the main office, where she was checking something.

"What were they doing, exactly?"

"Pulling the radio aerial up and down and playing with the wipers; that sort of thing. Little shits." Angelo said, pouring himself a coffee.

"Where's the car parked?" Charlie asked continuing with her work but keen to know where Joey might be found.

"Parked outside The Diner."

Charlie's lips twitched at the corners as she quickly logged off the computer.

"Thanks Angelo. I'm just going to pop out. Does anyone want anything?" Charlie asked, as she walked back towards her office.

***

Charlie jumped into a Police vehicle; her heart skipping several beats hoping she might catch Joey if she was still at The Diner.

As she neared Summer Bay, she could see a group of girls and boys playing on the sand and recognised one of them as their main trouble maker; Trey Palmer. She continued to drive and smiled when she saw Joey's little green car parked exactly where Angelo had reported.

***

The Diner was busy as Charlie entered the premises. She took off her Police cap and moistening her lips, checked around to see where Joey was.

"G'day, darl. Can I get you anything or are you here to arrest Colleen?" Irene asked with a grin.

"I heard that, Irene Roberts!" Colleen tartly replied as she carried two plates of food from the kitchen. "I'll have you know that I am the most law-abiding citizen in Summer Bay and I take it as a personal insult that you should think otherwise!"

"Gawd, love! No need to get your knickers in a twist! Gordon only knows what goes on in that mind of hers!" Irene said, grinning at the Senior Constable.

"I was actually looking for Joey Collins." Charlie said, smiling.

"Well, you've found her!" Announced a voice from behind.

"Ah! There you go then, love!" Irene said and turned to serve another customer.

"Hey." Charlie said smiling into Joey's eyes and suddenly at a loss for words.

"Hey. Come and join me. I saw you walk in but there were so many people in between us, I didn't like to yell." Joey said, taking the Police woman's hand.

"I'll just order a coffee." Charlie said, turning back to Irene.

"Coming up, darl." Irene acknowledged.

***

The girls walked to Joey's table and sat down. Charlie smiled at Joey and glanced down onto her plate.

"That looks nice."

"Want some?" Joey asked scooping some tuna and salad onto a folk and offering it to Charlie.

"Mmm." Charlie said as she accepted the offering.

"Shall I order you something?" Joey asked.

"No." Charlie said, shaking her head and chewing. "I'm skiving as it is. Got a sandwich back at the station and got to go out afterwards."

"What brings you here then?" Joey asked; continuing to eat.

"I heard your car was outside so thought there was a fair chance you'd be inside!"

"Ooh! You sweet romantic thing, you!" Joey grinned.

Irene delivered Charlie's coffee and scuttled away.

Charlie stirred the beverage and glanced up at Joey who was watching her intently.

"What?" She asked.

"Just thinking how lucky I am to have someone dashing all the way over from Yabbie Creek to just sit with me for five minutes!" Joey said, smiling.

Charlie grinned.

"Well, I might be able to spare you ten minutes!"

"My lucky day!" Joey chuckled.

"By the way, mind where you park your car. Some kids were playing around it earlier." Charlie said, sipping her coffee. "I guess a car like that is a bit of a novelty 'round here."

"What were they doing?" Joey asked, worriedly.

"Messing with the aerial and wiper blades, I believe." Charlie replied. "When I leave, I'll give it a good check over."

"Does this mean you might pull me again, Officer?" Joey asked mischievously.

"You never know your luck." Charlie grinned in reply. "What's the history of the car?"

Joey swallowed her last mouthful and laid down the knife and folk.

"It was sold to my brother by some old English bloke who brought it over with him on 'The Endeavour', I think!" Joey chuckled. "Then Brett asked me if I wanted it. Well, she is kinda sweet and a bit different, and with the room in the back, I can get all my stuff in without too many problems and she is quite fuel efficient." Joey rambled.

Charlie grinned as Joey chattered; admiring her eyes as they enlarged and flashed, depending on their mood.

"What are you grinning at?" Joey asked suddenly.

"Nothing!" Charlie said, finishing her coffee and making ready to leave.

"Are you going already?" Joey whined.

Charlie checked her watch and frowned.

"Will have to in a minute. Watson and I are heading down coast a bit this arvo. There's been a report of some car thefts and joy riding. So I'd better not be late."

"Not even for me?" Joey pouted.

"Not even for you." Charlie grinned and gave Joey a peck on the lips. "Are you working this evening?"

"Yeah. The kids have got a rehearsal and I've got the get some stuff ready for them."

Charlie thought for a few moments and then opened her mouth to say something, but stopped.

"What?" Joey asked, noticing Charlie's hesitation.

"Want a hand?" Charlie asked shyly.

Joey grinned broadly.

"I'd love a hand. Which one are you going to give me?" She asked saucily.

"Behave yourself!" Charlie said, widening her eyes. "I'll see you later."

Joey grinned and watched Charlie walk to the door, admiring how well Charlie wore her uniform. Charlie glanced back at Joey and winked before she left.

***

Charlie drove Ruby and her friends into Yabbie Creek for their rehearsal at the Yabbie Creek Playhouse. Nic, Annie and Geoff got out of the car but Ruby lingered to talk to Charlie.

"When you ring Dad tonight, can you tell him about what I'm doing and that I'll speak to him soon?"

"Well, I... " Charlie stammered and blushed.

"What?"

"I'm not going home yet, actually." Charlie said, looking briefly into Ruby's eyes and blushing.

"Oh? Where are you off to then?" Ruby asked inquisitively.

"I'm staying here. I'm going to give Joey a hand with some stuff back stage." Charlie said, her words getting quieter as she spoke them.

Ruby struggled to keep a straight face.

"Okay." She coughed, trying to cover up a smirk.

"Shut up!" Charlie said, pushing her sibling out of the car.

"Shall we make our own way home?" Ruby asked with one eyebrow raised.

Charlie was at a loss for words and blushed again.

"I'll take that as a yes, shall I?"

"Get lost, Calamity!" Charlie said with a grin.

Ruby chuckled and ran to join her friends.

***

Joey was knee deep in 'sugar bottles' when she heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to the props room. She looked up and smiled happily as she saw Charlie approaching, looking a little sheepish.

"Hey."

"Hi, I'm glad you've come!" Joey said, jumping up and carefully stepping over the bottles.

She took Charlie's hand and kissed her lips.

"Hi." She said again.

"Hello." Charlie blushed in return. "What have we got to do?"

"Now you're here, I'm blessed if I can remember!" Joey chuckled; scratching her head. "But until I do, I know of a great way to pass the time!" She said, weaving her arms around Charlie's waist and making her giggle.

***

"Okay, Annie love. As 'Katie Brown', you've got to try and imagine how 'Calamity' is feeling after she's caught you making love to 'Lieutenant Danny Gilmartin', the man of Calamity's dreams." Bobby said with an enthusiastic wave of his flamboyant hand.

A general titter issued from the chorus and Annie blushed.

"Take no notice of the rabble, darling. That's why they're chorus and you're up here and soon to have your name in lights!" Bobby enthused, gesturing towards the stage with a beaming smile.

"Bobby?" Annie said quietly and moving towards the director. "Do I really have to kiss Xavier in front of everyone?" She asked, shuddering.

"Of course you do, darling! Why do you suppose Calamity gets in such a sweat about it? She's loved him for years and now you have stolen the heart of the only man Calamity thinks she can love. You can't just shake hands with the man to induce such jealousy from another woman, can't you?" Bobby explained.

Another titter came from the chorus line and Bobby spun around quickly with his hands on his hips.

"If I hear another peep out of you lot, you'll be sorry you came this evening!" He threatened.

***

Joey giggled as Charlie cornered her and kissed her earlobe.

"This is never going to get the job done, Charlie Buckton! I shall have Bobby in here in a minute and he'll beat my brains out with one of these bottles, complaining that they're not ready!"

"But you're the one who won't give me a job to do." Charlie purred as she poked her tongue in Joey's ear.

Joey screamed with delight, capturing the attention of the girls and boys out front.

"What was that?" Geoff asked turning to Nic.

Nic shrugged her shoulders.

"I suppose Joey fallen over something."

Ruby blushed, knowing her sister was a probable cause.

***

"Don't you dare come near me, Charlie!" Joey squealed with delight as Charlie approached her carrying a feather duster.

"Well, give me what I want and I'll drop it!" Charlie warned.

"No!" Joey giggled, enticing Charlie nearer still.

She stepped back and fell over a metal bucket of sand.

Charlie began to laugh as Joey sat in the sand, rubbing her backside.

"Joey love! Do you mind keeping the props quiet back there, please!" Bobby yelled from the stage.

Joey giggled as Charlie helped her up.

"Would you like me to rub it better for you?" Charlie asked, sliding her hand towards Joey's bottom.

"Thank you." Joey smiled appreciatively as Charlie slipped inside the back of Joey's jeans and massaged her bum cheek, gently. "You have very soothing hands, Senior Constable. Is there anything else you can do with them?"

"I can give you a full demonstration, if you like." Charlie said, leaning into Joey and passionately kissing her and pushing her backwards towards a wall which didn't exist.

Their movement took them from the props room and into the stage wings. Joey's busy hands were inside Charlie's top and fooling with her breasts whilst Charlie was doing her best to undo Joey's jeans as their random roaming led them a long side the edge of some scenery, propped haphazardly against the end of a wall. They kissed hard; their tongues on fire as Charlie's entry into Joey's knickers caused her to gasp sharply and stagger backwards against the dangerously placed scenery; their bodies cascading with it as it crashed noisily to the ground.

"Oh! Heavens above, what now!" Bobby yelled as he and some of the players, who were standing nearby, ran to see what had happened.

"Well, well!" Bobby said, shaking his head in disbelief at the sorry scene. "You both have the right to remain silent and anything you say will be misquoted then, used against you!"


	14. Chapter 14

I kissed Ya

**_Thanks muchly for your kind and often funny reviews! As pointed out to me, I've gone over the hundred, which is brilliant! Thank you so much! Please keep reading and reviewing!! ~ S&L ~ xx_**

Chapter 14

Ruby's face turned scarlet. She closed her eyes to the embarrassing and compromising position her sister and sister's lover had found themselves in. The chorus had gathered around to catch a glimpse of the fun and tittered merrily at the comical sight.

"You go, Charlie!" Nic smirked.

"Shhh." Annie blushed and moved away from the heinous scene.

Joey got a fit of the giggles and glanced at the Senior Constable's pale face. Geoff and Xavier helped to move the heavy scenery and Bobby extended his hand to help the ladies to their feet. Charlie brushed herself down, and hoped everything was in its proper place. Joey grabbed the front of her open jeans and turned around; hastily zipping them up. Charlie cast a doubtful look at her sister who was quickly moving away; extricating herself from the scene of the crime.

***

The journey home from The Playhouse was exceedingly painful. Nic and Geoff quietly fought the urge to laugh, hysterically while Annie sat Po-faced at the other end of the seat. Ruby sat uncomfortably next to her sister who had not uttered a word since they left.

***

Joey cleared away the damaged scenery and tidied in general. She thought it best to send Charlie home considering the unusual circumstances. There was no secret about their relationship, but they hadn't planned to announce it to the world, in such a flamboyant manner.

Bobby watched Joey as she worked, not attempting to hide the smirk on his face.

"Well, go on, say it!" Joey said turning around and grinning at her amused friend.

"I can't imagine what you think I'm going to say!" Bobby said, waving his hand, nonchalantly.

"Well, you're bound to take the piss whatever you say!"

"Joey, love. If today's little episode is the worst thing that happens to you and that beautiful lady of yours, in what I hope will be a long and happy relationship, you'll have done very well indeed." He said, with a smile. "And if it's any consolation, that lacy bra you're wearing is adorable, but I really think you should sort yourself out cleavage-wise, dear, before young Xavier, over there, has apoplexy!"

Joey looked down and saw a few buttons which had come away in her and Charlie's moment of passionate frenzy and now, was displaying more than she had intended.

"Sorry, excuse me." Joey said, blushing and making for the ladies room.

***

Charlie and Ruby walked through their front door in silence. Charlie put down her car keys on the table and waited for Ruby's explosion. Ruby turned to her with a face like thunder. Charlie closed her eyes, ready to accept the inevitable.

"Oh Charlie! If you could've seen your face! It was a picture!" Ruby cried and roared with laughter.

Charlie opened her eyes in surprise to see her sister bent double and tears coming from her eyes.

"It wasn't that funny, Rubes!" Charlie said, hardly seeing the funny side at all.

"It was! Oh my God, it was!" Ruby said, dropping to the floor; writhing in amusement.

A grin spread over Charlie's face as she watched her hysterical sibling and began to chuckle. She bent down and pulled Ruby from the floor and hugged her as they laughed together.

***

"Senior, we've had a report of a car smash on the Yabbie Creek Road." Watson said, handing Charlie a sheet of paper. "Sounds a bit nasty to me. The hospital has been told to expect several casualties."

Charlie quickly read the report and got up from her seat.

"Think we'd better head out. Are any of our lot there at the moment?"

"Yeah. Angelo and Jake."

As Charlie got to her office door, her mobile phone rang.

"Charlie Buckton."

"_Charlie, its Angelo. I think you'd better get out here as soon as you can. There are five vehicles involved in this RTA and one of them is that little green classic mini belonging to your friend."_

Charlie felt the blood drain from her face and grabbed hold of the door to stop herself from falling.

"_Charlie! Are you there, Charlie?"_

"Yeah, I'm here." She said, seeing black spots before her eyes and feeling heat creeping up her neck. "Is Joey alright?" She slurred; her legs giving way and sliding to the floor.

Watson looked on in shock as the Senior Constable showed signs of passing out. She ran to the water cooler and filled up a plastic cup and hastily handed it to Charlie.

"_I dunno, Charlie. It's all a bit messy."_

"We're on our way." Charlie managed to say before the lights went out.

***

Constable Angelo Rosetta looked at the mangled scene and not for the first time swallowed hard to stop the bile from rising to his throat. Constable Jake Thompson shook his head and made notes in his pad. He joined Angelo as they watched the rescue team start to disentangle the metal; trying to extricate possible survivors.

"Thank God for the Fireries." He said, as they watched their delicate hands and equipment at work.

"We'll be lucky if there are any survivors amongst this lot." Angelo said. "The Senior is mates with the owner of that one." Angelo said pointing to the mangled little green car.

"Oh God!" Jake sympathised.

***

Watson drove the Police vehicle as Charlie sat by her side staring ahead at the open road. She swallowed and felt sick. Watson glanced at her and wished for the hundredth time that Charlie hadn't pulled rank and insisted on accompanying her to the crash scene.

Charlie closed her eyes and pictured Joey's beautiful brown, sparkling eyes and her happy smiling face, and felt tears pricking at her eyelids.

"It's just up ahead, Senior." Watson said, breaking gently as they neared.

Charlie waited for her world to end.

***

Watson glanced at her pale colleague. When she'd managed to revive Charlie from her faint, Charlie explained that her girlfriend's car was in the wreck and therefore, she needed to be at the scene.

"Charlie. Wait here. I'm gonna go and see what's happening." Watson said, unfastening her seat belt.

Charlie undid hers in attempt to do likewise, but Watson laid a hand on Charlie's leg.

"No, Charlie. Not this time."

Charlie nodded in defeat; too weak to argue and watched as Watson left the car and made her way over to where Angelo and Jake stood.

She laid her head back against the headrest and stared at the blue sky above; her mind numb. She watched as a tiny, silver aeroplane crossed from east to west leaving a white vapour trail behind it; the travellers completely unaware of the afternoon's tragedy.

***

"What's what?" Watson said as she approached Angelo and grimacing at the scene.

"It's a fucking mess, that's what!" He said watching as two firemen pulled back a large section of green, twisted metal from Joey's car. "There's no way anyone could have survived in that!"

Watson's heart gave a little thud and she glanced back towards the Senior Constable sitting alone in the Police vehicle.

"We can get at them, but it doesn't look good!" One of the firemen called to a medical officer standing by.

***

The renewed activity distracted Charlie from her reverie and she watched as a fireman went head-first into one of the cars to help free a victim. A single tear trickled down Charlie's cheek as she waited for news of Joey.


	15. Chapter 15

I Kissed Ya

**_Hi gang! Not looking good, eh???! But fingers crossed. ~ S&L ~ xx_**

Chapter 15

_Ring-ring, ring-ring._

Charlie jumped as her mobile phone started to ring.

She took the silver phone from her pocket and answered it; her heart and mind heavy with emotion.

"Charlie Buckton" She said; her voice, low and croaky.

"_Ooh, has someone got a cold?_"

"Joey! Where the hell are you!" Charlie choked as she recognised Joey's voice at the other end of the phone.

"_I'm at the theatre of course; half way up a ladder as a matter of fact! What's up, you sound awful!"_

"I am! Or I was! Oh Joey! You don't know how relieved I am to hear your voice!" Charlie cried, leaning forward.

"_What's happened, Charlie?"_ Joey asked, jumping down from the ladder; Charlie's tone beginning to worry her.

Charlie couldn't speak. Tears were pouring from her eyes as relief washed over her.

"_Charlie!" _Joey yelled down the phone.

"I'm sorry!" Charlie said thickly; her eyes and nose covered in moisture.

"_Where are you? I'm coming over!"_

"No! Charlie managed to say, only just coherently. "I'll come to you as soon as I can get away. Joey! You don't know what I've been through. Thank God you're safe!"

"_Charlie! I don't understand; of course I'm safe, why wouldn't I be?"_ Joey asked, totally bemused.

"It's a long story, and I'm sorry to tell you, darling, your car has been involved in a nasty accident. I thought you were in it!"

"_My car!"_

"Yeah! I guess someone borrowed it, but it hasn't brought them much luck. Look honey, I'm gonna have to go." Charlie said, sniffing and trying to mop up her tear-stained face. "I'll see you later. I'll pick you up after work. I'm sorry about your car, but I'm not sorry you weren't driving it! I love you so much. Oh Jo!"

"_I love you too, Charlie." _

_***_

Charlie flipped her phone shut and leaned back against the head rest, closing her eyes and sighing. The relief of talking to Joey made her feel a little dizzy. She opened the car door to get some air just as a very pale-faced Watson approached.

"They're just getting them out now, Charlie." Watson said, quietly. "I'm so sorry. She wouldn't have suffered."

"I've just spoken to her!" Charlie said, trying to shake herself from the surreal situation; her head throbbing.

"Charlie, I..."

"She's just phoned me! So I don't know who the victim is in her car." Charlie said putting her police cap on. "Come on, we'd better make some enquiries."

Watson stared at Charlie incredulously, as she climbed out of the Police car. She steadied Charlie as she wobbled; unable to find her legs for a moment, and then the two Police women slowly walked together, over towards the crash site.

***

Joey walked out of the theatre door and her eyes fell upon the empty space where her little green, Classic Austin Mini Countryman had been parked, only to find it missing. Her heart gave a thud of disappointment and she sighed, feeling sad. She had learned to love the motor with its familiar little whiny engine noises; but now she was no more; gone; finished forever.

***

Charlie and her colleagues arrived back at the Police station several hours later. All the victims and survivors of the deadly road traffic accident, were taken to hospital; either to the accident department or to the morgue. Charlie threw her cap onto the desk and sat down. She placed her face in her hands and sighed. She had seen and experienced things today, which she never wished to have to go through again. She was emotionally drained and longed to see Joey.

***

Joey was putting the finishing touches to her work when her mobile phone bleeped; heralding a text message. She pressed the read button. It was from Charlie.

'_Are you busy? x'_

She smiled and replied back.

'_I'm never busy when it comes to you. x'_

There was no further reply from Charlie. Joey wondered where Charlie was and what she was doing when she heard a knock at the theatre door. Joey jumped off the stage and hastily walked out into the foyer and opened the door. Charlie stood in front of her and her face contorted as she burst into tears.

"Oh honey!" Joey cried, pulling Charlie in and closing the door behind them.

Charlie sobbed in Joey's arms for the deaths of so many young people. Joey's car and several others had been stolen by teenage joy-riders – their leader, Trey Palmer who had perished at the wheel of Joey's Mini.

"I thought it was you!" Charlie cried when she could get her breath.

Joey led her through to the props room and made her a coffee. Charlie gratefully accepted and sipped it slowly; sitting on an upturned crate.

Charlie glanced up at Joey who was watching her closely. Joey could see the little frown line which always appeared between Charlie's eyebrows whenever she was anxious or upset. Her eyes weren't their usual bright selves, but glistened instead with the tears she had so recently shed. Joey bent down and took hold of Charlie's free hand.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry for the pain and suffering you have had to endure today. I wish to God there was something I could do to wipe it from your mind, but I can't. What has happened can't be reversed. I feel guilty that my car was somehow involved and I pray there was nothing mechanical which would have caused such a bad accident."

"I don't think it would have been the mechanics." Charlie said, looking into her coffee mug. "Your car was slap in the middle of the five vehicles involved. The last one was a large truck. It shunted them all. Why the first car stopped I just don't know. Perhaps we'll never know. The forensic guys are checking it out now."

Charlie looked into Joey's worried eyes. She leaned over and put her coffee mug down onto the props room floor and took Joey's face in between her hands. She melted into the warm brown pools before her and wished with all her heart, that those eyes would always be there for her to find comfort and love in. That afternoon, she thought they had been so cruelly taken away from her forever, but now she thanked God for sparing her such an agony.


	16. Chapter 16

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 16

Joey stood back to admire her work. She smiled, pleased that the last piece of the scenery which she had been working on for the last week, had at last fallen into place. She stood upright and looked at her watch. Charlie would be collecting her after her shift at the Police Station had finished in about half an hour, so Joey thought it best to get cleared away and have a wash and brush up before her chariot arrived.

Charlie had taken and collected Joey from work each day since the sad demise of the little green Mini. The Police station wasn't far from the theatre so Joey didn't feel too guilty about putting Charlie out; though Charlie had confessed to being only too pleased to execute the task enabling her to spend more time with Joey.

"Joey love!" Bobby said as he minced into the props room. "You couldn't take these hand flyers and posters with you when you leave? Give them to the kids to give out and perhaps that Club over at Summer Bay will allow you to hang a poster or two inside?"

"Yeah, no worries." Joey said, accepting the neat pile of advertising. "Well, Bob, I'm as good as finished here now." Joey announced drying her hands on a towel.

"What everything?" Bobby asked, incredulously.

"Yep! Everything seems in order." She smiled looking about her work room.

"My! You're a good worker, Joey Collins. Well, I guess you'll be heading off back to the City now it's all done?"

Joey frowned not having as yet, contemplated such a move.

"Well, I don't know. No jobs have come up since I arrived here so there's no rush to return quite yet."

"And I suppose, you don't wish to leave that blue-eyed Goddess of yours, do you?" Bobby suggested with a wink.

Joey smiled sheepishly.

"I never want to leave Charlie." She whispered.

Bobby smiled gently.

"Well, I like having you around, so if you can stay for a while, all the better. If not, come back a week before opening night. There's sure to be plenty to do."

Joey smiled and put her arms around her friend.

"Do you think you can get your Senior Constable to bring along 'Angelo the Apollo' to the opening night?" Bobby asked as Joey was about to leave.

Joey chuckled and opened the door; she looked back and blew Bobby a kiss.

***

"How's your meal?" Charlie asked as she and Joey shared food at The Diner.

"Lovely!" Joey enthused. "Far better than 'do it yourself' any day!" She grinned.

"I wondered if you'd like me to cook for you one night?" Charlie asked, shyly.

Joey stopped chewing and smiled enthusiastically.

"I'd love that!" She said holding out her hand across the table for Charlie to hold.

"I'm no 'Masterchef' but I'm sure I can rustle up something edible."

"Anything will be fine and if you're cooking, I'm sure it will taste perfect!"

Charlie smiled at Joey's charm.

"Did Ruby and her friends distribute those flyers?" Joey asked, finishing her meal.

"Yeah. They were singing and dancing around town!" Charlie laughed.

"Oh Lord!" Joey said. "That'll put the punters off!"

"They're not that bad, surely?"

"I've heard worse! Ruby has polished up so well. Between you and me, I was a little worried when Bobby gave her the part, but she's blooming now! She looks good in buck skin too!"

Charlie smacked Joey's wrist.

"That's enough of that. You're talking about my little sister! Besides, it's not buck skin, its rat!"

"What!" Joey cried, choking on her juice.

Charlie smirked but leaned over the table and thumped Joey's back; trying out her first aid skills.

After a few moments, Joey recovered.

"Charlie," She said, suddenly becoming serious. "My work at the theatre has finished. I should really go back home now and try to get some work."

Sadness crept into Charlie's eyes.

"Oh," She said, quietly. "I was afraid you were going to say that one day soon."

She sighed and laid down her knife and fork; suddenly losing her appetite.

"Charlie. I don't have to go just yet, if you don't want me to." Joey said shyly but hopefully.

"Of course I don't want you to go. I want you to stay forever!" Charlie said, but knowing it to be an impossibility.

Joey smiled broadly.

"I should really go and visit my folks but can be back by the weekend if I leave for the City tomorrow."

"I begrudge your folks these few days." Charlie said, pouting. "But I suppose you should go. Why don't you take my car and drive yourself?"

"I can't do that, Charlie! Besides, you'll need it for work."

"That's okay. I can get Angelo or Watson to give me a lift. It'll be easier than getting a bus. I can sort out the paperwork today." Charlie said, enthusiastically. "At least it's my guarantee that you'll come back to me!"

Joey grinned.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Senior Constable!" Joey said with a sly wink. "I might well make off into the next state with it, sell the car and lose myself forever!"

"Not if I've fitted a tracking device!" Charlie grinned. "I'll miss you."

Joey leaned over the table and took Charlie's hands in her own.

"I'll miss you too, Goddess!"

***

"Come now, boys and girls!" Bobby yelled, clapping his hands together. "Enough of this! We only have a couple more weeks left of rehearsals and look at you! You're a complete and utter shambles!"

The ensemble glanced about at each other, trying not to laugh.

"Geoffrey love!" Try and look a little more 'Howard Keel' can you? At the moment you look more like a limp wrist at a Hen Night!"

The kids fell about laughing and poor Geoffrey had a very red face.

"Alright! Fun's over. Let's get down to business.

***

Charlie entered the theatre quietly at the back and made her way to the props room. The room had become very familiar to her over the last few weeks but in Joey's absence, it seems quiet and cold. All trace of Joey, except the painted scenery, had gone and Charlie felt lonely standing in the little room by herself. At least Joey would be home in a day or two and Charlie had planned some nice surprises to welcome her home. Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Charlie Buckton." She said quietly, not wishing to disturb the players.

"_Charlie, it's me!" _Joey said cheerily. _"How are you?"_

"Oh honey! Missing you like mad. I'm standing in your props room at the moment!"

"_What for?" _Joey asked in surprise.

"Just hoping to find a little of you in here, but also come by to collect Ruby."

"_Charlie, I was offered a job today! It might keep me away longer than I thought."_

"You mean you're not coming back on Friday night?" Charlie asked, miserably disappointed.

"_Well, I was going to ask you if you could come here for the weekend instead. The only thing is, you won't have a car to get here with!"_

There was silence at Charlie's end of the phone.

"_Charlie! Are you still there?" _Joey asked frantically.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"_I've disappointed you, haven't I? I'm really sorry, Charlie. I didn't expect to get a job back here so quickly. Someone had made enquiries while I was in Summer Bay, and when they heard I was back, they contacted me. Anyway, what do you say? Will you come?"_

Charlie, still disappointed, reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, I'll rearrange my shifts on the roster." She said.

"_That's great! I can hardly wait to see you – I've missed you so much, Charlie!"_

_***_

The bus from Yabbie Creek into the City arrived in at eight thirty in the evening. Charlie scanned the faces waiting to greet loved ones, but couldn't see Joey anywhere. She frowned a little but assumed Joey was running late. She walked down to the exit door and jumped off. She looked around again but still no sign of Joey. The driver lifted the luggage storage doors and began to unload. Charlie waited patiently for her holdall and thanked the driver when he handed it to her. She was sure she'd given Joey the correct time to expect her bus and checked her watch to see if they were in early. But the bus had arrived exactly on time. She took out her mobile phone and checked her signal. All was well, but there had been no missed calls or text messages left. She pressed Joey's contact number and waited as Joey's phone rang, and rang, and rang.

Charlie sighed. She looked around and saw a refreshments room and decided to buy herself a coffee. She purchased her drink and found a small table which overlooked the bus terminus. At least she would see when Joey arrived.

***

Charlie checked her watch. It read five minutes past nine. She frowned and took out her mobile phone and pressed Joey's contact number. The phone rang at the other end but still Joey didn't pick up. Charlie keyed a text message, letting Joey know she was at the Bus Station waiting to be collected and sent the message. She walked back to the buffet counter and ordered another coffee and a couple of chocolate bars.

***

Charlie placed the empty paper cup down on the table with a sigh and brushed away a few chocolate crumbs. She glanced at her watch. It was now nine thirty five and Joey still hadn't arrived at the bus terminus, returned Charlie's calls or replied to her text messages. Frowning with worry, she picked up her phone and called Ruby.


	17. Chapter 17

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 17

"My God! What do you want?" Joey asked holding her breath as a devastatingly, exquisite blonde stood in her doorway.

"Joey honey, don't be like that. I thought we could at least be friends." Amy said, reaching out and hugging Joey.

Joey blanched at Amy's words and hastily moved away from her arms.

"No, Amy. No more. It's finished. I can't take anymore of you!" Joey said turning away and walking into her flat.

Amy took this as an invitation to walk in, likewise.

"But Joey darling, you're always so sensitive about things. Okay, I was a little brutal with you when we last met, but it's me! That's just the way I am. Isn't it time you realised that?"

"That's just the point, Amy, I do and I don't want anymore of it! And if you'll excuse me, I'm just on my way out."

Amy stepped in front of Joey and held onto her arm.

"Joey, don't walk out on me. I will try to be gentle with you from now on, but please, don't say it's over between us! And what about your new job? I'm the one who's arranged it for you!"

Joey stared at Amy in disbelief.

"Amy. It's over! O.V.E.R. Finished! Caput!" Joey emphasised with her hands. "Just go!"

"Joey, I can't. I love you too much to let you go. You're the only one who keeps me sane! No one else understands me like you do." Amy pleaded. "I can't and I won't let you go!"

"Amy, I'm with someone else now. I love and want her and no amount of pleading on your part is going to change my feelings. She's sweet, loving and considerate; things you couldn't begin to understand in a million years!"

Amy stood with her mouth gaping open with the new information which Joey was imparting.

"Well," She said, swallowing. "You have been a busy bee. It didn't take you long to find someone else!"

"Amy, it's been nine months since I last saw you! You told me to go to hell just because I couldn't accept your infidelity anymore. I won't be used as a doormat for your convenience. Now, I have to go." Joey said, holding her forehead; stress beginning to take its toll.

"No Joey!" Amy cried; her voice becoming hysterical.

Joey looked at Amy and for the first time could see her flaws; the thick makeup, the over emphasis on dress, the liberal use of heavy, exotic perfume and her brassy blonde hair. For all the money she spent on her appearance, she looked cheap. In comparison with Charlie Buckton, who even in shorts, flip flops and a baggy t-shirt looked like a goddess, Amy just couldn't compete.

"Your acting won't wash anymore, Amy. Just get the hell out of my life and stay out!"

Joey took hold of Amy's arm and forcibly removed her from the flat.

"I'll make sure you're blacklisted in every theatre in this state!" Amy shouted, angrily.

***

Joey closed the door and made a run for the stairs. In Amy's high heels, there was no way she could keep up. Joey bounced down two steps at a time and out into the street. She searched in her pocket for the keys to Charlie's car and her mobile phone. The keys were there but the mobile had been omitted in the rush.

"Damn!" She cursed.

Joey considered returning to her flat, but remembered Amy. She glanced over her shoulder and judging she was safe, ran to Charlie's blue car. She got in and drove away as fast as she could; her heart beating rapidly.

***

"Rubes, its Charlie."

"_Hey Charlz, how's Joey?"_

"That's why I'm ringing. I can't find her!" Charlie said, putting her spare hand to her forehead, anxiously. "I wondered if she'd tried to reach me at home."

"_No, Charlie. Nobody has rung. Have you tried ringing her flat?"_

"That's just it, I only know her mobile number and she's not answering. I don't even know her address! If she doesn't turn up soon, I'll have to get a cab and go to Dad's. But I'm worried, Rubes. If she rings home, will you let me know?"

"_Of course I will. I hope she's okay, Charlie. You'll let me know what you do, won't you?" _Ruby said, beginning to worry.

"I will, sweetheart. I'll ring you later."

Charlie flipped her phone shut and bit her lip.

***

"Shit! What's wrong with this stupid car!" Joey yelled as it began to shudder and make a popping noise.

Joey was late picking Charlie up from the bus station and now was having to contend with car trouble too. She pulled over and stopped. She stepped out of the car and around to the nearside; discovering Charlie's car had a flat tyre.

"Oh shit and double shit!" She cursed in vexation. "Why me? Why now?"

Joey opened up the boot to find the spare. At least she could guarantee that Charlie's spare would be completely sound, but hoped she would be able to change the tyre in the dark. Joey moved one or two things and lifted the spare wheel from the boot. She laid it on the road and then, her eyes fell upon a large torch with a stand. Joey grinned. Trust Charlie to have everything to hand. She positioned the torch and lifted the jack from its housing and cranking the tool, began to lift the car up.

***

Charlie looked at her watch once more. It was now ten fifteen and she was beginning to get one or two odd looks. She took her phone from her pocket and called up a local cab firm and ordered a cab.

***

Joey pushed her full weight against the socket as she tightened the nuts on the replaced wheel. It had taken the best part of an hour to perform the abominable task, in the dark and with only torch light to guide her. She sat down and rested against a panel of Charlie's car, and breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Charlie's face came to mind as she remembered the bus terminus and quickly jumped to her feet; cracking her ankle against the jack which, was still lying by the car.

"Oh, Shit! Shit! Shit!" She yelled out; hopping around in frustration and pain.

She quickly tidied away the damaged wheel, jack and torch, and limped back to the car. She got in and started the engine, praying that the wheel would hold firm.

***

Charlie waited patiently for the cab to arrive and upon seeing headlights coming towards her, picked up her luggage and waited for it to stop; only to be surprised to see her own car slowing up. Joey jumped out and limped around to where Charlie stood.

"Charlie! I'm so sorry! You'll never believe what's happened."

"As long as you're alright, honey." Charlie said, dropping her luggage and putting her arms around Joey. "What did happen and why are you limping?"

Joey looked down at her ankle.

"Your Jack did it!"

"Jack? Jack who?"

"Jack, who sits with the spare in your boot!" Joey winged.

"You've had a puncture?" Charlie asked looking at Joey's grimy hands. "Bobby Ramsbottom wouldn't care much for these at the moment!" She grinned, holding them in her own.

Joey cast her eyes down, sadly.

"Joey? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm glad you're here." She said, meeting Charlie's gaze for a moment.

Charlie took Joey in her arms and gave her a squeeze.

"I've just called a cab! I was going to stop at Dad's as I thought you'd blown me out!" Charlie laughed. "I'd better call them back to cancel!"

Joey loaded the luggage in the car as Charlie made her call.

***

"All set?" Charlie said as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Yes." Joey said, quietly.

Charlie looked over at Joey's face. All the sparkle, which she had acquired before she'd left Summer Bay had vanished. Charlie frowned and fastened her seat belt.

"So, what about this new job of yours?" Charlie asked; breaking a five minute silence.

"It doesn't exist." Joey said, flatly.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, turning towards Joey with a frown.

"It's a long story."

"Well, we've got all night!" Charlie grinned.

Joey didn't make any further attempt to explain.

"Well, if there is no job, does this mean you'll come back with me, to the bay?" Charlie asked, hopefully.

"I dunno, Charlie. Can we just leave it?" Joey asked, curtly.

Charlie's heart thudded as Joey's words pierced her soul.

"Yes, but..."

"Charlie! For God's sake, just leave it!" Joey yelled.

"Yeah, sure." Charlie said, quietly; her breathing becoming affected by Joey's harsh words.

Joey's eyes flicked briefly in Charlie's direction, knowing she had hurt her, badly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Charlie remained silent, hurt and confused.

***

Joey parked the car and the girls got out. Joey looked around her, furtively. Charlie noticed but didn't ask questions. She stooped back into the car and took out her luggage. Straightening, she looked over at Joey, who was looking somewhat guilty. Charlie gave her a little smile which Joey returned, sheepishly. She was very aware that Joey hadn't even tried to touch, hold or kiss her since they had been reunited. She watched as Joey led the way to her flat and though following, feared this weekend was likely to be a complete disaster.


	18. Chapter 18

I Kissed Ya

**_Oh dear! Everything in the garden isn't lovely, is it? What's the old saying? 'Into each life some rain must fall' ! ~ S&L ~ xx_**

Chapter 18

Joey opened the front door, elated that Amy hadn't been hiding behind any walls on the way up to her flat.

"Well, this is me!" She announced as Charlie walked into the spacious apartment.

Charlie's eyes opened wide with admiration for a few moments until another phenomena caught her attention. The dark, heavy tones of some exotic perfume, which she had never smelt on Joey and never imagined her to use in a million years, assaulted her nostrils. She stood still for a moment and Joey looked at her, quizzically.

"Something wrong?" She asked as she watched Charlie's face pale before her.

"No, no not at all." Charlie lied and tried to smile. "This is some sort of flat you have here!" She said walking further into the room and looking around.

Its decor was essentially Joey, but there were one or two things which really didn't conjure up Joey in Charlie's mind. The fur cushions, the two, very tall bronze statues of Afghan hounds which stood either side of a huge, flamboyant dried flower display. It just wasn't the Joey that Charlie had come to know. Her eyes fell upon an oil painting of a familiar looking, beautiful, semi naked blonde woman, which usually would have attracted Charlie, but now for some reason, abhorred her. She glanced at Joey who watched her intently as she wandered slowly around the room.

"It's a very... interesting room, Joey." Charlie said, glancing again at the statuettes.

"They were gifts!" Joey was quick to point out. "Not really to my taste, but I will dispose of them soon."

Charlie gave Joey a quick glance; surprised by her words which seemed in the form of an apology.

Joey's phone bleeped as a text message arrived. She picked up the phone from a table and her face paled as she read the message.

"Anything wrong?" Charlie asked feeling a little nervous.

"No!" Joey was quick to reply.

Joey deleted the message and gave Charlie a smile. The phone began to ring and Joey looked at the display and ended the call.

"Didn't you want to take that?" Charlie asked, glancing at the phone in Joey's hand.

"No!" Joey said quickly.

Charlie was confused and sad. Joey was not the Joey she had waved off only a few days previously. She was cold and evasive; looking as if the devil himself was lying in wait for her.

Charlie took a deep breath and walked up to Joey's side. She put her hand out to take Joey's and was horrified as Joey shied away.

"Joey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Well, I'm beginning to wonder if it was worth my while coming here today!" Charlie said; tears beginning to prick her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong, Charlie. I don't see why you should think there is!" Joey said, walking into the kitchen in an agitated manner.

Charlie's anxious eyes followed Joey. She got two mugs from the cupboard and thumped them down nosily onto the work surface, making Charlie jump.

Charlie took another deep breath and closed her eyes. Deep inside she was being torn apart by something she couldn't see or understand. She wanted to trust Joey, but everything Joey was doing and saying was indicating she was concealing something. Had Joey met up with Amy again? After all, hadn't Joey said she didn't know what her feelings for Amy were?

***

Joey handed Charlie a mug of coffee and walked to an armchair to sit down.

"Joey, talk to me!"

Joey remained silent.

Charlie sat on the sofa; aware that Joey hadn't even attempted to sit by her side. She unconsciously reached down into her hand bag and took out the second chocolate bar which she had purchased at the Bus Station; she un-wrapped it and prepared to take a bite.

Joey watched in horror as Charlie bit into the chocolate bar with venom.

"No!" Joey yelled and ran across the room, snatching the chocolate bar from Charlie's hand and throwing it out of the window.

"Joey!"

Joey turned to Charlie, her eyes full of tears and her body trembling with emotion. Charlie leapt from her seat and hurried over to Joey, whose shoulders were shaking, violently.

"Joey! What's this all about?" Charlie demanded.

Joey's pupils dilated as they looked into Charlie's eyes; anticipating her wrath. But Charlie's kind eyes searched only for the truth.

"Come here." Charlie said and scooped Joey into her arms.

"You know, don't you?" Joey sobbed.

Charlie nodded.

"I know."

"I'm sorry." Joey said. "It all happened so quickly! I wasn't expecting her to show up!"

Charlie said nothing, but looked at Joey and smiled sadly.

"I'll step aside if that's what you want, Joey."

"NO!" Joey yelled, "That's not what I want, Charlie! She'll never be to me what you are!"

"Joey," Charlie said looking down at her feet. "I'm confused! I don't know what's been going on, but Amy is still here; she's everywhere in this room, and I can't cope with that! I'm just not sure where we go from here, but perhaps a little while apart will give us both time to..."

Charlie couldn't find the words to finish her sentence, so instead closed her eyes.

"Please, Charlie – don't go; I need you to stay!" Joey said, trying to take hold of Charlie's arms, but Charlie held her away.

"It's no good, Joey. I can't compete with her. She's still too much a-part of your life!"

Charlie walked back to the door and picked up her luggage; taking a final glance around the room.

"I hope everything works out for you, Joey, whatever it might be." Charlie said, trying to breathe regularly; to keep her eyes from brimming over with tears.

"Charlie, you don't understand!" Joey said, running over to Charlie and trying to wrestle her for the car keys.

"Please let me go." Charlie said; her tone low and dangerous.

Joey's breathing became shallow with Charlie's words, and let go of her hands. Charlie turned towards the door then, hesitated.

"Joey," She said, looking back over her shoulder. "I love you so much, and this is the only reason I can do this."

She stared at Joey for a few moments and left the flat; closing the door quietly behind her.

Joey fell to her knees in tears as she heard Charlie's footsteps fading into the distance.

***

"Rubes, it's me!" Charlie said as Ruby picked up the phone.

"_Hey Charlz. Did Joey turn up or are you at Dad's?"_

"I was with Joey." Charlie replied, closing her eyes and leaning back on the car headrest.

"Was?" Ruby asked, slowly.

"Yeah." Charlie said, breathing heavily. "I think we may be all washed up."

"Oh God, Charlie, I'm so sorry." Ruby said; hardly believing her ears. "What happened?"

"She-err, she-err..."

Charlie could say no more as the tears cascaded from her eyes.

"Charlz!" Ruby cried out in concern. "Charlie! Speak to me!"

Charlie sniffed and took a deep breath.

"Sorry." She said; her voice thick with emotion.

"Are you coming home tonight?"

"Yes, I want to."

"Drive carefully, Charlz. I want you back in one piece, do you hear?"

"Yes." Charlie chuckled through her tears. "I love you Rubes."

"I love you too, Charlie. Take care."

***

Charlie ended her call to Ruby and looked at the phone. She closed her eyes for a few moments and when she reopened them, she stared ahead at the dark road in front of her. She swallowed and looked back at the phone again. She pressed the text button and composed a message.

'_Joey, I still love and trust you. But we can't go any further forward with our relationship until you sort out your past. I will be waiting for you, if that's what you want. Charlie.'_

Charlie pressed the Send button and slipped the phone into her pocket. She started the car's engine, wiped her eyes and pulled away.

***

Joey's phone bleeped and she snatched it from the table and hastily read the message from Charlie. After she'd finished, she took a deep breath. A single tear rolled down her cheek, but she knew Charlie's comment was fair and just. She needed to do something about her life and fast!

At least Charlie still trusted her.


	19. Chapter 19

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 19

Joey sat alone in her flat staring at the two bronze, Afghan hound statues. She frowned and her eyes narrowed as their austere presence began to irritate her. Suddenly, she jumped to her feet and made a grab for the pieces of art. She threw them onto the floor and returned to the dried flower display. With one swoop, she picked up the flowers and headed out of the flat. She made for the waste disposal unit and opening the lid, rammed the display as far as she could down the large pipe and lowered the lid quickly, as if frightened it would jump back and engulf her. She ran back inside and picked up the fur scatter-cushions laying on the sofa and easy chairs. She glared at them with distaste and ran back to the landing outside her door. She looked over the balcony and down into the little garden below. She smiled wickedly and ran down the stairs as fast as she could and along a little pathway which led to the communal garden rest area. She looked about her furtively and lobbed the hideous, hairy puff-balls onto the compost heap; a squadron of flies buzzed up excitedly . She ran with all her might back up to the flat and skidded to a halt as she came face to face with the pompous hounds again.

"Right you two ugly, smug-faced gits, it's time Mummy took you for walkies!"

She gathered them lovingly into her arms and grabbed the keys to her flat; closing the door behind her.

***

The night was dark with little moonlight to illuminate the heinous crime which was about to befall the two elegant Afghans. Joey lugged the heavy statues, one under each arm, along street after street until she reached a brick construction with railings around it. She carefully placed the hounds on either side of the entrance to the building and bid them farewell, leaving them standing guard, regally, outside a Public Convenience.

***

Joey almost skipped back to her flat feeling elated from the new found freedom of shackles which had formally bound her to Amy. Charlie had been right. Joey had let too much of Amy remain in her life. How could she expect anyone else to accept her as she was? She had no other desire now than to get back to Summer Bay as quickly as she could to convince Charlie of her love and devotion; praying it wasn't too late.

***

Charlie sat at the kitchen table chewing on a bar of chocolate.

"Charlz." Ruby said, coming up behind Charlie, rubbing her eyes sleepily and then putting her arms about her sister's neck and hugging her tightly.

"It's alright Rubes, I'll survive." Charlie said quietly.

"She didn't deserve you Charlie. No one deserves you!" Her sister said loyally.

Charlie smiled and offered her sister some chocolate. Ruby sat down and broke off a square and popped it into her mouth.

"What's the time?" Ruby asked yawning and chewing.

"It's two fifteen, honey. You should be asleep!" Charlie said, checking her watch.

"How long have you been home?"

"About twenty minutes." Charlie said wearily. "I think I'll go to bed in a while. No point in staying up."

"Bunk in with me tonight, Charlie. It'll be better than being alone." Ruby suggested.

Charlie looked at her sister and smiled.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, funny face."

"Neither do I." Ruby chuckled. "Come on. Leave the chocolate alone for tonight." She said, taking Charlie by the hand and leading her away.

Charlie obeyed, leaving the residue of chocolate and wrappers on the table.

***

Joey entered her flat again; her eyes focusing on the large portrait of the blonde. The piece of art was beautiful, and though the intention had been to constantly remind Joey of Amy, the artist had not caught her beauty well enough to do this. No matter, the portrait must go! Joey took a sharp knife and carefully cut out the canvas from its frame and rolled it up. She popped it in a cardboard tube and addressed it to Amy. This time, Amy must understand.

***

Joey sat on her suitcase as she waited for the buzzer to announce the arrival of the cab which was to convey her to Summer Bay. She had managed to eliminate all trace of Amy from her flat and was now intent on doing the same with her life. At last the cab arrived and with it, a succession of heart palpitations which almost rendered Joey unfit for travel. She nervously lugged her luggage down the stairs and the driver kindly helped her load the case into the boot of the car before starting their long journey.

***

Charlie slept restlessly. She tossed and turned between dreams of hairy cushions and fierce looking, long necked dogs before finally awaking completely; remembering all that had happened the day previously. She couldn't believe the one person whom she thought wanted to share her life, had taken a massive step backwards and was once again, indecisive about their future together; if there ever was to be one. She glanced across at her sleeping sister and smiled at the innocence of her young, pretty face, when suddenly she heard a noise outside. She quickly sat upright, straining her ears to hear more. She heard footsteps approaching and eased herself out of bed wondering who might be wandering around before daybreak. She quickly slipped on her dressing gown and quietly left Ruby's bedroom.

***

As Charlie reached the kitchen, she saw a shadowy figure standing the other side of the bamboo blind at the kitchen window. Her heart beat a little quicker as adrenaline kicked in. She waited for the intruder to either knock or try to enter the property illegally, but neither materialized. She armed herself with a soup ladle and approached the door.

"What do you want?" She asked as quietly as she could; not wishing to alarm her sister.

"It's me, Charlie."

Charlie's heart gave a thud of relief and delight as she heard Joey's whispered voice outside. She quickly unbolted the door and opened it. Joey stood, hardly breathing as she caught sight of Charlie's eyes before her.

"Charlie, I've come home to you. I can't bear to be without you any longer. I want to try and convince you that it's you I love. Amy means nothing to me. I have no feelings for her whatsoever. I can go on with my life, but only if I can share it with you and you only. Please tell me it's not too late!"

Charlie closed her eyes allowing this new information to flood over her senses.

"Charlie, please can you forgive me?"

Charlie opened her eyes and smiled into Joey's concerned face. There were dark rings around her eyes where lack of sleep had taken its toll. She extended her hand to Joey, inviting her in. Joey gladly accepted and happily allowed herself to be pulled into Charlie's warm arms. They held onto each other; both glad to be in the place where they were now. Joey opened her eyes and they fell upon several empty chocolate wrappers and the half eaten chocolate bar, which had been left on the table. This made her hold onto Charlie even tighter.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry for what I've put you through. I didn't mean to...."

"Shhh.." Charlie said, kissing Joey's forehead. "It's all over now."

After a few moments, Joey yawned and Charlie eased herself from her arms.

"Hot milky drink and then bed for you, I think." She said, heading for the fridge.

"I could do with using the bathroom." Joey said, suddenly becoming aware of her long trip and crossing her legs.

Charlie giggled and taking her by the hand, showed Joey the way to the bathroom.

***

By the time Joey returned, the milk was boiled and being poured into a mug and mixed with chocolate powder, and a sandwich, neatly cut up into little triangles rested on a plate with a paper napkin.

"Charlie, you shouldn't have done all this." Joey said, bemused by the kindness Charlie was bestowing upon her. "I don't deserve you."

"That's just what Ruby said." Charlie teased as she placed the mug and plate onto a tray and led the way through to her bedroom.

***

Charlie switched on the little bedside lamp and drew back the bedclothes. As she straightened up, Joey took hold of her waist and kissed her gently on the lips. Charlie's heart started to do somersaults in her breast at the feel of Joey's soft lips against her own. Their lips slowly parted but remained only a hairs breadth away from each other.

"I guess Ruby's mad at me." Joey said, nervously.

"Ruby will come 'round."

Their lips met once more.

"You should get some rest." Charlie whispered as they stood together, enjoying the moment.

"Only if you'll rest alongside me." Joey suggested hopefully.

Charlie took a deep breath and nodded. She gently parted from Joey; Joey's hand running slowly down her arm as she walked away; back towards the kitchen to clear up.

***

Joey had finished her snack by the time Charlie returned and was brushing her long dark, chestnut hair, having changed into her pyjamas. She turned and smiled at Charlie as she entered the room; quietly closing the door behind her. Leaning against the door for a few moments, Charlie smiled; her eyes wandering over the contours of Joey's body; noticing how her smooth, rounded thighs curved beautifully and disappeared tantalisingly into her pyjama shorts. She walked up to Joey and silently took the brush from her hand and continued to brush her long tresses and smoothing down her silky hair with her free hand. Joey leaned sleepily against Charlie's shoulder until Charlie felt herself losing balance and rested the brush down on to the dressing table. She took Joey by the hand and led her to bed; encouraging her to lie down. She did likewise and turned with a sleepy smile towards Joey.

"Don't you ever go away from me again." She warned quietly.

"No, I never will." Joey said, beginning to lose consciousness.

Charlie switched off the little bedside lamp. She slid her arm under Joey's neck and wrapped the other arm around the small of her back. Joey wound her arms around Charlie's middle, snuggling in against her breast and sighed.

"Thank you Charlie. Thank you for taking me back." Joey managed to say before falling into slumber and breathing heavily.

Charlie smiled and kissed her forehead, glad to have Joey resting in her arms and determined not to let her escape, ever again.


	20. Chapter 20

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 20

Ruby stirred from her sleep and yawned and stretched. She looked over at the empty space where she'd left Charlie a few hours previously, but Charlie was missing. Ruby checked her bedside clock. It read nine fifteen. She assumed Charlie was up and perhaps gone out for a run. Taking full advantage of her chance for an extra hour in bed, she leaned over and picked up her script to study. Opening night would soon be upon them. She had thoroughly enjoyed all the rehearsals and felt herself growing in confidence, but each time she thought about acting and singing before so many people, she felt physically sick with nerves.

***

Charlie's eye lids fluttered open as a chink of sunlight found a gap where the curtains didn't quite meet; intruding rudely and playing on her sleepy face. She smiled feeling Joey's arms still clamped around her middle and lightly kissed her forehead. Joey moaned a little in her sleep which made Charlie smile. She gently extricated herself from Joey's arms and covered Joey with the bedclothes as she wriggled her way out of bed. Joey remained asleep, so Charlie put on her dressing gown and picked up the empty supper tray and quietly left the bedroom.

***

Charlie lifted the blinds in the kitchen and switched on the kettle. She yawned and stretched and looked out at the sunny morning. It was a perfect morning for a run, but after her disturbed night, her energy levels were low and besides that, there was someone only a few steps away, which tempted her far more than her running shoes.

She took four oranges from the vegetable rack and cut each one in half; squeezing them with the juicer then, pouring the liquid into two glasses. She made some toast and lightly buttered it. She took two pots of jam from the fridge and placed everything on a tray, including a coffee cafetiere and two mugs. She picked up the tray and headed back to her bedroom. As she approached, she heard Ruby's door open and smiled as her sister emerged in her teddy-bear print pyjamas; padding across to the bathroom. Ruby gave Charlie a look of confusion when she saw the heavily laden breakfast tray.

"You needn't have gone to all that trouble, Charlie, I was about to get up anyway." Ruby said, with a smile.

"Well, it's not actually for you." Charlie said, sheepishly.

"God! You must be hungry this morning!" Ruby said, incredulously.

Charlie smiled feeling a little guilty.

"It's for a guest."

"A guest?" Ruby said, crossing her legs outside the bathroom, but too intrigued to leave the conversation.

"Joey." Charlie said quietly; not meeting Ruby's look of disbelief.

"Joey! Why? what's she doing here?" Ruby almost shouted.

"Shhh... You'll wake her!" Charlie hissed, frowning.

"Why should I care!" Ruby cried, now forgetting her swollen bladder.

"Ruby, a lot happened last night after we went to bed. I can't explain it all now, but I will later. But please Rubes, don't be mad at her!" Charlie begged.

"Charlie, this girl has given you the run-a-round ever since you clapped eyes on her and now you're practically begging me to forgive her!"

Charlie nodded.

"Please, Ruby. Do it for me."

Ruby stared at Charlie for a few moments with her mouth slightly agape. At last, she shook her head and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Charlie sighed, now alarmed that she might have trouble with Ruby. She bit on her lip and frowned as she turned towards her bedroom door; letting herself in.

***

She placed the tray of breakfast things on the chair and walked over to the window and opened the curtains a little to allow some sunlight into the room. She looked across at Joey still lying in her bed and looking very peaceful in her dream world. She walked over and sat on the bed next to her sleeping beauty and gently blew in her face. Joey didn't stir. So she leaned over and gently ran her finger around her face. Still Joey didn't wake. Charlie grinned and kissed Joey's lips until she stirred.

Joey's eye lids fluttered open in confusion for a moment then realising the situation was not a dream but reality, smiled into Charlie's long embrace. Charlie smiled as she withdrew her mouth from Joey's.

"Good morning sleepy. I thought you were never going to wake up." She whispered.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" Joey croaked thickly, trying to wiggle her way into a sitting position.

"Because you looked so beautifully peaceful. Besides, I wanted to make you breakfast in bed." Charlie said, getting off the bed and walking over to the tray on the chair.

"Beans on toast?" Joey grinned.

"Now, why didn't I think of that?" Charlie said, laying the tray on the bed and sitting down again.

"Why don't you join me back in here?" Joey said, patting the empty space next to her.

Charlie looked down at the space with a grin and kicked off her flip flops.

Joey held the tray as Charlie eased her way carefully back into bed.

"Wow! This is a treat! Freshly squeezed, too!"

"Only the best for you!" Charlie grinned leaning over and kissing Joey's cheek.

Both girls jumped as they heard Ruby's bedroom door slam a little too forcefully.

"Erm, I think you might find Ruby will be a bit off with you today." Charlie said, apologetically to Joey.

"It's hardly surprising, Charlie. I don't think you realise just how much she adores you."

Charlie smiled feeling touched by Joey's words.

"I don't want you two to fall out though." She said after a few moments.

"We won't, Charlie. I promise you, we won't."

The two girls smiled at each other and met for a brief kiss.

"Come on, let's eat or the toast will get cold."

***

Ruby sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast as Joey tentatively made her way in.

"Good morning, Ruby." Joey said, brightly.

Ruby looked up at her sister's friend; seething.

"Good morning." She replied. "I trust you enjoyed your night's lodging?"

Joey, feeling all the sarcasm which Ruby had intended, smiled and sat down at the table.

"Ruby. I have apologised to Charlie for my recent actions and now I want to apologise to you."

"Why do you feel the need to apologise to me, Joey?"

"Because you're Charlie's sister and her pride and joy. What Charlie feels, you feel. I had issues with my life which, with Charlie's help, I have managed to eradicate. Charlie has been so patient and loving with me, far more than I deserve. She is the most caring person I have ever known. And I know without you reminding me, that I don't deserve her, but I want to deserve her Ruby, so badly. That's why I'm asking you to forgive me for making her eat so much chocolate since I've come into her life!" Joey said; a little smile playing hopefully, on her lips.

Ruby watched Joey's eyes as she spoke and smiled at the irony of Joey's last words.

"If you can get her to stop eating chocolate, you will be forgiven." Ruby said, with a grin. "Mind you, it won't be easy."

"If life were that easy Ruby, it would be pretty boring, wouldn't it?" Joey smiled taking Ruby's hand. "Thank you Ruby. I love your sister and I promise to do all I can to make her happy."

"I'm glad you love her, Joey. But I'll warn you of one thing, if you ever hurt Charlie again, I will destroy you." Ruby said, seriously.

Joey nodded; believing every word which Ruby spoke.

"What are you two up to?" Charlie said as she entered the room; her hair still damp from a shower.

Joey released Ruby's hand and smiled up at Charlie.

"I've been making my peace."

Charlie shot a look of dismay at Ruby.

"I approached Ruby, Charlie. She's been a lamb, honest." Joey said, placing her hand on Charlie's forearm and glancing at Ruby.

Charlie's anxious eyes flickered from Ruby to Joey.

"It's okay, sis, I'm not going to blast her with my rifle quite yet!" Ruby said grinning at Joey.

Charlie smiled with relief.

"Speaking of rifles, do you have a rehearsal today?" Charlie asked as she poured some fresh, boiling water into the cafetiere.

"Yeah, at one o'clock."

"Do you wanna lift?" Charlie asked, glancing at her sister.

Ruby looked from her sister to Joey and back again.

"No, I think I can manage on the bus. But thanks."

Charlie smiled.

"Okay, honey. Phone me if you want me to pick you up later."

"Thanks Charlz. Perhaps I can leave you two, the dishes?" Ruby asked with a grin and left the kitchen, hastily.

Charlie sat down at the table next to Joey with two mugs of coffee. She turned to Joey and smiled.

"What?" Joey asked returning the smile.

"I think she's forgiven you."

"Maybe." Joey replied thoughtfully. "Maybe."


	21. Chapter 21

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 21

Colourful posters advertising the Yabbie Creek Youth Players production of '_Calamity Jane_' popped up all over Summer Bay. Each and everyone involved felt proud, excited and nervous all at the same time. For once, all the popular kids were involved in the same project; giving rise to hopes of a good and youthful turn out in the shows audience.

Jai and Xavier walked along the beach handing out fliers to unsuspecting bathers who accepted the multicoloured sheet of paper with interest then, promptly screwed it up after the boys had walked away. Ruby, Nic and Annie sold tickets at the surf club and Geoff bravely walked about town wearing a Stetson, breeches and a toy six-shooter in hopes of drumming up business.

"Good on ya, darl!" Irene yelled out to her young friend as he walked bow-legged around the bay.

"Ow, he's a credit to you, Irene!" Colleen said holding her hand to her heart. "But, I remember Howard Keel in that role; now he was a man!"

"Yeah, and no doubt he'd have proved what a man he was if he'd have run up against you on a dark night!" Irene said, wiping down a table.

Colleen tutted and continued with her work.

Joey grinned listening to the interaction between the two women. She checked her watch and smiled as she realised there was only a short while before Charlie would arrive to join her for lunch. And as if by reading her thoughts, Charlie walked through the door wearing her Police uniform and a very broad smile.

"Hey!" She said bending down and kissing Joey's lips.

"Hey yourself. What do you fancy to eat?"

"You, if you stand still long enough." Charlie said, taking another kiss from Joey.

Colleen tutted as she watched the exchange between the two girls.

"It wouldn't have happened in my day." She said to Irene and indicating with a nod at Charlie and Joey sitting in the corner.

"Oh come on love, give 'em a break! You have to move with the times." Irene said, straightening up and glancing over at the lovers. "They're so happy – that's more than you can say for most folks around this place!"

"But it isn't natural, I tell you!"

"Yeah, neither is your brain at times, Colleen love, but you don't get me keep going on about it day in, day out!"

Colleen muttered something under her breath and giving Charlie and Joey one final withering look, walked back into the kitchen.

***

"Had a good morning?" Joey asked, taking Charlie's hand over the table.

"It was long and tedious." Charlie said. "But maybe it had something to do with wanting to be with you. I don't concentrate much, these days."

Joey smiled, feeling smug, having distracted Charlie Buckton from her work.

"Maybe you should try a bit harder, Senior Constable."

Charlie grinned as Joey teased.

"Charlie. I've been thinking." Joey said, releasing Charlie's hand.

Charlie looked up quickly as Joey's tone became serious. Joey glanced up at Charlie and moistened her lips.

"I will have to go back to the City at sometime. I have to earn a crust, but l feel funny about it."

"Funny?" Charlie asked, frowning.

Joey glanced up into Charlie's concerned eyes.

"Don't laugh but I can't help feeling like a fifteen year old! I don't want to be too far away from you!"

But Charlie didn't laugh at Joey's explanation.

"And I don't want you too far from me, either. Don't think it hasn't crossed my mind, coz it has. Several times! I know the City isn't that far, but that stretch of land is a huge obstacle between us which we have to negotiate. But what can we do?"

"Well, this is what I wondered... what if I sell my flat and buy something in Yabbie or maybe Summer Bay? I could to a point, work from home; maybe spending two or three days a week in the City if I have to. I could put up at my parents place; I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"That sounds like a perfect solution, but won't living with your folks drive you loopy?"

"It'll be worth it, besides it'd only be for short spells." Joey grinned, picking up Charlie's hand again.

Charlie squeezed Joey's hand in return.

"It's a big step, Joey. Are you sure you want all the upheaval?"

"Well, I didn't fancy living the rest of my life in the City anyway."

Charlie stared at Joey for a few moments and smiled.

"Thank you, Joey. It would have been difficult for me to change things here. What with my job and Ruby. But don't think I wouldn't have tried!"

"I know." Joey said sincerely. "Well, what shall we order?"

Joey watched Charlie's innocent eyes as they became engrossed in the menu. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling a little guilty about her scheme for which Charlie was blissfully unaware.

***

The girls ordered their food and waited for Irene to bring it.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Charlie asked suddenly.

"Nothing planned; why?"

Charlie blushed, but looked a little furtive.

"What are you up to Charlie?" Joey asked, suspiciously.

Charlie smiled shyly; looking down and toying with her knife and fork.

"I wondered if you'd like to spend the day with me."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Joey teased.

"Yes, I suppose I am!"

"Then, having been so prettily put; yes, I'd love to, Charlie. What are we going to do?"

Charlie grinned and looked into Joey's expectant eyes.

"What do you think about horses?"

"Horses! I can't say I often think about them at all! Is it horse related?"

"Ah-huh."

Joey took a deep breath and blew out her cheeks.

"So, what are you plotting?"

"To spend the day learning how to handle a horse!"

"Wow!"

"What do you think?" Charlie asked, anxiously.

"I'm surprised!"

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good, I think!"

Charlie smiled.

"I'd booked it up in hopes you'd like to. I hope you don't mind?"

"Mind! The more I think about it, the more it's appealing to me!"

"Thank God!" Charlie said, in relief. "I've been up half the night worrying about it!"

"Oh, Charlie! I think it's a wonderful idea. I hope I don't fall off! I've only ever sat a donkey before!"

Charlie laughed.

"Me too! So, it should be a challenge to see who can stay in the saddle longest!"

***

At six o'clock the following morning, Charlie pulled up outside the caravan park and quietly walked over to Joey's caravan. She lightly tapped at her door; yawning and stretching; waiting for Joey to open up. The door opened and Joey stood looking fresh and pretty with a grin on her face.

"C'mon in for a minute." She said quietly to Charlie.

Charlie stepped up into the caravan and watched Joey's rear view as she walked back down to the bedroom area, smiling to herself, naughtily. Joey came back into view within a few moments with a pair of socks in her hand. She squatted down on the caravan floor and started to pull them over her feet. She looked up at Charlie and noticed the look in her eyes.

"What's on your mind?" She said; her eyes narrowing.

"The journey ahead." Charlie said, blinking her features back into some sort of normality.

"Your face wasn't saying 'journey' Senior Constable. It was saying something far less innocent!"

"I don't know how you can say such a thing!" Charlie blushed as she watched Joey pull on her last sock.

Joey held her hand out to Charlie to give her a pull-up, which Charlie did, willingly; straight into her arms.

"Good morning." Charlie said as she held Joey tight.

"Good morning, back." Joey said after having shared a long early morning greeting. "You can come back again tomorrow if you've one of those to offer me!"

"I just hope tomorrow we're both still here to enjoy it!" Charlie said, releasing Joey from her arms and handing Joey a package.

"What's this?" Joey asked, frowning.

"Open it and see!" Charlie said; her bright blue eyes sparkling, mischievously.

Joey opened the brown paper bag to reveal a pair of cream coloured jodhpurs. Her eyes widened in wonder.

"Are you expecting me to put these on and wear them, today?" She asked giving Charlie an anxious look.

"You can't go riding in jeans, honey."

Joey shook out the jodhpurs and eyed them suspiciously.

"And what about you?" She asked looking down at Charlie's legs and noticing for the first time, they were clad in something similar.

Charlie laughed.

"Don't you think I look stunning?" She asked, giving Joey a twirl.

Joey swallowed as she watched her Goddess give a demonstration of the figure-hugging riding wear.

"Phew! I'm not sure how I'm gonna be concentrating on a horse's rear end when it has so much competition from yours!"

"You just keep your eyes on your own horse. I'm sure my rear end will be nicely taken care of by my own horse!" Charlie grinned; rubbing her bottom in anticipation of saddle soars.

"Well, you sure can wear them!"

"C'mon, you. Go get changed or we'll be late!" Charlie said, forcibly turning Joey around by her shoulders and steering her to the bedroom.

"I don't suppose you want to help me into them?" Joey asked saucily.

Charlie lifted her eye brows.

"Tempting, but no! Time is a-flying!"

Joey pouted.

"Spoil sport." She muttered; giving Charlie a very seductive look.

Charlie blinked with embarrassment and wandered back towards the kitchen as Joey chuckled behind her.

"And kindly avert your eyes from my bottom!" Charlie called as she walked away.

Joey smirked as she dropped her jeans.

***

Ten minutes later, the girls were finally setting out on an hour's drive to a horse farm which was situated further inland. Charlie set the satnav which immediately started to bark orders, even before they'd left the caravan park.

"I see I'm gonna like her!" Joey said, eyeing the 'directional-dictator' suspiciously.

Charlie chuckled.

"I'll have nothing said against Gladys! She's kept me company on many a long trip!"

"But you have me now." Joey said, turning to Charlie and flicking her pony-tail. "I'll keep you company!"

Charlie looked at Joey and grinned.

"Well, I'll gladly turn Gladys off if you can direct me to this place." Charlie said, indicating to some paperwork on the dashboard.

Joey picked it up and studied it. She blew out her cheeks and frowned.

"Glad to know you, Gladys!"


	22. Chapter 22

I Kissed Ya

**_Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for a couple of days. I've been unwell, so instead of clutching my lap-top to my breast, I've been clutching a bucket! Feeling a bit better today, so hopefully on the road to recovery. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. I love receiving your reviews to please continue to send them in ... ~ S&L ~ xx_**

Chapter 22

"There's the entrance, Charlie!" Joey cried and pointed to an obscure hole in a hedge.

"S'truth! They're obviously not too bothered about people knowing where they are!" Charlie commented, grumpily, after having driven up and down the same stretch of road for half an hour.

Charlie turned in and negotiated the pot-holed road carefully, heading to an area where other cars were parked. She pulled up and switched off the engine.

"Well, here we are!" She said, looking over at Joey, who was beginning to feel sick with apprehension. "Hey! Are you feeling alright?" She asked, anxiously.

Joey gave Charlie a quick look.

"Nervous, if the truth be told!"

Charlie frowned back at Joey.

"I didn't intend to make you feel like this! I was hoping it was something you'd enjoy!" She said, stroking Joey's cheek.

"I will Charlie and it's a perfect idea. You're not telling me you're not the tiniest bit nervous, are you?"

Charlie contemplated Joey's question for a moment and grinned.

"No, you're right. I do feel a little bit wobbly! Come on; let's take the bull by the horns!"

"Don't you mean 'horse'?" Joey quipped.

"God! Do they have horns too?" Charlie asked seriously; then winked playfully at her girlfriend.

***

After booking in, the girls waited for their teacher, Sue, to collect them and take them through to the tack room to be kitted out. Sue arrived in a flurry of apologies for her tardiness then led the girls to a room shelved out with riding hats, boots, back supports and riding gloves. She looked Joey over and took a back support from the shelf and fitted it around Joey's middle.

"Perfect!" She said and took down a hat. "Try this one for size."

Again, the hat was a perfect fit and Joey smiled at Charlie, beginning to get quite excited. The teacher asked for Joey's foot size and handed her long, knee length riding boots which Charlie helped her on with. The teacher handed Joey some gloves and then turned her attention to Charlie. She fitted the back support around Charlie's middle and glanced at her head.

"Think you might need a smaller size hat than your friend." She mused.

Charlie smirked and Joey opened her mouth in disbelief. The teacher handed Charlie a hat and she put it on her head.

"Actually, it feels a bit too snug." Charlie complained.

It was Joey's turn to smirk.

"Big head!"

Charlie poked her tongue out.

The teacher handed the next size hat to Charlie and some riding boots and gloves and the girls stood admiring each other in their riding attire.

"Mmm." Joey said quietly and pinched Charlie's bottom.

"Okay ladies, if you'd like to follow me, I'll introduce you to your horses."

Charlie and Joey grinned at each other and followed their teacher, holding hands.

***

"This is Frank." The teacher said, turning to Charlie. "I think he will suit you well. And this is Dave, his brother. I think you'll like him." She said turning to Joey.

Both horses were chestnuts and stood about fifteen hands high; of Welsh Cob ancestry. The boys stood very patiently; fully tacked up.

"Dave! How can you call a horse Dave?" Joey asked in surprise.

"We have loads of horses here. We tend to run out of horsey type names after a while!"

Joey raised an eyebrow at Charlie who grinned in reply.

"Okay, first things first. This is a Stock Saddle. They're really comfortable, but if it's your first time out, you may find you'll be a little bit sore under the circumstances at the end of the day!" Sue grinned.

The teacher checked the girth strap and lowered the stirrups.

"Okay, you first, Charlie." She said, beckoning Charlie forward.

Charlie glanced anxiously at Joey for a moment, but Joey smiled back, reassuringly.

"Get yourself up on that mounting block and I'll bring Frank along side."

Charlie walked over to the mounting block and climbed up. Joey smiled and couldn't help having a sneaky peak at Charlie's neat bottom in her close fitting jodhpurs as she stepped up. The teacher led Frank around who sighed and cleared his nostrils covering Sue in horse snot.

"Cheers, Frank." She said casually; brushing away the mucus.

Charlie gave Joey an alarmed look and Joey suppressed a laugh.

"Okay, Charlie. You always mount form the left hand side. Take hold of the reins in your left hand and place your left foot in the stirrup. Steady yourself with your right hand on the saddle pommel as you swing your right leg over the saddle. I'll be holding Frank, so he won't go anywhere."

"Okay, here goes." Charlie said, taking the reins in her hand.

She placed her left foot into the stirrup and steadied herself with her right hand, then, swung her long leg over Frank's back and sat her bottom down on the soft saddle.

"Now, slip your right foot into the other stirrup and I'll adjust the length for you in a moment." Sue said, checking the girth strap again.

Sue lengthened Charlie's stirrups for her comfort and showed her how to hold the reins properly between her fingers and thumb.

"Okay, I'm gonna sort out Joey and Dave now. You'll be absolutely fine with Frank. He won't move until he's given a command. Both Frank and Dave are old School Master horses and will know what to do even before you've told them! Just try to relax."

Charlie smiled anxiously back, feeling little comforted by Sue's words. Sue turned around and faced Joey.

"Okay, same with you. If you'd like to jump up onto the mounting block, please."

Joey did as she was asked as Charlie grinned back at her.

***

Sue, having got the girls ready to ride, called over to another girl who had been making ready two other riders.

"This is our party for today, ladies. This is Charlie and Joey and this is..." Sue said turning to the other two girls. "Rhona and Jean."

The two pairs of girls exchanged pleasantries and looked back at their teacher, expectantly.

"Okay, I'll lead Elvis, who Jean is riding today, out into the sand arena and Chester, Dave and Frank will follow accordingly, so there's no need to do anything but sit at this point." Sue said, taking hold of Elvis's bridle.

She led Elvis away and as if by magic, Chester, Rhona's horse, Frank and Dave, followed suit.

Sue checked all the horse's girth straps once more, explaining that horses had a clever knack of breathing out and expanding when being saddled so when they relaxed again, there was always some girth slack to tighten up. When she was satisfied, she positioned the four horses facing the same way.

"I'm going to teach you all the basic commands. To walk, to stop, to steer left and right."

She walked towards Dave and Joey and led them around in front of the other horses so they might see her demonstration.

"Hands to be held like this." Sue said, positioning Joey's hands and arms. "And back, straight."

Joey straightened her back, thrusting out her chest.

"It's okay, you can relax a little more than that." The teacher chuckled.

Joey blushed but grinned at Charlie, who smiled back, nervously.

Now, to get a horse to move forward, we give them a signal from our feet and knees. Gently squeeze your knees just behind his shoulder and apply a pressure with your heels, keeping your toes pointing upwards and Dave will move forward, quietly." Sue instructed.

"You want me to do it now?" Joey asked in surprise.

"Yep."

Joey took a deep breath. She clamped her knees to Dave's body and gently squeezed with her heels. Nothing happened. She looked at Sue, anxiously.

"I think he's run out of petrol."

Sue burst out laughing and Dave twitched and blew out his nostrils.

"Try making your heel pressure a little more forceful." Sue suggested, still grinning.

Joey did as she was told and Dave started forward, much to Joey's pleasure.

"Well done!" Sue said. "To keep him moving keep up the heel pressure. Now, to stop, take off the leg pressure and ease in the reins gently and sit back slightly in the saddle. That's it. Don't rein back too hard, though!"

Joey did as instructed and Dave stopped walking.

"Great. Okay, everyone try it." Sue said, turning to the other three riders.

Charlie's heart began to thud; desperately trying to remember the commands in the correct order of the procedure. If the truth be known, she was having more pleasure watching Joey's performance!

Rhona kicked Chester but much to her annoyance, he didn't move. Elvis, on Jean's instruction started forward, but stopped soon afterwards, without her giving the stop command. Charlie squeezed twice with her heels and Frank more than happily obliged and sauntered off to join his brother, Dave. Charlie smiled as she eased on her horse's 'breaks' as she came along side Joey.

"Hey!" Joey greeted. "You got him going then?"

"Yeah, but in honesty, I think he knew what he had to do." Charlie replied, bending slightly and patting Frank's neck as he conversed neighbourly with Dave.

The novice riders continued to practice their new moves.

***

"Okay ladies." Sue said, bringing the four riders to attention. "Now you've learned how to get them going and to stop them, we'll try getting them to change direction. This isn't tricky, but your mind will want to do this differently, so listen up to the instruction. If you want your horse to turn left, you gently pressure with your right heel but pull gently on the left rein. If you are steering right, you do the same but in reverse. So pressure with right and rein left to steer left, or pressure with left and rein right to steer right. Joey, perhaps you'll walk on with Dave and then try the new instruction."

Joey positioned herself and gave Dave the command to walk on. Shortly, Sue barked out the instruction for Joey to steer left, which Joey did, muttering to herself the procedure. Then Sue instructed Joey to steer right, which Joey did also. Sue called for Joey to halt.

"Well, there you are girls. That's how it is done. Now you can all have a go."

The other riders positioned themselves and kicked their trusty steeds into action.

***

After forty five minutes of starting, stopping, steering left and right, the teacher called for the riders to approach her. Frank met Sue with much affection and rubbed his head up and down her checked shirt.

"Okay, old thing." She said, giving him a mint. "If everyone feels up for it, shall we go out for a little hack?"

The riders nodded eagerly and Sue led the way.


	23. Chapter 23

I Kissed Ya

**_Hi everyone and Season's Greetings! This will be my last chapter for a few days for obvious reasons. I wish you all a very Happy Christmas and peaceful New Year and hopefully we can catch up again in a few days! ~ S&L ~ xxx_**

Chapter 23

Sue led the riders out into the bright sunny day; each girl doing her best to urge her horse on and walk nicely.

"God, my thighs ache!" Joey said quietly to Charlie as they moved along.

"Yeah, mine too. It's gonna be fun trying to walk tomorrow!"

"It'll put pay to sex for a bit, too!"

"Shhhh!" Charlie said, blushing. "Besides, you wouldn't want me all bow-legged, would you?"

"Bet you'd look good bow-legged or not!" Joey grinned.

***

The riders followed Sue as she walked along out front but keeping a beady eye on her charges.

"Hey! Sue, what's up with Elvis?" Jean cried as he starting prancing about.

Sue took hold of his bridle and tried to calm him, but his ears swivelled nervously. Suddenly, the thunder of hoofs could be heard from behind and a rider-less pony came galloping past at full pelt unsettling the horses – all except Dave, who thought it was a great wheeze and performed a little buck and shot off to accompany the runaway pony.

"Shit!" Charlie cried as she watched Joey's horse steaming off with Joey gripping on for dear life.

"Bloody hell!" Sue yelled as she stood helplessly watching Joey's speedy departure. "Jean, jump down off Elvis, quickly!"

Jean did as she was told and Sue mounted Elvis, kicking him into action and heading off in search of Joey.

Charlie felt sick as she watched Sue in pursuit of her girlfriend, knowing how dangerous this could be if Joey was to fall off, which was pretty inevitable considering the limited amount of time Joey had spent in the saddle.

***

Frank's ears swivelled around listening for sounds of a return of his brother; his nostrils spreading, trying to pick up a scent.

"I hope your friend will be alright, honey." Rhona said, looking around anxiously at Charlie.

"Yeah, so do I. In fact, I'm gonna go in that direction." Charlie said, urging Frank into a walk which, he performed quite willingly as her heart beat furiously.

***

Charlie and Frank walked along the peaceful woodland listening for sounds of voices or horses, but heard nothing. She bit her lip and her heart thudded nervously, wondering what shape Joey was likely to be in and cursing herself for ever thinking of the idea to go riding lesson in the first place. Suddenly, she was aware that Frank was starting to do a jiggy kind of walk and his ears were swivelling madly.

"Steady Frank. Slow down sweetie." She said nervously, trying to calm her horse.

Then, she heard a regular, slow thud of horse's hooves; the sound getting louder as they approached her. Feeling sick with apprehension of what might happen, she commanded Frank to stop. Suddenly ahead, two horses rounded the bend, Elvis and Dave with both their riders happily sitting in their saddles.

"Joey!" Charlie whispered in relief as she saw the huge smile on Joey's face.

As the horses met, Frank and Dave nuzzled each other happily.

"God, are you alright, darling?" Charlie said anxiously taking hold of Joey's hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Charlie!"

Charlie looked at Sue who was looking a little sick, up on Elvis's back.

"This young woman has, what we call, a natural 'sticky arse'!"

"What's that?" Charlie asked frowning.

"Someone who can keep in the saddle no matter what! By rights, she should've been in a heap back there where I found her; instead, she's calmly sitting on that monster's back while he was chewing the cud! But thank God she wasn't. I'm so sorry."

"I enjoyed every moment of it!" Joey grinned; her cheeks flushed red and her brown eyes glowing with excitement. "I'd do it all over again, given the chance!"

"No you won't!" Charlie chimed in. "Not today, at least!"

Joey smiled and winked at Charlie.

"Well, come on you two. Let's get these brutes back." Sue said helping Charlie to steer her horse away from its brother, to return back to the school.

***

"So, how did you enjoy that?" Charlie asked, smiling at Joey from across the table in the restaurant over-looking the school arena.

"It was the second most wonderful thing I have ever experienced in my life!" Joey said, taking Charlie's hand and squeezing it tightly. "Thank you so much!" She enthused.

Charlie smiled broadly; enjoying the happiness which radiated from Joey's eyes.

"I can never thank you enough, Charlie." She said and looked down into the arena and then back at Charlie. "Well, aren't you curious to know what the most wonderful thing is?"

"Go on then, tell me." Charlie said chuckling.

"You are." Joey said simply, but seriously. "Thank you for finding me, Charlie."

Charlie blinked a couple of times and looked down at their joined hands.

"I love you Charlie. You are the most wonderful person in the world. And even when I'd jerked you around in the past, you ran for the hills but always let me find you again. Bless you, Charlie." She said, lifting Charlie's hand and kissing her fingers.

The waitress removed their empty plates and replaced them with delicious bowls of fresh, segmented oranges with sugar sprinkled liberally over the top.

Charlie had been unable to reply to Joey's speech; frightened that her emotions might get the better of her. Nobody had ever said such things to her and was having difficulty recovering from it.

"Hey! Sugar lips!" Joey grinned as she lifted her finger and gently brushed away some sugar from around Charlie's mouth. "You're quiet, what's wrong?

"Just a little over whelmed, that's all." Charlie replied, glancing at Joey.

"I did mean it, Charlie." Joey said, stroking Charlie's cheek.

"I know." Charlie whispered.

"Perhaps we could go horse riding again, one day?" Joey suggested, hopefully.

"Would you like to?"

"I'd love to! You'll never believe what a thrill I got from being on that horse!"

"And you'll never know just how many years it took off my life, either!"

"Well, thankfully, it doesn't show - yet!"

Charlie grinned and continued to eat her orange.

"Hey! Sugar lips! Don't lick off all that sugar; leave some for me!"

"Don't be naughty, Joey Collins!" Charlie said, blushing.

"Charlie. Stay with me tonight." Joey said; her eyes full of entreaty.

***

"Hey Ruby!" Xavier called as Ruby was walking towards the Surf Club entrance.

"Hi Xav's. How are ya?"

"Cool thanks. Did you see the local paper this week?" He asked, excitedly.

"No, is the show advertised?"

"Yeah, but more exciting than that; we are having a celebrity guest appearing!"

"Have we? Who?" Ruby asked in surprise.

"Amelia Rampard!"

"What the actress?" Ruby cried excitedly.

"Yeah!" Xavier enthused. "Cool or what?"

"But why? I thought she was in Europe or somewhere, on a grand tour!"

"She was. The paper said she got back a few days ago and has decided to help out local amateur dramatic societies by giving them her patronage."

"So she'll be there on first night?" Ruby asked almost jumping up and down.

"You can bet your bottom dollar!"

"Wow!"

"Yeah, wow!"

They hugged each other and walked into the club.

***

Bobby Ramsbottom sat in the theatre props room reading the local newspaper and drinking a mug of black coffee. Suddenly his eyes narrowed and he bit his lip.


	24. Chapter 24

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 24

"Fancy some music?" Charlie asked as they drove home from the horse farm.

"Yeah, why not." Joey said, smiling back into Charlie's bright blue eyes.

Charlie took her hand off the steering wheel and pressed a button on the CD player.

The opening bars of a familiar song began to play and Charlie glanced at Joey as the singers began to sing.

'_Never felt like this until I kissed ya. How did I exist until I kissed ya'_

Joey looked back at Charlie and started to laugh; Charlie grinned.

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you, Charlie Buckton?"

"Not unless you sing it to me!" Charlie suggested; teasingly.

"Charlie, No!" Joey cried; suddenly becoming quite shy.

"_**Never had you on my mind, now you're there all the ti-i-i-ime, Never knew what I missed 'til I kiss ya, uh-huh, I kissed ya, oh yeah." **_Charlie half sang and half laughed her way through the lines.

Joey giggled and joined in.

"_**Things have really changed since I kissed ya, uh-huh, my life's not the same now that I've kissed ya, oh yeah."**_

The girls happily sang together; harmonising in song as their lives began to harmonise in real life.

***

"Hey Nic. Did you hear that Amelia Rampard is going to be there on opening night?" Annie Campbell enthused.

"Yeah, Ruby told me. I really can't believe it. Someone's winding us up, I think."

"Perhaps it's Bobby!" Annie suggested. "Maybe for publicity?"

"Who knows, mind you, it'll be a blast if it's true!"

***

"Alf!" His sister Colleen called as Alf Stewart was sweeping outside the Bait shop. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Alf said, looking at his sister as she came puffing up to him after having run from The Diner for confirmation.

"About Amelia Rampard coming to support the Yabbie Creek Youth Players?"

"How on earth would I know, woman!" Alf said, contemptuously.

"Well, it's here in the Gazette!" Colleen said, holding up her copy for her brother to peruse.

"Well, I'll be..." Alf said, suddenly becoming as engrossed by the news as his sister. "Mind you, it could be some flamin' galah's idea of a joke; intent on making fools of us all." Alf pointed out. "I'll believe it when I see it!"

"There's no smoke without fire!" Colleen called as Alf walked back into the shop. "You mark my words!"

***

"_**I kissed ya, uh-huh, I kiss ya, oh yeah!" **_The girls repeated as the song came to an end.

"Oh God, Charlie. You do make me laugh!" Joey said leaning over and kissing Charlie on the cheek.

Charlie grinned but studied the road ahead. She noticed the lay-by where she had been waiting the first night she'd laid eyes on Joey Collins and had immediately fallen head over heels in love with her. She indicated and moved her car over and parked. Joey looked up at her questioningly.

"What have we stopped for?"

"To do what I wanted to do when we were here, first time around." Charlie said, leaning over to Joey and gathering her into her arms; kissing her passionately on the lips.

After a few minutes, their lips slowly moved away from each other. Joey smiled with surprise.

"My, Charlie! Aren't you the impulsive one?" She purred as she looked into Charlie's eyes. "When were we here before?"

"The night I pulled you over. This is a Police hot spot!" Charlie said grinning.

"Yes, I can tell by the way your busy hands are all over the place!" Joey said playfully, trying to take hold of Charlie's wandering paws.

"Are you going all coy on me?" Charlie asked, her hand escaping Joey's and wandering up inside Joey's t-shirt.

"No, certainly not but ... Ooh! Mind your nails!"

"Oops! Sorry!" Charlie grinned sheepishly, removing her hands from Joey's tummy. "I'll keep my hands firmly on the steering wheel from now on!" The Police Officer said; pouting.

"Speaking of which, Senior Constable, I need a car. Nothing too fancy, just something which is sound enough to get me to and from the City, when need's be. Any ideas?"

"We could always pay a visit to Hugo Austen's place. He has a garage along the coast road." Charlie suggested, removing her hands from the steering wheel and straightening Joey's t-shirt.

"I've met Mr. Austen!" Joey said with a grin.

Charlie glanced at her girlfriend.

"Did he hit on you?" Charlie asked with a giggle.

"Yes. How did you guess?"

"That's Hugo. He tried it on with me for ages until I told him I bat for the other team. He was a bit upset, I think!"

"Yes, he told me!"

Charlie shot Joey a look.

"How on earth did that come up in the conversation?"

"Erm, I mentioned that some stroppy Police woman had pulled me over and he said that he'd fancied you for ages!"

Charlie smirked.

"Poor Hugo. It must be pretty frustrating when all the girls he fancies, seem to be of another persuasion!"

"Yeah!" Joey giggled. "Must be something in the water!"

Charlie looked deep into Joey's eyes.

"I still can't believe you're here with me."

Joey smiled and caressed Charlie's soft cheek. Charlie's bright blue eyes sparkled just for Joey, causing butterflies to dance around in her breast. Charlie ran her finger along Joey's smiling lips and over her rosy cheek, to her ear lobe; gently massaging it between her thumb and index finger. Joey watched as Charlie's pupils enlarged as her want of Joey increased and her lips moved closer and touched Joey's softly but so intimately that Joey gasped inwardly. Joey's world had spun out of control for so long, but now had landed in a cosy, soft nest of white, downy feathers of Charlie's making. She felt safe and loved, but with the freedom to soar into the sky if she so chose.

"Joey." Charlie breathed through her kisses.

"Mmm." Joey murmured as she pulled Charlie towards her, over the gear stick.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Joey answered as her passion for Charlie started to spiral out of control. "I want you, Charlie; like right now!"

Charlie giggled at the impetuousness of her girlfriend, but felt uncomfortable with the intrusion of the naughty gear stick.

"I have a blanket in the boot." She managed to say when Joey allowed her to breathe.

Joey smiled into Charlie's eyes; once again, grateful for Charlie's girl-scouting instincts of 'always being prepared'.

"Come on then!" She whispered urgently and jumped out of the car and hastened around to the car's boot in a split second.

Charlie grinned to herself mischievously and before Joey had a chance to open the boot, Charlie locked the car with the remote key and raised her eyebrows teasingly at Joey.

"Charlie!" Joey cried with irritation.

"What's the rush?" Charlie asked as she sauntered around to the back of the car to join Joey.

"B-but... I thought..."

"Then you thought wrong, didn't you, Joey Collins?" Charlie whispered seductively as she pushed Joey roughly against the back of the car and started to kiss her passionately. "Some stroppy Police Woman, am I?"

Taking hold of Joey's wrists, she stretched them out to the sides and crushed her girlfriend's body with her own, sending waves of desire rushing through Joey until she could hardly bear it.

Joey thrust her lower regions into Charlie as Charlie relentlessly concentrated on her neck and collarbone; her lips and tongue finding every little crevice and teasing Joey into a state of oblivion.

"Charlie! Charlie!" Joey cried as she fought to take control but Charlie was having none of it. "Charlie!" Joey cried again, but failing to shake off the strong Police Officer.

"The more you struggle, the rougher I will get!" Charlie whispered in Joey's ear.

Poor Joey didn't know what to do for the best. Should she let Charlie be in control or should she get rough herself and make a break for the woods?

Decision made, Joey squeezed her thighs so tightly around Charlie's leg that Charlie yelped in pain and automatically loosened her grip on Joey's wrists, allowing Joey slip from her grasp.

"Why you...!" Charlie cried; her eyes flashing at Joey as Joey made a run for safety in the nearby woodland. "You little rat!" Charlie yelled; in hot pursuit of her girlfriend who was giggling uncontrollably in front of her.

As Charlie's long legs caught up with Joey, Joey darted behind a tree and veered in another direction. Charlie laughed at Joey's cunningness and changed direction like-wise. Joey tried the same trick again as Charlie once more caught up, but this time, the Officer of the Law was more than ready for her escapee prisoner's actions and out-witted her by heading her off at the pass; catching her in her arms and forcibly bringing her down onto the soft, mossy ground below.

They both panted and giggled with Charlie lying on top of Joey's body, until their breathing quietened. Joey threaded her arms around Charlie's middle and Charlie's lips gently sought Joey's; kissing her so lovingly that Joey's heart almost stopped beating.

Joey gently pushed Charlie over until they had changed positions and for the first time that afternoon, Joey had the upper hand, and the submissive Charlie was more than happy as Joey began to make love to her. The peacefulness of the small woodland was relaxing and cool. Suddenly, the world outside the wood no longer existed as their talking hands and lips explored one another fervently; the passion running through their veins and the intense heat of their inferno exploding as the two lovers gave themselves to each other only breaking the silence by their cries of want and passion for each other as they simultaneously reached the heaven where they wanted to be.

***

Bobby Ramsbottom slammed down the telephone receiver. His eyes were dark with anger and he swung around; throwing his address book to the ground in frustration. He closed his eyes and easily imagined the consequences of his unsuccessful telephone call.

***

Opening night was ominously near. Ruby had lost weight with nerves and the physical stresses which dancing had put on her small frame. Irene Roberts, for the second time in three weeks, took in Ruby's buck-skin trousers.

"If you lose any more weight girlie, you'll be better off playing the part of 'Little Orphan, Annie'."

***

Jai helped Joey hang the four huge, material back-drop curtains which were to alternate between scenes throughout the show.

"Think that's got it, Jai!" Joey smiled as she ran down onto the wooden stage and looked back at their work with satisfaction. "Okay, I'm gonna try the ropes now to see if the curtains get caught up or not. Stay where you are!" She called up to Jai as he perched on a ladder.

Joey hurried out into the wings and unhooked the ropes which controlled the rising and falling of the back-drops.

"Okay, I'm gonna drop number one, which is 'The Golden Garter'!" Joey called as she read the scenery script.

She gently allowed the rope to pass through her hands until it reached an end.

"How's that, Jai?" Joey called out.

"Perfect, Jo!" Jai replied.

"Okay, I'll wind her up and try the next."

Bobby watched as Joey and Jai worked hard to make the scenery back-drops function with ease. He bit his lip as he watched Joey's smiling face and sighed.

"Joey, love! I need a word. Can you spare me five?"

Joey glanced at Bobby with a smile.

"Sure! Jai, take a break then we'll sort out the heavy stuff."

Jai nodded and jumped off the stage in search of a drink.

"What's up?" Joey asked, noticing Bobby's unusually serious face.

"Joey, darling." Bobby said, putting his arm around his young friend's shoulder. "Hell's bells, I don't quite know where to start!" He said, swallowing hard.

Joey turned her body to face her friend.

"Bobby, what's wrong? You're beginning to worry me!"

"I spoke with Amy."

The blood drained from Joey's face and her breathing became erratic. She closed her eyes and felt her world begin to spiral out of control.


	25. Chapter 25

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 25

"Hey!" Charlie greeted as she called for Joey after her shift at the Police Station.

Joey sat on a crate in the props room in a daydream.

"Jo?"

Joey jumped and looked up in surprise as she heard Charlie's voice.

"Charlie. Sorry I was.... miles away."

"I could see that." Charlie grinned.

Joey stood up and threw her arms around Charlie and held her tightly. Charlie frowned and wound her own arms around Joey's tense body.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Joey said speaking into Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie held Joey, aware something had happened; her mind flashing to Amy.

"Amy, I take it?" Charlie asked gently.

Joey nodded; her face still buried against Charlie.

"Joey, she can't hurt you anymore, I won't allow her to. Did she ring you?"

"No." Joey said at long last, leaving the warm security of Charlie's body. "She spoke to Bobby. She wants to come and see me, Charlie! Bobby told her no, but she said she's gonna come anyway. I don't know what to do!"

Charlie's anxious eyes watched as tears rolled down Joey's pale cheeks. Even though Joey was moving on, the power this woman had over her, even via someone else's telephone conversation, was incredible and frightening.

"It's okay, honey." Charlie said, wrapping her arms around Joey, tighter. "Let's get you back home. We have two choices; I'll stay with you or you move in with me until this woman scuttles back to her lair."

Joey relaxed a little in Charlie's arms and nodded.

"I warn you of one thing, Joey. If she crosses the line, I'll throw the book at her and don't think I wouldn't!"

Joey looked up into Charlie's dark, angry eyes and swallowed.

"I'm sorry for involving you, Charlie."

"I'm glad you did. I'd have been a hell of a lot angrier if you hadn't!"

Joey wiped her tears on her sleeve and picked up her belongings.

***

"Where to?" Charlie asked as they walked to the car. "Your place or mine?"

"Your place." Joey said, quietly. "But what about Ruby?"

"You leave Ruby to me." Charlie said, resolutely.

***

Amy had made no attempt to contact Joey after her telephone conversation with Bobby. But when Charlie wasn't looking, Joey checked her phone for texts and missed calls; her heart beating alarmingly.

***

Charlie made a chicken goujon salad with a sweet chilli dip which she hoped would entice Joey to eat. She selected the DVD of 'Sleepless in Seattle' from the shelf and took a bottle of sparkling Asti from the fridge; settling down for a cosy night in.

***

"Well girls and boys!" Bobby said as he gathered his troops around him. "Tomorrow night is the big night! No turning back now! This night will never come again; it's a one off – if it goes wrong, there's nothing you can do to change it – it's a moment lost in time!" Bobby said opening his hand as if sprinkling invisible dust onto the stage.

The ensemble listened; spell bound as Bobby made his speech.

"Never again will you feel the thrill of your very first night performing to a live audience! Take it, feel the excitement and remember it until your dying day! You're going out there as youngsters, but you're coming back as stars!" He enthused as he sprinkled real silver glitter over the stage from his hands.

"Wow! How did he do that!" Xavier asked Jai in wonder as they watched the enchanting moment on stage.

"Magic, I think!" Jai replied.

"Showbiz." Nic replied coolly.

***

Charlie was pleased that Joey had made an effort to eat; she'd not cleared her plate, but at least she wouldn't starve. Joey leaned back into Charlie's body and Charlie wrapped her arms around her protectively as they continued to watch the chick-flick. Suddenly, Joey's phone bleeped as a text message appeared. Joey jumped out of her skin and she looked at Charlie in alarm. Charlie leaned forward and picked up the mobile phone from the coffee table where their feet rested. She pressed the text button and saw the name AMY.

Charlie chewed her lip for a few moments and glanced at Joey who's eyes were boring into Charlie's.

"It's her, isn't it?" Joey said, her face turning pale.

Charlie nodded.

"Do you want me to read it?"

Joey nodded gratefully.

Charlie took a deep breath and pressed the read button.

'_My darling, don't ignore me. You know how I feel about you. Please agree to meet me so we can talk. A.'_

"She wants you to meet her for a talk." Charlie said flatly.

Joey looked at Charlie.

"Why doesn't she just leave me alone!" She groaned.

"Joey, you need to speak to her." Charlie advised.

"But I don't want you to get upset about it!"

"Jo, I love and trust you," Charlie said taking Joey's hands in her own. "You need to speak to her so she can experience some kind of closure between you."

"I don't know how else I can tell her it's over, apart from using a sledge-hammer!" Joey cried, anxiously.

Charlie stared into Joey's distraught eyes and stroked her hair.

"A sledge-hammer I can provide! Don't worry, we'll find a way." Charlie said, gently covering Joey's lips with her own.

"Charlie! Oh you are still up!" Ruby said walking into the dark room; illuminated only by the tv screen. "Hi Joey." She said with a shy smile.

Joey smiled back.

"Hey Rubes, how did rehearsal go tonight?" Charlie asked switching on a little table lamp.

"We didn't rehearse as such. Bobby made a magnanimous speech and treated us all to a meal at The Diner – don't think it's ever been so busy in there!" Ruby chuckled.

"Rubes. I've invited Joey to stop over for a few nights. That's okay with you, isn't it?" Charlie asked.

Ruby swallowed; glancing at the lovers in turn.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, if you don't mind, I think I'll shower before bed. I'm feeling pretty pooped!" Joey said, rising from the sofa and brushing her hand along Charlie's arm.

"See you later, honey." Charlie called as she watched Joey walk out of the room.

"She didn't leave just because of me, did she?" Ruby whispered, sitting down in Joey's vacated spot next to Charlie.

"No, sweetheart. She has a few 'ex' issues at the moment and they've stirred her up a bit. That's why I invited her to stay here for a while – where I can watch fair play."

"Oh, okay. Hey! Did you hear that Amelia Rampard is coming along tomorrow night to watch the show?"

Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah! Only fourteen times and counting!"

"Well, aren't you excited? I thought you used to have a bit of a thing for her?"

"Well, I'll admit that she's eye candy, but I have my own far more accessible 'eye candy' these days! So who wants a shadow on screen when I can have a warm, hot blooded version to feel in my arms and to kiss and to hold and ...."

"Oh, for goodness sake, Charlie! Give me a break!" Ruby grinned, helping herself to a few left over goujons.

"Well, you started it. I can tell you more, if you like?" Charlie teased.

"No! That's quite enough for one sloppy session! I'm off to bed."

"Night, Hun." Charlie said, leaning across to her sister and kissing her forehead. "Sleep well."

"I shall be so lucky! I'm a bag of nerves!"

"The show?"

"Yeah."

"Well, just relax and sleep will catch up with you."

"Night Charlz. I love you."

"Love you too."

***

Charlie washed up, switched off all the lights and popped into the bathroom before bedtime. Afterwards, she crept into her bedroom, not wishing to disturb Joey in case she had fallen asleep, but Joey was lying on top of the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey." Charlie whispered as she neared. "Not asleep yet?"

"No. I waited for you." Joey said, holding out her hand to Charlie as she sat down on the bed. "Was Ruby okay about me staying over?"

"Yeah, she was fine. She's far too wrapped up with her own thing at the moment to worry about us." Charlie grinned. "I do hope it all goes well for her tomorrow night. I, for one, will have my heart in my mouth!"

"Take plenty of tissues with you!" Joey suggested.

"Why? It's not sad, is it?"

"No, but you'll be crying with pride all the way through it, I can guarantee!"

"Maybe you're right. I suppose you'll be backstage, in control?" Charlie asked, lying back on the bed.

"Yep!" Joey replied leaning over Charlie and playing with the gold chain which hung around Charlie's neck. "So you'll have to let me know how it all goes."

"Hey! Did you know there's gonna be a celeb' in the audience tomorrow night?" Charlie asked.

"No, who's that then?" Joey asked, beginning to undo one or two of Charlie's buttons.

"An actress..."

Suddenly, the telephone rang.

"Oh, bother!" Charlie cried, as she jumped up to answer the house phone on her bedside cabinet.

"Hello. Hi Annie. Yeah, I'll get her." She rested the receiver down and walked over to her bedroom door.

"Rubes! It's for you!" Charlie yelled.

"Okay, I'll pick-up in the lounge!" Ruby called back.

"Now, where we were?" Charlie asked seductively as she lay back down on the bed and wound her arms around Joey.


	26. Chapter 26

I Kissed Ya

**_Ladies and Gentlemen, the show is about to begin... please take your seats. Drinks will be served in the interval. Please may I remind you that the use of photography is strictly prohibited and please ensure your mobile phone is switched off. ~ S&L ~ xx_**

Chapter 26

The bright lights of the Yabbie Creek Playhouse Theatre glowed invitingly; welcoming its patrons for an evening of musical comedy splendour in the form of '_Calamity Jane' – 'a Bonny Buckaroo in Buck skins!'_

All tickets had sold handsomely and theatre goers grouped outside, talking and laughing together, looking forward to their evening of _'rootin-tootin sure as shootin' _fun.

***

Back stage, Irene Roberts and Colleen Smart helped with costumes and make up. There were no dressing rooms as such, just a large area divided by a heavy modesty curtain strung across to separate boys from girls.

"Hey Rubes!" Xavier Austen grinned peaking over the top of the curtain.

"Oi!" Colleen yelled, seeing the young man checking out the girls in their scanties. "Get back over your own side, young man!"

"Mind your manners Xavier, love!" Bobby grinned as he minced in wearing a very smart evening suit, with a flamboyant, red cravat tie and sporting a very wide-brimmed, velvet trilby hat. "Oh Geoffrey my sweet, you look ravishing!"

Geoff Campbell's cheeks turned scarlet as Bobby gave him a little wink.

"Ruby love, you're gonna have to sit still or I'm gonna poke this mascara brush right in your eye and almost by accident!" Irene cried as Ruby fidgeted with her wild hair.

"Sorry, Irene. Can't get my hair to stay under my cap!"

"I'll sort that for you in a mo, girlie. Just sit still 'til I get ya face on!"

"Oh, Nic love! You look splendid, darling!" Bobby enthused as he saw the curvaceous teenager wearing a very revealing, low-cut crinoline dress. "Make sure you keep those two bad-boys in place though! Don't want to give the elderly gentlemen in the audience a coronary!

Nic pulled up the bodice of her dress so it didn't reveal too much of her rounded flesh.

"That's better, darling! I know we're billed as having _'double-barrelled entertainment' _but that's taking it a bit too far!"

***

Charlie walked into the theatre accompanied by Miles and Kirsty. They found their seats but stood around talking to friends and neighbours.

Joey peaked between the curtains and gasped as she saw Charlie wearing a beautiful deep red figure hugging, full length dress. She stood transfixed for a few moments at the vision which was before her. Charlie happened to look towards the stage and noticed movement where the curtains met. A little hand waved and beckoned, so Charlie excused herself and carefully made her way down to the stage. Joey slipped out between the curtains to meet her Goddess.

"My God, Charlie! You look gorgeous!" Joey enthused as she looked down at Charlie who blushed, prettily.

"Thought I'd better make an effort!"

"An effort! I'm stunned! How can I keep my mind on my work tonight knowing you're in the audience looking like that?"

"Well, maybe you can help me out of it later, when we get home!" Charlie whispered.

"But it will be a shame to ruin the vision!" Joey grinned.

Suddenly, they looked up as they heard a babble of loud voices and some applause from the foyer.

"Sounds like everyone's coming in now." Charlie said, looking behind her. "If you see Rubes, give her my love and tell her to 'break a leg' from me!"

"I will, sweetheart. Hope you enjoy the show – Oh! You do know there's an after show party for invited guests, don't you? You are my invited guest!" Joey said, with a grin.

"And I gratefully accept!" Charlie grinned back. "Is it theatre etiquette to tell you to 'break a leg'?"

"Knowing my luck, I would break my leg, so best not say it! I love you."

"I love you too. Good luck."

Joey smiled and returned to her position with Jai, back stage.

***

Charlie returned to Miles and Kirsty, only to find that Miles had gone to investigate the excitement which was bubbling away merrily in the foyer. He came back with a face lit up with excitement; his shoulders twitching alternately.

"What's going on, Miles?" Kirsty asked, looking towards the door.

"Amelia Rampard has arrived. She's signing autographs out in the foyer at the moment. My God! She's absolutely awesome!" Miles enthused.

"Hey, come on Charlie; let's go take a look at the competition." Kirsty said, pushing past Miles. "See what all the fuss is about!"

The two girls walked out into the foyer to witness a beautiful blonde, smiling radiantly as she spoke and laughed with members of the audience. Two burly body guards stood close by, just in case of trouble.

"Miles was right, she is stunning!" Kirsty said, dejectedly.

"She's certainly something!" Charlie replied. "But it's probably all nipped and tucked. I don't sound bitter, do I?" Charlie said, watching the diamond encrusted creature moving as gracefully as a gazelle around the tiny foyer.

"No, not much!" Kirsty laughed. "Come on; let's go back in before we depress ourselves completely!" She said, taking hold of Charlie's arm. "Anyway, I don't know what you're so worried about; you look pretty stunning yourself!"

Charlie chuckled.

"Thanks, Kirst', after that little eye-full, I need all the confidence I can get!"

"Don't we all, love!"

***

Bobby glanced at his watch and wondered what was holding up the audience from taking their seats. He slipped around the back and made for the main entrance.

***

Joey and Jai tested the back-drop scenery curtains once more, and again checked the order in which the stand-up scenery was to be placed.

"Well Jai, I think we've done all we can until curtain up. Are you sure you're gonna be alright with the spotlight?"

"Yeah, no worries Jo." Jai replied, confidently.

"Good. Any worries, give me a quick call on the intercom. Okay, well take your position and best of luck."

"Same to you, Joey. You've done us all proud. Thank you." The young boy said, sincerely.

Joey smiled; a little choked from his words and nodded her head.

***

Bobby fought his way through the crowd to see what the hold-up was. He soon found out.

***

Ruby and her friends, stood around muttering lines to themselves and accepting last minute words of encouragement from Irene and Colleen. Ruby heard a door bang and looked up to see a rather red-faced director walking hastily towards them. There was no smiles on his face; only a rather worried look.

"Bobby?" Ruby said as he neared. "Is everything alright?"

Bobby shook himself out of his sombre mood for the sake of his troops and put on a happy face.

"I'm fine and dandy love, fine and dandy. Okay everyone, curtain up is going to be a little late due to something technical out front."

"Is there something I can do to help?" Joey asked, looking up from the curtain control panel.

"NO! No, no – it's fine, all under control. I don't want you going anywhere, just stay where you are!"

Joey shrugged her shoulders and continued her business.

"Okay, my darlings! This is it! First night – Remember, girls, 'tits and teeth, tits and teeth!' And boys, please try to look like you are enjoying it! Break a leg everyone!"

"Break a leg!" The company echoed back as Bobby minced off to his station in the wings. "Oh, Xavier love, take a gander to see if they're all seated yet."

Xavier peaked out between the curtains.

"Yeah, as good as!"

"Good. Joey, let the musical director know to start the overture please, honey lamb."

Joey gave Bobby the thumbs up and tweaked her intercom. Within seconds, the four piece orchestra of piano, drums, double bass and violin, leapt into action with the opening bars of the 'Calamity Jane' overture.

"Overture and beginners, please!" Bobby called out to the players who hurried to get themselves into 'beginner' positions.

***

Ruby crept up behind Joey and laid her hand on her shoulder.

"Good luck, Joey."

"And very best wishes and luck to you, Ruby! My! You look stunning!" Joey said with a smile.

Ruby blushed but said nothing; feeling a little tongue-tied.

"By the way, I saw Charlie just now; she sends her love and said to tell you to 'break a leg'."

Ruby grinned.

"I'm glad she's here, but I'm also glad I don't know where she's sitting; I'd be twice as nervous as I am now, if I knew!"

"You're gonna walk it, sweetheart; trust me."

"I only hope you're right. Well, I'd better get to my position. See you later." Ruby said, giving Joey a long look.

"Bye Rubes."

***

Charlie sat nervously chewing the edge of her programme as she waited for the overture to finish and the curtain to go up. Her one prayer of thanks was knowing Joey was back there with Ruby if she got into any difficulty and would help, where she could. Her eyes strayed across to where the beautiful profile of Amelia Rampard sat and wondered what her real motive was for attending the premier.

***

Joey took her cue to open the stage curtains from the closing bars of the overture.

Now the show had really begun!


	27. Chapter 27

I Kissed Ya

**_Just like to thank my regular reviewers for all their great comments which I love receiving. Even if you're not a regular, please feel free to drop a line anytime - always appreciated... So, the show continues; have you ordered your drinks for the interval, chaps?? Happy New Year to everyone! See you in 2010! ~ S&L ~ xx_**

Chapter 27

Joey manoeuvred the 'Black Hills' back-drop curtain into place and sent a message to Jai to use 'moonlight' lighting and the baby spot on the main characters. Jai acknowledged with a nod and the last scene before the interval was in place. The stage curtains opened as Ruby/Calamity, Geoff/Bill, Xavier/Danny and Annie/Katie started to sing 'The Black Hills of Dakota' along with the chorus as they made their way to the Fort Scully Ball.

***

Charlie was at the end of her first pack of tissues; her eyes had suitably watered every time her sister appeared on stage. Ruby was doing extremely well; she'd only fluffed her lines once so far, but in fairness to the girl, someone else had fed her a bum-line. But, like a true professional in the making, she ad-libbed well enough not to alert anyone off stage to the fact. The next character picked up their cue without hesitation, so no harm done. Geoff dropped his pistol on stage before needing to use it, but at the appropriate time, a gun-shot noise still ricocheted from his 'finger' doubling for the absent gun; the audience giggled appreciatively.

***

The scene ended and the curtain closed; signifying the end of the first act. Bobby rushed onto the stage and clasped his hands together with excitement.

"Oh girls and boys, that was excellent! I just don't know what to say!" Bobby enthused with tears in his eyes. "But let's not get over confident. Make the next act twice as good! Now, buzz off and get yourself some refreshments – but no fizzy pop! We want no belching on stage!"

***

Joey turned off the power to the spot lights and with Jai's help, started to manoeuvre the next act's scenery into place. When all was secured, they took five minutes for a breather and a cup of coffee.

"Seems to being going alright." Jai said looking about at the set.

"Shhhh!" Joey hissed.

"Why?" Jai asked innocently.

"Whenever anyone says that, something always goes wrong! Break a matchstick, quick!"

"A matchstick? Why?"

"For good luck!" Joey said, rummaging around in her theatre bag and producing a box.

She threw the matches to the boy who took out a match and broke it in two.

"Phew!" Joey said, wiping her brow. "Can't be too careful."

Jai handed back the matches giving Joey an old fashioned look.

"Are you really as superstitious as that?" He asked with a frown.

"In general, no, but at the theatre, yes. I've seen too many things turn sour for want of a little witchcraft!" Joey replied thoughtfully. "Just hope we weren't too late, tonight!"

***

Miles, Kirsty and Charlie wandered out into the foyer to get a cold drink. The theatre auditorium had become very warm as the air conditioning struggled to keep a cool atmosphere. Miles managed to get three glasses of juice and hurried back with them for the ladies in his charge. A group of celebrity-lovers had once again surrounded the lovely Amelia Rampard, begging for an autograph or just wanting to exchange a few pleasantries with the star. Alf Stewart seemed as intoxicated with her beauty as all the other worshipers and invited her back stage after the show for the party. Amelia was delighted and accepted graciously; much to Alf's delight. One of Amelia's body guards tapped her on the shoulder and as she turned to listen to what he had to say, her eyes fell upon Charlie standing talking to Martha Holden. Amelia whispered something back to the man and excused herself as she made her way slowly, over to Charlie and Martha.

"Good evening, ladies." She said as she neared them.

Martha and Charlie looked up in surprise at being spoken to by this star of stage and screen.

"Good evening." They replied, in unison.

"It's a wonderful show, isn't it?" Amelia said; her eyes fixed on Charlie.

Charlie looked at her glass; feeling a little uncomfortable with Amelia's constant stare.

"It certainly is." Martha enthused.

"The little girl playing the lead is absolutely wonderful!" Amelia cried, flamboyantly.

"Ruby is Charlie's sister!" Martha proudly pointed out and looked at Charlie.

"Is that so... Charlie?" Amelia said, smiling seductively and moving a little nearer. "I can see that beauty runs in your family."

Charlie swallowed but was lost for words. She smiled feeling a little uncomfortable having so much attention bestowed upon her from this lofty actress.

Martha suddenly got a feeling she was in the way and slipped off, almost un-noticed, to her Grandfather, Alf Stewart's side.

"So, you have a sister who is interested in acting... Charlie." Amelia said, drinking in the beauty of Charlie's bright blue eyes.

"Well, I don't know about being interested in acting as a long term thing, but she's certainly been caught up in this show." Charlie said, sipping her juice.

"And you. What are you interested in... Charlie?"

Charlie didn't quite like the way Amelia kept emphasising her name and licked her lips, nervously.

"I'm afraid I'm too busy to be interested in much apart from my job and family." Charlie said, her eyes roaming anywhere rather than settle on the piercing stare of Amelia.

"Do you ever go to the City?"

"Sometimes; usually to visit family."

"When you're there next time, you must look me up." Amelia said, taking a card from her elegant purse and handing it to Charlie. "Maybe we can spend some time together?"

Charlie's mouth fell open in shock. Amelia brushed her hand over Charlie's arm, smiled sensuously and walked away, back to her adoring fans.

Charlie, still with Amelia's card in her hand, wandered back to Miles and Kirsty who were full of interest to hear what the great Amelia Rampard had said to her.

"I can't believe it; she's just hit on me!" Charlie said incredulously.

"Oh my God!" Kirsty said; her eyes wide with wonder. "I didn't know she was a ... What are you gonna do about it?"

"Well, nothing!" Charlie said in disbelief. "I'm with Joey; apart from that, she un-nerves me."

"Lofty players often do!" Miles chuckled, shaking his curls back from his face.

***

The 'end of interval' bell sounded and the crowd began to drift back into the auditorium and take their seats. Amelia Rampard made use of her celebrity status to ease through the crowds quickly so she might brush shoulders with Charlie again, and smiled sweetly as Charlie glanced at her. Everyone took their seats and the lights fell. The curtains opened to the luscious ball scene where Ruby/Calamity was wearing a beautiful, white crinoline dress, which emphasised her maturing figure. Charlie made a mental note to remember that Ruby was growing up fast and would be prey to all sorts of Tom, Dick and Harry's. She fidgeted uncomfortably as she felt eyes burning into her. She sighed, knowing it was Amelia Rampard, but did not look in her direction. She kept her mind squarely on her sister and wished she had never left her seat during the interval.

***

The show ended in a burst of gun fire as the two, happy bridal couples walked away, having sorted out all the usual musical comedy misunderstandings and love rivalry. The audience applauded enthusiastically and the show received a standing ovation. Tears flowed unhindered from Charlie's eyes as her sister took her bow; her face glowing with excitement and relief. Charlie waved to Ruby who was obviously looking for her and when she spotted Charlie, blew her a kiss and waved.

At last the curtain closed after three curtain calls and the players sighed from relief. Bobby came bouncing out, full of praise for all the players and chorus.

"Children, children! You were wonderful! Beyond my wildest dreams!" He enthused. "Congratulations, one and all!"

The company all cheered and the boys lifted Bobby up and paraded him around back-stage.

Joey grinned as her eyes met Bobby's. The boys lowered him down and she stood up to greet him.

"Congratulations Bobby! It went swimmingly!"

Bobby gave Joey a big hug. He somehow felt she was going to need it.

***

Miles, Kirsty and Charlie made their way back stage to join in the opening night party. The area was already getting crowded with parents, friends and siblings wandered about looking for players who were busily taking off costumes and make up. Charlie looked around hoping to see Joey but came face to face with Amelia Rampard again.

"I'm glad you're here for the party." Amelia enthused, taking Charlie's arm in her own.

"Sorry Amelia, you're going to have to excuse me. I'm looking for my girlfriend and sister."

"Your girlfriend?" Amelia asked, with interest.

"Yes." Charlie replied; catching sight of Ruby, just immerged from the dressing area. "Please excuse me." Charlie said, releasing herself and walking away, hastily.

Amelia watched Charlie with interest as she met and greeted her sister. She smiled, licking her lips. Charlie would be a walk over!


	28. Chapter 28

I Kissed Ya

**_Happy New Year! ~ S&L ~ xx_**

Chapter 28

"Sweetheart! I'm so proud of you!" Charlie cried as Ruby jumped into her arms. "You were brilliant!"

"Was I really?" Ruby asked, looking into Charlie's teary eyes for clarification.

"You really were!"

Ruby smiled contentedly but was suddenly engulfed by two or three School friends who had come along to watch the production.

Charlie stood back, smiling at the happy scene until she felt a warm, soft hand take her own.

"Hey!" Joey smiled.

"Hey! Charlie smiled back and kissed Joey on the lips. "What a night!"

"How did it look from out front?"

"It was perfect!"

"Bet you're proud of Buckton mark two, aren't you?"

"Oh so proud, Joey! I didn't think she'd hold her nerve, but I am very pleasantly surprised. I'm only sorry Dad wasn't here to see it."

"I get the impression that this acting bug isn't going to disappear sometime soon. Once they have a success, they'll want more of it. It's a bit like that in this profession." Joey said, philosophically.

"Oh dear! Do you think I'm going to have an artistic temperament on my hands?" Charlie asked, watching her happy sister.

"Ruby? No, she'll be fine. She has her feet glued firmly to the ground. She'll see through the acting fraternity in no time, you mark my words."

"And you? Can you see through them?" Charlie asked, turning back and bestowing all her attention on Joey.

"It took me some time, but yes, I can now."

"Bobby did a wonderful job with the kids. We've hardly had an ounce of trouble from them all summer long." The Police Officer commented. "He obviously knows his stuff. The show was so professional."

"And what about the scenery? Don't I get any words of praise or encouragement?" Joey asked with a pout.

"It was wonderful – all except the 'dressing room' set! Somehow I think you needed some advice about that." Charlie said with a smile on her lips.

"Well, you didn't stick around long enough that night to give it; I remember you getting cold feet or something! So what was I to do?"

"Me getting cold feet? I think my feet were very warm, unlike yours!"

Joey giggled and kissed Charlie again.

"So, what's with the big crowd over there?" Joey asked, inclining her head over to where a crowd of School children were gathered.

"Oh, that's our celeb' for the evening."

"Celeb'? Who's that then?" Joey asked with interest.

"Amelia Rampard."

"Amelia ...?"

Joey's face turned deathly pale and her mouth fell open.

"Joey! What's wrong?" Charlie asked, taking Joey's hand and beginning to worry.

"Amy." Joey managed to say before tearing herself from Charlie side and running off.

"Amy?" Charlie murmured in disbelief.

***

Charlie turned and followed Joey as she headed off towards the props room.

"Joey!"

As Joey reached the door she paused, breathing hard but not looking back. Charlie walked quietly up behind Joey and wove her arms around her middle.

"It's alright, darling."

Joey closed her eyes and lay back against Charlie; surrendering herself to her care.

"She can't hurt you. I'm here."

They stood for some time; Charlie holding Joey and Joey, happy to be held.

"Charlie, I'm being stupid, aren't I?" Joey said quietly.

"You're never stupid." Charlie whispered, kissing her ear.

"I guess I've just got to face her."

The 'pop' of a champagne cork ricocheted through the building making Charlie grin.

"I bet if I go out front right now, I'll find my sixteen year old sister with a glass of bubbles in her hand!"

"Charlie, I'll be alright. You can leave me, if you want to go and check on her."

"Perhaps I don't want to leave you. Maybe I'm comfortable as I am." Charlie said, holding Joey closer.

"Perhaps a glass of champagne might hit the spot." Joey suggested turning around and wrapping her arms around Charlie's neck. "Did I tell you how sexy your look in that dress?"

"Your eyes said everything they needed to, earlier on." Charlie replied, smiling. "I'll go get us a glass of fizz then we can discuss my dress some more." She said, placing her lips over Joey's and enjoying a long embrace. "I'll see you in two shakes."

Joey smiled as she watched Charlie walk back to the party; trying to decide if she was wearing underwear or not.

***

"Beautiful lady!" Bobby purred as Charlie walked back into the merry throng. "A glass of Champers?"

"Two please; one for my friend." Charlie said raising her eyebrows.

"May I say what a pleasure it is to see such a well groomed member of the audience? You certainly can wear that frock, my dear!"

Charlie blushed.

"Thank you sir."

"There you are, young lady. Now don't let it fizz to death by getting side-tracked, will you?" Bobby said, giving Charlie a wink.

"We'll try not to. Thank you."

Charlie gave him another smile and walked off back towards the props room. As she turned the corner, she heard voices ahead of her. She stopped as she saw two figures standing close together; one was Joey, the other was Amelia Rampard.

Amy held a bottle of champagne and two wine flutes expertly in one hand and took hold of Joey's hand with the other. She leant in closely to Joey and gently placed a kiss on her lips. Then led Joey into the props room; kicking the door closed behind them.

Charlie was stunned. She could hardly believe what she had just witnessed. Her breathing became laboured and her vision a little blurry. She could feel the cold, wet champagne bubbles jumping out of the long-stemmed glasses; stinging her hands as she stared at the closed door which stood between her and the girl she loved with all her heart; who at that moment was inside, alone, with another woman.


	29. Chapter 29

I Kissed Ya

**_Doesn't anyone like cliff-hangers then??? *smirks* (Thanks to 1818 for that little bit of info used within this chapter!) ~S&L ~ xx_**

Chapter 29

Charlie held her bottom lip between her teeth and closed her eyes. She threw her head backwards and opening her eyes, gazed up into the complexity of the theatre roof. She levelled her head again and turned around to run. But then, stopped. What was the point in running? She always ran and what good did it ever do? Only five minutes before, Joey was clinging to her. How could five minutes change what she knew was the truth. Joey loved her and Charlie trusted Joey. But she didn't trust Amy.

***

"Why did you do that, Amy?" Joey said, wiping her mouth with distaste.

"A little kiss never hurts!" Amy replied running her tongue over her own smiling lips, as if trying to taste Joey.

Joey grimaced.

"I have a present for you, Joey, my sweet." Amy said; her eyes bright and sparkling as she sipped her champagne.

"Amy, I don't want a present! I just want you to understand that I don't love you anymore; I love another and nothing you can do will ever kill that love."

Amy produced a key from her pocket.

"Not even this?" She said holding up the fob with an 'Audi S5 Cabriolet' logo printed on it.

"What's that?" Joey asked, watching as Amy swung the key backwards and forwards in front of her face, as if trying to hypnotise her.

"It's keys to your new car!" Amy said taking Joey's glass from her hands. "Bobby said you'd lost your silly, little green car-thing and so I thought it's time my girl had something a little more classy to cruise in!"

Amy threw the keys to Joey who caught them and stared at them in disbelief.

***

"Hey Xavier! Have you seen that Audi Cabriolet in the car park?" Jai asked excitedly.

"No. Who owns it, I wonder?"

"Someone with more money than sense! But one sexy car!"

"Show me!" Xavier said, beckoning Geoff to follow.

"Wow!" Geoff said as he joined the other boys dribbling over the brand new sports car. "Some car!"

"I guess it has something to do with Amelia Rampard." Jai suggested.

"But she arrived in that car over there!" Xavier said, pointing to another expensive looking vehicle.

"Well, she wouldn't be using two for a night out, so I guess someone in our audience must have won the Golden Casket!"

The boys all nodded in agreement and sighed over the shiny, blue metal.

***

Charlie put down the fizzing champagne flutes and rubbed her damp hands together. She was about to walk towards the props room door when she heard footstep coming from the party area. She turned around to see Bobby Ramsbottom.

"Bobby." She said, tears suddenly welling in her eyes.

"Its Amy, isn't it?"

Charlie nodded and brushed a tear away which was now running down her cheek.

"Have faith in Joey. She loves you with all her heart and soul. She'll not let you down."

"She's in there with Amy!" Charlie said, indicating to the closed door.

"She'll still not let you down. Do you trust her?" Bobby asked, taking Charlie's hand and leading her to a bench.

Charlie nodded as she sat down. Bobby sat down likewise and looked at the closed props room door.

"My sister has a wonderful way of destroying life." Bobby said, darkly.

"Your sister!" Charlie cried, looking up at Bobby incredulously.

"Yes, my sister. Amy Ramsbottom. Stage name, Amelia Rampard. Beautiful, isn't she? Like a viper!" Bobby said, venomously. "She kills as she slithers!"

"You don't sound as if you care much for your sister!"

"I have no love for her." Bobby said as he looked down at the floor. "She has to have what she can't get. She wants Joey now coz she can't have her and she'll be doing everything possible to try and change her mind. But I know Joey; she'll have none of it. Not this time. My sister has always been the same. Ever since she was born, she's been selfish. My mother had her late in life and both parents doted on her, lavishing everything they had on the mean little bitch. I was nearly seventeen when she was born. By the time I was twenty three, I was glad to leave home to get away from the little devil. I of course saw her from time to time when I paid duty visits home, but as my parents learned of my homosexuality, they lost interest in me and bestowed all their affection on Amy. I settled down in the City and became an actor. After many years, I met Robert; he was fifteen years my junior, but he was the love of my life. We shared an apartment in town and lived together, happily until Amy brought news of the death of our parents. They had a severe bout of influenza and died within days of each other. Amy was eighteen years old then and already as beautiful as an angel. She came to stay with Robert and me for a couple of weeks. By the end of that time, she'd stolen Robert from me! "_I've converted him!_" she laughed. "_He'll be no good to you now!"_ They broke my heart.

Bobby was silent for a few moments; lost in his own, painful reverie.

"But I thought Amy was gay?"

"She's bi. In fact she'll shag anything that moves if it proves a challenge!"

Charlie swallowed.

"But how did Joey get mixed up with her?"

"I was out of town on a tour at the time. Joey had been working on one of the big shows in the City. Amy had made a name for herself as an actress and was doing very nicely, thank you and had been invited to its opening night. As always, there was a big bash afterwards, and poor Joey was introduced to her. Amy recommended herself as being my sister; Joey, poor love, didn't stand a chance. By the time I came back to the City, they'd been dating for weeks and Joey was madly in love with Amy. There was nothing I could do to stop it. Joey and I became estranged for months, until Amy broke her heart."

Charlie remained silent as she listened to Bobby's story.

"Amy had a string of lovers; one after the other. Poor Joey was devastated."

"Amy hit-on me this evening." Charlie said, thoughtfully. "She had no idea who I was."

"That's hardly surprising, beautiful lady. It's her style." Bobby glanced at Charlie. "Your Joey will be alright you know, but I wouldn't leave her for too long, locked away with that personification of evil."

Charlie took hold of Bobby's hand.

"I'm sorry about your Robert. Are you very lonely?"

"Not so much now. And I have my little bits of fun from time to time." He said with a wink.

Charlie kissed Bobby's cheek.

"God bless you for that, my dear." Bobby said, wiping a tear from his eye.

He stood up and smiled down at Charlie; looking once more towards the props room door before walking away sadly, back to the party.

Charlie watched him leave and then returned her attention to the closed door.

***

"Amy, once and for all, I don't want your stupid car. Please just take it away!" Joey said thrusting the keys back into Amy's hand.

Joey was beginning to feel oppressed by the stale air in the little room.

"Joey." Amy said, wrapping her arms around her neck. "Come back with me to the City. I love and miss you." She said, sliding her hand over Joey's breasts and down between her legs.

"No Amy!" Joey cried in anger and stepped away from her. "I don't want this!"

At that moment, the door behind Amy opened and Charlie stood framed in the door way. She smiled at Joey who was looking flushed and tired. Charlie held out her hand to her and Joey gladly brushed past Amy to take it.

"Amy, I suggest if you want to find yourself a fling, do it somewhere else other than on my patch. Joey is my girl and she will remain so for as long as I live or as long as she wants to be with me." Charlie said, glancing at Joey with a smile. "If you ever come near her again, I will make up so many changes against you that you won't get out of custody until you're old and grey! I have the power and the technology! And if that doesn't work, I will use a sledge-hammer and that's a promise!" Charlie warned, with a wry smile.

Charlie looked into Joey's anxious, brown eyes and smiled lovingly.

"Come on you." She said. "We've a party to attend."

Charlie gave Amy one last parting glare and led Joey away.

***

Amy stood transfixed at Charlie's words. Nobody before had used such language to her. She glanced down at the car key in her hand and blinked. How could Joey have turned down such a wonderful gift? Undaunted, she took out her mobile phone and pressed some buttons.

"Hi honey. What are you doing this evening?"


	30. Chapter 30

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 30

"Charlie!" Joey giggled as she was dragged back through the theatre. "Charlie! Wait a minute!"

Charlie stopped and looked back at the girl hanging on to her hand. She grinned as she watched Joey puffing.

"Someone's out of condition." She teased.

"You quite took me by surprise!" Joey said, leaning against Charlie as she got her breath back.

"Did you mind me interfering?" Charlie asked; worrying that Joey may have wanted to sort out her issue alone.

"No, not at all! I was very relieved – It felt like you were my very own Knight in Shining Armour, come to rescue me!"

Charlie smiled with relief.

"I didn't know I had it in me!" Charlie said, remembering the words she'd used to Amy.

"You were wonderful! My hero!"

"But I only want to be your heart's desire!" Charlie said, quietly.

"You are that and more, Charlie! And before you start to lecture me, I know you are flesh and blood but that makes you all the more exciting!"

"Exciting? No one's ever called me 'exciting' before!"

"Well, someone has now! And you are sooo very exciting!" Joey said, wrapping her arms around Charlie's body and pulling her close. "You are my world and I love you, and only you so much." She whispered before placing her lips on Charlie's.

Charlie felt her heart soar into the sky. Joey had rejected her ex-lover and declared that she loved only Charlie. She had never felt this close to any lover of her past and now only wanted to love and protect Joey, if she would let her, for as long as they both lived.

Suddenly, Charlie began to giggle as she felt Joey's hand slip down her back and over her bottom.

"What are you up to?" She said; her lips still pressed against Joey's.

"I'm trying to determine if you are wearing underwear!"

"What!" Charlie almost choked.

"Underwear! If you are, you conceal if very well!"

Charlie began to laugh and kissed Joey again, not worrying what Joey's hands were up to.

***

Bobby watched with interest at the sudden appearance of Joey and Charlie from the depths of the theatre. He smiled, seeing the radiant smiles both girls were sharing; their eyes sparkling with the joy of being together. He cast a quick look about the room but could not see Amy. He had noticed her two 'henchmen' disappearing earlier, so assumed that his sister had given in gracefully and left the theatre, via the rear entrance. He popped open another bottle of champagne then clinked his glass, with a pencil. The company quietened and looked towards him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, unaccustomed as I am to making speeches, I would just like to say a few words, now. Tonight was a triumph! These young people excelled in a way in which they will probably never imagine – only the audience will know what I mean!"

A general mutter of agreement passed through the crowd.

"These young people have devoted much valuable time to rehearsing and polishing their performance, as I'm sure each and every one of you will concede. Every player was equally as good as the next; some taking on larger rolls than others, but each person from lead to chorus was as valuable as the next. Therefore, Ladies and Gentlemen, I ask you to raise your glasses to say congratulations to these fine, exciting young people and thank them for such a refreshing evening of wonderful entertainment. The Yabbie Creek Youth Players!" Bobby cried, raising his glass.

"The Yabbie Creek Youth Players!" Everyone chorused in unison and sipped their drinks.

***

Charlie caught Ruby's eye and beckoned her over.

"That was a lovely speech, wasn't it?" Ruby said, brushing away a few tears of emotion.

Charlie grinned at her sister.

"Do you want my last tissue?"

"No, I'll be fine – just practicing 'emoting'!" She said, brushing her wild hair from her eyes and smiling into her sister's happy face.

"Can I have a sip?" Ruby asked, glancing at the sparkling brew which Charlie held in her hand.

"No, how good would that look if someone saw the Senior Constable feeding champagne to her under-age sister?"

Ruby pouted.

"Excuse me, Charlie. Have you got a minute?" Irene asked. "Just need a hand with something."

"Yeah, no worries." Charlie said handing her glass to Joey and following Irene.

"Here, quick!" Joey said, thrusting her champagne glass into Ruby's hand and standing in front of her.

"Wow! Thanks Jo!"

"But for crying out loud, don't tell your sister; she'll kill me!" Joey said, frowning.

"She wouldn't! She's too besotted with you to do that!" Ruby said, taking a gulp of the fizzy, sour tasting liquid and shuddering. "Here," She said, handing back the glass to Joey. "Champagne's not all it's cracked up to be!"

Joey laughed.

"It's an acquired taste Rubes, but don't get used to it. It rots your gut!"

Ruby grinned.

"Ruby. I do love your sister so much. She is the one person in the world whom I can trust my very soul to with no fear of her ever hurting me. I promise you, I shall never, ever cause her pain or deceive her. I would gladly die rather than do that."

Ruby watched Joey's eyes as she spoke her words.

"I do believe you, Joey. I couldn't entrust my sister to just anyone." Ruby said, looking down at her shoes. "She's too valuable to me to do that. I wish you both much happiness." She said, quietly.

Ruby flung her arms around Joey's waist tearfully, and Joey stroked her hair; a little confused as to Ruby's emotional outburst. Putting it down to over excitement, she smiled.

"Come on honey, buck up! What will Charlie think if she finds you like this when she gets back?" Joey said; battling with one or two tears of her own and two champagne flutes.

***

Charlie and Irene emerged with a huge cake which was a-blaze with candles. It was decorated with a cowgirl representing 'Calamity Jane'. The crowd clapped and cooed over the cake as Irene and Charlie set it down on a table.

"Okay, darl, who's gonna cut the cake?" Irene said, looking towards the director/producer, Bobby Ramsbottom.

"Oh darling! Don't look to me; I'm frightfully useless with a knife!"

"Well, you could just put the knife in to begin with!" Joey suggested.

A general mutter of agreement issued and Bobby agreed. He dramatically thrust the large knife into the heart of the cake and cried, "Cry 'God' for Harry, England and Saint George!" like he was about to take part in a great, Shakespearean battle scene.

One of the kids started to sing, 'For He's a Jolly Good Fellow' which everyone joined in with. Bobby, for once in his life, blushed, and was lost for words. This caused Joey to giggle.

Irene and Colleen neatly cut the cake into small pieces and handed it around on plates, much to everyone's delight.

***

Charlie watched Bobby as he socialised with the many different people in the room and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Joey asked as she brushed away a few crumbs from Charlie's lips.

"Bobby. He told me his story this evening."

Joey looked up at Charlie in surprise.

"My, you're privileged! That one doesn't often see the light of day."

"I think it was in tribute to you. He knew how I was feeling when I saw Amy take you into that room and close the door. He wanted to illustrate what a manipulative bitch she is. I'm glad he trusted me enough."

Joey closed her eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry you had to witness what she did back there. I can only imagine what you must have felt. Thank you for trusting me enough to come back." Joey said, looking up into Charlie's eyes.

Charlie smiled and wound her arm around Joey's waist.

"You haven't heard the best of it yet! She even made a pass at me!"

"No!" Joey cried incredulously. "When?"

"During the interval. I knew her only as a famous actress then, of course. It was flattering, but scary! She's so intense, isn't she?"

Joey giggled.

"I can now understand how she screwed you up; nearly ruining everything for us." Charlie said, resting her forehead on Joey.

"Charlie, we were meant to be together; regardless of how screwed up I was, I knew you were the one I wanted to be with. I just couldn't figure out how to achieve it without getting us both into a mess. Thankfully, you were patient and love prevailed; and I do love you so much." Joey said, wrapping her arms around Charlie. "By the way, are you going to eat that last bite of cake?"

Charlie grinned at her girlfriend's gluttony; fork-feeding Joey the remainder of the cake.

"Mmm, scrummy!" Joey said, kissing Charlie's lips again. "And the cakes not so bad, either!"


	31. Chapter 31

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 31

"Hi! Anyone around!" Charlie called as she stepped out of her car and looked about the garage.

"Hey!" Hugo Austen said, emerging from his little greasy office; his overalls undone to the waist and exposing his hairy chest.

Charlie blinked and tried to suppress a grin. Joey walked up alongside of Charlie and took hold of her hand.

Hugo looked at the two beautiful young women; quiet obviously barmy about each other and sighed sorrowfully.

"I might have guessed, the two most beautiful women in Summer Bay would both be in love and to top it all, with each other!"

Joey and Charlie glanced at each other and smirked.

"What can I do for you both?"

"Well, it's not really me, it's my friend here. She needs a car." Charlie said, squeezing Joey's hand.

Hugo looked at Joey.

"Yeah, I heard about your little Classic. That was too bad. Fine little motor, too. Won't be able to get you one of those, unfortunately."

"No, didn't think you would. Just something reliable which can get me to and from the City when needs be." Joey said glancing at Charlie. "And something that won't get me pulled over again by the Cops!"

"Hey! You enjoyed every minute of that!" Charlie said, accusingly.

"Well, I had to say that or else you'd have thrown the book at me!" Joey said with a grin.

"Plays rough, does she?" Hugo asked, wiping his hands on a rag.

"Yeah, you'd better believe it!" Joey frowned.

"Lucky you!" Hugo said with a wink.

"Err, excuse me you two, before you blacken my name anymore, let's see what cars are available!"

Hugo invited the girls into his office and he printed out a list of readily available cars.

"Hugo, I don't want to use my status here, but if you palm-off a lemon on to my girlfriend, I shall personally come round here and close you down by using what means I have at my disposal." Charlie threatened.

"Whoa Charlie!" Hugo said holding his hands up. "Would I do that to a friend of yours?"

"Hugo, I'm just warning you!" Charlie said, seriously.

Joey glanced at Charlie's serious face and exchanged a look of wide-eyed fear with Hugo.

"No worries." He said, quickly. "What sort of wagon are you after?"

"Well, she's gotta be..."

"She?" Hugo asked, frowning.

"Yeah, 'she'!"

"Well, I know technically, all engines are referred to as 'she' but I like to feel that my vehicles are wild, beefy and macho!" Hugo said, clenching his powerful fist.

He turned back to the girls who stared at him, incredulously.

"Yeah, well, 'she' it is." He said, fidgeting with the print-out.

"So, I need 'her' to be able to tote around the sort of gear I work with, like large rolls of material, boxes and such, but she has to be economical to run. I would prefer a yellow to a brown but I don't really want either colour, but any colour will do!" Joey regaled.

Charlie grinned at Joey's monologue. Hugo scratched his curly haired, head.

"Well, I'll see what I can find. Perhaps if you'd like to leave it with me for an hour or so, I'll do some research and let you know." He said; now fairly desperate to get rid of the two pretty girls.

***

"Charlie." Joey said as Charlie drove back along the coast road.

"Ah-huh."

"I need to look for a place to live. Do you know of any good estate agents you can lean on?" Joey said, with a grin.

"Joey Collins! I do not lean on people! I just brush against them occasionally, let's say!"

"Yes, lets!" Joey agreed. "Well, do you know any?"

"There is one in Yabbie Creek. I could drop you off tomorrow morning when I go to work, if you like. Then you can drive home in my car and pick me up later, after work."

"Charlie, I don't want people saying I take advantage of you."

"Who's likely to say that?" Charlie asked, with a frown.

"Just people." Joey said, solemnly.

"It's no one else's business but ours, so don't worry about people." Charlie said, putting the matter to rest. "Besides, I like it when you take advantage of me!"

"Thank you, Charlie." Joey said, running her fingers around Charlie's neck. "Will you come out to dinner with me, tonight?"

Charlie glanced over at Joey and smiled.

"I'd be delighted!" She said. "Where are you taking me?"

"There's a sea-food restaurant I know in the City. I'd like to take you there."

"Sounds wonderful. Do we have to make a reservation?"

"You just leave that to me." Joey said leaning over and kissing Charlie's cheek.

"Joey, should I be reading 'signs' here?" Charlie grinned.

"I'm just trying to demonstrate to you that my intentions are most honourable!"

Charlie raised her eyebrows but made no further comment.

***

Joey took the sponge from the soapy bucket of water and pushed it as far as she could between the side mirror and door panel and rubbed hard. Suddenly something wet, forcefully hit her in the ear. She stopped what she was doing and removed the cold, soapy, dripping sponge from her shoulder and glared at Charlie.

"If you do that once more, Charlie Buckton, I'll shove this sponge where the sun don't shine!"

Charlie smirked and put her hand to her mouth.

"I mean it!" Joey said, as seriously as she could with soap suds running down her cheek.

Charlie started to laugh, which infuriated Joey even more. Joey threw the sponge into her bucket of soapy water and snatched it out again; the cold water from the heavily laden sponge beginning to run down her arm.

"Charlie Buckton! You're gonna pay, big time!"

"Now, Joey! Can't we talk about this?" Charlie said, backing off and beginning to look uncertain.

"Negotiations are over! It's all out war!"

Charlie made a determined effort at fright, but couldn't help the little smile which crept over her lips.

"Come on then; if you think you're hard enough!" She almost whispered.

Joey's eyes turned from brown to black as she readied herself for battle.

Charlie started to laugh at Joey's hair soaked, soapy-faced appearance before an equally unpleasant fate awaited her; right on her chest.

"Ugh!" She yelled as the cold, soapy water ran quickly down her cleavage and soaked the front of her t-shirt.

Joey stood, her mouth open a little, but a smile very quickly forming as she watched the outcome of her missile.

Charlie looked up at Joey's amused face; her eyes narrowing. She glanced down at the bucket and picked it up and started to walk around to the other side of the car, where Joey was standing.

"No Charlie! Th-that's not fair!" Joey stuttered, as she started to back off from Charlie's approach.

"Oh! Are you surrendering to me already? I thought you were up for a battle!" Charlie said, still walking towards Joey.

"Maybe I've changed my mind!" Joey said quickly. "Please Charlie! Not the whole bucket!"

Charlie stopped, unable to resist Joey's pleading eyes and put the bucket down.

"Light weight." Charlie muttered under her breath.

Joey was swift to pick up on Charlie's words and quick as a flash, picked up her own bucket and lobbed its cold, wet, soapy contents at the Police Officer.

"Ugh!"

Charlie stood, dripping from head to toe in the soapy water. She blinked twice and took a sharp breath as the cold water reached her warm skin. She slowly looked up at Joey who stood shocked and scared in front of her; not knowing if to laugh or cry.

Suddenly, Joey's mobile phone began to ring; breaking the intensity of the moment. Joey rushed to the garden gate where her phone was propped up against a half consumed mug of coffee.

"Hello!" She said, hastily.

"_Joey, its Hugo. Think I've found you just the car!"_

"Brilliant! Can I come and see you right now?" Joey pleaded, glancing over her shoulder at Charlie as she stood in shook. "Coz I think I need to be anywhere but here at the moment!"

"_Yeah, no worries. See you in a while."_

Joey snapped her phone closed and took another look at Charlie as she started towards her. Joey started to panic.

"I-I'm really sorry, Charlie! I didn't mean to soak you quite as badly as ... "

Before she had a chance to say another word, Charlie had taken hold of her shoulders and pulled her in; crushing Joey against her own wet body.

"Oh Charlie! You're soaking!" Joey complained, as she felt the wet from Charlie's clothes invading her own.

"I'll give you, '_Oh Charlie!'_" Charlie said, pressing her soapy lips against Joey's and calming the situation down before inciting another.


	32. Chapter 32

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 32

"Hey! I thought you were coming over straight away?" Hugo said as Joey and Charlie walked into the garage.

The girls glanced at one another and grinned.

"We sorta got into a situation!" Joey said quickly.

Charlie smirked and looked down at the dirty garage floor.

"Yeah, okay." Hugo said uncertainly. "Well, come and have a look at this motor I've found."

The girls followed Hugo back into the greasy little office and waited as he fired up the computer to show them the prospective car.

"It's about five years old but has very low mileage. It's a van, so there's only two seats, but plenty of room in the back. Only thing, it's pink!" He said, distastefully.

"Pink!" Both the girls cried in unison.

"Yeah! Think the last owner was a bit of a joker! If you're interested, I could pop out there tomorrow and take a look."

The girls studied the picture of the van on the computer screen.

"She does have a certain charm about her." Charlie said, draping her arm lazily around Joey's shoulder.

"Yeah, and at least she isn't bright pink! Does she have a CD player?" Joey asked, looking up at Hugo.

"Colour and CD player? Is that all you women want from a vehicle?"

"Well, what else would we want?" Joey asked, frowning.

Hugo shook his head.

"Okay, I'll make an appointment for tomorrow. I'll let you know."

Joey smiled excitedly at Charlie and Charlie smiled back; brushing her lips against Joey's. Hugo looked at the lovers and closed his eyes.

"Oh for Pete's sake!"

"Sorry." Charlie said, blushing. "I forgot where we were for a moment."

"Well, perhaps you'd like to go and have your 'moment' down on the beach and leave me in pieces!" Hugo said, picking up the phone.

"Thanks Hugo." Joey said seriously and began to guide Charlie out of the garage.

***

The evening was proving to be one of the most heavenly that Charlie and Joey had spent together. They'd enjoyed a wonderful meal and were now relaxing; letting their meals digest and regaling stories of their lives to each other in the glow of the candle-lit table, when a skirmish broke out at the other end of the restaurant, capturing their attention.

"Looks like someone's had a couple of glasses too many." Joey said as she tucked her arm around Charlie's waist and nuzzled into her neck.

"Mmm." Charlie said, eyeing the moving crowd.

Joey laid her head on Charlie's shoulder and lazily ran her hand up and down Charlie's bare leg.

"Jo." Charlie said suddenly. "I think we should pay the bill and get out of here!"

"Why? There's no rush, is there?" Joey replied; surprised by Charlie's sudden suggestion.

"I just get the feeling that something's gonna kick off."

Joey looked at the Police Officer and sighed, but bowing to her professional instinct, called to the waiter and asked for the bill. She turned and smiled at Charlie, but her eyes were still on the crowd which had now gravitated to the bar nearby.

"Charlie?" Joey said, handing the waiter some cash.

"I'm ready." Charlie replied, standing up and picking up her clutch bag from the table.

"Well, well – look who's here!" A low, slurry voice, hiccuped from behind.

Joey looked around fearfully; recognising the familiarity of the tone.

"What the hell do you want?" Charlie said, expertly manoeuvring Joey behind her with a stroke of her arm.

"It's a free Country, isn't it? I can frequent this establishment if I want!" Amy Ramsbottom said, gesturing with her arm.

"You can go anywhere you please, just as long as you don't hassle us." Charlie said, firmly.

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head about that, gorgeous! My days of hankering over little Miss. Brown Eyes, hiding behind you there, are long gone! I'm into bright blue eyes, now, darling." Amy purred, lifting her hand and smoothing it around Charlie's face.

Charlie flinched and then looked back in disgust at Amy.

"Please let us past." Charlie said.

Joey's heart beat rapidly; expecting Amy to lash out at Charlie at any moment.

"Who's stopping you; not me!" Amy said in a loud voice.

Silence descended upon the restaurant and Charlie blushed with embarrassment as all eyes fell upon them.

"Well come on then! Walk past!" Amy yelled out, pushing Charlie in the chest just as a member of the press, who, by coincidence was part of the Amelia Rampard entourage, flashed with his camera at the two women.

"Hey! Did you get my cute side?" The beautiful blonde asked; flashing her white teeth at the reporter.

"Sure did, Miss. Rampard. Who are your friends?" The reporter asked, taking out his note book.

"Come on." Charlie said, taking hold of Joey's hand and forcing her way past Amy and the reporter.

"Okay, sweetheart. But don't forget, you hold my card! Call me when you get bored and believe me, you will!" Amy laughed and staggered away.

***

Charlie sighed and closed her eyes as they reached the street; pleased that the unpleasant scene was over.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie!" Joey's little voice squeaked from behind.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's not your fault." Charlie said, taking Joey in her arms. "Come on, let's go home."

Charlie kissed Joey on the cheek reassuringly and they walked to Charlie's car, hand in hand.

***

Colleen Smart's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she read the morning newspaper.

"Irene!" She screeched from The Diner's kitchen.

Irene hurried into the kitchen; at least expecting that Colleen had cut off her finger and lost it in the Spaghetti bolognaise!

"My gawd! Love, what's going on?" Irene's eyes were wide in wonder.

"Have you seen this?" Colleen said, flashing a look of disbelief at her long-suffering colleague.

Irene took hold of the newspaper which Colleen was offering and sighed.

"Well, I haven't got me specks on love, but let's see."

Irene squinted but her eyes quickly widened when she saw a picture of Senior Constable, Charlie Buckton, in a less than flattering action photograph with the actress, Amelia Rampard.

"S'truth! What on earth was going on there?" She asked, giving Colleen a puzzled look.

Colleen, for once, was lost for words and shook her head slowly.

"Gordon only knows what they were up to, but it ain't gonna go down too well!" Irene mused.

"Well, I've been worried for some time about the Senior Constable and her dubious way of life! I suppose it's all catching up with her now!" Colleen muttered, sadly.

***

Joey wriggled and snuggled closer into Charlie's arms as they lay asleep in bed. Charlie murmured, but settled again.

A sudden crash of the bedroom door being flung open and hitting the chair, roused the girls from their peaceful slumber.

"What!" Charlie cried, sitting up right; the covers slipping down and exposing her naked torso.

"Oh!" Squealed Ruby. "Put something on!" She said, lobbing her sister's dressing gown at her.

Charlie pulled the covers up over her breasts and Joey got completely under; trying to recover from the sudden shock of their rude awakening.

"Ruby! What's wrong?" Charlie growled, glancing at the bedside clock. "I'm not on shift 'til this afternoon!"

"I thought you might be interested to see this!" Ruby said, flinging the morning newspaper at her sister.

Charlie blinked her eyes, trying to coax them into focus, and switched on the bedside light. She lifted the newspaper which perched on Joey's bottom, which was hidden under the bed clothes, and blanched at the paparazzi photograph of herself and Amy Ramsbottom.

"Oh shit!" She muttered, closing her eyes in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" A sleepy voice came from beneath the bedclothes.

Joey wiggled up for air; smiling sheepishly at Ruby as she surfaced.

"You're gonna love this, Jo." Ruby said with a little smile developing on her face.

Joey, took hold of Charlie's wrist; moving it in order to see the newspaper article.

"Oh my God!" She whispered anxiously and glanced at Charlie's shocked face.

"What happened?" Ruby asked, sitting down on the edge of her sister's bed and waiting for an explanation.

"We ran into a bit of trouble last night when we went out to eat." Charlie said, quietly.

"A bit of trouble!" Ruby asked; a huge smile breaking out over her face.

"Well, in fairness, I think the trouble ran into us." Joey corrected. "Ruby, it was a very small incident and the only reason it's made the headlines is because Amelia Rampard was involved." Joey explained.

"Wow! Did she remember you two from the other night then?"

"She tried to pick me up the other night!" Charlie said quickly; not wishing to involve Joey or Joey's past in an explanation to her excited sister. "And last night, she'd had a few drinks and got a bit lary."

Joey was about to open her mouth in protest when Charlie frowned at her to keep quiet.

"You mean to say she's a les... "

"Very much so." Charlie said quickly; folding the newspaper up in dismissal. "Anyway, seeing that you've woken us up, perhaps you'd like to prepare us breakfast in bed now?" Charlie suggested with a smile.

Ruby took hold of the newspaper and muttered under her breath as she walked out of her sister's bedroom.

***

"Did you read what it said?" Charlie asked quickly as the door closed.

"It just asked, _'Who was the ravishing beauty, seen out with Amelia Rampard last night?'" _Joey recited, glancing at Charlie's less than amused face. "God! I'm sorry you've got involved in my shit." Joey said, placing her hand on Charlie's arm.

"It's not your fault." Charlie said, covering Joey's hand with her own. "Just wondering what my boss might have to say about it, though!" She said, frowning.


	33. Chapter 33

I Kissed Ya

**_G'day all and many thanks for your kind reviews. Please keep them coming; they make me smile! :) ~ S&L ~ xx_**

Chapter 33

Charlie walked into the Police Station and nervously glanced around at her colleagues, sitting at their work stations. The next few hours was going to prove difficult.

"Afternoon." She mumbled and hastily made for her office.

Within moments, the telephone rang. Charlie lifted the receiver.

"Charlie Buckton... Yes Sir... No Sir... It wasn't as it looked, Sir. The lady in question had been drinking heavily and she got a little excitable. I just asked her to move out of the way and she raised her voice.... Yes Sir, I do understand about my position...Yes Sir... Yes Sir... Thank you Sir."

Charlie sighed heavily and lowered the receiver.

"Thought you could use one of these." Watson said, tapping on the Senior's door and bringing in a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Georgie." Charlie said, sitting back heavily in her chair.

"Did the old man chew your ear off?"

"You might say that." Charlie said, blowing into the hot beverage.

"Looks like it was quite a night!" Watson said; a grin breaking out over her face.

"Don't you start! We were in the right place but just at the wrong time. Up until a moment before, it had been wonderful." Charlie said, regretfully.

"Never mind, Senior. As they say, it'll be tomorrow's chip wrapping!"

"Hope the old man sees it that way!" Charlie said, doubtfully.

***

"_Hey Joey! How was Mike Tyson this morning?" _Hugo Austin chuckled at the other end of the phone.

"I wouldn't say that to her face, if I were you, Hugo!" Joey warned. "You might get more than you bargained for!"

"_Yeah! I'm beginning to think that! Still, good news; I've been over to see that little pink van and I think she'll do you very well."_

"Has she got a CD player?" Joey asked eagerly.

"_Yeah and hot and cold running... She's quite sound body and mechanically. I reckon she'll be perfect for you!"_

"Awesome! Glad to hear you're calling her 'She', Hugo." Joey teased.

"_Yeah, well... anyhow, if you wanna take a look, let me know."_

"Just get her, Hugo! I'll go by your judgement, as long as the CD player works, that is!"

"_Yeah, that works a treat, but don't you think that Charlie might want you, or both of you, to take a look first?"_

"Her bark is worse than her bite, Hugo, trust me."

"_Not after seeing that shot of her in this morning's paper, mate!" _Hugo chuckled.

"If you fear for your life, I wouldn't mention this morning's newspaper to Charlie right now!" Joey warned.

"_Perhaps you're right. Okay, well, if you're certain, I'll go pick her up – the van that is, not Charlie. I'm not that brave!"_

Joey sighed and bit her lip. The whole business of the picture in the morning newspaper, though innocent, was likely to bring Charlie a lot of grief which she didn't need. Joey picked up her mobile phone and began to compose a text message.

***

Charlie scrutinized some reports and frowning, called Angelo into her office.

"You called, Senior?" Angelo stood with his arms in a classic boxing stance in front of Charlie's desk.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny!" Charlie said, glancing up at the highly amused constable. "You might put that clever wit of yours together with this report about stolen fish reserves down at the sheds!" Charlie said, holding out the file to Angelo; wiping the grin off his handsome face.

"Yes, Senior."

Charlie grinned as he walked slowly out of her office.

_Bleep, bleep_.

Charlie looked at her mobile phone and pressed a button. She smiled as she saw Joey's name flash up on the display.

'_I'm worried about you, Charlie! I don't want you shouldering and taking blame for all my problems. Please don't do that! xx"_

Charlie sighed and picked up the office telephone and dialled Joey's number.

***

Joey sat in her caravan, tapping away at her laptop computer when her mobile phone began to ring.

"Joey Collins." She said, not noticing the caller display.

"_It's me." _Charlie said with a smile in her voice. _"You sound a little blue. What's wrong?"_

"I just feel so awful about this whole thing. I have even considered speaking to Amy to give her a piece of my mind!"

"_Don't you dare contact her!" _Charlie said, sitting up straight in her chair and beginning to panic. _"I don't want you having any contact with her; do you hear me, Joey?"_

"I hear you, but it's so not fair on you!"

"_Don't you worry about me, I can take it!" _Charlie laughed.

Joey frowned, wondering just how much of Charlie's humour was bluff.

"_Heard anything from Hugo?"_

"Yeah! He said the van was sound and the CD player works!" Joey said, excitedly.

"_Great!"_

"I've told him to go ahead and get it for me." Joey said tentatively; hoping this would meet with Charlie's approval.

"_Great idea! Saves you the bother. I'm sure if Hugo says its fine, it will be! Okay, sweetheart, I'm gonna have to go now. Please don't worry about things. It'll all come good in the end."_

Joey hoped Charlie was right as she ended the call.

***

"Wow! She's lovely!" Joey said, excitedly as she walked around the little pink van.

"Well, she's pink!" Hugo said, in disgust. "But she's a sound little runner. Do you want to take her out for a test drive before you sign on the dotted line?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Joey said, turning to Charlie.

"Yeah! I'll get a disc from my car!" Charlie said running back to her car with a grin on her face.

"I don't believe you two! You're about to test drive a van and all you're worried about is the quality of the CD player!" Hugo said, watching the Senior Constable walking back.

"What disc did you bring?" Joey asked; ignoring Hugo's comment.

Hugo looked on with his mouth open.

"This one, of course!"

"Oh Charlie! You didn't!"

"Come on!" Charlie said, opening the driver's door for Joey.

Joey gave Charlie a look of amused displeasure and sat down in the seat.

Charlie climbed into the passenger seat and waved at Hugo. Joey started the engine and the van moved slowly away from the garage forecourt and out into the road to the tones of 'The Everlys'.

"_**Never knew what I missed 'til I kissed ya, uh-huh. My life's not the same now that I've kissed ya, oh yeah."**_

**_***_**

"Well, what do you think?" Joey asked, glancing at Charlie as they motored along a quiet road.

"It's got a lovely tone but won't do your beautiful singing voice, justice!" Charlie said, with a grin.

"Now Charlie, be serious!" Joey said, trying to suppress a smile.

"Yes, Joey." Charlie said, sitting up straight and immediately smirking.

Joey took her hand off the steering wheel and playfully smacked Charlie's knee.

"Stop it! Now, do you think she'll do?" Joey asked.

"Well, my knowledge of cars is limited, apart from my experience of checking for dodgy lamps and tyres in a pretty girl's car, so I think you may have to take Hugo's word for it. I don't think he'll let you down."

"Okay." Joey said, pulling up and switching off the engine.

She turned off the CD player and swivelled her bottom around to face Charlie.

"Looks like I'll buy the car." She said looking deep into Charlie's smiling, bright blue eyes.

"Is there something else on your mind?" Charlie asked with a frown.

"After you dropped me off at the Estate Agents this morning, he gave me a handful of property rental lists. I've had a look through and there's one I rather like. I wondered if you'd like to view it with me tonight?

"I'd be delighted!" Charlie said, pleased and excited to be included in Joey's project.

"Good. It'll be interesting to see what you think about it; to see if you feel the same way."

"The same way?" Charlie asked with interest.

"Mmm."

"Humm, you've got my juices flowing now." Charlie said, innocently; opening herself up for dubious comment.

"I always thought I did that anyway, Charlie." Joey said, seriously.

Charlie stared at Joey for a few moments until Joey's face cracked into a grin and Charlie sighed, having been caught.

"Well, that goes without saying." She purred; pulling Joey close to her. "And if it wasn't for this gear stick, I'm sure I could prove it to you!"

"Well, the back's empty!" Joey said, casting a glance over her shoulder into the back of the van. "And we need to check out everything, don't we?"


	34. Chapter 34

I Kissed Ya

**_Thank you 1818. If it sells, I'll let you know! ~ S&L ~ xx_**

Chapter 34

"Pull up over here, Charlie." Joey said, switching on the interior light. "Look, that's where they've indicated the property is on this map." She said, holding the paperwork up to Charlie's nose.

Charlie moved her head back in an attempt to read the direction.

"Well, it must be around here somewhere! Hey! What about down there?" Charlie said, pointing to a small side road which seemed to lead nowhere.

"We could leave the car here and walk down to take a look." Joey suggested.

"Good." Charlie said, un-clipping her seat belt.

The girls got out of the car and Charlie waited as Joey walked around the car to join her. She held out her hand with a smile and they walked off down the quiet road, together.

***

"Bit dark down here." Joey said, looking about for street lighting.

"There should be a light there, but it's out. Knock a point off for that!" Charlie grinned.

"Hey! Is that it over there?"

Charlie looked over to where Joey was pointing to see a large, white airy looking construction with grey and terracotta New England-style weather-boarding and large protruding eaves supported by white, square pillars. The living quarters were on the first floor, over ample garage and storage space below. The railed balcony over-looked a luscious, sunken garden with large shrubs and palms which helped to create areas of privacy for it occupant; now lit up, tastefully, with subdued garden lighting. A sea view would have ingratiated the eye, had it been daylight.

The estate agent met the girls at the door and showed them over the property which included three bedrooms, a dining room, a lounge, kitchen, bathroom and laundry room. Each room was large and airy which appeared cool during the warm, sultry evening. To the side, but still attached to the house, was a small annex which was self contained with one bedroom, lounge and shower room.

***

"Well, what do you think?" Joey asked as they walked away from the house and back to the car.

"I'm flabbergasted!" Charlie replied. "I'd never have believed the potential if I hadn't seen it for myself! What a perfect nest!"

"So, you like it then?" Joey asked, excitedly.

"I think it's wonderful!"

"Do you think I should go for it?"

"Joey, honey. It's your decision. You have to live here."

"I know, but what you think is important to me." Joey said quietly.

"Darling, that's a lovely compliment, but its still down to what you want."

"I know but I really would like you to advise me."

Charlie chuckled.

"Okay, if you want my honest opinion, I think it's a wonderful place though it does seem a little large just for you. But I dare say you could be happy there and I think I might be too, if you were to invite me over to stay occasionally!"

"I'd rather hoped you'd be there, like a lot of the time." Joey said, taking Charlie's hand. "That's why I wanted you to be with me tonight, Charlie; I'm thinking about the future." Joey said, seriously.

Charlie was silent for a moment, digesting Joey's words; trying to make out what her meaning was. She cleared her throat.

"The-the future?"

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping that perhaps, you and I could... "

Suddenly, Joey lost her nerve and started to breathe a little heavily. Maybe she was taking too much for granted. But they loved each other and what would be more natural than living together?

Charlie's heart beat a little quicker at Joey's hint.

"Maybe I've stepped out of line, a little?" Joey asked, timidly.

Charlie squeezed Joey's hand affectionately.

"No, of course you haven't! You just took me by surprise, that's all." Charlie said as they walked on.

"But you don't think it's a good idea?" Joey asked, beginning to wish she'd never broached the subject.

Charlie stopped walking and pulled Joey into her arms.

"I think it's a wonderful idea and I'm so very touched that you feel enough for me to even contemplate such a big move, but Joey... "

"I knew there'd be a 'but Joey' somewhere!" Joey said, tearing herself away from Charlie's arms.

"Joey!" Charlie said, following Joey as she hastily walked away. "Joey darling, hear me out!"

Joey stopped in her tracks, knowing she'd over reacted. Charlie drew level with her.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. I suppose I got myself so worked up about it that I didn't consider a rebuff."

"Who said anything about a rebuff?" Charlie said, taking Joey in her arms again; realising just how sensitive Joey could be. "I can think of nothing better, but I have to consider Ruby. She's my responsibility and I can't just leave her to fend for herself."

"But that's just it, Charlie! I was thinking about Ruby as well. That little annex to the side, where you suggested I did my work; well, that's what I thought might be nice for Ruby. She'd have her own bedroom, lounge and shower room and having direct access to the main house, she won't be completely alone!" Joey explained, enthusiastically.

Charlie shook her head trying to digest all that Joey was suggesting. Joey made it all sound so simple but there was so much to consider. Having known each other for only a few months, there was still so much to learn about each other. Charlie could think of nothing nicer than waking up every morning in the arms of the girl she loved, but would moving in together right now, be an ideal solution?

"You don't like the idea, do you?" Joey said, sorrowfully.

"Joey, I think the idea is wonderful, but I need time to think about it. It's a big step for us all. I realise Ruby having such a space of her own will benefit her in so many ways, especially when she is studying for her HSC, but I don't want her to think we're pushing her out, just because we want to be together!"

"Charlie I realise that, but..." Joey stopped speaking, knowing that Charlie was right, but feeling disappointed that she hadn't shown the scheme the excitement she'd hoped for.

Charlie, sensing Joey's hurt cuddled her tightly and kissed her ear.

"I think you're wonderful, Joey Collins. I love you to distraction and I don't ever want you to change, ever. Just give me a little time to work it out in my head and maybe talk to Ruby."

Joey closed her eyes and wound her arms tightly around Charlie's waist. Maybe it wasn't a refusal, after all.


	35. Chapter 35

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 35

Charlie stared out of the lounge window. She had been standing, staring for thirty five minutes and Ruby started to become a little anxious. One good thing, Charlie had not even attempted to eat chocolate since before the show; obviously happy in her relationship.

"Charlie."

Charlie didn't react.

"Charlie?"

"Huh?" Charlie said suddenly, coming back down to earth.

"Charlie, come and sit with me for a while." Ruby suggested, patting the empty seat next to her, on the sofa.

Charlie glanced over, then smiled at her younger sister and joined her. Ruby immediately wrapped her arms around her beloved sister and kissed her cheek.

"Are you okay, sis? You were miles away!"

"Yes, I was, wasn't I?" Charlie agreed, wrapping her sister in her arms in return.

The two sisters remained silent for a while until Ruby broke the silence.

"Not seeing Jo tonight?"

"No. She's gone to visit her folks for a couple of days and to sort out some things in her flat."

"So, everything's good between you?" Ruby asked quietly.

"Yes, of course, why?" Charlie asked, maybe a little too quickly.

"I just wondered. You've seemed distracted, all day."

Charlie sighed and unwound her arms from her sister then, slumped back onto the sofa.

"Ruby, I need to speak to you about something important." Charlie said, fiddling with her fingers.

"Oh God, Charlie, what's wrong?" Ruby said, fearing the worst.

"No, nothing for you to worry about, sweetheart. It's just... Joey wants to take our relationship a step further."

Ruby looked at her anxious sister with a frown.

"Well, isn't that what you'd like?"

"She's as good as asked me to live with her." Charlie said, slowly, wondering what impact her information would have on Ruby.

"I see." Ruby said, wondering a little. "And how do you feel about this?"

Charlie was quiet for a few moments.

"Well, we haven't known each other long; only a few months, but I do know Joey is the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, warts and all."

"So what's the problem?" Ruby asked, as only a person without responsibility could.

"There's lot's to consider. There's ..."

Suddenly, Charlie was finding it hard to come up with any reason, apart from Ruby, herself.

"There's me, is that what you were going to say?" Ruby smiled.

Charlie flashed an anxious look at her sister.

"No, darling. You're not a problem, but you are a huge consideration and as your guardian, I have to take all this into account."

"I could go back and live with Dad and Morag, I suppose." Ruby volunteered sadly.

"No darling! I don't want that to happen!" Charlie cried, hugging her sister tightly. "I want you with me!"

"Yeah, but what about Jo?" Ruby said, her mind beginning to wonder if it was such a good idea.

"Joey wants you too! Actually, it was her idea! She's seen a place – well, we've both seen it, where there is more than enough space for us all, so we won't get on each other's nerves. You have to remember Ruby that you and I are used to living together, but Joey isn't! It's always tough in a relationship to begin with, let alone three people trying to live and get along with each other! Anyway, that's what I'm considering." Charlie said, glancing up into her sister's eyes for some sort of reaction.

"Charlie, do you want to live with Joey?"

Charlie's heart fluttered at the mere thought of it. She looked back into Ruby's keen eyes and nodded her head slowly.

"Then you should do it!" Ruby said, trying to sound enthusiastic. "And I'll bend to accommodate, if you really want me with you!"

"Of course I want you with me, my darling, but will you want to be with me and Joey, together?"

"I'd rather be with you, with Joey, than without you at all!" Ruby grinned, but another thought was crossing her mind, which made her heart beat a little faster; but this she could not mention to Charlie.

Charlie sighed and laughed at the same time; very much relieved at her sister's words.

"Have you been worried about broaching it with me?" Ruby asked, tentatively.

Charlie nodded.

"God Yes! I have tried every which way, but couldn't find the right words. Thank you for helping me out, Rubes."

Ruby smiled.

"So, what's this place like then?"

***

Joey lay in bed at her flat in the City. She could hear the sound of traffic droning quietly in the background; a sound, which she didn't miss when she lived in Summer Bay. She glanced at the bedside clock; it read three forty five. Joey sighed and turned over to find a cool spot on the other side of the bed; in hopes of being able to sleep. Her night had been disturbed by thoughts of Charlie and Charlie's possible decision not to take the next step in their relationship. She was not worried about Charlie's commitment to her; Charlie had proved that on so many occasions during their short time together, but more of her willingness to move on. Joey had suggested a means by which they could do this, without upturning the family applecart too badly and still Charlie seemed reluctant. Maybe Joey was trying to push things through too quickly; if only she'd thought it out slowly and sensibly before mentioning anything to Charlie, and then maybe, given time, things would have naturally progressed in the direction that Joey longed for.

***

Charlie too, lay in her bed in Summer Bay. She stared at the bedroom ceiling, wondering if Joey was sleeping and if not, what her thoughts were at that moment. Charlie was happy that Ruby seemed to accept that Charlie and Joey would naturally commit to each other by moving on in their relationship, but Ruby was young and everything was 'romance' to her. Charlie suddenly needed reassuring again, and the only one she could get that reassurance from, was Joey, herself. She needed Joey to tell her she wasn't being silly for exploring all the avenues before jumping into the fire, feet-first, but what if Joey didn't see it that way? Charlie turned onto her side and glanced at the time. It was three forty seven. She could hardly ring Joey at that un-Godly time of the morning, but maybe she could text? If Joey was asleep, hopefully the text alert would not disturb her.

***

Joey sighed again and rolled back to the middle of the bed when her phone bleeped. It surprised Joey and she quickly sat up in bed and switched on the bedside lamp. Reaching for her phone, she had one moment of dread; could this be Amy? She toyed with the idea of ignoring the message, but then knew, if any sleep was due, it would be chased away well and truly by thoughts of her. She picked up the phone and pressed the button. Charlie's name flashed across the screen and Joey smiled joyfully and in relief.

'_Are you awake? x'_

_***_

Charlie lay back on her mattress looking back up at the ceiling; waiting to see if she got a response from Joey. Before she had time to fret, her mobile phone started to ring.

"Joey!" Charlie whispered; with much joy.

"Hey! You couldn't sleep either?"

"No, I've done nothing but toss and turn. I miss you."

"Me too. What's been on your mind, or need I ask?" Joey asked; a little worriedly.

"No, you needn't ask!" Charlie replied.

"Charlie, if this is all too much, too soon, we can put it on the back burner for a while until we're both ready." Joey said, closing her eyes in fear that Charlie would agree to it.

"Jo, I don't want that. I want to be with you and I have spoken to Ruby about it. She seems fine. I guess I just miss you and needed to talk it over with you."

"Charlie, I know this is a big step; it is for us all, but we can get through it. I know it all seems huge and messy, but together we can cope; we've coped with worse things!"

"I know." Charlie said, fiddling with her pyjama-top hem. "When are you coming home, Jo?"

Joey smiled; she liked the way Charlie termed Summer Bay as Joey's home, already.

"I'll come home tomorrow or now, if you want me to!" Joey laughed.

Charlie chuckled.

"I'm desperate to see you, but wouldn't want you coming home at this time of the morning! I love you, Jo, and I want us to be together and I know it's nothing else but nerves on my part. When you're back here and I can't keep my hands off you, it'll be different." Charlie said grinning into her phone.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come home right now?" Joey grinned, wickedly.

"No darling. I think I shall be able to sleep now that I've spoken to you. Will you really come home tomorrow?"

"I really will."

"Then I'm happy. Maybe we could go and see the house again; take Ruby with us?" Charlie suggested.

Joey smiled happily at the other end of the phone.

"That sounds like a perfect idea. I'll book another appointment for the weekend so we can all see the place in daylight. I miss you, sweetheart."

"I miss you too. Have a safe journey home tomorrow. Text me before you leave."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Night, night."

"Night, night."

***

Charlie fell back onto her bed; her heart beating fast, not with nerves this time, but overwhelming love for Joey.

***

Joey switched off her light and took a pillow between her arms and cuddled it; pretending it was Charlie she was holding. She closed her eyes and sleep quickly washed over her.


	36. Chapter 36

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 36

Charlie looked out of the kitchen window for the fifteenth time in half an hour. Ruby grinned to herself but made no comment.

"Uww." Charlie muttered; more to herself than Ruby.

"Anything wrong, Charlz?" Ruby enquired; innocently.

Charlie sighed and looked at her sister.

"I thought Joey might be here by now!"

"She will, shortly. Just give her time. Maybe she's got caught in traffic."

Charlie frowned; considering her sister's explanation.

"She'd have rung me."

"Well, maybe she's gone to the caravan first, after all, it is her home when she's here."

"Yes, but she would have let me know she was back!" Charlie insisted, irritably.

"Oh dear! Someone has it bad!" Ruby said, with a smirk.

Charlie turned around in frustration to chastise her sister but stopped when she heard a car pulling up outside. Relief washed over her face and Ruby smiled; pleased that Joey was back at last, for her sister's sake but also for her own: at least she didn't have to put up with Charlie's long face anymore.

Before Ruby could say, 'a,b,c' Charlie had disappeared in a puff of smoke; rushing outside to greet her beloved, Joey.

***

"Oh God! I thought you'd never get here!" Charlie said flinging herself into Joey's receptive arms.

"I got caught up in the Friday night traffic, then, stopped off at The Diner for this!" Joey said, proudly holding up a bag of brownies. "It's good to be back."

When they had finished hugging, their lips gently touched in a special kiss which spoke volumes of how much they had missed and longed for each other.

"I've put the kettle on!" Ruby yelled from inside the house.

Charlie and Joey broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Think maybe we should go inside?" Joey asked, nodding her head in the direction of the kitchen door.

"Well, if we must." Charlie said, breathing in every feature of Joey's face. "I'm so glad you're home."

***

Charlie helped Joey in with her luggage.

"How did 'Pinky' go?" She asked, in reference to Joey's little pink van.

"Wonderfully! She'll never break any speed limit but she does everything else!"

"Well, speaking as a Police Officer, I'm glad to hear it, though I wish you'd have put your foot down this afternoon!"

"Yeah! Me too!" Ruby chimed in as the girls walked hand in hand into the kitchen. "She's been driving me mad all day wondering when you'd be back!" Ruby grinned.

"I haven't!" Charlie protested.

"Hey Rubes! How's it going?" Joey grinned; pleased she had managed to stir Charlie up so badly.

"I'm fine thanks, Jo." Ruby answered shyly; giving Joey a quick cuddle. "Welcome home!"

Ruby stepped back quickly and averted her eyes. She was finding it increasing difficult to relax around Joey, but she couldn't understand why. She loved being in her company and listening to her talk but every time Joey addressed her directly, she felt shy and tongue-tied. This had never happened before to the normally confident teenager and it flustered her.

"Thanks." Joey said and looked back into Charlie's shining eyes. "I've missed you... both!" She added, hastily; glancing at Ruby.

Ruby smiled and picked up her mug of coffee.

"Well, if you two will excuse me, I have some things I need to attend to, elsewhere." She said, and hastened to the door.

"You don't have to go, Rubes!" Charlie said, anxiously; not wishing to banish her sister in her own home.

"S'okay, I really do have things to do. Besides, don't you two need some space to fawn over each other?"

"Ruby!" Charlie cried; her cheeks flushing.

Joey smirked and rested her hand on Charlie's bottom; tweaking it gently.

Ruby smiled back but as Joey's eyes met her own she blushed and gladly disappeared into another part of the house.

***

"I'm really sorry..."

Charlie tried to apologise for her sister, but before she could elaborate, Joey had captured her lips for other purposes.

Their embrace was long and wonderful. Charlie could feel her heart beating so fast, she felt it might burst through her ribs.

Joey gently broke away and smiled into Charlie's blue eyes.

"Hello."

"Hello." Charlie said, deliriously happy. "Are you hungry?"

"A little, but that can wait. I'd rather just stand here and look at you."

"Oh dear!" Ruby said, popping back to pick up her mobile phone.

"Ruby!" Charlie yelled.

"Shhh." Joey said, with a grin as she watched Ruby slink away; mobile in hand. "Charlie, think of all the fun you'll have one day, sneaking up on her and surprising her boyfriend's! Don't get mad, get even!"

Charlie chuckled at the realisation of her own intensity.

"Come on, let's have a coffee and you can tell me all your news. How were your folks?"

"Fine thanks." Joey said, reluctantly breaking contact with Charlie. "I introduced you to them."

Charlie turned around quickly to gauge Joey's expression.

"And?"

"They were pleased, and said they'd like to meet you one day. They asked lots of questions about you; mostly worried that you might be like Amy!" Joey giggled. "They were a little disappointed about me moving here, but I think they settled to the idea after a bit. Dad seemed very pleased after I explained that there's lots of fishing around here. He's a bit of a fisherman, you see!"

Charlie smiled.

"I'd like to meet your parents, Jo. Maybe we could go for a visit together soon? I would prefer it if they knew I'm not like Amy!" Charlie said with a frown.

"Speaking of which, Mum was a bit worried." Joey said suddenly. "She'd had a visit from Amy and several phone calls."

Charlie's face dropped in shock.

"Oh no! What did you say?"

"I just told mum to ignore her and to let me know if it happens again."

"It doesn't look as though she's giving up anytime soon!" Charlie said, with a sigh. "Have you spoken to Bobby recently?"

"No, I was actually wondering if we could take him out to dinner one night? I'd like him to know what she's up to."

"Won't that worry him?"

"Well, a little maybe, but it is his sister and I know what she's capable of, so I'd rather he was aware, than not."

"What do you mean, 'capable of'?" Charlie asked, anxiously.

"Charlie, she's rich and has many influential friends. She could make life very difficult for anyone who crosses her."

"Just let her try it with me and mine!" Charlie said, growing in stature by about ten feet.

Joey giggled.

"Charlie, you're supposed to be taking this seriously!"

"I am, darling; believe me, I am!" Charlie said, more seriously than Joey realised. "Did you manage to get the appointment to view the house?"

"Yep! This evening. Shall I tell Ruby?"

"Yeah, she'll like it coming from her." Charlie said brushing Joey's lips with her own as she walked past. I'll get us some food. Snapper okay?"

***

Joey made her way into the lounge where she found Ruby busily texting a friend.

"Boyfriend?" Joey asked with a smirk.

Ruby's cheeks reddened.

"I-err... No!"

"You know, that's the same expression Charlie uses when she's been caught out!" Joey grinned. "How's life treating you, hun?"

"Yeah, good." Ruby said hiding her mobile, as Joey sat down on the sofa next to her.

Joey clocked Ruby's magic trick with the disappearing mobile and raised an eyebrow.

"If you're free this evening, I wondered if you'd like to come with Charlie and I to see the house, which I believe Charlie has spoken to you about."

Ruby's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! That'll be cool!" She said, enthusiastically.

"Great. I think we're gonna have a bite to eat then get going afterwards."

"Great! What's Charlie cooking?"

"Snapper, I think." Joey said as she stood up. "Ruby," Joey said suddenly; seating herself again. "You are okay about Charlie and me ... moving on, I mean?"

"As long as Charlie is, I am." Ruby said, trying not to look in Joey's eyes.

"But you don't mind that I'll be living with you and Charlie?"

"Don't you mean I'll be living with you and Charlie?" Ruby corrected.

Joey swallowed, not wanting Ruby to feel the outsider.

"We'll all be living together, Ruby!" Charlie said, walking into the lounge. "Except, Joey and I may be getting somewhat closer to each other than you will be, to either of us!"

"Okay, you don't have to go into any more detail, Charlz." Ruby warned, holding up her hand to stop further explanation.

"Good." Charlie said. "Coz you weren't gonna get any more!"

Joey took a deep breath and looked up at Charlie who was standing by her side. Charlie smiled down at her and slipped her hand under Joey's hair and caressed her neck. Ruby surreptitiously watched the gentle touches and smiles of the lovers but quickly averted her gaze lest she was caught and accused of voyeurism. Suddenly Ruby's mobile phone bleeped as a text message arrived.

Charlie and Joey looked expectantly at Ruby who looked a little uncomfortable; shifting slightly to rescue her mobile which nestled comfortably between the sofa cushions.

"Well, okay, I'll get back to the kitchen." Charlie said; turning to leave.

"Want some help?" Joey asked with a smile.

"Mmm.. Love some." Charlie replied, holding out her hand for her girlfriend who willing took it.

"Oh, by the way, Ruby. You can read your text in private now." Charlie said, glancing back at her sister, who blushed deeply.

"The teasing works, Joey!" Charlie laughed as they reached the kitchen.

"Told you so!"


	37. Chapter 37

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 37

"So, what d'you think, Rubes?" Charlie asked anxiously as they left the property.

"Awesome!" Ruby said in true teenager fashion.

Charlie glanced quickly at Joey who had just joined them after remaining behind for a few moments to speak to the estate agent. Joey raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes.

"Well, yes, it is an awesome place, but would you consider living there?" Charlie tried from a different angle.

"Is it really for me to say?"

"Rubes, you're not making this very easy!" Charlie said; starting to get a little irritated.

"Charlie, I've said the place is awesome, what more do you want me to say?"

Charlie looked back at Joey who shook her head and gave her a '_leave it for now' _look.

"Well, who's for a coffee at The Diner?" Joey suggested, brightly.

"Na. Can you drop me at Nic's place?" Ruby said, taking out her mobile phone.

"But we need to discuss..."

"Yeah, that's fine." Joey said, interrupting Charlie.

***

"See you later." Ruby said as she climbed out of Charlie's car.

"Not too late, Rubes!" Charlie called as the teenager wandered off.

"Whatever."

Charlie sighed and looked at Joey; sitting beside her.

"Oh, Joey! What's going on with her at the moment?" Charlie asked in frustration.

"A boyfriend?"

"Dunno. She hasn't mentioned anyone in particular, but – oh, I don't know."

"Well, don't let it get to you, sweetheart."

"I just hope it's not an adverse reaction to all this with us." Charlie said biting her lip.

"Charlie, Ruby is a smart kid and she loves you very much. Maybe she is a little concerned, but if it was anything major, she would have spoken about it by now."

"How can you be so sure?" Charlie asked in surprise.

Joey took a deep breath. She hadn't wanted to tell Charlie of the little informal chat she and Ruby had shared some weeks before, where Ruby had given Joey a warning.

"Charlie, if Ruby has a problem with me, she would let me know about it, I can assure you of that. We have an arrangement."

"An arrangement? What sort of an arrangement?"

"Well, if you must know, if I do anything to rock the boat where you're concerned, she'll beat the crap out of me!"

"What!" Charlie cried.

"It's alright, honey, it keeps me on my toes!" Joey grinned, leaning over and kissing Charlie's concerned face.

"I don't believe her!"

"She loves you, Charlie, that's what I'm trying to tell you."

Charlie looked straight ahead; out into the dark night and sighed.

"God! It's like living with the Mafia! My love life has bugger-all to do with her!"

Joey chuckled.

"Of course it has, Charlie, just as hers has with you! She cares and looks out for you! What would you have done if it hadn't have been for Ruby a short while back when I was giving you the run-around?"

Charlie looked down into her lap and sighed.

"Just give her some slack. She'll come round." Joey said, taking Charlie's hand.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Charlie looked up into Joey's dark, brown eyes and took comfort from their warmth.

"You should ring Bobby tonight and invite him over for dinner tomorrow. I'm sure he'll pep us up!" Charlie said with a smile.

"Yeah. Good idea." Joey said leaning over and kissing Charlie's lips. "Come on, let's go home."

***

"I'll get it!" Joey called out as their guest knocked on the door.

Joey walked through to the kitchen and opened the door.

"Joey darling!" A flamboyant man in purple trousers and a red shirt cried, handing Joey a bottle of fizz.

"Bobby! Lovely to see you! Come on in." Joey said, standing back and allowing the gentleman past.

Bobby looked around Charlie's kitchen which was in full, domestic chaos.

"Ooh, rather you than me love!" He said, casting a glance at a whole array of greasy pots and pans cluttering up the sink.

"Don't worry about that, there's far worse to come!" Joey said with an evil smile.

"Ooh! You're such a caution, Joey Collins. Now, where is that lovely lady of yours?"

"Just putting on her face. She won't be a moment." Joey said, lifting a bottle. "Wine?"

"Ooh, just a smidge!"

Joey handed Bobby a glass and took up her own.

"Have you heard anything from our mutual friend?" Joey asked, avoiding Bobby's eyes.

"Funny you should say that, no."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask? Has she been causing problems again? I saw that delightful picture of her and your Goddess in the local rag a while back. I guessed something would come of it; the scheming little bitch!"

"Actually, she's been getting at my parents." Joey said, swirling the wine around in her glass, distractedly.

"The cunning little vixen needs a sound thrashing!"

"I just wish she'd get it through her thick scull that I'm with someone else now and to leave me and mine alone!"

"Well, I could talk to her, but a fat lot of good it will do. And I rather think by me telling her to lay off, will only add fuel to the fire. You know she only wants what she can't have!"

"Maybe that's the key!" Charlie put in as she walked into the kitchen. "Good evening Bobby, how are you?" She said, kissing Bobby on the cheek.

"Oh my goodness! Just look at this vision of loveliness, Joey!" Bobby enthused as he looked Charlie up and down. "What I wouldn't give for hands like these!" He said, taking Charlie's hand in his own and gallantly kissing it. "Joey, you're a very lucky girl."

"You don't have to remind me!" Joey said, weaving her arm around Charlie's waist and giving her a kiss on the lips. "I am extremely lucky." She said, looking into Charlie's bright blue eyes.

Charlie blushed with all the attention.

"What a wonderful gown, my dear! It accentuates your legs, beautifully!"

Charlie didn't know what to say.

"Shut up, you old fart; you're embarrassing my girlfriend!" Joey said, protectively. "What did you mean by '_maybe that's the key'_?" Joey said, frowning back at Charlie.

"Maybe give Amy the impression there might still be a chance for her; then she'll leave you alone." Charlie suggested, with a grin.

"You're not serious, are you?" Joey said; her eyes widening in apprehension.

"As if I'm gonna let that happen!" Charlie said, with a warm smile.

"And how is Miss. Buckton, junior?" Bobby asked. "Is she going to grace us with her presence this evening?"

"She'll be along any minute now." Charlie said, giving Joey a quick look. "If she can sort out her attitude problem."

"Oh dear! Teenagers. I'll have to work my magic on her!" Bobby said; his eyes flashing.

"Yeah, magic her back to normality if you can!" Charlie suggested, hopefully.

And as if by magic, Ruby bounced into the kitchen and announced her presence by throwing her arms around the flowery, middle-aged gentlemen.

"Ruby darling!" He enthused.

"Bobby! Lovely to see you! I've missed you!"

"And I've missed you!"

"Well, if everyone is ready, let's make our way into the dining room to eat." Charlie suggested, taking Joey's hand. "Perhaps you'll escort Bobby, Ruby?" Charlie said, smiling at her sister.

Ruby nodded her assent and the two couples walked in to dinner.

***

Bobby uncorked the Champagne bottle after Joey had made a complete hash of it as they were about to eat dessert.

"There's a knack to it, young woman." Bobby advised as the cork popped out of the bottle. "Never bomb the cork – it's a sign of ill breeding!"

Everyone laughed and Bobby began to fill their glasses.

"Charlie took me to a horse-riding class the other day!" Joey said, as she sipped her wine.

"God Lord! Did you stay on, darling?" Bobby asked, in mid-pour.

"Just!"

"Especially when her horse bolted." Charlie grinned. "I lost eight lives that day!"

"Sounds like you're a natural, Joey sweet! You should have a word with old Ryan Petworth; he owns a couple of horses and is always bleating about needing someone to exercise them for him. Poor old love is getting a bit beyond it now; not that he'd admit to it."

Joey's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Whoa there cowboy! Before you get too enthusiastic," Charlie said, fearing the worst. "You've had one riding lesson. Don't even start thinking about riding the range, yet!"

Ruby smirked and Bobby smiled at Joey over the top of his lorgnette.

"Okay, it was just a thought!" Joey said; smiling back at Charlie's anxious face and taking her hand under the table.

"I'm sure Joey is more than capable of looking after herself on horseback." Ruby said stoutly; smiling at Joey.

"Your sister's right honey! It will take more than one lesson." Joey said with a smile.

Ruby smiled back shyly; her cheeks blushing.

Joey winked at her.

"Well, if you change your mind, I'll speak to Ryan about it." Bobby said, crossing his legs.

"We're thinking of moving house, too!" Ruby said, as she sipped on the half glass of Champagne which Charlie had allowed her to have.

Charlie glared at her and Joey closed her eyes.

"Well, sorry! I didn't know it was meant to be a big, fat secret!" Ruby hissed at her sister.

"Not leaving the area, I trust?" Bobby said, looking at Charlie.

"No, I err..."

"I've asked Charlie and Ruby to live with me." Joey chimed in; hoping to take the embarrassment from her girlfriend.

"A very sudden and big step, might I say? Congratulations!" Bobby said standing and kissing Charlie's slightly flushed cheek. "You won't regret it, not with this one." He said, smiling back at Joey.

"I know I won't." Charlie said, looking at Joey and squeezing her hand. "But Ruby might, if she doesn't learn a little discretion!"

Ruby blushed and glanced at Joey secretly, as she finished her vanilla and mint mousse.

***

The friends sat around the table chatting for a while until Charlie rose to clear away. Bobby rose likewise, being a gentleman and Joey began to remove their used dishes.

"Ruby, take Bobby through to the lounge and I'll make coffee." Charlie said as she set the percolator in motion.

Ruby took Bobby by the hand and led him away.

Joey put down the dishes on the drainer and wound her arms around Charlie's middle.

"Try not to get too intense with Ruby. It was natural for her to speak about the move." Joey said, kindly.

"I know. She's just wound me up so much just recently. I'm beginning to wonder if it might be an idea to leave her here and move without her!"

Joey chuckled.

"Well, perhaps Bobby can worm-out what her problem is!"

"You always manage to make everything seem better than it actually is!" Charlie said, leaning against Joey. "I do love you, Joey, you know that, don't you?"

"I think I've noticed the signs." Joey replied, touching Charlie's lips with her own. "You'll see; it'll be okay."


	38. Chapter 38

I Kissed Ya

**_Wos going on then??? I reckon Ruby just has a fetish for Joey's beanie hat!!! lol. (and she needs it in this weather - an observation for us Brits!) ~ S&L ~ xx_**

Chapter 38

Ruby yawned and bid everyone a goodnight. As was her habit, she leaned down to Charlie who gave her younger sister an affectionate kiss on the cheek. Ruby looked over at Joey and smiled.

"Good night, my darling." Charlie said, as Ruby wandered away from the room.

"Sleep tight, Rubes!" Joey called.

Charlie frowned still not understanding Ruby's mind. Joey looked across at their guest and taking a deep breath, smiled.

"Well, any luck?"

Bobby scratched his head and looked from Joey to Charlie.

"She's scared."

"Scared!" Charlie cried, incredulously.

"She's scared," Bobby said, leaning forward towards Charlie. "Scared that things will change between you. She has no problem with our young friend here," he said, nodding towards Joey. "In fact, she seems very fond of you; praises your virtues to the hilt! Perhaps a little too... well, never mind that, but she's scared that her special relationship with you, Charlie, will suffer!"

"But that's ridiculous!" Charlie cried, slumping back on the sofa and running her fingers through her hair, anxiously. "Why would anything change that?"

"Maybe it's because what you and Joey have is a very special and loving relationship. Maybe she is feeling out of the loop!"

Charlie shot a glance at Joey who was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. She had no wish of coming between Charlie and her sister, but what was there to do?

"Anyway, I have been formulating a plan!" Bobby said, winking his eye at Joey. "She has no love interest of her own at the moment, am I right?"

"Yes, but I don't want anyone to interfere in her love life!" Charlie said with concern.

"No of course not, dear lady. What we do is create another love apart from you, in her life!"

"Like what, Bobby?" Joey asked, frowning at her flamboyant friend.

"Like getting an acting scholarship!"

"A scholarship?" Charlie cried, in alarm.

"Yes! She confessed to me that she has missed acting since the show closed. So, what's wrong with her trying out for an acting school? That way, she could be learning a trade and also keeping up with her normal studies!" Bobby enthused.

"Isn't that all rather... I don't know... err..." Charlie said, fighting to find the words.

"Flim flam?" Joey suggested.

"Well, yes!" Charlie said; giving Bobby an apologetic look. "And also, wouldn't she have to move away from Summer Bay? I don't want that! I want her to be where I can keep an eye on her and be near enough when she needs me!" She said, agitatedly.

"Fear not, dear lady. What I have in mind is a lot simpler. It's something I have been thinking about for a long time and this evening has made things appear a lot clearer! I'm going to open an Acting Academy in Yabbie Creek!" Bobby announced, proudly.

His young friends' jaws fell open, simultaneously, in disbelief.

"For heaven's sake! Don't look so shocked! Anyone would think I'd made an indecent proposal!"

"Well, I don't know, Bobby. After all, in a short while, she'll be studying for her HSC; I don't want her having distractions during that!"

"But everything is a distraction to a young woman of Ruby's age, my dear. Even at this very moment, you two are a distraction to her! Next month, it may be the love of her life! But give her something to aim for; something which she really enjoys; then maybe you'll see a difference. She'll still be able to attend her regular school but spend several evenings a week at the academy and a day session at the weekend!"

Charlie looked anxiously over at Joey who raised her eyebrows.

"Where would this academy be?" Joey asked out of interest.

"I'll hire the theatre! What better place!"

"Can I think about this, before you broach it with Ruby?" Charlie asked.

"I wouldn't dream of suggesting it to her without your kind indulgence." Bobby said, standing up. "And upon that note, I shall take my leave of you two love birds for now. It was a lovely meal and wonderful company. Don't worry about young Ruby." He said, taking Charlie's hand. "She will pull through, never fear."

The girls rose to see Bobby Ramsbottom to the door.

"Farewell and adjure to you, fair maidens!" Bobby said, as she minced out into the dark night.

***

Charlie looked back at Joey as she closed and locked the door.

"Okay, I know exactly what you're gonna say, Charlie, but it's worth thinking about before dismissing the idea!"

"Of course I'm not just gonna dismiss the idea, but I don't want... Oh, he put up a good argument! He's right, she could have lots of distractions and possibly some we wouldn't even get to know about!" Charlie mused.

"It's probable she will learn a new discipline through the theatre which will help her with her studies anyway, you'd be surprised!"

"Do you think I should talk to her about it?" Charlie asked, looking towards Ruby's bedroom door.

"Not just yet. I think you should think about it some more and be quite certain in your mind if you wish to offer her the opportunity. Besides that, I want you to myself for the rest of the night." Joey said, weaving her arms around Charlie's middle. "I guess I'm invited to stay over?"

"Where would you get an idea like that from?" Charlie asked smiling into her girlfriends eyes.

"Because you love me and can't keep your hands off me." Joey grinned back, saucily.

"You have a fine opinion of yourself Joey Collins!" Charlie laughed but easily succumbed to Joey's tender embrace.

"Shall we be disgraceful and leave the washing up 'til the morning?" Charlie asked as she leaned her forehead against Joey's.

"I think that's a mighty fine idea. If you hadn't suggested it, I may well have gone back to the caravan!" Joey grinned.

"Don't go back to the caravan, Jo. Stay with me; I feel better when you're around."

Joey looked deep into Charlie's bright blue eyes.

"You know, you have the most beautiful eyes in the whole world. I think you could convince me to do just about anything for you with those." Joey smiled.

"Then wash up!" Charlie chuckled.

"Well, almost anything!" Joey replied.

***

Ruby and Nic sat together on the wharf watching the fishing boats coming in after their day at sea.

"What do you want to do with your life, Nic?" Ruby asked suddenly, turning towards her friend.

Ruby had been so lost in her own little world recently, wondering which, was the best road to travel down; she thought a few serious words from the older girl might give her some ideas for her own future.

"That's a very direct question, Ruby!" Nic said in surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"I dunno. Just recently, I've felt as if my life is not taking a particular direction. You know, going nowhere." Ruby said, discontentedly.

Nic chuckled and put her arm around the younger girl.

"Ruby! You're sixteen! What's your hurry?"

Ruby sighed.

"I guess I see my sister moving on with her life and I feel as if I should be too."

"Your turn will come. You have everything ahead of you. I don't understand why you should be so concerned all of a sudden!"

Ruby was quiet for a few moments, mulling over Nic's words.

"I suppose I'm a little jealous."

"Of what? Charlie? Surely not!"

"Maybe. Of what she shares with Joey."

"But you'll find someone, someday and you'll be as besotted with him as those two are about each other, you mark my words." Nic said, comfortingly.

Ruby took a deep breath.

"That's just the point Nic; it's about those two being so besotted over one another... when I feel so much for... for one of them."


	39. Chapter 39

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 39

"What exactly do you mean?" Nic asked turning quickly to Ruby.

Ruby jumped, realising what she had said, but struggling to find away to retract her words; as honest as they were.

"I-I mean it's hard for me to let go of Charlie, I suppose." Ruby said, avoiding Nic's intense gaze.

"Well, why do you need to? You live with the woman for heaven's sake!" Nic grinned. "I thought for one moment, you meant you had feelings for Joey!" She said, laughing.

Ruby's heart stopped beating. She bit her lip and struggled to smile at Nic's stab at humour. Nic stopped laughing, noticing Ruby's lack of response and frowned.

"Ruby, did I hit the nail on the head, just now? Do you have a crush on Joey?"

Ruby eyes fell to her lap and she squeezed her eyelids closed but still tears managed to find a way out. She slowly nodded and Nic's mouth fell open in shock.

***

"Charlie." Joey said, in such a tone that Charlie knew her girlfriend was after something.

"Yes." Charlie replied raising one eyebrow at Joey. "What are you after?"

"What makes you think I'm after anything?" Joey asked, feigning innocence.

Charlie grinned back at Joey; her girlfriend's leg's stretched out over her lap.

"I noted the tone of voice. Ruby uses something similar!" Charlie explained.

"Oh Lord! I must remember that!" Joey said with a smirk.

Charlie began to rub Joey's feet and Joey breathed in and sighed with contentment. The room was dimly lit and a romantic song was playing on the CD player. The window was open, allowing in the sweet smell of eucalyptus from the shrub outside the window, as it was disturbed by a delicious breeze blown in gently, by the sea.

"So what's on your mind?" Charlie asked again.

"I think you are beautiful." Joey said, running her hand along Charlie's slender arm.

"I don't really think that's what you were going to say, young lady!" Charlie said, but pleased by the compliment.

"Charlie, now all the business is going through with the house and everything, I was wondering... can we go horse riding again?"

Charlie pondered for a while; still visualizing 'Dave the horse', with Joey gripping onto his back as they sailed away into the distance, leaving Charlie terrified.

"Well, I suppose so." She said, reluctantly. "Do you want me to book up another lesson?"

"No." Joey said, swinging her legs off Charlie's lap and sitting up straight. "I have been talking to Bobby who has spoken to his friend, Ryan and he said he will give us lessons, if we'd like to equip ourselves!"

Even in the dimly lit room, Charlie could tell Joey's brown eyes were twinkling with excitement.

"This all sounds to me like a foregone conclusion." Charlie said, suspiciously. "When did you speak to Bobby about this?"

Joey blushed in the half light and swallowed.

"I met him in town the other day and we got talking about horses..."

"You mean 'you' got talking about horses!" Charlie corrected.

"Well, yeah, okay I admit it! I brought up the subject and he got in touch with Ryan and he said it was okay." Joey said; her words fading fast towards the end.

"Joey my sweet, that teacher might have said you have a 'sticky arse' but I still think that before we venture into unknown territory, we should have at least one more proper lesson!" Charlie suggested, anxiously.

"Okay, worry-guts. As you're not working on Friday, shall we book it for then? Then perhaps we could stop off and have a romantic evening meal in some little old country restaurant on the way back. What do you think?"

"Sounds just perfect to me, cowboy!"

***

"Ruby, are you sure about your feelings?" Nic asked kindly. "After all, I know she's a cool mate and all that, but you've never had yearnings in that direction before! It wasn't so long back when your tongue was hanging out for Geoffrey Campbell in his cowboy chaps!"

"I know." Ruby said, quietly. "But, Nic, I can't stop thinking about her. She's so exciting and beautiful. And now she's sorted out her personal issues, she treats Charlie like a Princess! I just can't help wishing I was Charlie!"

"Yeah, but..."

"I see her face as I turn off my lamp at night, Nic; her beautiful big brown eyes smiling down at me, soulfully."

"But Ruby! She's with Charlie and if you don't mind me saying so, she's not likely to leave Charlie for her younger sister!"

"I know." Ruby said, after a few long moments. "What am I gonna do, Nic?"

Nic blew out her cheeks; flummoxed by Ruby's question.

"It seems to me, Rubes, you need to put some big space between you, Charlie and especially Joey!"

Ruby closed her eyes against the inevitable. She wrapped her arms around herself for comfort and continued to look out into the ocean.

***

Charlie and Joey giggled furiously as they tickled each other on the sofa. Charlie yelled out in mock-rage as Joey slapped her bottom, twice! Charlie got her revenge by delving into the back of Joey's shorts, grabbing her thong and yanking it hard. Joey opened her mouth to protest when she noticed a very sombre looking Ruby standing in the doorway.

"Ruby!" Joey said, quickly before Charlie's hand slipped any further down.

Charlie whipped her hand out quickly and blushed; knowing her sister would be embarrassed by their tomfoolery.

"Ruby, are you alright, honey?" Charlie asked, seeing the look of desperation on her sister's face.

"Charlie, I think I should go and stay with Dad and Morag for a while. I know he's not too good at the moment, but I feel I'd like to be with him." Ruby said solemnly.

"Well, of course you can, darling, if that's what you really want." Charlie said, easing her way out of her tangle with Joey and off the sofa. "Is there any reason apart from this, that you want to go so suddenly?" She asked; worrying again.

"No." Ruby said in a small voice. "When can you take me?"

Charlie looked apologetically at Joey.

"I'll take you on Friday night after school."

***

The next two days drifted by far too slowly for Ruby. Even though she hated the idea of not seeing Joey for a while, she knew Nic was right and the only way to get over her 'crush' was to put distance between them. She avoided Joey whenever she could and never made eye contact with her. She said very little to Charlie except to cuddle up to her on every opportunity.

***

On Thursday night, Charlie lay in Joey's arms. They were warm and tingly after making love. Joey stroked Charlie's hair as she mused over how wonderful her life had become and how she looked forward to the next hundred or so years with Charlie.

"Jo." Charlie suddenly said.

"Mmm."

"Have you noticed Ruby has been very odd – odder than normal these last couple of days?"

Joey sighed.

"Funny you should say that. She's hardly said a word to me and whenever I try to speak to her, she runs for the hills. I thought it was something I'd said!"

"She hasn't said much to me either, but she's incredibly clingy. Every time she sees me, her arms are around my waist as though someone's gonna run away with me!" Charlie said with a frown.

"Probably me!" Joey grinned, kissing the top of Charlie's damp hair.

"Maybe I should speak to her about this theatre scholarship." Charlie said thoughtfully.

"By the way, I can run Ruby into the City if you like tomorrow night; I need to pick up something from the flat. It's not that far from your parents place, then, you can have a wonderful dinner waiting for me for when I return, seeing as we won't get our romantic meal in the country."

"I'm sorry about that, sweetheart. I was looking forward to it as well. Maybe another time, huh?"

"Yeah."

***

The following morning, Charlie and Joey were up early. They had dressed in their jodhpurs and were busy packing one or two things for their journey to the horse farm for their riding lesson. Ruby walked sleepily into the kitchen but upon seeing Joey standing just in front of her, paused and prepared to run.

"Hey Ruby!" Joey called. "Want some breakfast? We have sausages sizzling on the grill!" She enthused.

"Err... no thank you; I'm just off for a shower." Ruby said, ready to flee.

"Oh Rubes!" Charlie called after her. "Joey is gonna run you to Dad's tonight as she's picking something up from her flat."

"NO!" Ruby cried out, making Charlie jump and Joey drop her buttering knife.

"For God's sake, Ruby! What's up with you?" Charlie cried out in alarm.

Ruby burst into tears and ran to her bedroom. Charlie gave Joey an anxious look and made after Ruby. Joey sat down at the table and frowned; now positive that Ruby's problem had something to do with her.


	40. Chapter 40

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 40

Charlie quietly closed Ruby's bedroom door and wandered back to Joey who looked up anxiously.

"What is it?" Joey asked quickly.

"Emm... I'm not quite sure how to tell you this." Charlie said, sitting beside Joey at the breakfast table.

Of all the possible causes to have sparked such a change in Ruby; a crush on Joey was not something which Charlie had considered. She studied her hands for a few moments; the tip of her tongue slowly moving over her top lip.

"I guessed it has something to do with me, so perhaps best to get it out in the open, so at least I know if I'm a condemned woman or not!" Joey said, trying to make light of the situation.

Charlie picked up a fork and fiddled with it, absently.

"Charlie?" Joey said taking the fork from Charlie's hand.

Charlie took a deep breath.

"It appears that my little sister has what's commonly known as a crush on you!" Charlie said, turning to her lover with a look of impending doom.

Joey turned pale and swallowed.

"But Charlie!" She croaked. "Me? Why? I-I don't understand!" Joey said, hastily trying to reason things out.

"Maybe it's a case of the apple not falling far from the tree." Charlie said, putting her face into her hands.

"Except she isn't your apple!"

"Well, she's as good as! Maybe it's in the Buckton genes." Charlie pondered. "If that's the way she is, obviously I have no worry about that, but if she wants you, I do!"

"Charlie," Joey said, taking Charlie's hands from her face. "If it's only a crush, it may disappear as quickly as it appeared and who's to say she is gay anyhow? She's never shown any signs before, has she? And lots of girls have crushes on other girls until they fall head over heels with some big, hairy, handsome guy who comes along to sweep them off their feet; as strange as it may seem!"

"Yeah, but what if she doesn't? What if she can't get you out of her mind!"

"Well, we'll just have to face it if it happens." Joey replied, quietly; her mind racing ahead.

"I guess you're right. That's the reason she wants to go and spend some time with Dad."

"Charlie, I can go, I can stay out of Ruby's way; I can even leave the Bay and go back to the City. I don't want to spoil things for you two!" Joey said desperately.

"No, Joey! I'm not losing you now I've found you! Ruby has got to sort this one out for herself. Let her go off to Dad's for a while; it'll do her good to see him anyway. But while she is in the house, it might be better if you aren't here, my angel." Charlie said looking sadly into Joey's brown eyes.

"You're right. I'll go get my things together and be out of here a.s.a.p."

"Joey!" Charlie said, catching hold of Joey's arm as she made towards Charlie's bedroom. "I take it I will be welcome in your caravan?"

"You bet!"

Charlie stood up, not releasing Joey's arm until she had taken her completely into her arms.

"Thank you for being so understanding and I know it's ruined our day, but what can I do? I can't just leave her!"

"You can leave her for a couple of hours; come and have lunch with me today at The Diner!" Joey grinned. "Then, if we've time, we can muse over old times back in my caravan afterwards." She suggested, with a wink.

"I love you Joey." Charlie said, squeezing Joey tightly. "Don't you forget that!"

"I'm not likely to!" Joey said, kissing Charlie's cheek. "I'll go and get ready to leave."

Charlie watched as Joey walked away from her. She frowned and wondered why this crush thing had happened and what was to become of it. What could she do? She couldn't demand that Ruby stay indefinitely at their Father's home; she couldn't and wouldn't do that to her sister. After all, Summer Bay was her home too. But then, she didn't want to turn away the love of her life because of a little nonsense on her sister's part. Or was it nonsense? Charlie closed her eyes, praying it was just a short term crush and nothing more.

***

After fifteen minutes, Joey emerged from the bedroom with her overnight bag and laptop.

"All packed?" Charlie asked, smiling sadly into Joey's reassuring eyes.

"Yeah." Joey said with a smile.

She stroked Charlie's soft cheek and grinned.

"Don't worry, I've been slung out of posher joints than this, girlfriend!"

Charlie chuckled; glad that Joey had retained her sense of humour, considering the circumstances. She stood up and took Joey in her arms.

"I'll miss you." She said leaning her forehead against Joey's.

"Me too, but I still want to see you at lunch time, don't forget!" Joey said hopefully.

"You will. Bye."

"Bye." Joey whispered, lovingly placing her lips on Charlie's.

***

Charlie waved off her girlfriend and taking a deep breath, walked back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Charlie." Ruby said, from the door way of her bedroom.

Charlie looked towards her confused sister and smiled kindly.

"Come here." She said with a smile.

Ruby ran straight to her arms and started to sob again.

"I suppose we can't help it if we share the same taste in women." Charlie grinned as she stroked her sister's wild mop of hair.

Ruby didn't see the irony of Charlie's quip; making her sobbing worse.

"Hey, hey... come and sit with me." Charlie said, leading her sister by the hand to the lounge.

They settled down on the comfy sofa; Ruby leaning into Charlie's shoulder and Charlie trying to pacify her sister as much as possible.

"You don't hate me, do you Charlie?" Ruby asked after her sobs had quietened.

"No darling. Of course I don't hate you. But we really need to sort this out. I don't want to give up Joey; I love her far too deeply for that, but I don't want to give you up either, so we all have to bend with this one. So, I think for the time being the idea of Joey and I living together is out." Charlie said, wondering what Ruby's reaction would be.

Ruby's head shot up in a moment.

"You can't do that to Joey! It wouldn't be fair!"

"What other option have I, sweetheart? It wouldn't be good for you to remain around Joey feeling about her as you do, and you can't live by yourself and I'm not prepared to see you go and live with Dad and Morag full time, so what do we do?"

Ruby was quiet for a few moments; mulling over Charlie's words.

"Joey will be so unhappy if you won't live with her because of me. I don't want that to happen, Charlz, really I don't!" Ruby said, desperately. "I want you both to be happy together!"

"Well, we'll have to see, Rubes. In the meantime, you have a few days with Dad and when you come home, we'll re-access what's what, okay?"

Ruby nodded into Charlie's damp shoulder and sniffed.

"I love you Charlie, and I promise I'll never do anything to hurt you."

"Okay. I love you too, honey. Now go and get showered and dressed and then we'll go for a little walk down to the beach, what do you say?"

"What about school?"

Charlie narrowed her eyes.

"I think you can skip that today!"

Ruby nodded her head and got to her feet, but before she left the comfort of her sister's warmth, she bent down and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Charlie, I really do."

Charlie smiled as she watched her sister leave the room. She chewed on her cheek for a while, wondering if their lives were about to spiral out of control. Taking a deep breath, she headed back to the kitchen to wash up the aborted breakfast meal, with a heavy heart.

***

Joey sat in her caravan tapping furiously on her laptop. She was answering an enquiry about her artistry and scenery services which she hoped wouldn't be fruitless. It was sometime since she had worked properly for money, and though her bank balance was healthy, she needed regular income to keep it sustained. A little tap at the caravan door distracted her from her work.

"Hey Joey!" Nicola Franklin said sheepishly, as she stood at the door. "How are you doing?"

"Hi Nic, I'm fine thanks. Everything fine with you and everyone over at the bungalow?"

"Yeah, they're all good. I just wondered if I could have a few words with you... in private?"

Joey frowned, wondering what Nicola Franklin could want to say to her which needed discretion, but nodded; allowing Nic to step up into the van. She was in her school uniform but it wasn't lunch time yet.

"Fancy a coffee?" Joey asked, switching on the kettle.

"No, I-I don't want to keep you from your work; I can see you're busy." Nic said; noticing the piles of paperwork spread all over the place.

"Not at school today?"

"Got a study period."

Joey nodded and cleared a seat for Nic to sit on.

"What's on your mind?"

Nic looked down at her hands; her lips making shapes as if trying to find a way of broaching a painful subject.

"Nic?"

Nic looked up at Joey and swallowed.

"It's not really my business to interfere, but..." she paused; checking her hands again. "But I have reason to believe that someone who shouldn't, has... a bit of a thing for you. I just wanted to warn you because it might become a bit complicated." Nic explained, glancing at Joey.

Joey smiled.

"If it's the same 'someone' who confessed all to her sister this morning..."

"Geez! She told Charlie!" Nic cried; her eyes enlarging with shock.

"Yep!"

"Joey! I just can't believe that's how she really feels! She's never shown any signs of... well, that sort of thing!"

"Nic, sometimes people don't realise about 'that sort of thing' until they're in the middle of it! It's not a disease which can be got over! But having said that, it maybe just a silly schoolgirl's crush. The more fuss we make over it, the worse it will seem to Ruby. We've got to play it down."

"But won't it be awkward for you and Charlie?"

"Of course it will, but we'll cope, and so will Ruby. She'll come to see that I'm nothing special and whether she sticks with 'our lot' or goes back to 'your lot', only time will tell. She'll find someone who rings her bell far louder than I can!" Joey said with a grin.

"You're very understanding."

"And you're a good friend to Ruby."

"You won't tell her I spoke to you, will you?"

"Certainly not! Try not to worry and don't make a big thing about it. Just treat Ruby as normal and I'm sure, before long, things will work out for the best."

Nic nodded; happy that Joey seemed so upbeat about things, but surprised.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. See you later."

"Bye Nic and thanks."

Nic smiled back at Joey and left the caravan.

Joey took a deep breath and stared out of the caravan window. She had managed to convince Nic of her acceptance of the situation and now all she had to do, was convince herself.


	41. Chapter 41

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 41

Charlie's eyes lit up as she watched Joey Collins walk into The Diner. Charlie hadn't lost the fluttery feelings she got every time she saw Joey. Joey exposed her small, pink shell-like ears as she tucked her hair behind them; scanning the room for her girlfriend. Charlie couldn't subdue the huge smile which had broken out on her face the instant she saw her lover and waved frantically until she was spotted. Joey, likewise, smiled broadly when she saw Charlie and though she tried to control the sappy-feeling inside, was unsuccessful and was as beamy as Charlie as their hands and lips met.

"Hey. Have you been here long?" Joey asked, taking the vacant seat beside Charlie.

"Every minute away from you seems a long time, but no; I've been here about five minutes. Had a good morning?"

"Interesting." Joey said, in a vague way.

"Interesting? In what way?" Charlie asked, snuggling closer to Joey.

"I had a visit from Nicola Franklin, about Ruby."

Charlie looked in alarm at Joey. She had tried to puzzle out how she was going to handle the situation of her young sister's infatuation with her girlfriend and so far, apart from playing it down, no other resolution had come to mind.

"What did she say?" Charlie asked anxiously. "Or is she infatuated with you too!

"She came to warn me about Ruby, no more! I let her know we were aware but to play it down and be as normal around her as possible. I just didn't know what else to say!"

"You were right. Oh Jo! What a mess!" Charlie said resting her head on Joey's shoulder.

"It's not really a mess, Charlie, just... just a blip which we, as a family will sort out." Joey smiled.

Charlie returned the smile. She liked the way Joey had referred to them as 'a family'; it made her feel warm and secure even if her sister was threatening to pour rain on their sunshine.

"I suppose I can't blame Ruby for fancying you, when I feel so goofy about you, Miss. Wonderful!" Charlie said quietly in Joey's ear and finished off by taking her earlobe between her lips and playing with its fleshy part with her tongue.

"Err-hem!"

The girl's jumped in surprise as Colleen Smart stood before them with her order book in hand and a grudging smile across her very tight lips.

"Good day to you both and what would you like to order?" The older woman said in a disgruntled humour.

"Hi Colleen." Charlie said with a half smile. "Err, Joey, what would you like to eat?" Charlie asked, squeezing Joey's hand affectionately under the table.

"Mixed bean salad, please."

"Make that two, please Colleen." Charlie said without hesitation.

"Two mixed bean salads. Anything else?"

"A jug of cold water and a portion of wet flannel on the side, please Colleen." Joey piped up.

Colleen scribbled down the order and began to walk away as Joey and especially Charlie, suppressed an urge to laugh. Colleen stopped in her tracks as the penny dropped and tutted; deciding it was better to ignore such an immature remark and to treat it with the contempt it deserved.

"Joey, you are awful; she'll probably cast a spell over our salads now!" Charlie said in a whisper.

"Do I look bothered?" Joey replied with a cheeky grin.

"You will be if she tips the jug of iced water in your lap!"

At that moment, Colleen walked back in to the dining room, tripped over her own feet and the jug of iced water, destined for Charlie and Joey, ended up in Hugo Austin's lap.

"Colleen!" Hugo cried in frustration as he stood dripping ice-cold water all over The Diner's floor.

Charlie hid her face in Joey's neck but her shoulder's shook uncontrollably at the memory of Hugo's surprised face.

"Oh dear!" Joey sympathised quietly. "What a shame about those nice, white jeans!"

Joey's observation caused Charlie to laugh even more; meanwhile Colleen fussed around Hugo, wiping down his legs and manhood with a tea-cloth.

"Ooh! I bet that's made his day!" Joey related very quietly in Charlie's ear. "She's taking him out into the kitchen now; probably to strip him off and pop him in the sink for a soak!"

Charlie looked up; laughter tears streaming from her eyes.

"I think they've got a dishwasher!"

"All the better!" Joey smiled. "At least it'll get rid of some of that oil and grease!"

A moment later, Hugo walked back in from the kitchen with a very red face and a beach towel around his middle.

Charlie and Joey looked at each other in disbelief and burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Hugo looked up and walked over. The girls tried to hide their mirth, but the sight of Hugo's very dark, hairy legs beneath the orange and yellow flowery beach towel, made matters worse.

"It's all very well for you two to laugh! I'm supposed to meet a very special someone in fifteen minutes; the first date I've had in eight months and now look at me!" Hugo cried, gesturing to his lower-body attire.

"If you can 'hula' Hugo, you'll have her eating out of your hand in a trice!" Charlie grinned.

Joey smirked and Hugo frowned.

"Shouldn't stand around here too long, Hugo; Colleen's on her way back!" Joey said with a grin.

Hugo jumped out of the way as Colleen thumped down two mixed bean salads before Charlie and Joey; the beans jumping up to attention between the lettuce leaves.

"A jug of iced water's on its way!" She announced as she turned on her heel; giving Hugo a weary look.

"That's my cue!" Hugo said running for the exit.

"Poor Hugo!" Joey grinned as she watched him head for the door. "It's a shame her spell went wrong!"

"Joey. I won't be able to come back to the caravan after lunch, sweetheart." Charlie said sadly. "I'm gonna drive Rubes over to Dad's this afternoon; thought it better to get her there as soon as possible."

"I hope she doesn't feel like she's being thrown out!" Joey said anxiously.

"No, think she's rather glad, actually. She's taking a pile of school work with her and I thought I'd broach the subject of the acting academy, too."

Joey nodded as she chewed her salad.

"Sounds good. When do you think you'll be home?"

"Not sure. I should spend some time with Dad and Morag really. Can't just push Rubes out of the door and yell '_See ya next week'_!"

"What about school?"

"I've made sure she has plenty of study stuff with her. I'll tell the school she's unwell and needs bed rest for a few days. Hopefully there'll be no questions asked."

"How about her friends? Won't they think it a bit odd?"

"Well, maybe I could have a quick word with Nic Franklin. Perhaps she could spread the word that Ruby is out of bounds for the time being – pink and blue spots all over, or something!" Charlie grinned.

"And your Dad?" Joey asked; grimacing.

"I think Ruby and I will have to work on that one. I suppose having one lesbian daughter, might break the blow of discovery in having another!"

"You still don't know that for sure, Charlie! Why worry him unnecessarily?"

"Maybe we can say she's sustained a broken heart and would rather not talk about it!" Charlie suggested.

"Will he buy it? Ruby being off school with a broken heart!" Joey asked, with a frown.

Charlie shook her head slowly and sighed.

"No, he wouldn't and what's more, Morag will smell a rat immediately. She has a nose for the unusual!" Charlie said, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh! She'll love me, then! Especially if she finds out, her sixteen year old step-daughter thinks I'm the coolest thing since ice-cubes!"

"Maybe I should just tell her the truth; quietly."

"A good idea. Well, might I see you tomorrow sometime?" Joey asked hopefully.

"You might see me in the very early hours if you play your cards right." Charlie said, very quietly.

"What! Are you travelling back late tonight?"

"Probably. You don't think I can stay away from you that long, do you?" Charlie smiled, placing her lips on Joey's just as Colleen shuffled over with a jug of iced water.

"Iced water!" Colleen announced, curtly.

The girls grimaced; expecting to receive a dousing from the disapproving matron.

"Thanks so much, Colleen. We're very grateful to you."

"Well, yes. So you should be!" Colleen said, jigging around on the spot for a moment. "I'll be off then, Senior Constable Buckton."

"Thank you Colleen." Charlie replied, respectfully.

The older woman gave Joey a contemptuous look and turned to walk back into the kitchen.

"Do you think Colleen is related to Miles?" Joey asked suddenly.

"I wouldn't have thought so! Why do you ask?"

"Just something about the way she stands." Joey said, deep in thought. "Maybe he is her secret love child!"

Charlie laughed and kissed Joey's cheek.

"So what are you gonna get up to this afternoon?" Charlie asked, pouring out some water into glasses.

"I'll probably finish off some work then take Bobby Ramsbottom out for a coffee if he's up for it." Joey said; her mind drifting off.

Charlie noticed Joey's sudden faraway look and frowned.

"I hope you're not up to something, Joey Collins!"

"Huh?" Joey replied; nudged from her reverie.

"You looked like you were weaving a plan in your mind!"

"Well, who knows? Maybe I was. Drive carefully, darling, especially home. You'll be tired when you get back."

"I won't be that tired!" Charlie was quick to assure her. "If you hear a little tapping on your door, don't be afraid! It will only be me!"

"Then, I shall wait with bated breath until you arrive, my darling; keeping the bed warm!"

"Mmm. That sounds good to me."


	42. Chapter 42

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 42

"So, do you think we can go over for a visit this afternoon?" Joey asked hopefully.

"Well, I dare say. Haven't seen the old fella for a while; would be nice to catch up. Yes! I'll give him a ring!" Bobby Ramsbottom said, waving his hand flamboyantly in the air. "What's more, I'll buy you dinner on the way home!"

"Go easy, Bobby! You know what happened the last time you opened your wallet?" Joey said; her eyes widening.

"What?" Bobby asked with interest.

"They relieved Mafeking!" Joey grinned.

"Ha, bloody ha!"

***

"What are you gonna tell Dad, Charlz?" Ruby asked, giving her sister a quick glance as they made their way to the City.

Charlie took a deep breath but kept her eyes firmly on the road ahead.

"Don't know Rubes. I think we're just gonna have to say you feel under the weather and I thought a change of scenery might do you good."

Ruby accepted her sister's judgement and said no more.

"Do... do you still feel the same way, Rubes?" Charlie said suddenly. "About Joey, I mean?"

Ruby said nothing for a few moments but run her tongue over her lips.

"I- I think about her a lot. I like the way you two laugh together and mess around. I love the way when she's not around you, how you pine for her and can't wait until she's back again and how you can't keep your hands off her when she is back!" Ruby grinned. "I like the way Joey slides her hand and arm around your waist for no particular reason; that must be lovely!"

"Yes, but Rubes, this has nothing to do with the way you feel about Joey! You sound as though you're more in love with the 'idea of being in love' rather than feeling something for Joey! Ruby, Joey is the most wonderful person in the world to me and she does things to me that I can't even begin to explain... but it's far deeper than just enjoying her arms around me, though it is wonderful, I will admit, but it's not just the physical side; there's something much, much more."

"Yes, but that will come in time." Ruby said, with a frown.

"NO! Not with Joey, it won't!" Charlie yelled; beginning to get a little irritated by Ruby's attitude and swerving the car.

Ruby physically jumped at Charlie's harsh words and blinked a couple of times; hanging onto her seat belt.

"I-I'm sorry, Rubes. I lost it for a moment. Sorry." Charlie apologised, patting her sister's knee.

"No, I'm sorry, Charlie. I made it sound as though I was gonna try and steel Joey from you. That isn't my intention. I know there is no future for me and Joey; I'm no fool, Charlie."

"Have you ever had any feelings like this before, for any other girls? Nic or Annie, for example?"

"No." Ruby said, quietly.

"Well, whatever happens, we'll get through it. By the way, I have been approached by someone with regard to you."

Ruby looked up quickly.

"Who and about what?"

"Bobby Ramsbottom. He wants you to attend his Acting Academy. I wasn't sure about it because I didn't want it interfering with your school work, but he assures me there won't be a problem."

Ruby's eyes lit up with surprise and wonder.

"Wow! Charlz! What an opportunity!" Ruby yelled out in excitement. "When can I start?"

"Rubes, it's just a thought at the moment. I'll have to talk to Dad about it."

"He won't mind!" Ruby screamed, clutching her sister's arm.

"Ruby! I'm trying to drive!" Charlie cried, trying to shake her sister's grip.

"Oh, sorry! Oh please, Charlie, let me attend! I'd really love that!"

Charlie smiled. Maybe Bobby had been right. Though she didn't want it to mask any feeling Ruby might have for Joey, she hoped it may calm it a little or better still, a lot!

"Will you ask Dad as soon as we get there?" Ruby said, dancing about in her seat.

"No, not right away. I think we have some other explaining to do first!"

Ruby's happy mood clouded immediately. Suddenly she felt guilty for not feeling quite as excited over the prospect of Joey as she had formally.

They drove along in silence for a few minutes; each with their own set of thoughts. Ruby was first to break the silence.

"Charlie, if you and Dad agree to let me go to the academy, will I have to go away to live?"

"No, Bobby's academy will be in Yabbie Creek, so he tells me."

"So that means I can still continue with my studies at school, too!"

"Yes, that's right."

"Well, then! It's wonderful!" Ruby exclaimed; her excitement building again.

"Yes Rubes." Charlie said; resigning herself to a rather boisterous journey with her fickle, over-zealous sister!

***

"Well now, Joey! How come a good looking young woman like you knows a raging old poofter, like Bobby Ramsbottom?" Ryan Petworth asked winking at Bobby.

Joey bristled for a moment until she saw the good natured way in which Bobby took his friend's jibe.

"Bobby and I are in the same business, Ryan. We sort of look out for each other." Joey said, grinning at her friend.

"Well, that was until you found yourself a Goddess to play with!" Bobby said, with a wink.

"What?" Ryan said, with a look of confusion.

"I'm gay, too!" Joey said with a smile.

"Well, strike me pink!" Ryan said, shaking his head. "A good looking girl like you! What a waste! What you need is a real hunk of man like me to sort you out, love!" The elderly man suggested; still pining for his lost youth.

"Thanks all the same, Ryan, but with all due respect, what you've got to offer, does nothing for me!" Joey stated with a smile.

"Stone the crows! What's the world coming to!"

"Joey's more interested in your stock than your 'cock-a-doodle-doo', old love!" Bobby said, trying to guide the old gentleman's attention away from the subject. "Show us your horses!"

"Come right over here." Ryan said.

***

Ryan was seventy years old. He had worked the land all his life and still had sheep stock on his large farm, which he tended as often as he could. He was a small man who had once been broad and rugged in his day, but now, time was against him and though was still quite hale and hearty, was beginning to slow a little.

"Can't quite manage to exercise the brutes like I did once upon a time." The old man said as they reached the stable block. "Only retain two now. Fred and Ginger."

Joey grinned.

"High steppers, I trust?" Bobby quipped casually.

"They were in their day." Ryan replied as he loving caressed Fred's nose.

"How old are they, Ryan?" Joey asked leaning over the stable door.

"Both twenty eight years old. Good goers in their time, pair of 'em. But now in retirement, but I like to see them having a little trot about; keeps 'em supple."

"Joey and her young lady are a novice ride, Ryan. Would they be able to handle them?" Bobby asked flinching as Ginger bopped him with her nose.

"Well, now, I would rather you girls had a little experience, but then experience often comes with getting your hands dirty; getting out there for a good hack. I say, take the beasts around the paddock for a few sessions, and then once you feel you can handle the pair; get out for some real riding."

Joey grinned, excitedly. She wasn't sure what Charlie's reaction would be, but the idea of learning in the saddle made Joey quiver with joy and could hardly wait to start.

"I can give you a few pointers." The elderly gentleman stated. "Been around horses all my life; not much I can't tell you."

"Would you show us how to saddle up and such?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, no worries. Long as you muck out to pay your way!"

Bobby looked at Joey's smiling face.

"Looks like you might have got yourself a help mate!" He said to Ryan.

"Good-oh. What about the other young girl? Did you call her 'The Angel'?"

"No!" Joey laughed. "She's my Goddess!"

"Upon my word, you queer folk come up with some odd names!"

"You wait 'til you see her, Ryan. You'll see why I call her a 'Goddess'!"

"Well, did you fancy getting up on old Fred's back, now?"

***

"Now, don't forget, let me mention to Dad about the Academy and for God's sake, try to look like you're under the weather! You've grinned like an idiot ever since I mentioned the acting school thing." Charlie said, as she pulled up outside their father's house.

"Okay, Charlz."

Charlie sighed as she watched her sister leave the car. She was sorry she hadn't mentioned the Acting Academy before they left Summer Bay; it may have saved them a journey.

"Well, what a surprise!" Morag said, looking from Ruby to Charlie. "We didn't expect a visit this weekend!"

"Sorry I didn't contact you. It was a bit of a spur of the moment thing." Charlie said, glancing at her sister. "How's Dad?"

"Not bad, today. He's in the garden. Go through."

The sister's followed Morag into the garden where they were greeted very kindly by their father.

Morag watched the interaction between father and daughters and thought, not for the first time, was it good for Ross to be so often separated from his girls?

"I'll get some coffees." Morag announced and stepped back inside the house.

"Dad, Ruby's a little under the weather at the moment. She has been for some days now and I thought it might buck her up to have a little visit with you and Morag; if it's not too much trouble?"

"It'll be wonderful!" Ross said, with enthusiasm.

He patted the seat next to him and Ruby sat down and leaned into her father with much lethargy. She glanced at her sister and winked her eye. Charlie raised one eyebrow; the thought crossing her mind that an Acting Academy would suit Ruby to a 'T'! She gently shook her head and made her way to the kitchen to find Morag.

***

"Morag. I'm so sorry about this. I should have phoned you in advance. Would you mind putting Ruby up for a few days?"

"Of course, Charlie; this is your father's home and you are his daughters. You're welcome anytime." Morag said, placing cups on a tray.

"There's something else which I feel I should explain. Ruby has a notion that she may be more like me than anyone might have suspected." Charlie said; blushing.

"I'm sorry, dear; I don't quite understand." Morag said, looking up at Charlie.

"I've been in a relationship with someone for a while now; her names Joey. It's a very serious relationship and we are contemplating living together; Ruby too, of course. The only thing is, Ruby seems to have developed a crush on Joey and it's become a little complicated. Ruby has become quite distraught about it and asked to come and stay with you and Dad for a while. I wanted you to know the truth. I don't think Dad needs to know at the moment." Charlie said, hoping that Morag would be sympathetic.

"My! That one was out of the blue! Quite a problem for you and your partner to have to solve."

"Yes." Charlie agreed looking down at the coffee cups. "I was hoping it might blow over as quickly as the problem arose, but you know Ruby."

Morag fingered her chin.

"Well, maybe a few days away might buck her up. You know if it starts to be a major problem; this thing Ruby has for... Joey, did you say?"

Charlie nodded.

"Then Ruby could always move back here with your father and me. There won't be much excitement for her, but..."

"That's very kind of you, Morag, but that's not my intention. If the problem persists, Joey and I will postpone our plans until things become easier."

"But Charlie, this is your life, too! You can't live it only for Ruby! You deserve a life and home of your own, if that's what you want."

Charlie smiled back at Morag.

"Yes, it's what I want more than anything else in the world."

"Mmm. Somebody is very much in love." Morag grinned. "I'd like to meet your young lady one day."

"You will, as soon as I can get 'you know who' sorted out!" Charlie smiled.

"What's your Joey like?" Morag said, folding her arms.

"She's quiet and gentle; a little shy at times but fun and very exciting. She works in the theatre."

"An actress?"

"No, back stage; scenery design and build."

"Sounds very talented. I wish you well. She's certainly brought colour to your cheeks!" Morag laughed.

Charlie blushed again.

"Come on; let's go into the garden with the others." Morag said, taking Charlie's hand.

"Morag, thanks for listening."

Morag smiled.

***

"That's it love, kick him on!" Ryan called to Joey as she rode around the paddock on Fred's back.

Bobby kept his face covered most of the time; peeking out occasionally, between his fingers.

"That's it. Now rein him in over here!"

Joey steered the horse over towards Ryan and stopped just short of the elderly man's body.

"You're a natural, love. A few more sessions like that, any you'll be out and about by yourself in no time!"

Joey grinned from ear to ear; elated that a real old stock man, whom must have spent years in the saddle, had given her such praise.

She kicked away her stirrups and jumped from Fred's back.

"Before you know where you are, you won't need that old mounting block, either. You'll be able to launch yourself up, no worries. Now, unsaddle him and give him a rub down. I'll go and get us some tea." Ryan said shuffling off towards the homestead.

"I think you've made a hit with old Ryan!" Bobby said with a grin. "He's a very good teacher. Always has been."

"How do you know him, Bobby? He doesn't seem to be the kind of man who would revolve in your circles."

Bobby was quiet for a few moments and then glanced at Joey.

"He was my first lover."


	43. Chapter 43

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 43

Joey jolted awake as she heard a noise. She lay in the darkness of the caravan; her heart beating furiously until she remembered the possibility of Charlie's arrival in the wee small hours. _Tap! Tap!_ At the door made her grin and jump out of bed with vigour. She popped a shirt on and took a quick peek out of the window to see her 'Goddess' standing at the door. She smiled broadly and unlocked the door.

"Password?" She demanded.

"SEX" Charlie grinned.

"And lots of it!" Joey chuckled as she opened the door wide. "What's the time?" She asked, yawning.

"Three O'clock."

"Oh Charlie! You must be shattered!" Joey said as she took her sleepy girlfriend in her arms. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No, I stopped off along the way, due to the call of nature, and got myself a coffee. I'm just pooped."

"Well, you've come to the right sanctuary!" Joey said, beginning to unbutton Charlie's shirt. "Let me relax you and send you..."

"I'm even too tired for that!"

"I wasn't suggesting that!" Joey said with a grin. "I was volunteering to give you a relaxing massage to send you off to sleep!"

"Mmm. That sounds wonderful."

Joey continued to undress Charlie; giving her an occasional kiss here and there. Charlie immediately began to feel more relaxed and with very little encouragement, lay face-down on Joey's bed. Joey began to soothingly move her fingers and palms around on Charlie's shoulders and lower back. Charlie closed her eyes; enjoying the sensuous feeling of Joey's hands on her tense body.

"Joey, do you promise to always be as wonderful as this?" Charlie mumbled sleepily.

"Just as long as you want me to."

"That will be forever and ever and ever and ev...."

Charlie's voice faded to nothing as sleep claimed her. Joey smiled and pulled the covers over her girlfriend. She locked the door and slipped into bed beside Charlie; snuggling up closely and kissing her lips, though Charlie slept soundly.

"Goodnight, Goddess."

***

Joey's eyes opened to the sound of laughter outside the caravan. She squinted and looked over at the little clock on the table. It was eleven thirty. She tried to move her legs, but one was completely numb. She tried to sit up, but found it almost impossible; something restricted her. She grinned; the sudden realisation that the most perfect restriction was lying across her body pleased her, but without Charlie waking or moving, there was little chance of Joey doing likewise. So, she relaxed again, hoping that some extra sleep might be granted.

***

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Both Joey and Charlie jumped.

"What the hell?" Charlie said, sleepily.

"Get off me, sleepy! Someone's at the door!"

Charlie mumbled and rolled onto her own half of the bed.

Joey stood up and immediately fell over as her dead-leg collapsed under her.

"What?" Charlie cried.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"I'm coming!" Joey called out, trying to heave herself off the floor.

"Jo, what are you doing down there?" Charlie asked leaning over the edge of the bed and trying to shake herself awake.

"Waiting for the shops to open! What do you think?"

"But there's someone at the door!" Charlie informed her.

"I know, but my leg's dead coz you were laying on it!" Joey relayed; vigorously rubbing her numb limb.

Charlie grumbled and got out of bed. She pulled on one of Joey's discarded shirts and walked to the door. She unlocked and opened it. Miles and Kirsty stood before her.

"Hey! Charlie." Miles said, his eyes sliding down Charlie's bare legs.

Kirsty nudged him in the ribs causing Miles to twitch.

"We're having a Barbecue later. Wondered if you fancied it?" Miles asked; finding it hard to focus on Charlie's eyes.

"Sounds great! What time?"

"About six." Kirsty continued. "Nothing fancy, just come as you are... er, well, maybe not just as you are!" She corrected herself with a blush.

"Thanks for inviting us. Look forward to seeing you!" Charlie said with a grin.

"Looking forward to seeing so much more of you." Miles smiled.

"Haven't you seen enough for one day?" Kirsty scolded; dragging Miles away by his ear.

Joey grinned; enjoying Charlie's bare legs too.

"I can understand why they might make a grown man lose his way home." Joey said, leaning on her elbow.

Charlie did a double take.

"What are you still doing down there?" She asked incredulously.

"Just enjoying the view." Joey said with a naughty grin. "Perhaps not the best attire to open the door in, Charlie Buckton."

Charlie looked down to see she was wearing a see-through blouse which only just covered her particulars and left very little to the imagination.

"Shit! You might have warned me!"

"Why? It looks so becoming on you!" Joey said, running her hand up Charlie's smooth leg.

"Well, after the last little episode with you appearing butt-naked at the window and now me, parading to the world and his mother in no more than tissue paper, it looks like we'll be getting ourselves a good name!"

"If you can stand it, so can I." Joey said with a grin. "Charlie?"

"What."

"Care to join me down here?"

"Huh?"

Joey raised her eyes to the ceiling; not believing Charlie could be so dense. She rolled onto her knees and started to kiss the inside of Charlie's thighs and letting her hand run gently up and down her legs.

"Oh!" Charlie said, at long last realising what was happening. "Well, I err... I-I..."

Suddenly Charlie couldn't concentrate anymore, as a far more interesting development began to take place; one which was rendering her quite useless, but most grateful.

***

At three thirty in the afternoon, Joey emerged from the shower grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"You look well pleased with yourself, Joey Collins!" Charlie said, hardly able to keep the grin from her own lips.

"Well, it's been a wonderful day, so far." Joey concluded, weaving her hands around Charlie's bare middle. I awoke this morning, with a beautiful woman laying all over me and then spent the next four hours making love to her, un-interrupted! That's what I call being pleased with myself."

"How lucky are we?" Charlie smiled and kissed Joey's lips. "God! If we don't start living together soon, we'll never get any sleep!"

"Who cares?" Joey laughed.

"Yeah! Who cares?" Charlie said beginning to undo the towel wrapped around Joey's body.

***

"Charlie?"

"Uh-huh."

"What's the time?"

"Six forty five."

"We were due at that Barbecue at six!" Joey said, lazily. "Don't you think we should at least get up and go get something to eat? I'm beginning to feel a little hungry and to be honest, you're wearing me out!"

"Ah, you light-weight, Joey Collins!" Charlie grinned. "But you're right. I'm feeling hungry too and could do with getting my teeth around a nice bit of steak!"

"Don't you think you've had enough of that sort of thing for today?" Joey grinned, naughtily.

"I could never get enough of your rump!" Charlie said, playfully slapping Joey's bottom.

"Well, at least you didn't call me scrag-end!"

"Look, I'm gonna throw on my clothes and pop home to get changed. See you back here in about half hour?" Charlie said, getting dressed.

"Okay, sweetheart. I'll miss you."

"Don't start without me!"

"Do I ever?"

Charlie raised her eyebrows, slipped on her trainers and blew a kiss to Joey as she left the caravan.

***

"Sorry we're late." Joey said as she and Charlie walked across to the flaming brickwork, formally known as a Barbecue.

"Yeah, no worries. We're having a few problems of our own!" Miles frowned, trying to contain the wild flame.

He tossed his curls back in frustration and his flowery shirt caught alight!

"Ugh!" He cried, patting himself with a spatula.

"Oh my god!" Joey cried.

Charlie took immediate action and tackled Miles to the ground; rolling him backwards and forwards until the flames were extinguished. A crowd of party people collected to watch the drama unfold and stood around silently waiting for the outcome of Miles's catastrophe.

"Is he alive?" Colleen asked, with bated breath.

"Well, he ain't twitching, so Gordon only knows, love!" Irene whispered to her colleague.

Charlie rolled Miles onto his back; his face now dusty from the dry ground and barbecue cinders. He blinked once or twice and sighed.

"Am I dead, or am I seeing that angel in the see-through shirt again?"

"He'll live." Charlie announced to the anxious crowd.

"Thank God for that!" Alf Stewart said with a grin. "Perhaps we can get on with the barbecue now!"

***

"Charlie?" Joey said, later that evening, after several glasses of wine and several dozen burgers. "I've arranged for us to go riding at Ryan Petworth's tomorrow."

"Who?" Charlie asked, replenishing her wine glass.

"Ryan. Bobby's friend. The one whose horses need exercising."

Charlie said nothing for a few moments; trying to catch up with a conversation of some days ago. At last the penny dropped.

"How and when was all this arranged?" She asked, glaring at Joey.

Joey shifted uncomfortably, wondering if she would have been wiser sending details to Charlie via e-mail.

"Erm, Bobby and I went to visit Ryan yesterday, when you were driving Ruby to the City." Joey said sheepishly. "But Charlie! You'll love Ryan. He's great and his horses are beautiful and so gentle. You wouldn't know you were on one!"

"And how exactly do you know that, Joey?" Charlie said in a less than amused tone.

Joey swallowed.

"I rode Fred yesterday." She said, quietly.

"Without hat and body protector? Joey! Where's your common sense!"

"I'm sorry, Charlie. It seemed so natural."

"It wouldn't have seemed so natural if you'd fallen off and busted something, would it, bird brain?" Charlie hissed.

Joey looked hurt and deflated. They'd had a wonderful day and now she'd spoilt it by opening her mouth about the horses.

"Sorry." She whispered.

Charlie sighed feeling bossy and over protective. After all, she wasn't talking to Ruby. Joey could do as she wanted. She had no right to interfere.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have balled you out like that." She said, taking Joey by the hand and kissing her cheek. "Forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive. You're right of course. It was silly and I should've known better. I got caught up in the moment. But I wish you'd come to have a look with me tomorrow."

"Well, what if we stop off at the equestrian shop near Yabbie, get some hats, supports and boots; do it properly, huh? Then you can introduce me to this fabulous guy." Charlie said, with a grin.

"Oh Charlie! You're wonderful!" Joey said, throwing her arms around Charlie's neck and tipping most of her wine down there too.

"J-J-Joey!" Charlie yelled as the cold liquid ran down her back.

"Oops! Sorry!"

Joey grabbed some paper napkins and shoved them up the back of Charlie's top to help dry her off. Charlie started to giggle and eventually, Joey grinned and joined in. Charlie lifted Joey off the ground and swung her round.

"Joey, you're incorrigible, but I love you more and more and more!" Charlie laughed; putting Joey down and kissing her lovingly.

Colleen tutted and shifted uncomfortably. Miles pinched her bottom as he walked by causing the middle-aged lady to yell out and twitch in fright.

"Oh dear!" Joey whispered. "Looks like Miles can't be Colleen's love child after all. He must be her toy-boy!"


	44. Chapter 44

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 44

Their lips moved softly but firmly upon each other as their passion grew; their hearts beating wildly and their souls so interlocked that not even the strongest force on earth could break the invisible bond which kept their minds as one.

"Look, if we keep getting side-tracked like this, we'll never get this washing up done!" Charlie said, as her rubber gloves dripped soapy water all over the kitchen floor.

"Well, you started it!" Joey grinned, taking her hands away from Charlie's waist and whacking her across the bottom with her tea-towel.

Charlie flicked the residue of the soapy water on her glove at Joey; hitting her just below her left eye. Charlie sucked in her breath; suddenly afraid of Joey's reaction and fearful of the consequences. Joey closed her eyes and re-opened them; looking at Charlie with contempt as Charlie held her breath.

"Now you're in so much trouble, Charlie Buckton!" Joey said in a low, dangerous voice.

Charlie smirked; not making the situation, any better.

"So, you think you're funny, huh?" Joey asked, with a straight face.

Charlie watched the soapy water slowly run down Joey's cheek and drip down onto her shoulder.

"I-I have to go and pick up Ruby." Charlie said, trying to edge out of Joey's way.

"Hey! Not so fast, wise guy!" Joey said reaching out for the back of Charlie's shorts and holding her fast.

"Joey! Let me go!" Charlie said, laughing.

"And why should I? You wanted to play rough, so Iet's play rough!"

"But Ruby will be waiting!" Charlie said, struggling to free herself from Joey's grip.

"Let her wait!" Joey said through gritted teeth.

Charlie closed her eyes and made herself ready for whatever punishment Joey considered just and fitting according to the crime.

Joey's free hand encircled Charlie's waist and gripped her firmly; forcing her backwards into her arms. She freed Charlie's shorts and weaved her other arm over Charlie's chest and holding onto her shoulder. She put her mouth close to Charlie's ear and whispered.

"Drive carefully, darling."

Charlie smiled.

"I will. See you later."

Joey freed Charlie from her embrace and Charlie slowly turned to smile then, wiped the wet rubber gloves around Joey's unsuspecting face and ran like the clappers.

Joey stood gob-smacked and dripping.

Charlie grabbed her bag and car keys and headed for the door, but Joey beat her by a split second and held the door closed.

They stood staring at each other; panting from their exertions.

"I love you." Charlie said, wiping dry Joey's wet face with her hand.

Joey was completely disarmed and smiled fondly at her girlfriend.

"Take care."

Charlie smiled and Joey allowed her to open the door. She turned around and gently kissed Joey's lips; their eyes lingering upon each other for a few moments. Then Charlie walked down to her car. Joey watched as Charlie backed off the drive way and waved as she commenced her journey.

***

"So, where's your friend today?" Ryan Petworth asked as Joey got out of 'Pinky'.

"She left early this morning to collect her sister from the City. She's been there visiting their folks for a week. Should be back within the next hour or so."

"Right. Okay, well you go saddle up old Fred and I'm gonna get myself ready to go up to the top end. Got a problem up there with some barbed wire. Gonna take the utility but I might be gone a while coz I have to make the last bit of the journey on foot. Can't get the ute' up that far. Used to do it on horseback, but I don't reckon I could manage it now! Those old timers know their way around my land with their eyes closed. Pity I can't send them up to do the bloody job!" Ryan said motioning to his horses with a chuckle. "So, might not see you when I get back, but go easy in the saddle and remember to give them water and feed after they've rested for a while."

"Okay. Good luck and take care." Joey called as she wandered off to the stable block, still trying to visualize Ryan as a former lover of Bobby.

Ryan loaded his tools into the utility and revved up the engine; taking off, leaving behind a cloud of dust.

***

Joey wandered around the paddock on horseback; trying out her new trotting skills which Ryan had taught her and Charlie a few days prior. Her mobile phone bleeped. Fred blew out his nostrils in contempt at the interruption and Joey jumped off his back to check the message; smiling as Charlie's name appeared on the display.

'_We're home. Got to pop into work for a while but will see you this evening. Take care. .'_

Joey frowned and was about to reply when her mobile phone started to ring, making Fred's ears swivel around.

"Whoa Fred! Steady old boy... Hello." She said, putting the phone to her ear and expecting to hear Charlie's voice.

"_Joey! It's Ryan..."_

Suddenly the reception became faint and crackled.

"Ryan! What's wrong?"

_Crackle, crackle, crackle._

"_Joey! I've fallen..."_

"Ryan! Where are you?" Joey cried frantically.

_Crackle, crackle..._

"Ryan!" Joey yelled.

"_Get help! At the ridge..."_

Suddenly the phone at the other end died.

"Ryan!" Joey cried in fright. "Oh my God! What do I do now?"

Fred jigged around on the spot as if knowing that his master was in trouble.

"Charlie." Joey whispered to herself.

She pressed some buttons and heard Charlie's phone ringing at the other end.

"_Charlie Buckton."_

"Charlie, it's me! Ryan's in trouble! He's had an accident and needs help. You've got to do something! He's at the ridge or something!" Joey cried out so fast that Charlie had some difficulty in understanding her.

"_Joey! Joey! Calm down, speak slower."_

Joey took a deep breath and repeated her message.

"_Okay honey, don't panic. I'll send out a rescue team. They'll meet you at the homestead in an hour or so. Can you keep trying Ryan's phone? See if you can talk to him again and keep him talking."_

"Okay, but it sounded as though his phone had run out of juice."

"_Alright sweetheart, give it a go, but don't panic if you can't reach him. I'll keep in touch, okay?"_

"Yes, okay. Thanks Charlie."

"_Don't worry, honey."_

Joey tried Ryan's number but his phone didn't respond.

"Shit!" Joey said, under her breath.

She walked Fred back to the stable and hooked up his stirrups; leaving him saddled. She tethered him to a ring on the stable wall and made her way back to the homestead. The clouds were beginning to gather; promising rain as Joey entered the kitchen. She gathered together some essentials; a flask of hot sweet tea, a warm coat and blanket, a powerful torch, a first aid kit and some brandy. She popped them into a back pack which lay in the corner of the room.

Her phone rang.

"Hello."

"_Jo, Alf Stewart's leading a team out there now. Their E.T.A. is approximately forty minutes. The weather forecast isn't looking too good, so make sure you have a stockman's coat or something to put on to keep dry. Don't worry about Ryan. They'll find him."_

Joey swallowed.

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know. I love you."

"_I love you too, my darling."_

_***_

The rescue team led by Alf Stewart, arrived exactly forty minutes later as Charlie had promised. The rain had started to fall heavily and though Fred was still tacked-up, Joey had led him into his stable to keep dry. She hadn't fed Fred or Ginger; not certain if either would be a necessary part of the rescue operation.

"Heard anymore from old Ryan?" Alf asked as Joey ran out into the rain to meet them.

"No, not a thing. I've tried to ring him every fifteen minutes, but it's just not making a connection. Alf, do you think he'll be alright?"

"I'm sure he will, love. Don't you go fretting. He's an old coffin dodger is Ryan. You mark my words; he'll be hiding out in some nook up the top end as snug as a bug. Did he give you any locations or bearings?"

"Only that he was at the ridge or somewhere. His phone went down after that. He told me earlier that he was travelling by utility so far, but the last few miles, he'd have to do on foot as you can't drive any further. I have a horse saddled over there which might be of help!" Joey suggested, hopefully.

"It'll be no good to us love. We'd be better off travelling up in the rescue vehicles and tracking him on foot from there. Can we use the kitchen to plot out the route?"

"Yeah, go ahead. Do you need any provisions?"

"No, we've come fit for a siege!" Alf laughed. "But thanks, love."

"Can I come to help out?"

"No, love. You stay here. Keep ya phone on just in case. If you hear anything, ring Charlie and she'll get the message patched through to us. Keep a listen out on this radio transmitter. You'll hear us communicating with each other and Charlie." Alf said tuning Ryan's old radio into the rescue frequency.

Joey nodded.

***

In fifteen minutes, the search party of sixteen men and women left the homestead in three rescue vehicles loaded with kit in hopes of finding Ryan Petworth. Joey watched as the red tail lights of the vehicles disappeared out of sight into the very rainy night. She walked around to the stables and patted Fred and Ginger.

"Oh well, old fella. They said they didn't need you, so I may as well take off your saddle and ..."

Suddenly, a thought struck Joey. Ryan had said that both Fred and Ginger could easily find their way around his property with their eyes closed. If that was the case, wouldn't they be able to find their master in the dark? She bit her lip feeling strangely excited, but also nervous. If Charlie knew what was on her mind, she'd go mad. Wouldn't it be worth taking the chance to help an elderly friend, especially if he was injured? She would wait for an hour to see if the rescue team were making any progress, and if not, would attempt her own rescue, with Fred and Ginger.


	45. Chapter 45

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 45

There was plenty of radio activity between the rescuers and base but still no trace of Ryan Petworth. Joey looked at her watch, now feeling very nervous. The hour deadline she had fixed before setting out on her own rescue mission was almost up and now she was beginning to think she had been a little over zealous in her promise, after all, she had only been riding for a short amount of time and she knew nothing of the terrain of Ryan's farm. What if she also had an accident? She checked her watch again and as the second hand ticked over the hour dead-line, Alf's voice came over the radio.

"Charlie, we can't find a thing out here and the rain's getting worse! I think we might have to give it away until first light."

Joey bit her lip. It was now or never. The seventy year old man might be rugged but if he was hurt he would be vulnerable too. She scribbled out a note of her intentions and prepared a brief text for Charlie which she would send when she was on her way. She put on her riding protection and a Stockman's coat and made for the stable yard. She put a saddle and bridle on Ginger and walked both the horses out into the wet yard. She tethered them and swung the backpack over her shoulders; fixing the buckles across her chest to keep it secure. The horses shuddered and blew out of their nostrils in annoyance at being disturbed and made to work on such a dreadful night.

"Okay Fred and Ginger, take it easy with me; we're going out looking for old Ryan. You're in charge; I'm only a long for the ride. We've got to go up the top end and to the ridge. You know where that is, so let's go." Joey said, kicking Fred into action and leading Ginger along by her rein. Joey took one more look at the homestead and thought of Charlie. She'd be out of her mind when she received her text but what else could she do?

***

The horses plodded along, occasionally nudging each other's noses for comfort or maybe to confer. Joey took out her mobile phone from her pocket and carefully protected in from the incessant rain. She found the draft text for Charlie and pressed the send button. Her heart beat quickly and she prayed Charlie would forgive her.

***

Senior Constable Buckton sat at her desk studying the map which she knew Alf Stewart and his team were following as they tried to track down Ryan Petworth. She sighed with frustration at the lack of progress the team were making and ran her hands over her face. Her mobile bleeped. She picked it up and saw Joey's name appear on the screen. She smiled; always happy to receive messages from her girlfriend, but suddenly the smile disappeared as she read Joey's text.

'_Charlie, please don't be mad at me. I think the rescuers are searching in the wrong place, so I've gone out with Fred and Ginger. I think they will know where Ryan is. I promise not to take unnecessary risks but I think I have to do this. Please try not to worry. See you at breakfast. I love you. J,xx.'_

Charlie stood up; her hand clasped over her mouth; her face drained of all colour. Watson walked into her office with a file and noticed Charlie's stance.

"Senior, anything wrong?"

Charlie removed her hand from her mouth, but her voice wouldn't work. She looked bewildered and just stared at her mobile phone.

"Charlie!" Watson said, trying to jolt the senior from her trance.

"I-I don't believe what I'm reading!" Charlie stammered. "She actually going out on horseback to try and find Ryan by herself. Oh my God, Joey! What have you done?"

***

Forty five minutes later, Charlie Buckton arrived at the Petworth homestead. She jumped out of her car and ran into the kitchen, calling out Joey's name in hopes that common sense had prevailed and she'd turned back.

"Joey!" She yelled but only a gust of wind and rain hit the windows in reply.

Charlie looked anxiously towards the radio which was still playing to itself.

"Oh Joey! Joey! Joey!" She chanted to herself.

She pulled out her mobile phone and hit the call button for Joey. The phone rang at the other end but there was no reply. Charlie tried not to fear the worst. It was possible in the foul weather that Joey couldn't hear it ring. She bit her lip and sat at the kitchen table. There was little she could do now until either rescue party returned.

***

Joey shifted uncomfortably in the saddle. The wet from the rain was beginning to get in places she didn't expect and after two hours in the saddle, her bottom, thighs and knees were beginning to feel sore. Suddenly, the horses began to snort and jig about and Joey gave them the command to halt. They blew out their noses and nodded their heads up and down with excitement. Joey took the torch from her deep pocket and switched it on; aiming it ahead. There stood Ryan's Utility truck. Joey beamed.

"Well, done girls and boys!" She said, patting Fred on the neck.

She took out her phone and though she still had a signal, it was very weak. She composed a text to Charlie.

'_C, have found Ryan's ute'. I am about two hours out, heading towards that big mountain which we noticed the other day. I'm gonna continue on and will text you when I find Ryan. Love you always.x. '_

_***_

Charlie's phone bleeped and she snatched it off the table; eager for news of Joey. She read the message and closed her eyes in relief that Joey was still okay at that moment.

She pressed her contact number for Watson and reported the news so she might alert Alf and the rescue team. Watson did as she was instructed and looked at the map stretched out on the senior's desk. The rescuers had certainly been heading off in the wrong direction. This piece of information from Joey would definitely help.

***

Fred and Ginger stepped carefully along a restricted pathway; just wide enough to admit the two horses together. Joey wiped her wet nose with the back of her riding glove. She sniffed and strained her eyes in the darkness.

"Ryan!" She yelled.

She listened to see if there was a response. The horses' ears swivelled around; also listening for signs of life.

"Ryan! Can you hear me?"

Still no sound, apart from the relentless patter of rain falling onto her stockman's coat and riding hat. She sighed and the horses continued to walk.

***

"_Tell Charlie we've found the ute'. We're gonna follow the horses tracks and hopefully meet up with_ _Joey._" Alf radioed over to Watson.

"OK. Over and out."

Watson pressed Charlie's mobile number.

"_Charlie Buckton_."

"Charlie, Alf's found Ryan's utility truck and they are now following Joey's tracks in hopes of meeting up with her."

"_Thank God for that. Thanks Georgie. Most grateful."_

Charlie placed the phone back on the table and put her face in her hands. She knew Joey was still in danger, but at the least the rescue team were within easy reach of her.

***

Ginger started to prance about and Fred quietly whinnied; his ears swivelling around.

"What is it, chaps?" Joey whispered.

She took out her torch and shone it around. At first she saw nothing apart from craggy rocks, but suddenly she saw something which didn't look quite the same.

"Ryan?" She called.

There was no answer.

"Ryan!"

"Ughh!"

"Thank God!" Joey said with relief as she jumped down off Fred's back.

"Ouch!" She yelled as the pain of her many hours in the saddle and the soreness of her limbs, throbbed with the impact of reaching the ground.

She carefully walked over to Ryan and with difficulty, stooped down.

"About bloody time! What kept you?" Scowled the old man.

"There's been a rescue team out looking for you for hours!" Joey said, looking over Ryan's body; trying to ascertain the damage. "Where does it hurt, Ryan?"

"I think my bloody leg's busted and my arm don't feel so good, either."

"Okay. I'm gonna contact Charlie. I'll let her know I'm with you. Is there any other area reference I can give the rescue team?"

"Tell them the ridge at Lascombes."

Joey took out her phone and pressed Charlie's number.

"_Charlie Buckton."_

"Charlie, it's me!"

"_Thank God, Joey! Where are you? Are you hurt?"_

"No, I'm fine but Ryan has a busted leg and arm. We are at the ridge at Lascombes."

"_Okay. Will report on. Joey, no more heroics! Just make Ryan comfortable but don't move him."_

"I've brought some tea and brandy."

"_Good, give him what he needs to make him comfortable. Have you any blankets?"_

"Yeah."

"_Good. Cover him up and try and keep him as warm and dry as you can. Will be in touch shortly. Thank God you're safe, darling. Don't ever do that to me again!"_

Joey giggled.

"I promise."

"_Okay, sit tight; someone will be along within the hour. I love you."_

"I love you too."

The call ended. Joey took out what supplies she'd brought and made Ryan comfortable. She tethered the horses to some trees and made a make-shift shelter using the blanket and two reels of barbed wire which Ryan had been using as a frame. She fed him some tea; lacing it heavily with brandy. She took a swig herself, from the bottle and settled down to await the arrival of the rescue team.


	46. Chapter 46

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 46

Joey's head began to nod as fatigue took over. Her body was sore and aching. She was tired, wet and hungry and wondered if the rescue team would ever get there. She'd spoken to Charlie for the second time, half an hour before; Charlie assuring her that help was on its way. Now all she could do was to stay awake and keep a check on Ryan. The brandy had smothered his pain a little but had numbed his brain more and now he slept peacefully. Before the old man had finally fallen into sleep he had instructed Joey where to find an envelope which contained his directions with regard to his solicitor if anything should happen to him. He also confided that Bobby Ramsbottom was his sole beneficiary.

***

The horses grunted and shifted; their ears swivelling madly. Joey looked up at the direction she had travelled from. Through the rain she fancied she saw a dim light but upon focusing her eyes properly, saw nothing. It must have been a trick of her tired brain. The horses continued to twitch and again, Joey thought she could distinguish a light. She stood up; painfully. Her eyes did not deceive her. There, a light – no two, coming towards her and voices could now be heard.

Joey took the torch from her pocket, switched it on and waved it towards the oncoming lights. The lights ahead swung backwards and forwards in recognition of her signal. Joey smiled; the rescue party had arrived at last.

"Ryan!" She called gently; bending down to her friend. "Ryan, they're here. Everything will be okay now."

The old man moaned groggily, but acknowledged the information.

***

"Joey love!" Alf said with a smile.

"Hi Alf. Am I glad to see you guys!"

"How's the old fella?"

"Stable, but drunk. I think I gave him a little too much brandy!" Joey confessed.

"No worries, love. Long as he was warm and still; that's the main thing. And how are you? Charlie expressly requested that you were to be checked over."

"I'm fine. A bit tired and sore, but I'll live."

"Tony!" Alf called.

Tony Holden, who was part of the rescue team, waved to Alf and trotted up a long side him.

"Yes, Alf."

"Take young Joey back to the vehicle and get her comfortable will you?"

"Yeah, no worries. Come on Jo."

"Yeah, but what about Fred and Ginger?" Joey asked quickly, glancing towards the horses.

"Who?"

"The horses. We can't just leave them here!" Joey pointed out, anxiously.

"Well, I don't know."

"I can ride them back if you can give me something soft to sit on and give me a hand to get back in the saddle." Joey volunteered.

"Someone should go with you. Tony are you up for it, mate?"

"I haven't been on a horse before Alf. Don't know the first thing about them!"

"It's okay. You just point them home and they'll go!" Joey said, proudly.

"Well, okay then, let's give it a go."

Joey smiled gratefully at Tony as her telephone rang.

"_Hi, it's me. Have they turned up yet?" _Charlie asked fretfully.

"Yeah, they're here, Charlie. I'll see you soon."

"_Okay, sweetheart. Take care."_

Joey flipped her phone shut.

"I notice you didn't tell her you are going back on the horse?"

"You've got to be joking! I can't take the nagging, Tony!" Joey laughed.

***

Joey and a very apprehensive Tony, started their journey back to the homestead on horseback. The rescue team had provided Joey with a soft towel to sit on, but she was in constant pain. Luckily the rain had all but stopped but the going was very boggy and this slowed their progress even more.

***

Charlie's head rested on the kitchen table as she snoozed gently; her mobile phone still in her hand. The sound of a vehicle pulling up outside brought her to and jumping up, ran to the door.

The first of the rescue teams to arrive back, jumped out of their vehicle and Charlie questioned one or two about the casualty; all the time waiting for Joey to jump out of the vehicle too.

"Which one is Joey Collins in?" Charlie asked, watching as the other two vehicles pulled up in the yard.

"Neither. She and Tony Holden are coming in easy on horseback."

Charlie swung around; looking in bewilderment at the speaker.

"You've got to be joking!"

"No love. She wouldn't leave the horses."

Charlie sighed. She might have guessed.

"Oh! For crying out loud!" She yelled, making the rescuer jump. "Sorry! I didn't mean to sound off at you!" Charlie apologised.

She smiled to herself, but shook her head. That's what she loved about Joey Collins; never a dull moment!

"Alf, was Joey alright?" Charlie asked as Alf Stewart approached.

"Yes, love. She shouldn't be too long. They had a good head start on us; we saw them on route too. Mind you, think she might be a bit saddle sore."

"Have you any cream in your first aid kit? I have a feeling I might need to administer some!" Charlie said with an anxious smile.

***

The vehicle carrying Ryan Petworth swung out of the yard making its way to the district hospital. The second vehicle left soon afterwards but the third waited for Tony, Joey and their horses to arrive back. This they did at the break of day.

"Here they come!" Alf called out to Charlie.

Charlie ran from the kitchen out into the yard and watched as Tony and Joey's horses plodded in.

"Joey!" Charlie cried, running up to her girlfriend.

"Charlie! Oh God! I'm so sore!"

"Come on, I'll help you off."

Joey slid out of the saddle; landing in Charlie's arms.

"Okay, I've got you, sweetheart."

"Don't think I can walk!" Joey said, groggily.

"Its okay love, I'll help you." Alf said, scooping Joey up in his arms. "Let's get her inside."

Alf carried Joey in with Charlie in hot pursuit.

"What shall I do with her?" Alf said, turning to Charlie.

"Better put her face down on that old sofa. Then leave the room. Got some delicate work a-head!" Charlie grinned.

"Okay love."

"Thanks Alf... for everything." Joey said after he'd placed her down.

"No, thank you. We'd have been a lot longer finding old Ryan without you, love. Well done!" He said about to leave the room. "Oh and I hope your back-side feels better soon!"

Joey grinned.

"Won't be doing too much sitting around, I don't think! Hey Alf, will you make sure the horses are attended to?"

"Yeah, no worries love." Alf said with a grin. "Good on ya love!"

Alf winked at Joey and left the room.

Joey watched Charlie suspiciously as she approached with a large pot of cream.

"What are you doing with that stuff?" Joey asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Gonna rub it where the sun don't shine!" Charlie grinned.

"How d'you know it doesn't?"

"Coz you have a very pale looking bottom, except for now when I imagine it's a pretty shade of maroon! Come on, I'll give you a hand off with your jodhpurs." Charlie said, kneeling down and trying to unzip Joey's wet riding gear.

"Ughhh! It hurts, Charlie!" Joey cried out in agony as Charlie tried to ease the wet clothes from her body.

"Well, that serves you right for giving me the worst night of my life! Okay, I'll try again."

Charlie inched the material, bit by bit over Joey's raw, damp skin; grimacing herself as she noticed the extent of the damage.

"Joey! You're in quite a mess. I think I need to get you into hospital for them to sort you out."

"No Charlie! I want to stay with you!" Joey said, quickly. "Just slap the cream on. I'll try not to swear too much!" Joey frowned.

Charlie eased off the jodhpurs and thankfully lifted Joey's briefs with ease. She took a handful of dry wadding which Alf had supplied and dabbed it gently over Joey's cold, wet skin. Joey laid her chin on the backs of her hands, closing her eyes tightly and waiting for pain. Charlie took the lid off the cold, white cream and scooped out a blob with her fingers. She looked at it and back at Joey's raw bottom.

"Okay Jo, brace yourself!"

She delicately lowered the cream onto a raw spot and immediately felt Joey's body tense. She began to spread the cream with her fingers as slowly and carefully as she could; trying not to inflict any more pain than necessary. Joey bit on the back of her hand; trying not to yell out, but after a few minutes, the pain didn't seem as intense and the coolness of the cream and Charlie's light touch began to sooth her, until her body relaxed almost completely.

"Okay, slide your legs apart Joey; I need to get between them."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before!" Joey grinned.

"Behave yourself. Just do as you're told!"

Joey carefully moved her legs apart and Charlie started the delicate operation all over again. After some time and three quarters of a pot of cream later...

"Well, I think I've found all your sore spots." Charlie said, sitting back on her knees.

"Bobby was right about your hands, Charlie. They are delightful."

Charlie grinned.

"I'm afraid there won't be much rumpy-pumpy for a bit with these sores!"

Joey moaned out loud.

"Well, it's your own fault, sweetheart." Charlie said with little pity, but stooped and gently kissed Joey's bottom.

"Ooh! That was lovely." Joey purred. "Do it again."

"No. I've got to get you dressed in something and get you back into town." Charlie considered for a moment. "Oh! I know; I have a spare work shirt in the car; I'll go and get that."

"You can't leave me here like this, Charlie!" Joey cried after her. "What if someone comes in?"

"Then they'll have a treat!" Charlie laughed as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

***

Charlie helped Joey off the sofa and undressed her completely.

"You know, I've never undressed you with any other motive than to ravish you." Charlie said in a seductive tone.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Joey grinned, suddenly feeling a little shy.

Charlie slipped the blue work shirt around Joey's body and began to do up the buttons. Upon impulse, she bent down and kissed Joey's bear tummy. Joey grinned; enjoying the softness of Charlie's lips on her unscathed skin.

"That's nice." She said, dreamily.

"Well, make the most of it." Charlie said, fastening the last button. "Okay, let's have a look at you."

She stood back for a moment to make sure all Joey's vitals were concealed.

"You'll do. Come on, let's go and join the others, but whatever you do, don't bend down!"

Joey nodded and began to walk stiffly towards the door.


	47. Chapter 47

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 47

"How's Jo?" Ruby asked as Charlie walked back through the door.

"Sore, but smiling." She said, flinging her bag on the table.

"Are they going to let her out today?"

"Yes, but later. They're just waiting for the skin specialist to take a look and give an opinion."

"She won't need a skin graft, will she?" Ruby asked with concern.

"No, nothing like that. Pretty much routine from what I understand. I was talking to Rachel; she said as much.

Ruby nodded and smiled.

"So, what have you been up to?" Charlie asked, seating herself next to her sister.

"I've spoken to Bobby and asked to enrol in his Academy."

"And?"

"And he said he'd be delighted to have me! I'm so excited Charlz! Thanks for the opportunity!"

"Well, you're there on your own merit, sweetheart."

"I know, but I couldn't have done it without your backing."

Charlie looked at her sister and smiled. After a few moments she swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Rubes. We haven't really had a chance to talk properly since you got back. How are things with you and, well, you know?"

"Charlie, I've come to a decision. I'm going to devote myself to the theatre!"

"Yeah, okay, but what about your feelings for..."

"I'm extremely fond of Joey, but I think it was a phase, Charlz. I love her dearly as I love you, and I now know if my heart dictates that I am to be with a girl, then, I have no better role models than you and Joey."

Charlie smiled. She was glad her sister had found a new channel for her interest and was equally delighted to hear that her crush on Joey had somewhat abated, into sisterly friendship.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you Charlie."

"Think nothing of it, though I will admit, I nearly came out of my corner fighting!" Charlie grinned.

"I'll apologise to Joey when I see her later. Do you think she'll talk to me, Charlie?" Ruby asked anxiously.

"Joey was the one who kept faith in you. She'll just be glad to see you happy again."

Ruby nodded.

"Well, I've got to slip around to Bobby's. He has some books for me to study."

Ruby jumped to her feet and headed for the door.

"Oh, by the way, did I tell you some of the other kids are also joining the Academy?"

Charlie grinned as her sister breezed out the door. She slowly shook her head at her sister's fickleness, but wondered if this problem was really over.

***

"Okay, if I must come and stay with you, can we at least go via the caravan? I have some things I need to pick up." Joey asked as Charlie drove her home from the hospital.

"Sure. So what medication have you got?"

"This stuff." Joey said doubtfully, holding up one of six tubes of 'magic' cream. "Got to be applied, three times a day, so the specialist said."

"Well, I shall just have to come home every lunch time, won't I?" Charlie said with a grin.

"Yes and bless me with your healing hands, Goddess! Some of those so called 'administering Angels' in hospital, have the roughest hands, imaginable!"

"Don't be so ungrateful." Charlie reprimanded. "They can't all be gifted like me!" She smiled.

"How's Ruby?" Joey said at last; wondering if the news would be good or bad.

"She seems fine! Full of the joys of acting! I don't think she's given you much of a thought to be brutally honest."

Joey smiled with relief.

"Good, now maybe life can get back to normal."

"What? With you, looking like that? You must be kidding!"

***

Joey closed and locked the caravan door. Charlie placed her holdall on the back seat and helped Joey into a comfortable position on the passenger seat.

"Wonder how Ryan is?" Joey asked thoughtfully.

"I asked Rachel. Apparently he is all plastered up. It'll be some time before he gets back to his beloved farm I think; if ever." Charlie said, starting the car engine.

"Oh God, Charlie, that's awful! What will happen in the mean time?"

"I dunno. Maybe we'll go and visit him once you feel a little better."

"Yeah. Good idea."

"You know, they say you saved his life!" Charlie said, glancing at her girlfriend with a smile on her lips.

"Me?"

"Yeah. Rachel said that if the rescue team had left him over night as they'd planned, with all that rain, he'd have probably gone down with pneumonia and that's not good for a man of his age!" Charlie explained. "Were you frightened riding all that way, by yourself, in the dark?"

Joey thought for a few moments.

"I think I was more frightened of what you were going to say when I got back, if I'm honest."

Charlie burst out laughing and gently placed her hand onto Joey's sore knee.

"God! Am I really that scary?"

"Lord, yes!" Joey laughed.

"Well, that's a comforting thought. Maybe I can use it to my advantage from time to time."

Joey smiled.

"Charlie, I think you are possibly the least scary person I have ever met. I don't like upsetting you, that's all. I kept picturing you sitting there driving yourself nuts with worry over me; I hated doing that."

Charlie glanced at Joey; her heart filling with emotion. She suddenly grinned.

"I can remember a time, and not so long ago, when you were very frightened of me!"

Joey blushed but giggled.

"Okay, you've got me there, but that was a different circumstance. It wasn't the person who frightened me, it was the emotion, but not even that frightens me now!"

Charlie pulled the car into the driveway. She switched off the ignition and turned to look at Joey.

"I'm glad you're not frightened by me or by the emotion any more. I don't think I could stand it if you were." She said taking Joey's hand. "Joey, you don't know how worried I was about you last night. My head kept racing ahead, playing out little stories about you lying half dead in some craggy ravine somewhere or worst still; eaten by a grizzly bear!"

"Do we have grizzly bears in Australia, Charlie?" Joey asked with a frown.

"Well, maybe a rogue Koala, gone bad, then!" Charlie grinned; her cheeks blushing.

Joey giggled. She leaned over as far as she could without causing herself too much discomfort and kissed Charlie's very willing lips.

"Come on, let's go face the music."

Charlie sighed and raised her eyes.

"Stay where you are; I'll come to help you out."

Charlie walked around to the passenger side of the car and heard the house door open. She looked up to see Ruby standing there, with a huge smile on her face.

"Can I help?"

"Yeah, take Joey's holdall from the back seat, please Rubes."

Ruby smiled and waved to Joey still seated in the passenger seat. Joey smiled back; her heart feeling a little fluttery at Ruby's appearance.

Charlie opened the car door.

"Come on you; grab hold of me and I'll pull you out."

Joey put her arms around Charlie's waist and was pulled out of the car with very little pain to herself. Charlie smiled and planted a quick reassuring kiss on Joey's lips; aware that her first meeting with Ruby might be a little uncomfortable.

"Hi Jo. How are you feeling?" Ruby called as if the last couple of weeks had never happened.

"Hey Rubes. Yeah, I'm getting there; thanks for asking."

Joey stiffly walked into the Buckton household followed closely by Charlie who glanced at her sister with a smile.

Ruby took Joey's holdall through to Charlie's bedroom.

"I think I'd better get you through to the lounge; you can lollop on the sofa and watch television if you like?" Charlie suggested.

"Is that what my life has come to?"

"For the time being; yes! Perhaps you'll think twice, in future, before setting out on long hacks without me!"

Joey grinned.

"Yes Mum."

***

Charlie helped Joey get comfortable on the sofa and returned to the kitchen to make some coffee. Her phone rang as she arranged the mugs.

"Charlie Buckton."

"_Senior, its Angelo. I know you have a few things going on at the moment, but I wondered could you pop into the station for an hour or so; we have a bit of a situation which needs your attention."_

Charlie closed her eyes for a moment. For once, couldn't they possibly cope without her?

"Okay, give me half an hour."

"_Thanks Charlie. I'll get the coffee on!"_

"Yeah, you do just that." She said and flipped the mobile phone shut. "Damn!"

She sighed as Ruby walked into the kitchen.

"What's up?"

"I've just been called into work."

"Oh! That sucks!"

"Will you see that Joey is comfortable and make her something to eat if she wants it?"

"Yeah, no worries. Oh! And don't worry! I won't hit on her while she's incapacitated!" Ruby grinned.

Charlie raised her eyebrows.

"You'd better not!"

Charlie walked into the lounge to find Joey looking fed-up.

"I've gotta go into work for a while." Charlie sighed, crouching down to Joey's level.

"Oh Charlie! That's not much of a welcome home!"

"Sorry honey. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Joey smiled contentedly.

"See you later then."

Charlie pressed her lips against Joey's but the kiss soon developed into something far more passionate than intended and Charlie had to physically pull herself away.

"How long did the specialist say these sores will take to heal completely?"

"Possibly a couple of weeks."

"Geez!" Charlie sighed, getting to her feet. "I'd better volunteer to do as much overtime as possible! See you later." She said, giving Joey a wink.

Joey watched Charlie disappear and slumped down into the only position she felt comfortable in.

***

After a few minutes, Ruby walked into the lounge carrying two mugs of coffee. She smiled sheepishly at Joey and placed a mug on the coffee table and pushed it over towards Joey for her convenience.

"Thanks Ruby. So, how's life treating you? Charlie tells me you're all excited about Bobby's Academy!"

"Yeah! Really excited, but Jo, I need to speak to you about something else." Ruby said, sitting in an easy chair.

Joey took a deep breath. Was Ruby about to swear her undying love?

"First of all, I'm glad you're safe and almost alright! I know that if anything had happened to you out there, Charlie would've died of a broken heart." Ruby said, hugging her coffee mug. She looked down at the steaming beverage for a moment, then back at Joey. "I'm afraid I made quite a fool of myself over you, recently. I'm sorry Jo. It won't happen again. I just think what you and Charlie have is so wonderful – l suppose I just wanted to be part of it or something. I got a little obsessive; it couldn't have been pleasant for you. I apologise."

Joey watched Ruby as she confessed. She felt sorry for the girl, but relieved it had come out in the open between them.

"Rubes, we all do strange things at times, but its part of who we are. Charlie and I feel we are the luckiest people on this earth to have found each other, but we are not unique! There is someone for everyone but sometimes we have to go through the mire to find that special person. It might be years before you find him or her; don't try and rush it. It all comes in good time and at the right time, too. Charlie found me just in time – she made me believe in myself again and have enough courage to do things which I want to do and experience. Don't take second best, sweetheart."

Ruby nodded.

"Thank you Joey, for being so nice about it. I understand what you say. Thank you for coming along for Charlie. You know, she was desperately lonely before you came to town and though you both had ups and downs to begin with, I know you're both one hundred percent committed to each other. Charlie will never be lonely again and for that I am grateful. She's been like a mother to me, since my own mum died. She has sacrificed so many opportunities just to keep me with her but you are the one sacrifice which I could never have allowed her to make. She deserves you; you deserve each other."

Joey's eyes filled with tears and she turned her head away from the young girl and cried quietly into the upholstery.

"I'll be in my room if you want me." Ruby said standing.

She watched Joey nod her head, and then slowly walked away.


	48. Chapter 48

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 48

"Well, that's the last of the boxes; there's just a bag or two to be brought down." Joey said, mopping her glistening brow.

Joey's flat had been sold and Charlie and Ruby were helping her to clear the last remaining items.

"I could do with a drink." Charlie said as she pushed the last box into the back of 'Pinky'. "What say we have something to eat and drink before heading back home?"

"Yeah, suits me!" Joey said; about to ascend the stairs-way to retrieve the last few bags and close her flat door for good.

"We could go to Dad's, if you don't mind meeting him that is?" Charlie suggested sheepishly.

Joey stopped in her tracks and looked back at Charlie who looked at her nervously. Joey smiled.

"I'd love to meet your Dad, Charlie! But, I don't think he'll think much of me dressed like a tramp, though!" Joey said, looking down at her dusty t-shirt and jeans.

Charlie smiled broadly; her blue eyes sparkling with pleasure.

"No one could ever call you a tramp, Joey! Ruby yes! Just look at her!" Charlie said, grinning at her younger sister and mussing her hair.

"Cheers Charlz!" Ruby whined as she wiped her wrist over her damp forehead; smudging a blob of dirt into a grimy streak.

Joey smirked and draped her arm around Ruby's shoulders.

"Take no notice, Rubes; she's only jealous. I think you look fab!"

Ruby smiled sweetly then glared at her sister; poking her tongue out.

***

Joey picked up the last of the bags. She walked towards the door then paused; turning back to take one last look at the large room. It was empty now; echoing without its furnishings and trappings. A voice; a shrill, laughing voice caused Joey to shudder. Amy would forever be associated with this flat; she had spent hours within its confines, playing with Joey; teasing and breaking her heart until she crushed her completely. Joey sighed. She had no regrets.

Charlie's gentle voice jolted Joey from her unhappy reverie.

"Jo, are you ready to go?"

Joey turned to face Charlie. She looked into her beautiful bright blue, honest eyes and thanked God for her good fortune.

"Yes, I'm ready to go."

"Ghosts?" Charlie remarked, walking towards her girlfriend.

"Ghosts." Joey affirmed.

"Regrets?"

"None."

"Good. Shall we get going then?" Charlie asked, inclining her head towards the door.

Joey nodded. She took Charlie's hand but paused for a moment.

"Charlie."

Charlie stopped and looked back at Joey.

"I love you."

Charlie smiled and kissed Joey's lips; true love having the last laugh over the 'ghosts'.

***

"Dad, this is Joey." Charlie said proudly; holding Joey's hand and pulling her forward.

"Pleased to meet you, Joey!" Ross said, cheerfully. "I've heard lots about you from my daughter. I get the impression you swept her off her feet from the word 'go'!" He grinned.

"Dad!" Charlie frowned; her face reddening.

Joey smiled and blushed a little herself.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Buckton. I don't know about sweeping Charlie off her feet, but I obviously charmed her in one way or another; she didn't fine me for having a dead rear light!"

"Good Lord!" Ross cried incredulously. "Do you mean to say you bent the rules for love, Charlie?"

Charlie blushed again but laughed in spite of herself.

"Well, I wouldn't have got far if I'd booked her now, would I?"

Ruby helped Morag in with coffee and sandwiches.

"Well Joey, Charlie and Ruby have spoken of you often. They say you work in the theatre?" Morag said, handing out plates.

"That's right. I design and build scenery."

"Sounds interesting. Are you working on a show at the moment?"

"No, but I have a contract starting in two weeks time." Joey announced, glancing at Charlie.

"You didn't tell me!" Charlie cried out in surprise.

"I only heard this morning!" Joey grinned, taking the sandwich which Morag offered. "We were so busy, I forgot to mention it!"

"Which show?" Ruby asked enthusiastically.

Joey grinned and quickly looked at Charlie.

"It's a brand new one. It's called _'I Kissed Ya'_.

Charlie looked at Joey; her mouth falling open.

"Its story line is based upon songs made famous by the 'Everly Brothers'." Joey explained.

"You're joking!" Charlie said; a smile creeping onto her face.

"What's wrong with that?" Ross asked, looking at his daughter. "'The Everlys' sang some good songs in their day! What was that one your Mum always used to sing to you when you were a little girl?"

Charlie continued to look at Joey.

"I Kissed Ya".

"The very one!" Ross said, with a chuckle.

"Joey sings it really well!" Charlie grinned, teasing her girlfriend with her eyes.

Joey shot Charlie a look.

"Don't start, Charlie!" She warned.

Charlie only grinned in reply. She had no intention of sharing their special song with anyone, including her family.

"Are they auditioning?" Ruby asked eagerly.

"Yes, but I don't know any more than that."

"Ruby, you can take that look off your face!" Charlie said, noticing the whimsical look which had spread across her sibling's star-struck face.

Ruby pouted.

"So has the show come from The States?" Charlie asked, sipping her coffee.

"No, it's been written by a couple of Aussie guys. It's home grown!"

"So you're designing?" Charlie asked excitedly; her eyes wide in anticipation.

Joey nodded proudly.

"The whole thing, right from scratch!"

"Wow!" Ruby enthused. "That's marvellous!"

"Darling, I'm so proud of you!" Charlie said, putting her arms around Joey and squeezing her. "How did you manage to stay quiet about it all day?"

"It was difficult!" Joey grinned.

"I think congratulations are in order!" Ross said, standing up. "How about cracking open a bottle of fizz?"

***

Charlie and Joey pulled up in their respective vehicles outside Charlie's home in Summer Bay. Ruby had fallen asleep at Charlie's side, but Joey, by herself, had sung all the way back to keep her mind functioning. It had been a long, hard day and the glass of Champagne which Ross had given them hadn't made things any easier. She had taken several sips of the sparkling gold-dust and had surreptitiously passed her glass over to Ruby to finish. Little did she know Charlie had done the same. The girls smiled at each other as they left their vehicles.

"Hey!" Charlie said quietly as she came close to Joey.

"Hey. A long drive, huh?"

"Mmm." Charlie said, as she slid her arms around Joey. "Can't wait for bed. I'm so tired!"

"Where's Rubes?" Joey asked.

"Out for the count!" Charlie grinned.

Joey grinned too.

"Well, shall we unpack now or just leave it for tonight?"

"Leave it, though we'd better unpack Ruby. She might not take too kindly to being left out in the driveway all night long!" Joey suggested.

They turned back just in time to see Ruby leaning out of the car door and being sick.

"Oh God!" Charlie said; guilt ridden over the glass of Champagne.

"Sorry darling, I think this was my fault!" Joey said, grimacing as Ruby retched again.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, bending down to help Ruby who moaned, groggily.

"I gave Ruby the better part of my glass of Champagne!" Joey confessed.

"So did I!" Charlie said, looking up at Joey. "Oh dear, someone's gonna have a hum-dinger of a headache in the morning. "Come on you!" She said, helping Ruby out of the car.

"I'll mop-up the drive." Joey volunteered; heading for a bucket, water and disinfectant.

"I hate both of you!" Ruby moaned as Charlie helped her into the house.

"No doubt you do, but you had the power of refusal, young lady!"

"Ugh!" Ruby grunted, threateningly.

"Jo! Bucket! Quick!" Charlie squeaked.

Joey thrust the bucket under Ruby's nose, just in the nick of time.

Charlie rubbed her sister's back sympathetically.

"I think I'll put her to bed."

"Want a hand?" Joey asked.

"No, its fine, thanks. Remember these days?"

"Only too well. 'Cept I had no sympathetic sister to rub my back for me!"

"Well, if it ever happens again, my darling, you have me!"

"I'll hold you to that." Joey smiled.

***

Charlie guided her sister to her room; undressed and put her into pyjamas. She placed an empty bucket and a large bottle of water by her bedside and when Ruby looked as if she might be sleeping, left the room; closing the door quietly behind her.

Joey had made hot milky drinks by the time Charlie yawned and stretched her way into the kitchen.

"Fancy getting your young sister drunk, Charlie Buckton and you, a Police Officer, too!" Joey teased.

"We're not gonna hear the last of this one, are we?" Charlie said, as Joey wound her arms around her middle. "I bet she'll tell Dad!"

"Not unless her memory is bad in the morning."

"There's always that, I guess."

"Charlie, I have some other news."

Charlie looked up quickly.

"We can move into our new place in three weeks time!"


	49. Chapter 49

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 49

Charlie sat down on the kitchen floor and sighed. She looked around at the many half filled boxes which adorned the room, wondering how long it would take to fill them all.

"Rubes!" She yelled, wiping away a bead of perspiration.

"Yeah!"

"You wouldn't like to make your poor old sister a coffee, would you?"

"No, I'm busy packing!"

Charlie tutted and sighed just as Joey entered the house with a bag of goodies from The Diner.

"Lunch!" Joey said, holding up the bag and smiling.

"Oh! What a wonderful sight!" Charlie smiled. "Give me a hand up. Think my legs have got stuck being in the same position for too long!" She said, holding out her hand.

Joey grinned and pulled her up.

"Want a coldy or a coffee?" Joey asked, placing the lunch bag in the only vacant spot on the kitchen table.

"Coffee please."

"How's it going or shouldn't I ask?" Joey said, grimacing as she looked around the box-littered room.

"It's not! I'm afraid I'm not very good at this sort of thing. I can never get my head around what I will need first at the other end and what is delicate or whatever! Are you working this afternoon?" Charlie asked; her eyes pleading for Joey's help.

"No, that's why I'm here, and I thought I'd bring sustenance; I guessed there wouldn't be much organisation around these parts! Do you know, for one who has such an acute mind when it comes to sussing out the criminal fraternity, you're absolutely pants when it comes to sorting out a few kitchen utensils!" Joey teased.

Charlie frowned anxiously at her organisation skills.

"I'm pretty useless, I know."

"No, darling, you're pretty, but useless!" Joey grinned.

Charlie smiled into the steaming, polystyrene coffee cup from The Diner which Joey handed to her.

"Ooh! Lovely." She murmured.

"Ruby!" Joey called. "Come and have some lunch!"

The thunder of running feet was heard as 'little' Buckton rushed through from the lounge.

"Hey Jo! What's to eat?"

"Help yourself!" Joey said, indicating to the bag on the table.

Ruby rummaged through, _'Ooh-ing'_ and _'Ah-ing'_ at the delights which Joey had to offer. Her feelings for Joey had relaxed and she was no longer secretly embarrassed when Joey was around. She was still very much aware of Joey and attracted to her, but the feelings which had once threatened the happiness of their lives together, were now subdued into something like hero-worship rather than hopeless devotion.

"Notice you're not too busy to come and eat!" Charlie remarked to her sister; winking at Joey.

"Yes, but food is more important than a silly old cup of coffee!" Ruby said, breaking into a Tuna pasta salad pot.

Joey grinned at the sisters. Life with the Buckton's wasn't ever going to be dull.

The three girls cleared a space on the floor to enjoy a carpet picnic; taking a break for an hour before continuing to pack boxes again, ready for transportation to their new home, over the other side of Summer Bay.

***

"What time is the removals van due tomorrow?" Joey asked as she and Charlie lifted a full crate between them.

"At about eight o'clock."

"Good. If I get here at six, that'll give us time to strip the beds and get breakfast over with before the guys arrive." Joey said, making a few mental notes.

"Six?" Charlie said, looking at Joey with a shocked expression.

"The earlier the better!" Joey advised.

"I was thinking more like seven!" Charlie said frowning.

"Six is my advice."

"Aren't you gonna stay over with me tonight; to give moral support, I mean?"

"Darling, if I stay over, we will get side-tracked and then we'll be up late in the morning; the guys will be banging on the door and we'll still be in our jim-jams or more than likely out of 'em!" Joey predicted as they lowered the heavy crate.

Charlie pouted; glancing side-ways at Joey. Joey grinned and leaned over to kiss Charlie on the lips.

"Sorry, am I being bossy and boring?"

"No." Charlie said, sitting down on the crate and encouraging Joey to straddle her lap. "You're talking wise-words as always!"

Joey sat on Charlie and studied her dirty face.

"You know, even with streaks of dirt on your face, you are still captivatingly beautiful, Goddess!"

"Don't feel much like a Goddess at the moment, I must confess!"

Joey smiled and kissed Charlie again. This time the kiss lasted longer and all thoughts of packing and moving home started to fade away as soft lips and eager, dancing tongues began to inspire a fairy-land of opportunity. Hands began to wander and breath became shorter. Fingers began to open shirts and lips and tongues caressed warm, salty bodies.

"Oh for goodness sake, you two! Isn't there time for all that when we've moved!" Ruby declared as she walked into the room.

Charlie and Joey scrambled to do up buttons and giggled nervously at being caught out.

"Stop creeping around!" Charlie scolded.

"I wasn't!" Ruby squeaked. "I was yelling for help to drag this dirty great box in, but seeing that everyone was far too busy with their own pursuits, I managed it by myself!"

"You're such a hero, Rubes! Shows what you can achieve when you put your mind to it!" Charlie grinned.

"Yeah! And if I pull a muscle, I will be a useless, achievable hero!"

"She's right!" Joey said, kissing Charlie's cheek and getting off her lap. "Let's get back to it ... and I don't mean what you think, either!" She grinned, quelling Charlie's saucy look.

"Spoil sport." Charlie murmured in Joey's ear. "You wait until we get moved in! You'll be in such trouble then!"

"Yeah! But just make sure we've unpacked first!" Ruby said, overhearing Charlie's apparent suggestion.

"Big ears!"

***

The packing continued with only one or two little skirmishes of sisterly-bickering or over-heated passions. By eleven thirty that night, Joey had managed to organise all the crates into a system where they were numbered and contents listed for easy access. She had dispatched Ruby and Charlie in turn, to the shower room and had made hot chocolate drinks ready for bed. She checked all the rooms once more and when convinced all was well, tucked Charlie into bed with an over-long goodnight kiss and left the house ready to make her way back to the caravan. Her own possessions from her flat were in storage and ready to be moved into their new home whenever necessary. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

After arriving back at the caravan, she fell gratefully onto her bed, remembering to set the alarm for five fifteen a.m. She would need to wake Charlie and Ruby; of this she had no doubt, so needed to be up and ready before their deadline.

***

Joey reached the Buckton household at ten to six the following morning. She quietly let herself in with the spare key which Charlie had awarded her and switched on the kettle. She made three cups of coffee and popped bread into the toaster ready for breakfast. She was surprised when Charlie entered the kitchen with a yawn.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Charlie asked with bleary eyes as she leaned against Joey's back.

"Good morning! I came to wake you up with breakfast in bed!" Joey said with a smile. "But it doesn't look as if it was necessary!"

Charlie smiled sleepily as Joey turned and handed her a coffee.

"How did you sleep?"

"Like a log! I was so knackered!" Charlie admitted; sipping the hot drink.

"Well, big day for us all! Any regrets?" Joey said, sheepishly.

Charlie smiled.

"None whatsoever! You?"

"Only one."

Charlie frowned anxiously at Joey.

"What's that?"

"Just wish I'd remembered to bring some jam with me for the toast!"

Charlie chuckled and smacked Joey's bottom.

"You rotter! You got me all worried for a moment!"

Joey grinned and couldn't resist holding Charlie in her arms for a few minutes. Charlie smelt warm and bed-like and Joey was tempted to accompany Charlie back to the sheets for fifteen minutes or so, but sense prevailed and instead, buttered some toast.

***

"The removal guys are here!" Ruby yelled from the lounge window.

"Oh God!" Charlie cried, anxiously.

"Don't panic!" Joey said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "Everything is in apple-pie order. Nothing will go wrong!"

"Wish I had your optimism!" Charlie said holding on tightly to Joey.

The removal men started to load the crates and furniture into the van and Joey dispatched Ruby to The Diner to pick up lunch which she had specially ordered the day before. Charlie stripped the beds and packed away the linen in 'Pinky' and Joey washed up the last of the kitchen ware.

Ruby and 'lunch' headed for the new house; it was her job to be there to open up and air the house before the arrival of the removals van. Joey was to travel in 'Pinky' alongside the van and Charlie was to remain behind to do last minute tidying and checks before locking up and leaving the keys with the renting agent.

***

"Hey Rubes!" Joey said as she arrived at the new house. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah! I've opened up all the windows and doors as Charlie told me to and have put lunch in that little room; it's fairly cool and dark in there. Colleen wanted to know how everything was going and has threatened to pay us a visit later, with a pot of soup!"

"Oh great! Just what we need on a boiling hot day! Still, it's the thought that counts. Oops! Here come the guys with the first of the stuff!"

***

Charlie arrived at the new house an hour after the removals van, and shuddered at the thought of what might be going on inside. She walked in with timidity but was pleasantly surprised to find Joey had stage-managed everyone to perfection and so far, everything was going to plan.

"Hi hun! Everything okay with you?" Joey called brightly when she saw Charlie.

"Yeah! Looks like everything's going well here, too!"

"Not bad. Ruby is in charge of bedrooms and I'm doing kitchen and bathroom. Can you do the lounge?"

"Yeah." Charlie said gratefully; pleased that Joey was in charge.

***

By lunch time, the removals men had left and the girls were left alone to organise their new home.

"Well, I'm starving!" Ruby announced.

"A good enough reason to stop and eat, then!" Joey grinned.

Ruby ran to the cool, dark room and recovered the bag of lunch things. Charlie laid the food out on the table and the girls sat down gratefully to eat. Charlie suddenly disappeared out into her car and came back brandishing a bottle of sparkling wine.

"It's not very cold, but I thought it would be nice for a toast to our new home!"

"Do we have any glasses?" Ruby asked, fearfully.

"Yep! In that cupboard over there!" Joey announced proudly.

"She's right, too!" Ruby grinned, producing three wine glasses.

"Coo-ee! Anyone there?"

The three girls glanced at each other and grimaced as they recognised the dulcet tones of Colleen Smart.

"Come in, Colleen! The door's open!" Charlie cried.

"Oh thank you!" Colleen called as she bustled in with a large pot in her hand. "My! Aren't you all cosy?"

"Well, we will be once we've got everything unpacked." Joey grinned. "Would you like a glass of ...?"

"Ooh! I really shouldn't." Colleen said, sitting herself at the table, picking up a wine glass and holding it out for Joey to pour.

Joey glanced at Charlie who was struggling to suppress a smile.

"Well, here's to you all in your new home! May you have many years of happiness and few struggles. Cheers!" Colleen said as she glugged down the whole glass in one take then, holding it out again for a re-fill.

The three girls stared in disbelief as the middle-aged woman smacked her lips appreciatively.

"I told Ruby I was going to drop this over. It's something for you to eat this evening. Enjoy!" She said, rising and wobbling. "Ooh dear! I think that lemonade was a little stronger than I appreciated!" Colleen said, stabilising herself against the table.

"Would you like another?" Joey asked innocently.

Charlie shot her a look.

"No dear! I have the afternoon shift at The Diner to do, so I must get back. Bye for now!" She called as she staggered towards the door.

"I think I'd better drive Colleen back to work!" Charlie said, grabbing her arm.

"Thank you for the soup, Colleen! We really do appreciate it and when we're settled, you must come over for a proper visit!" Joey suggested, kindly.

"Oh! How kind. Maybe next week sometime?" Colleen suggested.

All three girls glanced at each other and frowned.

"Yes, maybe... let's just get you back to work first." Charlie said, steering Colleen to the door.

"Thank you, Senior Constable Buckton. I'm much obliged to you! Hic!"

Ruby and Joey grinned at Charlie as she pulled a face at them.

"Good Lord! She sure knows how to drink!" Joey laughed as she set out some plates on the table.

***

It wasn't long before Charlie chuckled her way back into the kitchen.

"What's so funny?" Ruby asked as her sister sat down at the table.

"Irene's face as Colleen staggered into The Diner!"

"I hope she'll be alright!" Joey said with a tinge of conscience.

"She'll be fine. Irene stuffed a muffin down Colleen's throat; that'll soak it up! So, lunch...I'm starving!"


	50. Chapter 50

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 50

Joey drew a fine pencil line along graph paper attached to her drawing board. The lead broke and she swore softly to herself as the telephone rang.

"Joey Collins." She said, rummaging in a draw for a new pack of leads. "Hi, Connor. How are you? Long time, no hear!"

"_Hi Jo, I'm fine thanks. Look I won't beat about the bush; I ring with an interesting offer..."_

_***_

Ruby sat at her desk studying. The three girls had moved into the new house four weeks before; Ruby had excitedly taken up residence in the annex feeling she was the luckiest girl in town to 'almost' have her own flat. But she wasn't as secluded as she had imagined. Charlie and even Joey at times, would come by for a visit and sometimes out-stay their welcome; Charlie's fixation of Ruby feeling 'left out' would often drive the younger Buckton sister to distraction.

"I'm alright, Charlie! If I want your company, I'll come and see you!" She would wail then feel immediately guilty as her sister sighed and looked anxious.

A little tap at the door sent Ruby's eyes rising to the ceiling.

"Come in!" She called.

Joey popped her head around the door.

"Hey! How's it going?"

"Fine, want a coffee?"

"Yeah, if I'm not disturbing you."

"No, I was gonna make one anyway. No Charlie?"

"Working."

"So, you're at a loose end?" Ruby suggested; her lips tightening.

"No, I'm very busy as a matter of fact. Ruby, I wanted a quick chat with you. Charlie was a bit upset about last night."

Ruby remembered the occasion and bit her lip realising this talk might be a ticking off.

"I'm sorry, Jo, but she panics so much; it drives me mad!"

"It's not really panic, hun; she just wants you to know she loves you. Don't get mad at her for that!"

Ruby hung her head for a few moments then, looked up.

"Sorry, I just don't want her to feel she has to check on me every moment of the day! After all, we eat together, so what else does she want?"

"Okay, so we're over reacting a bit, but I just want you to know, you don't need an invitation to walk through that door. It's all part of the same house and we're a family; don't be a stranger!"

"Okay." Ruby grinned back at Joey. "I suppose my own space is quite a novelty and I felt like I was being invaded!"

"Well, if we promise not to keep popping by, you promise to pop by and see us from time to time! Deal?"

"Deal."

"I'll leave you to it. Is that a script you're studying?"

"Yeah! We're going through the motions of a play at the Academy. Bobby has allotted us parts but it's weird; he's given the girl's, boy's parts and the boys, girl's parts!" Ruby said frowning. "Something to do with seeing how the other half think and feel."

"Sounds interesting. What's the play?"

"'_A Man For All Seasons'_ by Robert Bolt."

"Ooh! Heavy stuff! Which part are you playing?" Joey asked picking up the script and flicking through.

"Thomas More."

Joey's eyes widened in awe.

"As I say, I'll leave you to it! Good luck!" She said, hastily handing back the script.

"Don't you want that coffee?"

"No, I'll take a rain check. See you later."

"Thanks Jo and Joey, thanks for the little chat!"

Joey winked at Ruby; trusting a little of what she'd said may have penetrated Ruby's conscience.

***

Joey was still working at her drawing board when Charlie arrived home from work. She was listening to some music and was so deep in thought, she had no idea Charlie was creeping up behind her.

"Bo!" Charlie whispered in her ear.

"Charlie! Geez! You made me jump. Why didn't you yell out?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you." Charlie said wrapping her arms around Joey's neck. "What are you working on?"

"I'm trying to create a sort of collage of pictures; things which would have been in use during the decade that the show is set in – adverts for soap powders and brands of tea; that sort of thing. I want to have these super-sized; hanging like washing around the set; giving a feeling of the era."

"Hey! I've got a book somewhere about popular house-hold things from the nineteen fifties and sixties. It was mum's. Can you use it?"

"Yeah, that would be great. I've been looking on the Internet, but it will be easier just looking at one book. Are you hungry?"

"Ravenous! But we can start dinner in a minute. I just want to pop in and check on Rubes first."

"No, don't do that, honey! Leave her alone for a bit."

"Why, what's wrong?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Nothing's wrong, that's the point. She's getting pissed off with our constant checking up on her."

"Why? Did she tell you?"

Joey took a deep breath.

"I went to see her earlier. We had a chat about what happened last night when you went for a visit. She doesn't want us keep popping by; she's enjoying the novelty of having her own space and is beginning to resent you and I butting in every whip and turn."

Charlie stared at Joey.

"But, she's my little sister; I can't just ignore the fact..."

"Of course you can't, my love." Joey said standing up and taking Charlie's hands. "But you'll see her at dinner and you can talk to her then; pry into her life as much as you want! I think just at the moment, she wants to enjoy her new space by herself." Joey explained. "I'm sure the novelty will wear off sooner or later."

Charlie sighed.

"She's growing up so fast. She'll be seventeen soon."

"Yes, and you'll be thirty! You shouldn't be playing big sister all the time! Take some time for yourself... and me, of course! I'm happy with all your attention!"

Charlie smiled.

"You can have all the attention you want. But you might have to remind me from time to time to lay off Ruby. It's just years of always being there and guiding her. I forget she's almost grown up."

"You devote all your spare time to me; you won't find me complaining!" Joey said, winding her arms around Charlie's middle.

"Mmm. You're easily pleased!"

"Hey! I had a call from a guy I used to work with called Connor James. He works in London now in the West End; real theatre land! He's involved with some of the big shows over there and he's offered me a six month contract!"

Charlie felt her colour drain. She was torn between feeling proud and pleased for Joey but desperately frightened she might accept the job. She swallowed and prayed that her eyes didn't give her feelings away.

"My! That's something! What did you say?" Charlie asked; almost choking out the words.

"Well, 'no' of course. He's left it open, but I assured him that I was far too busy with my girlfriend to contemplate such an idea! I think he understood. He knew Amy!" Joey said, with a grin.

"But Joey, it's a wonderful opportunity for you! The West End of London! Theatre land! Surely you don't want to miss that?"

"Charlie Buckton! I'm beginning to think you want me to go!" Joey said with a frown.

"Of course I don't! I'd hate it! I'd miss you too much, but I'm only thinking of you!"

Joey smiled.

"There will be other opportunities like it in the future; maybe ones where we can both go together!" Joey said smiling into Charlie's blue eyes.

Charlie's eyes closed in relief. She couldn't imagine life without Joey by her side, even if only for a short time. She smiled pulling Joey into her arms. They kissed; their arms wrapping around each other tightly. Joey began to pull out Charlie's shirt from her belted trousers and her hands crept slowly along the soft skin on Charlie's back and played around with the clasp of her bra. Charlie's hands ran through Joey's thick dark hair; marvelling at how lucky she was.

***

"So, children, we can ascertain the feelings which Thomas More must have felt at this time." Bobby said as he wafted around the theatre; waving his kerchief in the air and accentuating his gestures.

Nic grinned and nudged Annie who tried not to smile. Xavier and Jai grinned at each other. After Ruby had been enrolled in Bobby's Acting Academy, a whole host of friends had also shown an interest. Bobby was pleased and welcomed all new comers with open arms.

Suddenly, Bobby's mobile phone began to ring.

"Bobby Ramsbottom.... No, I'm sorry, it's not convenient.... Look, I said no!" Bobby said, his voice becoming fraught.

The students looked up quickly from their scripts; surprised by the tone of his voice. Bobby switched off his phone and took a deep breath.

"So, where was I?" Bobby continued; his voice faltering slightly.

***

At the end of the three hour session, the students were dismissed without the normal flurry of tributes and speeches which were part of Bobby's usual repertoire. The girls and boys bid a cheery farewell to Bobby without receiving a reply. Ruby looked back in surprise and dropped behind the others as they filed out.

"Bobby, is everything alright?" Ruby asked quietly.

"Yes, my darling. Don't worry your pretty head about it. Off you go home to that lovely sister of yours and give her and Joey my best love." Bobby said dismissively.

Only once before had Ruby seen Bobby with that look of worry in his eyes; it was during the opening night of 'Calamity Jane.'

"Bye Bobby. See you next week."

Bobby had already turned and started to walk away, ignoring her words.

Ruby walked out into the car park frowning. What was going on with Bobby? She stood still for a few moments wondering if to return into the theatre.

"Come on Rubes!" Annie called. "Geoff's waiting to drive us home."

"Okay! Just coming." Ruby waved back and started to trot over to her friends.

***

Charlie lay with her head on Joey's chest; her finger tracing imaginary pictures on Joey's tummy and sighed.

"What's up?" Joey whispered; stoking Charlie's hair.

"Nothing; just enjoying the peace and serenity." Charlie said looking up at Joey with a smile.

"You don't regret any of this then?" Joey asked; still a little sensitive about their living arrangements.

"Not one teeny-weeny bit!" Charlie said, kissing her chest. "If it means we can live like this for always, I'll be the happiest woman on earth!"

Joey smiled; she still couldn't believe that this Goddess was hers to have and to hold.

"What?" Charlie asked; trying to read the expression on Joey's face.

"Nothing."

Suddenly Charlie's mobile phone rang.

"Who's that?" Charlie asked with a frown.

"Well, unless you take a look, you'll never know! Joey grinned.

Charlie pulled a face as she stretched out to her bedside cabinet and lifted the phone.

"Charlie Buckton...Hello? ... Charlie Buckton speaking..."

Suddenly, the phone at the other end went dead. Charlie's mouth turned down at the corners and she frowned.

"Who was that?" Joey asked.

"I've no idea. There was certainly someone there, because I could hear them breathing, but they just put the phone down."

"A heavy breather, huh? Lucky you!"

"I should be so lucky!" Charlie laughed. "But if there's any heavy breathing to be had, I only want yours!" She said, biting Joey's earlobe.

Joey squirmed and giggled. Charlie had a thing about Joey's ears and assaulted them with regularity.

The phone rang again.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Charlie moaned. "Yes!"

Charlie listened but only heard the same breathing noises she'd heard before. She immediately hung up.

Joey looked at Charlie with concern.

"Did you recognise the number?"

"No, if it rings again, I'll write it down." She said, opening the bedside cabinet draw and taking out a notebook and pen.

"People keep the strangest things in their draws!" Joey said, with interest.

"Such as?" Charlie said making sure the pen worked.

"Like that ping-pong ball you keep in there!" Joey said with a grin.

"Have you been fidgeting around in my draws, Joey Collins?" Charlie asked, trying not to laugh.

"Well, I may have rummaged the other evening when I was looking for a cork screw."

"A cork screw!" Charlie cried incredulously. "Why on earth did you think you'd find a cork screw in there?"

"Well, it begs the question why I found it in the bathroom the next day!" Joey said, raising her eyebrows.

Charlie opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't come up with the answer.

"Have you been tippling in the bathroom without me?" Joey asked, straddling Charlie and holding her arms down.

"No I haven't!" Charlie chuckled in her own defence. "Oh! I've just remembered! The shower head was a bit limed up, so I used the tip of the cork screw to unblock it! I thought I was being quite resourceful!"

Joey laughed and fell on top of Charlie as the phone rang again.

"Oh Geez! Give me that bloody phone over!" Charlie moaned.

Joey handed Charlie the mobile phone with a grin.

"Who is it?"

Her question was met with silence to begin, but shortly followed by a low, seductive laugh which issued from the ear piece.


	51. Chapter 51

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 51

"Hey! Look, that's Amelia Rampard over there!" Jai said, nudging Xavier as they left the theatre. Wonder what she's doing here?"

"Probably visiting her brother." Xavier said, giving Amelia a smile as she neared.

"Hello boys! Is Bobby inside?"

"Yes, Miss. Rampard. He's just talking to Nic and Ruby."

"Ruby? Oh yes; good! Well, I'll saunter in; take him by surprise! Say, are all the boys in Summer Bay as good looking as you two?" She asked, giving them a wink.

The boys blushed and giggled girlishly; waving the famous actress goodbye.

***

As Amelia tried to take hold of the door handle, the door opened and a pretty, blonde-haired girl appeared.

"Oops! Sorry." Nic said as she bumped into Amelia.

Amelia looked Nic up and down appreciatively.

"It was totally my pleasure." She purred.

Nic frowned and trotted off after Jai and Xavier.

***

Amelia walked into the little theatre. She hadn't been there since the opening night of 'Calamity Jane' when she had disastrously lost Joey to that gorgeous, tall brunette. But Joey didn't matter anymore; she was small potatoes, but Charlie, she was something else! She had affirmed this the night of their skirmish at the restaurant. Charlie had stood up to her; she liked that in her women. Joey was far too complying; always had been; boringly so. After all, who wanted someone to be wandering around behind them like a little puppy dog? Always obedient, always willing to roll over and have their tummy tickled to order. No, Joey wouldn't do anymore. Charlie was the one; Charlie only, would do.

Ruby walked towards the exit when she noticed a tall blonde woman walking towards her in the dark passage.

"Hello, its Ruby, isn't it?" The lady asked.

"Yes." Ruby said, standing still; trying to focus her eyes.

"Amelia Rampard." Amy said, holding out her hand to Ruby. "We met the night of your triumph; though you probably don't remember me!"

"Oh yes, I-I do, Miss. Rampard." Ruby stuttered, taking Amelia's soft hand.

"Call me Amelia. I feel as if we're old friends already!"

"Thank you!" Ruby said, her heart beating rapidly.

"So, what are you up to at the moment? Are you rehearsing a new show?"

"No, Bobby runs an acting academy here several times a week. We've just finished a session."

"Wow! That's amazing! There's not much my brother can't teach you about the acting profession! He's the tops!"

"Yes! He's wonderful. We all love him very much."

"I should imagine you would. Maybe you could escort me in to see him?" Amelia asked, holding out her hand for Ruby to take.

Ruby looked down at the star's be-jewelled hand and took it; guiding her through to the auditorium.

"Bobby!" Ruby called out.

No answer.

"Oh dear, I don't know where he's gone to. He was here a while ago. Would you like me to run backstage to see if he's there?" Ruby asked.

"No, not at all. I'm happy to wait here for him. Perhaps you'll keep me company, if you've nothing better to do?" Amelia suggested; still holding the young girl's hand.

"Yes, I'd love to!" Ruby said excitedly.

Ruby didn't know much of the history between Joey and Amelia. She knew that they'd known each other at sometime and she also remembered that Charlie and Amelia had some sort of disagreement a couple of months previously in a restaurant in town, but Charlie had played down the story; saying only that Amelia was the worse for drink.

"So, how is your sister; Charlie, isn't it?" Amelia asked as they sat down.

"She's well. We've recently moved house; she and Joey live together now."

"How absolutely darling!" Amelia cried; a little disappointed but hardly defeated. "Quite the little love nest. And how do you feel living among all that love?"

"I have my own little flat!" Ruby announced proudly. "I can have my friends round when I like and basically do what I please; well, to a degree, anyway."

"Marvellous!" Amelia said; her mind going into over-drive. "I'd love to see your flat!"

"Wow! That would be awesome if you could come for a visit!" Ruby said, getting carried away by the star's charisma. "I have a few friends coming around on Friday evening to rehearse. It would be such fun if you could come too! Maybe you could give us your opinion?"

"That sounds a splendid idea! Write down your address and mobile phone number here..." Amelia said, handing Ruby her diary. "That's a date, then!"

Ruby smiled from ear to ear. She could hardly believe that Amelia Rampard was going to visit her home.

"Well, I can't wait around for my brother any longer, Ruby. I'll ring him instead. Can I give you a lift anywhere?" Amelia asked, taking Ruby's hand again.

"Maybe you could drop me at the bus-stop? I think my friends will be there."

"Fine! I'll send you a text just to confirm about Friday."

Amelia and the star-struck Ruby left the theatre heading for Amelia's car. She drove Ruby to the bus-stop and waved kindly to Ruby's friends.

"See you on Friday at about eight?" Amelia suggested.

"Yes, that'll be fine! And thanks for the lift, Amelia!"

Ruby waved as the actress drove away; her eyes shining with excitement.

***

"Mmm. Thank God it's Friday!" Charlie murmured as she and Joey walked along the shoreline hand in hand.

"Has it been a shitty one?" Joey said, glancing towards Charlie.

"You might say that. Watson and Rosetta have done nothing but bicker all week. Anyone would think they were an old married couple the way they carry on. She moans, he whinges! I feel like getting the pair of them posted to Timbuktu!"

Joey giggled.

"What together?"

"Yes, of course! Serves them right!"

"Fancy taking me to the cinema tonight to see the new 'Kate Bell' film?" Joey asked; facing Charlie and wrapping her free arm around her.

"Sounds good. I could fancy a couple of hours alone with you in the dark!" Charlie grinned.

"Ooh! Don't you get enough of me in the dark, every night?"

"I can never get enough of you in the dark, Joey Collins!" Charlie whispered; blowing in Joey's ear.

Joey tickled Charlie's ribs causing her to scream and break away from Joey; running into the sea. Joey chased after Charlie; the bottoms of her cut-downs getting wet in the foaming tide. She caught hold of Charlie's hand and pulled her back; both nearly losing their balance. They laughed and wrapped their arms around each other; their lips meeting for a very long embrace; only to be disturbed by a large, freak wave which knocked them both over into the warm, salty water.

***

Ruby busied herself checking that everything was perfect for her guests – well, one guest in particular. She had thought of nothing else since the day she'd met Amelia Rampard. Amelia was coming to visit her flat and to meet her friends. She was ecstatic! She thought it necessary to keep Amelia's visit a secret from Charlie; she didn't think Charlie would countenance such a visit by the beautiful star. Ruby's friends could gain access to Ruby's annex flat by a set of side stairs. She was very careful to point this out to Amelia, replying to her text of confirmation.

***

"Zip me up, sweetheart." Charlie asked turning her back to Joey.

Joey smiled and slipped her hands into the back of Charlie's dress and stroked her skin.

"You know, we don't have to go out if you don't want to. We could just stay home here and make up our own story." She said, kissing the top of Charlie's spine.

"Not on your life! You've promised to take me out! Now! Zip away!"

Joey pouted but did as she was asked.

"Anyone would think you preferred 'Kate Bell' to me!"

"Well, she has a certain appeal and in a dark corner I could mistake her for you!" Charlie grinned.

"Not before groping her, I bet!"

"Too right!"

Joey grinned.

"Come on if we're gonna catch the advertisements!"

"Yeah! And they're the best bits!" Charlie chuckled. "Oh, I must let Rubes know we're going out. Warm the car up, sweetie!" Charlie said brushing her lips against Joey's.

Charlie walked through the house and tapped on the adjoining door to the annex.

"Come in!" Ruby called out.

"Hey! You okay?"

"Yeah. Got some of the gang coming 'round tonight. Gonna have a read through."

"Okay hun. Joey's taking me to the cinema. Won't be back 'til about eleven, but make sure your lot are out of here by then, okay? And behave yourselves!" Charlie warned.

"Yeah, no worries. Have a good evening!"

"And you, Rubes."

***

Jai, Xavier, Nic, Geoff and Annie were all seated in Ruby's little lounge, enjoying the freedom which Ruby's annex granted them.

"You're so lucky, Ruby!" Nic said, looking about the room. "Wish I had my own space like this!"

"Well, it's not all jam, especially when I have Charlie rushing in and out checking up on me every two minutes!"

"I expect she only does it for the best." Annie suggested.

"I know, but it can be so frustrating!"

A little tap at the outside door drew the attention of the teenagers.

"That must be her!" Ruby cried excitedly.

"Who?" Nic asked with a frown.

"My surprise guest!" Ruby said, opening the door.

"Good evening!" Amelia Rampard said, adorning the doorway in white ermine and four bottles of champagne.


	52. Chapter 52

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 52

Joey and Charlie snuggled together in the double seats at the back of the cinema. Their lips moving as one and their hands gently clasped together; enjoying the intimacy the darkness of the cinema allowed. Joey broke away for a moment but Charlie tried to encourage her back by moving her hand slowly up Joey's thigh.

"I thought you wanted to see this film?" Joey whispered.

"I do, but I was enjoying what we were doing, more!"

Joey giggled as she felt Charlie's hand rise a little further than decency allowed.

"Behave!" She whispered. "Have some cockporn!"

"Cockporn!" Charlie choked.

"Shhhhhh!" Somebody hissed from a few seats away.

The girls sniggered.

"I-I mean, popcorn! It's your hand that's at fault!" Joey hissed; slapping the offending limb.

Charlie giggled, removing her hand and dibbing into the popcorn tub instead.

***

The forth bottle of champagne was opened and the teenagers giggled and fell about the room. A plant pot was knocked over; the soil spilling out over the wooden floor.

"Oops!" Nic hiccuped. "Sorry!"

Amelia looked at the scene and grinned to herself. It had gone un-noticed by the teenagers that she was still only on her first glass of the sparkling brew. Annie, who had been reticent from the first with regard to the alcohol, started to complain, but upon being ignored, left the impromptu party to return home.

"I don't think your little friend likes drinking!" Amelia whispered to Ruby, who was feeling quite dizzy.

"No, she doesn't appoove! She never ap...applooves, I mean approves of anything! She can be a slick...s-stick in the mud at times!" Ruby giggled.

"Not you though! You look the kind of young woman who takes the world on; will try anything; learns by experience!" Amelia said, stoking Ruby's arm.

Nic noticed the interaction and frowned. She remembered Ruby's desires for Joey some weeks previously, but thought it was just a phase, but somehow Ruby seemed hypnotised by this blonde siren.

"Hey! Rubes!" Nic called. "Want to dance?"

"No, I'm talking to Amelia!" Ruby slurred back and waved her friend away.

Nic shrugged her shoulders and danced with Geoff instead.

Xavier began to feel strange. The room started to go 'round and around; and faces became distorted. Suddenly, he clutched his mouth and ran to the bathroom.

"You okay, mate?" Jai cried; hastily following his friend.

"No. Can you take me home?" Xavier asked; hugging the toilet bowl and crying.

Jai helped Xavier up and waved goodbye to the others as he struggled down the stairs with his sickly friend.

Geoff and Nic smooched in each other's arms to the music. Their eyes met and both smiled; then their lips met by accident and again and again until they finally crushed together in a hot frenzy.

"Wanna take me home?" Nic whispered to Geoff when the frenzy was over.

Geoff's hazy eyes opened wide at the prospect of a night of passion with Nic and readily agreed; leaving quickly by the stairs.

"Looks as if all your friends are leaving us, Ruby darling." Amelia said, smoothing back Ruby's unruly hair.

"You don't have to go too, do you?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Not if you don't want me to." Amelia said; her hand slowly moving down Ruby's bare arm.

***

"I enjoyed that!" Charlie said as she walked hand in hand with Joey back to the car.

"What the film or me?" Joey asked with a grin.

"Well, a little of both."

"Only a little?"

"Well, a lot of you and a little of the film!"

"That's more like it!" Joey said, pushing Charlie back against a wall and kissing her throat.

Charlie giggled as she felt Joey's tongue tasting and tickling her skin.

"Charlie have you ever been made love to in a multi-story car park?"

"No!" Charlie laughed. "Is this your wicked plan?"

"Well, it could be. It's pretty quiet!"

"What about security cameras?"

"Well, they'll just think its 'Kate Bell' doing a mate!" Joey grinned; starting to undo Charlie's dress.

"Joey!"

"What? Live dangerously Charlie!" Joey said, dragging Charlie off into a very dark corner.

***

Amelia poured another glass of champagne for her young companion.

"So, it's serious between your sister and Joey, is it?" Amelia asked, close to Ruby's ear as they sat together on the floor.

"Oh yes! Weally, weally, weally seerweeous!" Ruby said and giggled.

Amelia frowned.

"I hope Joey isn't as boring as she was with me!"

"Joey's not brorr-ring at all!" Ruby replied downing the rest of her glass.

Amelia re-filled it and smiled sweetly.

"I bet your sister isn't boring?"

"Charlie is soooo happy! She never eats choc-oo-late anymore!" Ruby laughed, leaning into the actress.

Amelia smiled but didn't understand the chocolate reference.

***

Charlie's eyes were closed tightly as Joey's touch sent her spinning into another hemisphere. She gripped tightly onto Joey as her knees weakened after her partner's impromptu love making had evoked an exciting climax in the multi-storey.

"Joey! You're gonna have to carry me back to the car and drive home." Charlie whispered; still clinging tightly.

Joey giggled; pleased that her love making had rendered Charlie useless.

***

Amelia began to nuzzle into Ruby's neck. Ruby, who was drunk and virtually senseless, giggled. Amelia's lips and tongue tasted Ruby's young, soft flesh. She started to forget herself as her wanton passion for this young creature heightened; soon forgetting her original target; Charlie.

***

"I can't believe we did that!" Charlie said, as Joey drove home. "What if we'd been caught?"

"I'm sure you could have put your officers straight!" Joey said and then laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Straight!" Joey replied, giggling.

"You're a fruit cake!" Charlie grinned as she listened to her girlfriend's mirth; caressing her neck with her fingertips.

They turned into the road where they lived and the car's lights shone on a strange vehicle.

"Hey! Who's car is that parked outside?" Charlie asked.

Joey went cold inside. Without hesitation, she recognised the number plate.

_XXX AMY _

"My God!" She said and swallowed. "It's Amy's car!"

"What!" Charlie cried. "What the hell is she doing here?"

Charlie unfastened her seat belt and had the door open before Joey had pulled up. She jumped out and rushed to the front door; letting herself in. The house was in darkness.

Joey walked up to Amy's car and tentatively looked inside. Amy was nowhere to be seen, but she noticed an empty Champagne bottle lying dead on the grass beside it. A cold shiver ran through her veins as she looked up slowly towards the annex window; hearing music playing.

"Charlie!" Joey cried, running into the house.

"What?" Charlie said, walking calmly back into the kitchen after finding no one around.

"I-I don't know for sure, but I-I think perhaps we should check on Ruby!"

Charlie looked at Joey with a frown, but the frown soon disappeared and turned into a scowl.

"I'll kill her." She said quietly but dangerously.

Joey had no doubt by the wild look in Charlie's eyes and before Joey had the chance to utter another syllable, Charlie was up the stairs and crashing through into Ruby's room.


	53. Chapter 53

I Kissed Ya

**_I will apologise in advance for the ripe language used in this chapter, but I think you will understand it's necessity! ~S&L~ xx _**

Chapter 53

"What's ya dooo-wing?" Ruby slurred as she felt Amelia Rampard start to undo the buttons on her dress.

"Making you a little more comfortable, darling." The older woman replied with a leering smile.

"Take your filthy, perverted hands off my sister!" Charlie yelled in anger as she burst through the door.

Amy jumped up in fright as she saw the dangerous look in Charlie's eyes.

"It-it's not as it seems!" Amy stammered in fright.

Charlie ran over to Ruby and picked her off the floor.

"What the fuck does this look like, then?" She cried, propping up her drunken sister for Amy to see. "Getting a minor drunk is against the law!"

At that moment, Joey rushed into the room and skidded to a halt. She looked about the room which was in a terrible mess; bottles left on the floor; half empty glasses tipped over or smashed, leaving puddles of alcohol on the wood floor and things knocked over and kicked around. She moved over to the stereo and turned it off.

"Oh! I see the Cavalry has arrived!" Amy observed, scornfully.

Charlie looked at Joey, but Joey could see no sign of partisan in Charlie's eyes.

"What were you doing to my sister?" Charlie demanded angrily; her eyes flashing at Amy.

"I-I was trying to sober her up!" Amy said, thinking on her feet.

"A strange way to sober her up; trying to undress her! Why did you get her drunk in the first place? Didn't you think you could seduce her without?"

Joey looked at Charlie's face; she saw an anger there she had never witnessed before; dark and wild.

"I wasn't going to touch her!" Amy cried; looking over at Joey for support. "I wouldn't have hurt her! I-I just wanted to help her, that's all."

"Help her into bed, you mean, you lying bitch!" Charlie spat.

She lowered her sister to the floor and looked back at Amy.

"So, you're fed up with playing with the big girls, huh? And now you want to play with the little ones!" She said, picking up an empty champagne bottle by it's neck.

"Charlie!" Joey said; beginning to worry what her girlfriend's plans were.

"You keep out of this. It's your fucking fault she's in our lives in the first place!"

Joey felt her heart lurch at Charlie's harsh words. She opened her mouth to speak, but changed her mind. Instead she swallowed and felt a little faint.

"I warned you before not to come near us and now look at you! You walk into my house as bold as brass; you feed my sister enough alcohol to kill her and then try to seduce her. You low-life! HOW DARE YOU!" Charlie yelled as she lunged at Amy; bottle in fist.

"NO CHARLIE!" Joey screamed and threw herself between Charlie, the bottle and Amy.

Amy screamed and fell to the floor in fright; holding her arms over her head as protection. The bottle accidentally grazed the side of Joey's head and Charlie made a fresh grab for Amy; this time around the throat.

"No Charlie!" Joey yelled again, as blood started to trickle down her cheek.

Amy screeched out in fright as Charlie's hands encircled her throat and tightened.

"Charlie!" Joey cried trying to pull the Police Officer off the petrified actress. "Don't do it like this; she's just not worth it! Think of Ruby! Think of your career! Please, please don't do it!"

At last, Joey somehow managed to drag Charlie's shaking body off Amy's and held her away.

"Just get out of here!" Joey shouted at Amy as she tried to keep Charlie in place.

Tears of anger and frustration fell from Charlie's eyes and her heart was beating so wildly that Joey could feel it through her body.

Amy scrambled to her feet, not taking her eyes off the seething madness that Charlie represented at that moment. She hastily grabbed her bag and made for the stairs; tripping over a ridge in the rug as she went and gladly slamming the door behind her.

Joey closed her eyes, but still held fast to Charlie who whimpered, sobbed and struggled.

"It's okay darling, its okay."

"What do you mean 'its okay darling'? It's not fucking okay! She was trying to sexually abuse my sister and you've let her go!" Charlie yelled.

"I had to! You were going to kill her!"

"You're fucking right I was!"

"You can't do it this way, Charlie! I won't let you! Prosecute her! Don't kill her!"

Charlie shook her way out of Joey's grip and turned around furiously.

"Don't you ever try and tell me what to do about my sister! I protect her as I see fit! If it hadn't been for you wanting to have me in that car park tonight, we'd have been home before it got as far as this! I hold you responsible for it all! The whole thing from the start! Us living here, Ruby having her own space! Look what that's led to! Bringing your dirty, rotten friends into our lives and now look at my sister!" Charlie screamed; looking down at Ruby who had passed out on the floor.

Joey was stunned. There was nothing she could say in her own defence. Everything Charlie had said had an element of truth. It had been her fault for delaying their arrival home; she'd wanted to show her love and affection for Charlie spontaneously; and she'd wanted to live with Charlie and Ruby because she loved them both and yes, their lives had been blighted by her ex-lover. There was nothing she could say. Instead she just stood and stared as Charlie wiped the angry tears from her eyes and tried to pick her sister off the floor. Joey stooped to help.

"Take your hands off my sister!" Charlie hissed dangerously.

"But Charlie, I was only trying to help!"

"I don't want your help, now or ever again!"

"Charlie?"

"Just get the hell out of our lives, Joey! Just get out!" Charlie yelled.

Joey stood up wiping the blood and fresh tears from her eyes. She blinked a few times hardly comprehending Charlie's words but nodded and walked out of the room; her world crashing around her.

***

Joey ran back to their bedroom; tears hindering the short journey. She closed the door behind her; leaning back against it, letting her hot tears roll down her face; sobbing uncontrollably. After a few minutes, Charlie's hurtful words flooded back into her mind and she ran to the cupboard taking out her holdall. She unzipped it and opening up their chest of draws, hastily filled the travel bag with underwear and outer clothes, to see her through a couple of days and nights; perhaps until Charlie's dangerous mood had passed. She heard Charlie struggling with an unconscious Ruby; trying to get her safely into the spare room, but though her every instinct was to help, she, for the first time in her life was truly frightened of Charlie. Instead, she listened until it was quiet and then made good her escape. She jumped into 'Pinky' and drove as quickly as she could, away from the home she loved.

Joey found herself down at the beach and turning off the van's engine, sat back in the seat and let her grief wash over her.

***

Charlie managed to revive Ruby who was promptly sick over the spare room floor.

"Sorry Charlz!" Ruby mumbled, crying at the same time.

"It's okay, sweetheart. As long as you're alright. Here, get into bed. I'll get you some water to drink and a bucket. You'll be alright. I'll stay with you tonight."

"Tell Jo I'm sorry."

"We don't have to tell Jo anything. She's gone." Charlie muttered, more to herself than to Ruby.

"What?" Ruby said, her head beginning to spin around.

"Just forget it, Rubes. Just get some sleep. I'm gonna clear this up, then, we'll settle down, alright?"

"Mmm." Ruby moaned as she laid her head down on the pillow.

Charlie looked helplessly at her bedraggled sister and closed her eyes. What would their father say if he could see them now? She looked down at the mess on the floor and hastily walked off to fetch a bucket and mop.

Ruby moaned and groaned; still fighting the whirling feeling in her head. But Charlie's words, "_She's gone_." kept recurring.

Charlie returned to the spare room to clean up. She looked down at her sister; at least she wouldn't remember much in the morning.

***

Joey wandered along the beach, still fighting the tears trickling down her face. Why had she ever met and blighted Charlie's life? Why couldn't she have stayed in the city without ruining anyone's life? Why couldn't she just die?

***

Charlie tucked Ruby in, leaving the empty bucket next to her bedside. She sat down in the wicker chair in the corner of the spare room; wrapping a blanket around herself. She tried to relax by closing her eyes, but all she could see was Joey's distraught face, with the blood running down her cheek. An involuntary sob came from Charlie's throat and tears fell once again from her eyes; this time tears of grief rather than tears of anger. She leaned forward in her chair covering her face with her hands.

"What have I done! What have I done!" She chanted to herself.

Suddenly, there was only one thing she could do. She threw the blanket down on the floor and hastily made her way to the kitchen and opened up the fridge door.


	54. Chapter 54

I Kissed Ya

**_So am I off everyone's Christmas card list? Yesterday's chapter was, to say the least, harrowing, but there are reasons! Please continue to read, review and try to enjoy the last few chapters of this story.... ~S&L~ xx_**

Chapter 54

Ruby moaned as she came to; it was the morning after her encounter with Amy. She moved her head to the side and a bell clanged sending ricochets of pain through her brain. She moaned in discomfort and opened her eyelids a little. She focused and saw Charlie, slumped in the wicker chair in the corner. She assumed she must be sick, otherwise, why would Charlie be sitting up all night in her bedroom? And this pain she was feeling, every time she moved; what was that all about? Her mouth felt dry and tasted awful. She manoeuvred herself to the side of the bed and reached for the bottle of water Charlie had left on the cabinet and thirstily drank its contents dry. She replaced the bottle and looked at her sister as she heard her moan in her sleep.

Charlie shifted and her head rolled from one side of the chair-back to the other in an agitated manner. She quietly moaned again and her lips moved; muttering something which Ruby could not hear. Ruby opened her mouth to call to her sister when suddenly Charlie's whole body seemed to jump.

"Joey!" She cried; her own words waking her from a disturbing slumber.

Charlie slowly opened her eyes, realising she had been dreaming. She sighed and looked around the room until her eyes fell upon her sister. Ruby tried to smile but promptly started to retch. Charlie jumped up and placed the bucket under Ruby's chin just as she performed. Charlie rubbed her back affectionately, but thoughts started to pour back from the night before; thoughts which left her shuddering and thoughts which pieced her soul.

Ruby finished being sick and Charlie settled her again.

"I'll go and dispose of this and get you a fresh bottle of water." She said, taking the bucket and walking out of the room.

Ruby lay back on the bed and for the first time, wondered what she was doing in this strange room. It looked a little familiar, but she couldn't keep her eyes open long enough to decipher where she was. Charlie hastily walked back in with an empty bucket and some more water.

"Keep trying to drink, honey. It'll make you feel better."

"Charlie, I feel awful. What's wrong with me and where am I?" Ruby managed to ask.

"You drank some alcohol last night and now you are feeling the consequence of it. You're in the spare room." Charlie said, laying a cold flannel across Ruby's forehead.

"Oh Geez! I feel so ill." Ruby murmured.

"It's hardly surprising. I hope this will teach you not to drink to excess again!" Charlie said brushing back Ruby's damp, curly hair from her face and smiling tenderly at her.

"I can't remember drinking!" Ruby said, feebly. "Were you there too?"

"If I'd have been there, you wouldn't have got drunk in the first place, Ruby!" Her words prompting more thoughts and pain from the night before.

"Did you sleep here all last night?" Ruby asked, holding her hand over the top of the flannel.

"Yeah." Charlie answered, quietly.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. Is Joey annoyed?"

"I dunno, Rubes." Charlie said, looking down at the floor.

"Isn't she up yet?" Ruby asked, peeking through the edge of the flannel.

"I dunno." Charlie said again.

Ruby relaxed against the pillow as a light slumber claimed her. Charlie slumped back in the wicker chair; the pain of her loss washing over her like a powerful wave, leaving a void which would never be filled.

***

Joey awoke and shifted uncomfortably in the back of 'Pinky'. She felt cold and her back ached from lying on the cold, hard, metal floor of the van. She glanced at her watch; it was six thirty five. She climbed over into the front seat; watching the surf crash onto the shoreline. Throughout the night, her mind had never been far from Charlie, whether in thought or dream. She knew that Charlie had reacted in hot temper, but she had said hurtful words, which Joey didn't believe she would ever say unless there was some truth behind them. Joey had brought trouble into Charlie's life and now Joey must pay the consequence of it. She leant her head against the steering wheel wishing she could make yesterday disappear. Upon impulse, she took her mobile phone from her pocket and looked at the screen. There were no missed calls or text messages. Her heart throbbed with pain. Charlie had not tried to contact her, which meant Charlie still felt the same. She hated Joey and would never forgive her for ruining her and Ruby's lives. Joey longed to contact Charlie, but believed if she did, Charlie would tell her to 'go to hell' and hang up. No, the best thing Joey could do was to get out of Charlie's life and stay out. She would drive to her parent's house in the City and stay over until after the week end, when she knew Charlie would return to work and Ruby would be back at School. She would then enter their home and remove her things. She turned off her mobile phone as another wave of hurt and a new emotion, anger, appeared. What had she done to deserve those words? She had only ever wanted to love Charlie so why had she done this? No, if Charlie phoned now, it was tough!

She started 'Pinky's' engine but paused; before she left town, there was something she needed to do. Turning the car around, she headed off towards Yabbie Creek.

***

Charlie finished her shower and rubbed the towel over her face. She took a deep breath and wondered what the rest of the day would hold. She walked slowly into her and Joey's bedroom; a room which in the short time they had lived together had witnessed many hours of love and happiness; now it seemed lonely and desolate and Joey's voice echoed around the room. She walked up to the dressing table and caught sight of her own reflection; her face was pale and pinched and Joey, who stood beside her, was sad and had blood trickling down her face. Charlie spun around, but Joey was just a dream. Charlie's face contorted and tears flowed without being checked as she flung herself onto the bed, sobbing silently into Joey's pillow.

***

Joey entered the Police Station and smiled sheepishly at Georgina Watson.

"Good God! What's happened to you?" Watson said, hastening towards Joey.

Joey, by instinct put her hand up to her blood-stained forehead.

"Is there anywhere we can talk in private? I need to report an incident." Joey asked, quietly.

Watson stared at Joey incredulously. Where was Charlie? Why wasn't Charlie taking care of this?

"Y-yes, of course. Come this way, please." Watson said, glancing at Angelo and raising her eyebrows.

Watson led the way to the interview room and invited Joey to sit before closing the door behind them.

"Joey, what's been going on?" Watson said quickly.

Joey took a deep breath.

***

Charlie raised her head from Joey's pillow. She could still smell Joey's scent on the soft, feathery-filled bag and closed her eyes breathing in its gentleness; just as Joey was gentle. She opened her eyes and they fell upon her mobile phone on the cabinet. She sat up and snatched it off the side; her hands shaking as she called Joey's number and waited. Nothing. A network voice announced that this person's phone was switched off and advised to leave a message or call back later. Charlie closed her eyes in anguish; her heart beating rapidly. Upon impulse, she checked her own phone for messages; but there was nothing. But why would Joey leave her a message? Hadn't she told her to get out of their lives for good? She slumped back onto the mattress again, wondering where Joey was.

***

Ruby wrapped her dressing gown around her body and shuffled her way into the kitchen. Charlie had been preparing lunch, but had got lost in time as she fiddled with her mobile phone. She threw it on the table in frustration; taking a shaky, deep breath. Her eyes fell on her pale-faced sister and she let out a deep sigh.

"How are you feeling Rubes?"

"Crappy."

Ruby sat down at the table and noticed an array of empty chocolate wrappers littered around the kitchen.

"Charlie, where's Joey?" She asked, looking up at her sister with concern; chocolate wrappers were bad news.

Charlie filled a bowl with chicken soup and put it down in front of Ruby.

"Go on, eat that. You'll feel much better with something inside you."

"Charlie! What's going on? Where's Joey?" Ruby asked; ignoring the soup.

Charlie closed her eyes and leant her bottom against the edge of the table.

"She's gone."

Ruby looked at Charlie and frowned.

"Gone?"

Charlie nodded her head; avoiding her sister's keen eye.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Ruby asked, raising her voice; her head clanging.

"She's gone. She left last night."

"But why?"

Charlie took another deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I was hateful to her. I told her to go. I told her..."

Charlie could not finish her words. Tears spilled from her eyes. Her hands covered her face and sobbed uncontrollably. Suddenly, Charlie's words from the night before came back into Ruby's muddled mind.

"_She's gone!"_

"Why did you tell her to go?"

Why had Charlie told Joey to go? Charlie had spent most of her waking hours asking herself the self-same question.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said after a few moments.

Ruby looked once again at the chocolate bar wrappers.

"I don't understand you, Charlie!"

"You don't have to, Ruby. It's none of your business!"

"Of course it's my damn business! We were supposed to be family, weren't we?" Ruby said, wincing in pain and clutching her head.

Charlie frowned and wiped her wet face with her palms.

"I told her to leave because everything was her fault... but it wasn't, and now I just want to die! Rubes, she won't even switch on her mobile. She doesn't want to talk to me! God what can I do! I don't even know where she is! I don't even know if she's alive!"

Ruby looked at her sister in wide-eyed horror. She still didn't understand what had happened the night previously, but knew it must be something awful. Fresh tears sprang from Charlie's eyes and Ruby watched as her sister's heart broke.

***

Joey lay on the spare room bed at her parent's home. She had asked if she might stay for a couple of nights as she was working locally and was also feeling under the weather after a bad fall. Joey considered this might just account for her low spirits and cut forehead and subdue her parents concerns. She had not switched on her phone for fear of hearing Charlie's sweet voice or not, as the case may be. Perhaps a lack of contact could help her to plan ahead. Where would she live or more importantly, how would she live? Since falling in love with Charlie, she had never considered life without her and now, sitting alone, in the little room, this was exactly what she had to do.

***

Ruby showered and returned to the kitchen to find Charlie still eating Chocolate and leaving yet another message for Joey.

"Charlie, you've got to tell me what happened last night. I've been up to the flat and it looks like it's been trashed!"

Charlie looked up at Ruby, but before she had a chance of explanation, there was a knock at the door. Charlie jumped up quickly to open it; her heart beating wildly in the hopes of finding Joey.

"Charlie, can I have a few words, please?" Watson asked, standing in the doorway looking sheepish.

"Y-yes, come in." Charlie said, opening the door wide enough for Watson's entry. "Please sit down. Do you want a coffee?"

Charlie's heart began to beat quickly. Why was Watson there? Had something happened to Joey? Oh God! _Please let Joey be alright! Please let her come home!_

Watson surveyed the scene. She had noticed Charlie's pale face and dark, sunken eyes when she opened the door. She glanced at Ruby's grey face and smiled kindly.

"No, thanks Senior. How are you both, today?"

Charlie glanced at Ruby.

"What do you mean?" She asked quickly.

"We've had a report of an abuse and a rough-house at this address. I'm following it up with an enquiry." Watson said, taking out her note book.

Charlie stared at her colleague. Who had reported the incident? Ruby walked a few paces towards her sister; her face becoming greyer with every step.

"Does the name 'Amy Ramsbottom' or 'Amelia Rampard' mean anything to you?" Watson said looking at Ruby.

Ruby's mouth dropped open as more memories of the night before dropped into place. Charlie closed her eyes, waiting for Ruby to freak.

"S-she is an actress." Ruby stammered, glancing at Charlie.

"The person reporting the incident said Amy Ramsbottom plied you with alcohol and tried to sexually abuse you." Watson said with a frown. She glanced at Charlie. "Sorry, Charlie."

Charlie shook her head.

"Who reported the abuse?" She asked quietly; meeting Watson's eyes.

Watson swallowed.

"Joey Collins. She made a report early this morning. I-I thought you would have known?"

Charlie shook her head sadly and Watson looked puzzled. If Charlie and Joey were an item, why had Joey reported this incident without Charlie's knowledge and consent? After all, Ruby was Charlie's sister, not Joey's. And where was Joey now?

"Charlie, I think I remember some of what happened last night." Ruby announced suddenly.

Watson and Charlie looked over at the young girl.

"Watson, I think I need to talk to Ruby alone for a while. Would you mind?"

"No, of course not. Give me a shout when you want to talk. I'll get back to the station." Watson said, turning on her heel. "If there's anything I can do...?"

"Thanks, Georgina." Charlie smiled showing her to the door. "Georgina," Charlie said, catching hold of her hand. "Was Joey alright? Do you know where she is now?"

Watson shook her head.

"She was okay, but I've seen her looking better. No, I'm afraid I don't know where she is. She just made a statement and then slipped away. Charlie, is everything alright between you?"

Tears filled Charlie's eyes again. It was all that Watson needed by way of an answer. She touched Charlie's arm affectionately and left.

"Charlie! I'm sorry, I didn't realise what was happening! It all happened so fast." Ruby said nervously.

"Ruby, sit down and tell me everything from the start."


	55. Chapter 55

I Kissed Ya

Chapter 55

Charlie and Ruby walked away from Yabbie Creek Police Station after making a statement and complaint against Amy Ramsbottom. Ruby was feeling a lot better but very foolish after her encounter with the actress the previous evening.

"Charlie, why don't we go and look for Joey? Perhaps she's gone back to the caravan park?"

"She hasn't. I've been there already. I've spoken to Miles but he hasn't seen her." Charlie said, miserably.

"Where on earth can she be? Have you tried to ring her again?" Ruby asked with a frown.

"I have! I've done nothing else all morning! I've phoned and texted, but her phone is switched off! I don't know what else to do apart from slapping a missing person's order on her!"

"Charlie. Do you think she's gone back to the City?"

"It's the only place I can think of apart from Bobby Ramsbottom's place, but I'm not ready for meeting any of that family at present." Charlie said, stiffly.

"Charlz, it's not his fault! It was my fault; I should have seen through her!"

"Why should you? We didn't even tell you that Joey had been her lover, so why would you think there was anything to worry about? I'm sorry, Rubes. That was my fault."

"Why don't you try ringing Joey again?"

"I don't think she wants to talk to me at the moment. I don't think she'll ever want to talk to me again!"

"But she might!"

"No, Rubes. Just leave it for now!"

"Typical Charlie Buckton! Leave her alone and she'll come home... And that's it!" Ruby said, pulling Charlie angrily to one side. "We've both made mistakes Charlie, especially me! But Joey has done nothing wrong! Okay, maybe her past has collided with us, but you can hardly hold her responsible for that! She's made you so happy, Charlz, I can't believe you are willing to let things slide just because you are too proud to do anything!"

"It's not that at all, Rubes. I was so mean to her; I know she hates me now! But believe me when I say, if she would just give me the chance to apologise, I would be down on my knees trailing behind her in the streets, begging for forgiveness, but she's got to want to hear it, Ruby! And at the moment she doesn't want to because she hates me!"

"Well, and so what if she does? She'll only hate you until you talk to her and explain, then, she'll be dribbling all over you again, you'll see!"

"You make it all sound so simple, Ruby." Charlie said in frustration.

"That's coz it is, Charlie!"

"Rubes, I did an awful thing to Joey. I have no right to expect her to ever forgive me and even if she did, she'll never feel the same about us again; our relationship will wither and die and so will I. I can't live without her, Rubes, I don't want to! Oh dear God, Joey, where are you?" She said, looking up into the sky.

Her sister observed her for a few moments.

"Charlie? Why did you react that night, the way you did?"

Charlie was silent for a few moments, watching a seagull lazily gliding on the thermals.

"I made a promise to someone and I have to keep that promise, regardless of the cost. I have no choice, Ruby. One day, when you're older, I'll explain and maybe you'll understand."

Ruby looked at her sister with a frown.

"Charlie, you're talking nonsense! What promise? What person?"

Charlie said no more and unlocked the car, letting Ruby in.

***

"Conner? Hi, it's Joey Collins... Yeah, fine thanks. Conner, I have reconsidered your offer... Book me that flight."

***

Monday morning arrived and neither Charlie nor Joey had spoken to the other. One hurt, angry and licking her wounds; the other dying inside from grief.

***

Joey drove away from the City heading for Yabbie Creek. She purposely drove via the Police Station to see if Charlie's car was parked in its usual parking space. It was. Just the sight made Joey's heart thump with a mixture of sadness and love for Charlie, but anger made her continue, without stopping, on her last journey to Summer Bay.

***

"Senior," Watson said, handing Charlie a file. "We've had word that Amy Ramsbottom has gone missing. All searches have proven negative. They believe she may have skipped the country at the weekend!"

Charlie looked up incredulously at her colleague.

"How on earth did she manage that?" Charlie sighed. "Now I can't even put that right."

"Money, I guess. It goes along way, they tell me! Think she was smuggled out. Our people are questioning her manager. By all accounts he's a slimy trash bag and full of himself! Do you want me to do anything else, Senior?"

"It's out of my hands, Watson. I'm too closely involved in this one; you'd better get in touch with the old man."

"Right. Oh to have money, huh? Any word from Joey?" Watson asked quietly.

Charlie shook her head. Her usually bright, blue eyes were dull and lifeless and Watson frowned seeing the former beautiful Police Officer looking tired and pinched.

"Have you eaten?" She asked kindly.

"No. I don't want anything."

"I notice you still manage to eat this crap!" Watson said, picking up a chocolate bar from the in-tray and throwing it on the desk in front of Charlie.

Charlie looked at the sweet; it made her feel sick inside. It was just another reminder that her life and soul had left, and until she came home again, what was the point in living?

Charlie gave Watson a half smile, but her mind was far away. She absently picked up her mobile phone; scrolling through her contacts until she reached Joey's name. On impulse, she pressed the button. Maybe this time she might pick-up.

***

Joey packed all her things into an array of boxes and lifted them, one by one, into the back of 'Pinky'. There was one box left. She walked back into the house and visited each room in turn, looking for any forgotten or overlooked item which might have been lying about. She saw nothing. She sighed walking back to the hall way and picked up the last box. She placed an envelope down on the table in the kitchen marked with Charlie's name and turned to take one more look at her and Charlie's cherished home. A tear came to her eye as she made for the door; quickly blinking it away. She laid down her key on the hall table and reached for the door latch as her mobile rang. She juggled with the heavy box trying to extricate the phone from her pocket but as she flipped the phone open, it stopped ringing. 'Missed Call' appeared on the screen.

"Blast!" She muttered to herself, but as the heavy box began to slip from her grasp, she tucked the phone back into her pocket without learning the name of the caller.

***

Charlie sighed and placed her mobile back on the desk in front of her. Joey hadn't answered. Had she just missed the call or chosen not to pick up? Charlie couldn't blame her if that was the case. At least her phone was switched on.

"Senior, are you popping home this lunchtime?" Angelo asked, poking his head around the door.

"Err yeah."

"Could you pick me up something from The Diner? I can't get away this lunchtime and I'm starving!"

Charlie looked up at the boyish looking officer and smiled.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"A sandwich and a coffee would be awesome!" He grinned. "I feel like my throat's been cut!"

"Yeah, and that can be arranged!" Watson called from the main office.

Angelo pulled a face and offered Charlie some money.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see what I can do." Charlie said, listlessly.

"Thanks Senior."

Charlie stood up, put on her Police cap and left the office. She felt sick and alone. Where was Joey and was she ever going to forgive her for messing things up? She broke into a bar of chocolate which she took from her bag, wondering what to do next.

Angelo watched as Charlie walked out of the station. He looked over at Georgina Watson and shook his head.

"She's not looking so good."

"She hasn't eaten since Friday. All she does it stuff bloody chocolate down her throat; as if that's gonna bring her back!

***

Joey ordered a take away and waited as it was being prepared. She looked around the cafe, which was quiet for the time of day. She was glad; making polite conversation was not what she wanted just now. She sighed, thinking of Charlie. What had happened? How had their world exploded and fallen apart so easily? She had spent the last three days away from Charlie, trying to piece together in her mind what had gone wrong. As always, Amy Ramsbottom had been at the centre of Joey's unhappiness but this time had rudely intruded on something which Joey feared was now broken forever; something so precious that she would never feel whole again. When Joey met Charlie, she was nervous and suspicious of relationships. She had been bounced about like a puppet on a string by Amy and had lost all confidence in herself as a person; until Charlie. Charlie found her and slowly, with her love and devotion, rebuilt Joey and made her into the woman she was; until she so viciously rejected her. No doubt Charlie regretted her actions; the succession of phone and text messages left since that infamous night proved this, but Joey wasn't ready to give in. What if this was the way Charlie always handled things? But Joey knew this to be an untruth. Charlie had always been gentle and caring; always putting Joey's needs and comforts first. So why now? What made Friday night so different? Within the hour she would be far away from Summer Bay and from the only person she had ever truly loved. She felt broken and needed time to heal. The best way to heal would be to leave and put as much space between herself and Charlie Buckton as possible.

***

Charlie pulled up outside The Diner. She got out of the Police vehicle but stopped in her tracks as she spotted 'Pinky' parked along the road. She hastened over in hopes of finding Joey, but her heart lurched in her breast when she found her crammed full of boxes; boxes containing Joey's life. She felt her knees weaken at the sight. Joey was leaving her. She leaned against the little pink van as her breath became short.

"Oh my God!"

She clamped her hand to her mouth as her mind went into overdrive, trying to think of a way to stop Joey's from getting away.

***

"Thanks Irene. Be seeing you." Joey called as she left the counter; not meaning ever to return again. She opened the door and walked out into the bright, warm sunshine. Her head was beginning to ache; she had eaten little since early morning and needed something before contemplating a long drive back to her parent's home, in the City, along with explanations of why her life was once again, in pieces.

***

Charlie sat in her car and watched Joey's slow progress as she walked over to 'Pinky'. She itched to get out of the car but knew she must bide her time.

***

Joey approached 'Pinky' and gasped as she spotted four flat tyres!

"Oh shit!" She cried; leaning her head against the top of the van.

"Can I help?"

Joey turned around quickly to the familiar voice.

"Charlie." She breathed.

"Hey."

Joey stared at the Police Officer for a few moments then unwittingly burst into tears. Charlie gathered her into her arms; allowing Joey to cry out her hot tears on her breast.

"Please don't leave me, Joey. Please don't go." Charlie murmured as she caressed the top of Joey's head with her lips. "I'm sorry. I over reacted. None of what happened was your fault. I hate myself so much and I can't go on if you leave me, Joey. Please don't go!" Charlie pleaded; tears cascading from her eyes.

Joey said nothing; still too emotional to utter a word.

"Joey?" Charlie cried, fearing her silence was a bad sign but clinging all the more to her love.

Joey slowly raised her head and looked at Charlie.

"I ruined your life. I'm sorry."

"You haven't ruined my life. I've done that for myself; unless I can persuade you to stay with me?" Charlie suggested, hopefully.

"I can't change what has happened in my life, Charlie. I wish I could. But it's not that simple. So how can we go on together if every time something goes wrong, you blame me for it! I can't live like that."

"I wouldn't expect or want you to, Joey. What happened the other night was awful, but what I did was unforgivable. I was totally wrong. I know I ask a lot, but please will you forgive me and come home?"

Joey closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"Charlie, I can't." She looked up quickly into the Police Officer's anxious eyes. "I have a flight booked to the UK; I leave on Friday. I've accepted that six month contract in London."

Charlie stepped back from Joey; her mouth falling open in disbelief.

"Charlie, I'm sorry. I thought you wanted me out of your life! You told me to go, so I did what I thought necessary. I was angry, hurt and confused. I just wanted to be away from everything and everyone... especially you!"

Charlie felt the blood turn cold.

"Oh dear God, Joey! What have I done?" Charlie whispered, sinking to her knees.

"It's only for six months, Charlie. Maybe we can start again when I come back?" Joey pleaded.

"You won't ever come back, Joey. I know you won't. Not to me. I-I don't know what else to say or do... to keep you from... I-I had better get back to work." Charlie said, absently and stood up; her head suddenly whirling inside.

Joey watched as a strange look came over Charlie's face.

"I hope you have every success, Joey. Good luck." She said quickly and turning, made a staggered-run for the Police vehicle; feeling weaker with every step.

"Charlie!" Joey called out, but the Police Officer ignored her; too intent on running.

Joey watched as Charlie sped off along the road until she was out of sight. She swallowed back some more tears and looked down at a sad looking, 'Pinky'. She flipped open her phone and pressed the contact button for Hugo Austin.


	56. Chapter 56

I Kissed Ya

**_So I've finally been able to upload the final chapter! Many thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you have enjoyed this story and invite you to join me for my next, starting very soon! A special thank you to 1818 for all her kindness and support over the last few weeks. I don't know what I'd have done without you! ~ S&L ~ xx_**

**_~ For my Dad ~_**

Chapter 56

"She won't be gone forever, Charlz." Ruby said trying to comfort Charlie as she sat with her legs curled up on the sofa.

"She'll never come back." Charlie replied; resolutely.

"She will. She's so in love with you; half the time she doesn't know her arse from her elbow!"

"Language!" Charlie warned, quietly.

"Sorry, but it's true!"

Ruby sighed and regarded the empty chocolate wrapper which Charlie was mechanically twisting around her fingers as she stared into space.

"How are you feeling now?"

"A little better."

"Charlie, you can't go without eating properly forever. What if you'd passed out when you were driving! You could have killed yourself!"

"I don't care about myself anymore Rubes; I just don't want to exist anymore, not without..."

"Please don't say that, Charlie! What would I do without you! I love you so much. Please don't talk like that!" Ruby cried anxiously.

"I'm sorry, Rubes. I'm not fit for anyone at the moment." She said taking her sister into her arms and holding her close.

"Hey! That's the phone ringing. Maybe it's Joey!" Ruby suggested struggling free and running over to the house phone.

"Hello!"

"_Hi, Ruby, it's Georgina Watson here. How's Charlie now?"_

Ruby shook her head sadly at her anxious sister. Charlie laid back and sighed with disappointment.

"Hi Constable Watson. She's a little better, thank you. I managed to ladle some soup down her throat a while ago. She looks a little perkier now."

"_That's good. Give her my love, but tell her not to come back to work until she's feeling better!"_

"Will do, and thanks for everything. If you hadn't caught her when you did, it could have been nasty!"

"_Well, I didn't feel like mopping up the Senior's blood from off the edge of the filing cabinet! Look after her, hun."_

"I will. Bye."

"_Bye, honey!"_

After leaving Joey, Charlie had somehow managed to drive back to the Police Station at Yabbie Creek safely, but upon entering her office, had promptly passed out with hunger, exhaustion and emotion.

Ruby replaced the receiver and walked back to her unhappy sister.

"That was Georgina Watson asking after you."

Charlie nodded.

"Will we have to leave this place?" Ruby asked, quietly.

"Yeah. I can't afford the rent alone. Besides, the place has too many ghosts now."

"Charlie, why don't you ring her? Try and see her? Don't let her go off to the UK without trying for a reconciliation!" Ruby cried urgently.

Charlie continued to stare absently into space and made no further comment.

"Well, I tried." Ruby muttered to herself.

She got off the sofa and walked sadly back to the annex.

Charlie looked at the blank screen on her mobile phone. Why did it never ring when you wanted it to? She closed her eyes, wishing she could muster the courage to press a button.

***

Joey sat in her parents lounge. The television played in the background and her folks laughed at a comedian telling a joke. Mrs. Collins glanced over at her daughter who was sitting in an easy chair with her legs curled up under her and staring at her mobile phone.

"Joey love, why don't you just ring the girl if she means that much to you!"

"I can't. I don't know what to say to her."

"You'll think of something. You were never short of things to say before!" Mrs. Collins pointed out.

Joey sighed.

"Maybe I'll have an early night. I've got things to organise for Friday. Night Mum. Night Dad."

"Goodnight sweetheart." Her mother said, with a look of concern.

"Night Jo." Her father said absently; still watching the television.

***

Joey walked to the spare bedroom and threw herself onto the bed. A photograph of Charlie which stood propped against the bedside lamp fell over in the breeze which Joey created. She quickly picked it up and looked at the smiling face of her 'Goddess' and was overwhelmed with sadness.

"Oh Charlie." She whimpered.

All anger disappeared from Joey's heart that afternoon, as she saw the broken look on Charlie Buckton's face. She was ill and had the appearance of a lost child; a look which Joey had never seen before and never wanted to again. It worried her; she knew she was the cause and wanted nothing more than to magically remove it all from Charlie's beautiful face; to restore her to her former, radiant self.

***

Charlie replayed the day's events in her mind. Joey hadn't been unreasonable at their meeting; she'd shown no sign of hatred towards the person who she should have abhorred more than anyone else in the world. Her eyes had been sad but not unsympathetic. Charlie quickly picked up her mobile phone and flicked through the contact names until she reached Joey's. She was about to press the button, when inspiration crossed her mind. She leapt off the sofa and rushed to her bedroom to dress. Ruby heard Charlie's movements and called down with concern.

"Charlz? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Rubes! I'm going into work. I've got some stuff that needs attention. Don't wait up, I'll see you later!"

Ruby was about to protest when she heard the front door slam closed. She ran to the window just in time to see Charlie roaring off up the road in her car. She bit her lip anxiously, wondering what Charlie was going to do.

***

Charlie walked into the Police station, wearing jeans and a very skimpy pyjama top. Angelo, who was working a late shift, glanced up as his senior officer made her entrance.

"Evening Senior! Wasn't expecting to see you tonight! Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just got something I need to do."

"Came out in a rush, did we?"

"What?" Charlie asked, glancing around at her amused colleague.

"The outfit!" He grinned.

Charlie looked down at herself; giggled and blushed.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile in days, Senior! It's nice to see it again."

"Angelo, I need your help. I've got to do something, but I've got to do it properly. Can you give me a hand?"

"Yeah, no worries." The officer said, rising from his chair and following Charlie into her office.

Charlie switched on the computer residing on her desk. She stood waiting for it to warm up; going through its normal checks.

"Come on, come on!" she muttered impatiently.

Angelo glanced at Charlie in amusement.

The computer prompted Charlie for passwords which she entered quickly; swearing, as her fingers miss-keyed. She re-entered the details again and looked at Angelo.

"I've got to stop her, Ang', if it's the last thing I do, I've got to stop her!"

***

Joey zipped up her suitcase which held everything she needed for the next six months. She heaved it off the bed and with difficulty, lugged it through to her parent's hall way.

"All packed, Jo?" Her mum asked, twinkling away a tear.

"Oh, mum! Don't start! It's only for a few months! I'll be back before you know it!"

"You won't ever come back Joey, I know you won't!" Mrs. Collins said, as more tears rolled down her face.

Her mother's words caused Joey's heart to jump; the words, perfectly matched those of Charlie's a few days before.

She'd heard nothing from Charlie. Not a call, not a text; nothing! Joey felt worse about this than anything. Charlie hated her! Charlie couldn't forgive her for going away and leaving. If only Charlie had stopped and listened to what she had to say, but Charlie had run away. Perhaps her trip to the UK would be the only way to sort out their problems. If they could get through the six months and still want each other, then maybe they would have a chance.

"Come on mum, you know I won't stay away from your cooking forever! This job will give me an experience I can never get here and well, maybe it will help me and Charlie."

"You're running away, child! You shouldn't do that! What must that young woman think?"

"She hasn't even tried to call me since!" Joey protested.

"And have you called her?"

Joey sighed and looked down at the case on the floor; shaking her head.

"Seems to me you're a pair well matched! It's a shame, Joey. I would have liked to have met the girl who put a smile back on my daughter's lips after that trash-bag, Amy! She never fails to screw up your life, does she? Oh well, you must do as you think best. Have a safe journey, dear and ring me when you get there!"

Joey tried to smile and nodded her head.

"I love you, mum." Joey said, taking her mother in her arms. "Mum, will you do me a favour? After I've gone, will you ring Charlie and tell her I love her."

"Oh Joey! You shouldn't be leaving feeling like this. You should tell her yourself! But I'll do it, if it makes you feel better. Goodbye dear." Mrs. Collins said, kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Come on Jo!" Mr. Collins yelled from the car; waiting to drive his daughter to the airport.

"Just coming Dad!"

She turned and smiled once more at her mother and picked up the case; heading for the car.

***

Joey gave her credentials to the check-in clerk, who perused them and glanced up quickly.

"Err; excuse me for just a moment."

The clerk got out of her seat and walked over to another official and gestured towards Joey. Joey's heart began to beat a little quicker; was there a problem?

The official looked at Joey's paperwork and glanced over at Joey with suspicion. He nodded to the clerk and walked into his office. The office walls were constructed of glass and Joey was able to see him pick up a phone and speak to someone. Something was obviously wrong. She waved over to the check-in clerk who approached her suspiciously.

"Excuse me, is there something wrong?"

"I'm afraid I wouldn't know. The gentlemen in the office will speak to you in a moment." The girl smiled nervously.

"Oh, right." Joey said, glancing at her watch.

A general call for security went out over the speaker system.

***

Charlie bit her lip and looked at her watch nervously.

***

Twenty minutes passed and Joey's scheduled flight time was getting dangerously near. The official still hadn't spoken to Joey; keeping to the confines of his glass office.

"Excuse me!" Joey called once more to the clerk. "I'm due to be flying in a matter of minutes! What's going on?"

"Miss. Joey Collins?" A voice from behind asked.

Joey looked around to see three burly airport Police standing beside her, fully armed.

"Yes." She said in a small voice and swallowed; her eyes falling to their weapons.

"Will you come this way, please?"

Joey swallowed and glanced nervously back at the clerk.

"What's going on? I don't understand!"

"Just come this way, please, Miss."

Joey was aware of every eye in the check-in lounge upon her and heard words like 'terrorist', 'thief' and 'no-good tramp' muttered as her arm was taken and was physically removed from the area.

***

Joey was taken into a little room and asked to wait. The room contained a table and two chairs. Joey sat down on a chair and shook with nerves. Suddenly the door opened and she looked up to see Senior Constable, Charlie Buckton standing in full Police uniform.

"Charlie?" She said in surprise and relief. "Oh God! Charlie, what's going on?" She said standing and flinging her arms around the Police officer.

Charlie's eyes closed in relief feeling Joey's arms about her, and encircled her with her own.

"I'm sorry, Jo. I had to do it, I couldn't let you go! And this way, it will prevent you from leaving the country until all the red tape is sorted out, by which time, I hope to have convinced you to stay with me and never leave! Please Joey! Please stay, please forgive me!"

"Charlie! Do you mean to say this was all a set-up?" Joey asked, angrily pushing Charlie's body away.

Charlie nodded.

"These guys owed me a favour and..."

Joey sat back down on the chair, heavily.

"I just don't believe you, Charlie! You couldn't have just asked me not to go; you have to organise a full-scale military tattoo and frighten the shit out of me!"

Charlie sunk to her knees in front of Joey.

"Joey, I wanted you to see just how important you are to me and if it meant physically restraining you, then so be it."

"Well, it was stupid and immature! How do you think I felt out there? Being treated like some criminal! Well, as far as I'm concerned, Charlie Buckton, I don't ever want to see you again!" Joey cried as she left her seat. "I take it I'm free to leave?"

"Joey! Don't go; I have something I need to tell you... I'm sorry, about this but, I couldn't let you go, I..."

"Save it, Charlie." Joey said angrily and walked out of the room.

***

"You did what!" Ruby cried; her eyes wide with amazement.

Charlie nodded her head and threw herself onto the sofa.

"So, she can't leave the country?"

"No, not until they've sorted out all the red tape. That could take weeks the way Angelo fixed it."

"I never believed you could have done something like this, Charlie Buckton!" Ruby said in awe of her elder sister. "Top woman!"

"I don't think Joey sees it quite that way!" Charlie said miserably; reaching for a chocolate bar. "I've stuffed up again, Rubes!"

"No you haven't! Joey has a sense of humour and has a taste for the theatrical. She'll laugh about it soon enough."

"She dumped me."

"Too right! And so would I, but that doesn't mean she won't love you anymore. I bet within the next twenty four hours, you will hear from her."

***

Three days passed and Joey hadn't contacted Charlie. Charlie resorted to eating her only form of comfort and looked miserable. Ruby frowned, hating seeing her sister like this and deciding enough was enough. She was tired of watching her sister and her girlfriend playing tennis with their lives. She picked up her mobile phone with determination.

***

Joey sat looking out of her parent's spare room window at the lights twinkling over the city and listening to the hum of traffic outside. She longed for the quiet of Summer Bay; wishing her pride would allow her to make such a visit. She longed to see Charlie – having already forgiven the Police officer for the fool she made of her at the airport. How Bobby had laughed when she told him!

"_Oh my dear! I wish someone would restrain me like that! What a wicked scheme! She must absolutely adore you!"_

Suddenly, the display on her mobile lit up and bleeped a warning of a text message. Joey pressed the button quickly, praying it was Charlie. It was Ruby.

'_For God's sake Jo, come home! She can't go on without you! It's a case of 'Charlie and the chocolate factory' again! She's stuffing herself silly with the rubbish and breaking out in spots! Seriously, please come home; sort out your problems which I've caused! I hate to think you're both tearing yourselves apart like this. I am so worried; I don't know what else to do! For pity's sake don't delay! Please! Ruby. x.'_

Joey frowned at Ruby's message. She sounded worried and with her own anxieties concerning Charlie, she knew it was time to act.

***

Ruby lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. If Joey didn't respond, she wouldn't know what else to do. Suddenly, her phone bleeped.

'_Thank you for letting me know Rubes. I love Charlie and want to be with her; you know just how much. I'm not giving up hope, BUT SHE HAS TO MEET ME HALF WAY! I will do all I can. Joey.x.'_

Ruby read the text and sighed. Perhaps Joey would ring and talk to Charlie and tell her she still loves her; to bring her sister back to life again. But why emphasise those words?

***

Charlie looked at her watch. It was nine forty five. She yawned and heaved herself from the comfort of the sofa; intending to go to bed. Her mobile bleeped. She looked at the phone as it lay on the coffee table; glowing in the dark. Was it too much to hope it might be from Joey? She picked it up and pressed a button; Joey's name flashed onto the screen. Charlie's heart leapt equally with excitement and apprehension. She slowly pressed the read button.

'_Charlie, meet me somewhere on the road between the city and the bay. We have to talk and it must be now! We are wasting precious time. If you don't turn up, I shall know you no longer want me. J.'_.

Charlie almost fell over herself rushing from room to room to make herself ready. She brushed her hair then ran into the bathroom. Ruby poked her head around the adjoining door; wondering what all the noise and commotion was for.

"You okay down there, Charlie?" She called anxiously.

"Yeah! Gotta go out. Will be sometime! Don't wait up." Charlie called excitedly.

"Where are you going at this time of night?"

"I'm meeting Joey half way along the road!" Charlie yelled as she ran out of the door; slamming it closed behind her. Ruby smiled to herself; so, that's what Joey meant!

***

Joey had been driving for almost an hour. She knew this was roughly half way between her parent's home and Summer Bay. Several cars had passed, and though it was dark, she knew none of them was Charlie's. Suddenly, she could see a pair of head lights coming towards her; the car beginning to slow down. Her heart began to beat rapidly. She slowed 'Pinky', certain the oncoming car was Charlie's. The other driver dipped their headlights once and pulled over. Joey did likewise. She pulled up the hand-break and turned off the engine. Her eyes didn't leave the other car, but neither driver seemed disposed to be the first to open their door. But at last, the other driver's door opened and a long-legged brunette emerged and stood looking over at Joey. Joey opened her car door and got out. She stood waiting and wondering what to do next. Charlie slowly started to walk across the road dividing them. Joey did likewise. They came within three feet of it each other. Charlie smiled; her bright blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"You came then?" Joey said.

"You asked me to." Charlie replied, as calmly as she could.

They stood staring into each other's eyes saying nothing until a loud car horn made them jump as it intruded on the quiet, still night and swerved to avoid the two girls standing in the middle of the road. They instinctively tried to push each other to a place of safety but ended up in each other's arms. The driver of the car yelled out something unsavoury at them from his window, and drove on.

"Charlie!" Joey breathed.

"Joey!"

"Oh God! What have we been doing?" Joey said, wrapping Charlie so tightly in her arms, that Charlie could feel her ribs creek.

"I'm sorry, Jo. I didn't want you to go away! I want you to stay with me forever! Please, please stay! I'm sorry I made a fool of you!"

"I don't care about that! I don't want to leave. I just want you. I'm sorry things went wrong between us. Please can we make it better?"

"Please forgive me for all the terrible things I said to you the other night and for hitting you with that bottle. It wasn't meant for you, my darling." Charlie said, touching the bruise just visible on Joey's forehead, and kissing it gently.

"It's okay; I know it was an accident."

"Thank you for reporting Amy. I don't think I was in the right frame of mind to do anything right that evening." Charlie said with an apologetic smile. "Joey, I need to tell you something about that night." Charlie said, taking Joey's hand and looking at her seriously. "My mum died when I was nearly fifteen; Ruby was only five. She'd suffered from a long and serious illness. It tore my dad apart, so much so, he was virtually useless." Charlie said, swallowing. "On the day she died, I was sitting by her bedside after I'd come home from school. She looked tired but more peaceful than I'd seen her in months. She took my hand and looked across to where Ruby was playing with her toys." Charlie paused for a moment; the memory too painful to be hurried. "She could hardly speak, she was so ill, but her eyes looked pleadingly at me. She gathered up all her energy and with her dying breath, made me promise that I would always protect Ruby at whatever cost." Charlie's tongue ran across her dry lips. "I promised her Jo, and I've stuck to that promise ever since, but I have become obsessive about it as the years have gone by! The night we found Amy with Ruby, all I could see was mum's eyes looking at me, pleadingly. I had to protect Ruby at whatever the cost and I did, and you, my darling, were that cost. I was like a mad thing; I couldn't stop myself from hurting you when all I wanted was to be held and for you to make my mum's eyes go away. But they didn't. They didn't disappear until you'd gone!" Charlie said, as tears fell from her eyes. "I said such unforgivable things to you, Joey. None of them were true. You've never blighted our lives; you've only ever enriched them with your love and kindness. I love you so much. Please say you'll forgive me!" Charlie whispered; her eyes pleading with Joey's.

"I'd forgive you anything, Charlie, just as long as I know you still love and want me?"

"I want you. I need you. Most of all, I love you. I was so crazy, I..."

"I guess we were all a little crazy that night. It's what Amy does best! What is going to happen to her?"

"I dunno. She's mysteriously disappeared from the face of the earth. We suspect she may have skipped the country." Charlie said wiping her eyes.

"Do you mean to say your lot let her escape?" Joey asked incredulously. "You managed to restrain me at the airport but couldn't get her? Well, I'm surprised at you, Senior Constable Charlie Buckton! I thought you always got your girl!"

"I've got the only girl I want, right here in my arms." Charlie smiled.

"Charlie, I have to be the luckiest person in the world right now!"

"No, Jo. It's me. I stuffed up big time and nearly lost you. I don't ever want to experience that feeling again. I should have told you about things; you could have helped me. Maybe now I have, I won't see mum's eyes again."

Joey leant her forehead against Charlie's and sighed.

"Charlie, don't say anymore about it." Joey whispered.

"Jo, are you still going to London?" Charlie asked, biting her lip.

Joey smiled.

"I sent a text to Conner earlier. I told him 'maybe another time'. I couldn't leave without my Goddess!"

Charlie looked anxiously at Joey.

"But it was such a good opportunity for you. Maybe you should have..."

"Charlie! Don't try talking me into it again!"

Charlie chuckled.

"Will you come back home with me tonight, Jo?"

"You know I will." Joey whispered, as her hand gently brushed back Charlie's hair.

Charlie smiled but her face immediately contorted as tears of happiness and relief sprang from her eyes.

"Charlie, don't cry. It's alright now. Let's go home." Joey said, kissing dry Charlie's tears. "Shall I follow you?"

"No!" Charlie sniffled; wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "I want to make sure you're driving to Summer Bay! I'm not letting you out of my sight again! I'll follow you!"

"Then, let me show you the way to go home, Officer!" Joey suggested with a smile.

Charlie slowly moved her mouth towards Joey's and as their lips met, their souls lit up with pure joy at being together again. Their kiss was long, innocent but loving; sending tingles of joy to their hearts. Their lips reluctantly parted and they smiled together.

"_**Never knew what I missed 'til I kissed ya, uh-huh." **_Joey sang softly.

"Oh Joey! Don't ever stop singing that to me!" Charlie begged, hugging Joey tightly.

"Come on, let's get back to the bay, then I'll sing it to you all day and all night, if you like!"

"I can think of nothing I'd like more!" Charlie grinned and leaned towards Joey again.

"After a few hours of my singing, you might change your mind!"

One more long lingering kiss and the girls parted; walking off to their respective cars.

"Charlie!" Joey suddenly yelled out as she reached 'Pinky'. "I've got a flat tyre!"

Charlie ran across the road to Joey's side.

"Well, it's hardly surprising, sweetheart! Just look at the way that tyre has worn! By rights I should be giving you a ticket for driving on the road with illegal tyres, in fact, I think you deserve punishment right now!" Charlie said, pushing Joey against the little pink van and starting to body search her.

"Charlie Buckton. Are you going to get physical with me each time there is something unroadworthy about my car?"

"Yes, it's my duty as an officer of the law."

"Then I'm guilty as charged. Feel free to use handcuffs!" Joey said; surrendering happily to Charlie's long and loving embrace.

**~ THE END ~**


End file.
